Dímelo de nuevo
by Shirokami Mori
Summary: "No supo si fue culpa de ese recuerdo, de lo que acababa de pasar o del alcohol que le embotaba el cerebro, pero Sasuke Uchiha, antes de levantarse de ese banco para marcharse a su casa, todavía algo ebrio, lloró como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo." (Postguerra-Regreso de Sasuke)
1. Preludio

Texto: Letra normal

Diálogos: - Letra normal

Pensamientos: " _Letra cursiva_ "

Recuerdos: _Letra cursiva_

Rated M por strong language, escenas de violencia y contenido para adultos

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los personajes que no son de la serie son míos

Historia basada en Naruto Shippuden (Postguerra)

* * *

 **Preludio**

 **Arrancar los recuerdos**

Los primeros rayos del sol despuntaban al alba en un nuevo día sobre los cielos de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, justo en el momento en que unos ojos negros como la noche que acababa de terminar paseaban la mirada sobre la extensión de la aldea desde lo alto de una suave colina bañada por el rocío.

Suspiró, cansado. Habían pasado cinco largos años desde que el heredero de los Uchiha había abandonado Konoha por segunda vez. Sasuke estaba apoyando su único brazo sobre el tronco del árbol que se erguía orgulloso sobre el montículo de hierba fresca en los alrededores de la villa. Una brisa tímida le acarició el rostro, meciendo su cabello azabache. Lo tenía más largo que cuando se marchó. Todavía conservaba algo de su particular forma, con los dos mechones a ambos lados de la cara y la parte posterior encrespada, aunque la largura hacía que el cabello pesara más y no estuviera tan de punta. El flequillo despuntado le caía por la frente, tapándole de vez en cuando el ojo izquierdo.

No hubo nada en especial que lo hiciera regresar. Ni señales, ni emociones. Simplemente había terminado su viaje de redención y ahora su lugar era regresar a Konoha. A casa. El astro rey, que ya le elevaba sobre la bóveda celeste iluminando la tierra, dejó ver a Sasuke los grandes cambios que había sufrido la Hoja.

Había edificios más altos, más modernos que las casas de madera que todavía inundaban las calles. Distinguió la Torre del Hokage, restaurada y altísima tras los estragos de la Cuarta Guerra. Más allá, en el acantilado escarpado que custodiaba el norte de Konoha, el rostro de Kakashi tallado en la piedra le observaba estoico.

El Uchiha sonrió de medio lado. " _Así que el dobe todavía no es el Hokage, ¿eh?_ ". Sasuke retiró la mano del árbol, dejando que la capa negra le cubriera por completo y comenzó a bajar la colina tranquilamente en dirección a las puertas principales.

Llegando al bosque que rodeaba la entrada, se dio cuenta que estaba deshaciendo el camino que decidió emprender aquel día, después de recuperarse de las horripilantes heridas que le dejó el combate a muerte con su camarada. Se paró un segundo, rememorando su segunda despedida, esta vez lícita.

 _\- Si no llega a ser porque ayudaste en la guerra y que gracias, en parte, a ti, se deshizo el Tsukuyomi Infinito, pasarías toda tu vida entre rejas, Sasuke –. Kakashi, en su nuevo cargo como Hokage, miraba seriamente a un joven de apenas 15 años listo para partir de su aldea natal –. También ha sido cosa de Naruto. Ahora es considerado héroe de guerra. No lo olvides._

Sasuke miró hacia su izquierda. Lo recordaba perfectamente. El árbol donde Naruto le esperaba para despedirse de él. Sasuke elevó las comisuras de los labios de nuevo.

 _El rubio Uzumaki estaba recostado en la corteza, mirándole con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios. Llevaba una sencilla chaqueta blanca con el cuello naranja. También podían distinguirse en él las secuelas de su enfrentamiento._

 _\- No creía que vinieras a despedirte… -. Naruto no pronunció palabra, simplemente estiró la mano que le quedaba para tenderle a su amigo un objeto muy preciado. Sasuke abrió los ojos de la sorpresa._

 _\- ¿Todavía la tienes? – en la mano del jinchuriki del Kyubi descansada la bandana ninja azul oscura de Sasuke, con el tajo perfectamente marcado en el metal, seccionando el símbolo de la Hoja. El Uchiha le miró directamente a los ojos._

Sasuke rozó con la yema de los dedos la bandana que guardaba en uno de los muchos bolsillos ocultos del interior de la capa. No la llevaba puesta en ese momento, aunque a lo largo de los años, se había permitido el lujo que volver a anudársela en la frente. Al principio se sintió extraño, como si estuviera haciendo algo improcedente. Con el tiempo, a medida que se iba perdonando a sí mismo, la bandana de la Hoja le resultaba cada vez más cómoda, sobre todo cuando el flequillo le iba creciendo y ésta le ayudaba a despejarle el pelo de los ojos.

El ex-vengador siguió avanzando. Ya había enviado un halcón hace tres días anunciando su llegada, así que le resultó un poco extraño no encontrarse absolutamente a nadie recibiéndolo en la puerta. Ni siquiera veía el pelo rosa de la molestia de Sakura.

Durante esa mañana, Sasuke volvió a sonreír levemente por tercera vez.

 _La tierna Sakura Haruno, casi una mujercita ya a sus 15 años, miraba a Sasuke entre preocupada y triste. El Uchiha odiaba que le mirase así. Se sentía miserable. Ella siguió removiéndose intranquila en el sitio, al lado de Kakashi, mientras éste le hablaba._

 _\- ¿Seguro que… Tienes que irte? Tsunade ya casi ha terminado con la prótesis de los brazos de las células del Primer Hokage – los ojos de la chica se estrecharon al mirarle._

 _\- Tengo que ver el Mundo Shinobi, el mundo en general, sin la venda del odio. Necesito ver todo lo que pasé por alto una vez… - Sasuke le devolvía la mirada, sereno. Tenía que marcharse y ni Sakura ni nadie podrían impedírselo._

 _\- Y si… - las mejillas de la muchacha se tiñeron del mismo color que el de su extravagante pelo - ¿Y si te dijera que quiero ir contigo? – se lo soltó a bocajarro, sin más. Sasuke cambió el peso de una pierna a otra._

 _\- Este viaje es para redimirme de mis pecados y tú no tienes nada que ver con ellos – la respuesta fue directa y tajante. Sin embargo, la mirada de decepción de su compañera de equipo le hizo sentirse bastante intranquilo. "Hmpf… Joder, Sakura… Molesta hasta el último segundo, ¿no?". Pero no podía enfadarse con ella. No ahora. No después de lo que había hecho._

 _\- Nada que ver, dices… - la joven bajó la cabeza, decaída. Sasuke distinguió el rombo morado, fruto de su tremendo esfuerzo y entrenamiento durante todo ese tiempo. Sin duda era una chica fuerte. Lo soportaría. Lo esperaría._

 _Sasuke, en un impulso, elevó su única mano y dio un pequeño toque en la frente de Sakura. Un gesto que significaba tantísimo para él que no sabría si Sakura era consciente de lo que quería transmitirle con ese hecho. "Eres importante, pesada". Pero no lo dijo con palabras. No consideraba que hicieran falta, nada más que un:_

 _\- Te veré pronto – Sakura le miraba anonadada desde sus orbes esmeraldas –. Gracias – otra palabra preñada de significado, pero sin decir nada más._

 _De repente, Sakura se vio a sí misma contemplando la espalda de su compañero alejarse cada vez más por el camino que conducía a la entrada de la aldea._

Ése iba a ser un agradable día de primavera. Las gotas de las primeras luces que se posaban en el anverso de las hojas había desaparecido y el sol calentaba la superficie del terreno sutilmente. Cuando Sasuke Uchiha estuvo a un paso de entrar en Konoha, cerró sus negros ojos por un instante.

Sí. Definitivamente, tenía ganas de regresar.

* * *

No supo qué hora era cuando se despertó de golpe, sudando y jadeando, llevándose una mano al pecho inconscientemente. Se giró para mirar el reloj digital que descansaba en la mesita de noche. Las 4:07 de la madrugada. " _Mierda… Otra vez. Otra vez he vuelto a soñarlo_ ". La mujer se llevó ahora la mano a la cara, sobándose las sienes con el índice y el pulgar. El largo pelo rosa le caía a ambos lados del rostro como una cascada. Algunas hebras se le pegaban a la frente y mejillas por el sudor de la pesadilla. " _No… No era una pesadilla. Fue verdad_ ".

Sakura crispó la expresión, sintiendo cómo fruncía el ceño bajo los dedos que seguían masajeándole la cabeza. Inspiró hondo varias veces y cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse. Poco a poco, el sueño que de vez en cuando la atormentaba, emergía desde las profundidades de sus recuerdos.

La guerra. El suelo quebrado bajo sus pies. Todos esos shinobis muertos. La luna roja como la sangre en el cielo. El puñetazo a Kaguya. La traición de Sasuke. El genjutsu. Dolor.

Ella apretó los dientes con fuerza. " _Maldita sea_ ". Retiró la fina sábana blanca que la cubría y se levantó del mullido colchón, que se quejó al retirar su peso del mismo. Se echó agua helada varias veces en la cara mientras ponía en orden sus emociones. Elevó la cabeza y se miró al espejo del bonito cuarto de baño contiguo a la habitación. La joven mujer que le devolvía la mirada distaba bastante de la chiquilla que fue una vez.

El perfil de su cara era afilado, dejando atrás las formas redondeadas de la niñez, su pelo tan llamativo caía con volumen desparramado sobre sus hombros hasta el pecho. Lo había dejado crecer de nuevo hacía un tiempo. Su nariz era recta sobre una boca con unos labios delgados, de un rosa más oscuro que su pelo, que se cerraban en una línea dura de expresión. Los pómulos se marcaban finamente debajo de esas ojeras… Y sus ojos. Lo que más había cambiado en ella eran sus ojos. Ya no quedaba rastro de la mirada inocente e infantil que una vez tuvo. Ahora sus ojos verdes parecían algo más oscuros, afilados, con un rastro de tristeza y madurez… Aunque seguían siendo igual de grandes. Parecía un gato.

Suspiró. Ya era una mujer de todas formas. Volvió a encender el grifo y se echó más agua en el cuello, masajeándolo. Escuchó movimiento desde la habitación. Concretamente, desde la cama.

\- ¿Sakura? – una profunda voz grave le llegó a los oídos, adormilada - ¿Qué haces? – escuchó más sonidos de muelles quejándose y un frufrú de las sábanas –. Son más de las cuatro de la mañana… Vuelve a la cama – Sakura se asomó por el marco de la puerta del lavabo. La luz que había encendido iluminaba escasamente la habitación, una amplia sala cubierta por una suave esterilla de color verde que tenía unos enormes ventanales a modo de pared desde donde se accedía a la terraza exterior con unas vistas increíbles de Kumogakure. Incluso se podían distinguir las nubes que pasaban lentamente por debajo de su nivel. El cielo nocturno se elevaba sobre sus cabezas, plagado de estrellas y constelaciones. Era una vista muy hermosa. El frío de la montaña no llegaba a traspasar las paredes, aisladas térmicamente. Aún así, Sakura no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerle toda la columna vertebral provocado por un recuerdo que ahora parecía un mal sueño.

 _Estaba muy oscuro cuando despertó. Las estrellas titilaban y la luna llena se alzaba en la bóveda tan oscura, tan negra… Se podía respirar la energía del ambiente, cargado de polvo, olor a metal y chacra._

 _Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe, saliendo de la duermevela en la que se encontraba. Le dolía todo. La cabeza, los brazos, le dolía en el alma hasta tragar saliva. Y el pecho. Sakura inclinó la cabeza a la vez que se llevaba una mano al pecho, justo donde Sasuke la había metido el brazo hasta el codo en el genjutsu al que le sometió._

" _Hijo de…". Sakura frunció el ceño hasta que no pudieron salirle más arrugas. Estaba furiosa. Harta. Cansada de ser una estúpida por regalarle al último de los Uchiha lo más preciado que tenía. Su amor. Todo ese revuelto de cabreo y emotividad se arremolinaban en su estómago y garganta._

 _\- Sakura… Recuéstate de nuevo, estás débil – Kakashi había colocado su mano sobre la de ella. La miraba con un destello triste en sus ojos, sabía que ella había luchado hasta el último segundo por recuperar a Sasuke, todo el mundo en Konoha sabía lo que esa chica sentía por el Uchiha. Iba más allá de lo físico, de lo terrenal, había sido capaz de amar tanto sus luces, si es que aún le quedaba alguna, como sus sombras. Especialmente éstas últimas. No se podía pedir más. No la merecía._

 _Y todos lo sabían._

 _\- No, Kakashi, ya estoy bien. Gracias – dijo Sakura con una débil sonrisa hacia su maestro - ¿Qué… ha pasado? La atmósfera vibra… Puedo sentir la electricidad._

 _\- No lo sé muy bien pero… - Kakashi tragó saliva, el sentimiento que le invadía lo tenía inquieto – "Naruto… Sasuke… ¿qué habéis hecho?" – Después de que… – Sakura alzó la cabeza, un brillo afilado cruzó su mirada –, Naruto siguió a Sasuke, iban en dirección al Valle del Fin, después hubo muchísimas explosiones, el cielo se iluminó… Y hubo una sacudida tan fuerte que las grietas en la tierra llegaron hasta aquí…_

 _La chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y comenzó a masajearse el cuero cabelludo mientras su mente se despejaba para intentar asimilar las palabras de Kakashi. Sasuke. Naruto gritándole. Sasuke atravesándole el corazón tras decir lo molesta que era. La oscuridad. Sasuke yéndose. Naruto corriendo detrás de él. Explosiones. Grietas en el suelo. El Valle del Fin._

 _\- Kakashi… Tengo que ir. Ya._

 _\- Sakura, hace por lo menos dos horas que cesó todo, no sabemos dónde están exactamente, y tú tienes los niveles de chacra por l-_

 _\- ¡Me da igual! ¡Se siente su energía hasta en los huesos! ¿¡No lo notas!? – Sakura se encaró a Kakashi, apretando los dientes como una fiera. Kakashi abrió mucho los ojos, ¿pero todavía le quedaban fuerzas para ir tras ellos…? Además, no sabían si estaban… - Tú haz lo que quieras, yo voy a buscarlos. Es Naruto quien está por ahí, vete tú a saber cómo… Y Sasuke… - cerró los ojos – Si le ha hecho algo a Naruto, seré yo entonces quien extermine a los Uchiha de este mundo._

 _Ahora sí, a Kakashi se le iban a salir los ojos de las órbitas. El tono con el que Sakura dijo esas últimas palabras era tan grave que Kakashi juraría que el Sello que tenía la chica en la frente se volvió de color rojo._

 _Sakura se incorporó, estaba hecha un asco y poco le importaba. Tenía todas las partes visibles de la piel magulladas, el pelo rosa sucio y revuelto. Sus ojos verdes destilaban determinación, parecía una auténtica guerrera curtida en la batalla. Salió corriendo hacia donde le guiaban las energías de Sasuke y Naruto. Electricidad y fuego. No eran tan intensas como cuando estaban los tres juntos anteriormente, pero podía sentirlas._

 _En el camino se le cruzaron varias imágenes de lo que se podía encontrar. Y ninguna le gustaba. Su corazón latió fuerte, aceleró el ritmo. No sabía si Kakashi la estaba siguiendo y no iba a girarse para comprobarlo. Los chacras de ambos ninja eran más palpables a cada metro._

 _El pelo le azotó en la cara cuando llegó al borde de un acantilado y frenó en seco. Lo que vio hizo que se le atascara un gemido de impresión en la garganta. El Valle del Fin completamente destruido. Las rocas formaban figuras grotescas y puntiagudas por todas partes. Las paredes de la cascada parecían a punto de reventar y las enormes estatuas de Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju… No estaban._

 _Los ojos de Sakura barrieron el lugar. Estaba empezando a amanecer, el cielo clareó por el este, haciendo paso al primer día del final de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Cuando el primero rayo del sol salió, dio a Sakura de lleno en la cara, haciéndola entrecerrar los ojos y en ese momento… Allí._

 _Los vio, como dos motas de tinta en el suelo, encima de lo que fueron las manos de las estatuas del Valle del Fin. El corazón de Sakura latía desbocado, creía que se le iba a salir por la tráquea. Saltó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo._

" _No. Por favor, no. Naruto… Sasuke…". No, basta. No iba a llorar ahora, tenía que ser fuerte, apretó los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en la palma y avanzó hasta donde estaban tirados los cuerpos de sus compañeros._

 _Cuando estuvo a cinco metros de ellos, sus piernas no le respondieron. El charco de sangre bajaba como un río de tinta oscura por la piedra. Naruto era el que estaba más cerca de ella, sin su brazo derecho. Sasuke tenía la cabeza girada en sentido contrario a su dirección. Creyó que estaban muertos. Los dos._

 _Los pasos hasta llegar definitivamente a ambos pasaron a cámara lenta. Se arrodilló entre ellos, con los ojos abiertos, pero no veía nada._

 _\- Sakura… - la chica escuchó a Naruto decir su nombre como si estuviera lejos, estaba casi en shock – Sakura…. – ahora sí, ella giró la cabeza hacia el rubio, que le devolvió la mirada con el ojo que tenía abierto y una mueca, tratando de sonreír._

 _Sasuke dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba escuchando a Naruto llamar a Sakura. Pensó que el idiota estaba alucinando e imaginando que ella estaba ahí. Pero cuando enfocó la vista con el ojo que no tenía morado, vio el cabello rosa de la chica, cayendo como una cascada de flores del árbol que le daban su nombre, ocultando su rostro._

 _El Uchiha no supo razonar por qué al verla sintió como si todo el peso de la Tierra estuviera aplastándole contra la roca en la que estaba tirado. Le estaba costando respirar más que cuando se despertó y vio que había perdido el brazo de la katana. Más que cuando, tras hablar con Naruto, se dio cuenta de todo, de que había perdido, de lo que había hecho. Sakura miró a Naruto, todavía no había fijado las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos en él._

 _-Naruto… - su voz salió como si la estuviesen estrangulando. Y entonces alzó su cara hacia Sasuke. Si antes se sentía aplastado, ahora juró que la mirada de Sakura le estaba mandado miles de chidoris por toda la espina dorsal. "Pero qué…". Se sentía mal. Muy mal. Peor que en toda su vida. El sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza lo estaba calando por todos los poros de su piel._

 _Sakura sacudió la cabeza para retirar su pelo de la cara y en seguida colocó sus manos por encima de los brazos mutilados de los shinobis. Con un suspiro, dejó fluir ese chacra verde tan característico, sanador, y ahí Sakura se rompió. Sin hacer ni un solo ruido, los lagrimones le caían por las mejillas sin control mientras se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza._

 _\- Sakura… - por tercera vez, Naruto la llamó._

 _\- Cállate – fue como una bofetada._

 _\- Sakura… Yo… - Sasuke sintió como si estuviese tragando arena al hablar – Lo siento…_

 _La chica le atravesó con la mirada._

 _\- Lo sientes… Sois… Unos estúpidos… - ella estaba hablando entre dientes, controlándose para no gritar – Casi os matáis… Casi mandáis a la mierda todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho todo el mundo por acabar con esto… No se os ocurre otra cosa que daros de hostias después de sellar a Kaguya… ¡¿DE QUÉ VAIS, IMBÉCILES?! – al final no pudo retener las ganas de soltar con todos sus pulmones el cabreo y el alivio que sentía por igual en esos momentos._

 _Silencio. Ambos chicos sabían que, tanto uno por toda la trayectoria de sufrimiento que le había hecho pasar desde los doce años, como el otro por dirigirse a una muerte casi segura, el corazón de la única mujer que los seguía hasta el fin del mundo estaba hecho puré._

 _Ahora, los hombros de Sakura convulsionaban con cada espasmo que le provocaba el llanto a la vez que seguía emitiendo el chacra curativo para cerrar la hemorragia de los brazos de Naruto y Sasuke._

\- Sakura, ¿me estás escuchando? – un hombre que pasaba la veintena se había incorporado sobre la ancha cama rectangular y miraba con una ceja enarcada a la Haruno. Ella reaccionó.

\- Perdona… Perdona, Rai. Es que… - la chica bajó la mirada turbada al suelo, agarrándose las manos. Se mordió el labio inferior.

\- ¿Otra vez pesadillas? – el joven se apoyó en las rodillas dobladas bajo las sábanas y miraba comprensivo a la chica de pelo rosa. Ella asintió levemente –. Ven aquí – Rai hizo un gesto con la mano, animándola a volver al lecho. Sakura trotó hasta volver a la cama de un salto y se acurrucó en el pecho desnudo del joven, que la estrechó entre sus brazos. Le gustaba el contraste que hacía su piel, blanca como la leche, con la tostada de él.

Rai era el hijo de A, Cuarto Raikage de la Aldea Oculta de la Nube. Tenía el pelo rubio blanquecino y los ojos castaños, igual que mucha gente de Kumogakure. Era bastante alto y fibrado. Un buen ninja que luchó al lado de todo su pueblo y el resto de los países del Mundo Shinobi. Él también era casi un crío cuando les pilló la guerra, aunque Sakura era cuatro años más joven.

Se conocieron cuando Sakura se encargó de aquella sección en el hospital para curar a los heridos. Todo era un caos. Había guerreros muy malheridos por todas partes. Los gritos y el olor de la sangre y la muerte impregnaban las paredes del derruido Hospital de Konoha. Aún así, los medic-nin, tras días y días durmiendo sólo lo necesario para no morir, apenas comiendo y al límite de la extenuación, consiguieron sacar adelante muchas vidas.

Rai no era de los peores pero no sentía movilidad en su brazo derecho ni el su pierna izquierda. Sakura había sido parte del equipo médico que le atendió. A partir de ahí, con los años, Rai fue visitando a Sakura en Konoha. Cada vez era más a menudo, hasta el punto que el Raikage, A, habló directamente con Kakashi, el actual Sexto Hokage. No era ninguna relación de conveniencia, ni mucho menos, pero A dejó claro al Hatake que sería un gran honor y algo bueno para sus aldeas que la gran heroína de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja formara lazos con su primogénito.

Y por parte de Sakura, no sabría muy bien explicar cómo se metió en todo esto. Al principio, con la reciente partida de su eterno amado Uchiha, la chica no estaba para nadie. Sólo pensaba en su trabajo, en seguir formándose para llegar a ser Jounin y poco más. Sin embargo, se fue dando cuenta que cada vez le alegraba más saber que Rai, aquel muchacho que había atendido en el hospital, iba a visitarla. Era tan distinto a Sasuke… No sólo en lo físico, sino en lo personal. Con Rai se reía, hablaba por los codos sin sentir que estaba molestando y comenzó a sentirse en paz.

Quizá fue eso lo que le llevó a aceptar la primera cita oficial, y la segunda, y la tercera, hasta que un día se vio a sí misma en los brazos del chico, correspondiendo al beso que éste le había dado. Una parte de su mente viajó hasta el recuerdo de la oscuridad de los ojos de su ex-compañero, pero esa vez, apretó los ojos con fuerza y se apegó más al cuerpo de Rai. Se sintió bien. A partir de entonces, Sakura empezó una nueva vida con alguien que nunca creyó que fuera a establecer una relación con ella.

Rai adoraba a Sakura. La admiró desde el primer momento en que la vio al frente de las filas de combate en la guerra, desde que la observaba trabajar sin descanso atendiendo a todos los heridos que podía en esos pasillos atestados del hospital y desde que supo que Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto a abandonar Konoha. Como todos sabían, para ella fue otro golpe más a su pobre corazón. Rai simplemente quiso devolverle el favor de haberle devuelto a su estado de salud original tras el horror bélico y ser un apoyo, al menos durante su estancia en el Hospital de la Hoja.

Sin embargo, se convirtió en algo más que un simple gesto de agradecimiento y tuvo el impulso de querer verla cada vez más seguido. Su padre aprobaba sus escapadas a la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja. Le gustaba que su hijo pudiera terminar con una figura tan llamativa como lo era Sakura para el Mundo Shinobi después de la guerra. Y así, como se van formando las flores de cerezo que despiertan en el hanami, Rai y Sakura comenzaron su relación has casi dos años. En esos instantes, era ella la que estaba visitando la aldea originaria del chico.

\- Hacía tiempo que no volvías a tener esos sueños – comentó distraídamente el rubio sobre la coronilla de la chica sin dejar de abrazarla.

\- No sé porqué me vienen ahora – dijo sin más ella. Sintió un pequeño beso en el nacimiento de su frente, donde todavía se dibujaba con claridad el rombo morado símbolo de su constancia. Una de las fuertes manos de Rai se posó bajo su barbilla, obligándola a mirarle.

\- ¿Sabes lo que yo sé? – ella negó, mirándole con ese par de focos esmeraldinos – Que eres demasiado bella para tener pesadillas, así que me parece que tendremos que ponerle remedio a eso – Sakura vio una sonrisa ladina en su boca. Le pasó lentamente el dedo índice por la nariz recta. A diferencia de su padre, Rai tenía una nariz fina. Bajó el dedo hasta sus labios, dibujándolos con la punta y le volvió a mirar directo a los ojos almendrados. " _Es tan diferente…_ ". Sakura se elevó un tanto desde su posición y, llevando la mano a la nuca del joven, posó su boca sobre la de él.

Rai correspondió el gesto de buena gana, apretando a Sakura todavía más contra él.

\- Pues hazme olvidarlo todo, Rai, por favor – el mencionado sintió a la muchacha soltarle esa frase contra la boca, sin parar de besarle. Por toda respuesta, él la recostó en la almohada, se colocó encima de ella y comenzó a pasear sus manos por todo su ser, arrancándole suspiros de su boca al mismo tiempo que le arrancaba los recuerdos de su memoria.

* * *

Cuando se hubo adentrado entre las calles de la Hoja pudo percatarse de los grandes cambios que había sufrido, pero también de todo lo que seguía igual. Los olores y los colores de las tiendas y puestecillos de la avenida principal le teletransportaron a cuando apenas levantaba medio metro del suelo y soñaba con superar a su hermano Itachi algún día mientras volvía a su casa, donde le esperaba su madre.

Era todavía muy temprano en la mañana y las calles estaban desiertas. Se dirigió directamente a la Torre del Hokage mientras los recuerdos le inundaban los pensamientos. El hospital, la Academia Ninja, los parques, todo estaba restaurado y parecían más grandes de lo que él recordaba.

No sabía si Kakashi estaría ya en su enorme despacho con esas vistas desde las grandes ventanas de toda la aldea, sentado tras montañas y montañas de papeles sobre su escritorio. Cuando estuvo a tres pasos de la entrada, los guardias que la custodiaban le miraron un instante. Como en la puerta principal, no hubo necesidad de identificarse. Con un gesto de la cabeza, le indicaron que podía pasar. Subió por el ascensor que habían instalado en la reconstrucción y se encontró dando unos suaves toques a la puerta que tenía una elegante placa enmarcada en finas líneas doradas y que rezaba solemnemente "Hokage". Seguidamente, giró el pomo de la puerta de madera de roble oscura y entró.

No le dio mucho tiempo a ver nada, ya que al segundo tuvo un torbellino rubio lanzándosele encima, llorando y berreando "temes" y "tebayos". A Sasuke no le dio tiempo a apartarse y acabó de espaldas contra el suelo, empapado de mocos y lágrimas de su amigo. Con el único brazo que tenía, intentó quitárselo de encima entre sus "dobes" y "usuratonkachis". Se alegraba de verdad de verle, pero no que se pegase como una lapa y le llenase de porquería al llorar como si le hubiesen matado. Al principio se le hizo extraño el contacto con otra persona. Naruto estaba en verdad conmocionado de verle la cara a su mejor amigo después de tantísimos años. Había estado esperando la llegada de Sasuke como si se tratara de Santa Claus en Navidad y él tuviera 5 años. Incluso se había pasado la noche en el despacho de Kakashi. Total, como estaba siendo entrenado por él mismo para sustituirle como Hokage, tenía acceso directo.

\- ¡Temeeeeeeeeee! – Naruto comenzó a calmarse y Sasuke le apartó de una patada, molesto, pero contento en su interior.

\- Hmpf… Eres tan escandaloso como siempre, dobe – Naruto sonrió con toda la boca y las marcas de sus mejillas se elevaron. Se llevó una mano vendada detrás de la nuca, rascándose.

\- No queríamos ir a la entrada a recibirte por si acaso se te hacía un poco violento. Además, has venido muy temprano'ttebayo – Naruto se rascó un ojo que lagrimeaba. Sasuke recorrió el despacho rápidamente con la vista. Kakashi no estaba todavía allí pero estaba claro que el hiperactivo rubio había dormido ahí. Pudo distinguir un improvisado futón y mantas en la esquina. Suspiró.

\- Pues mejor. Si me montas este numerito en la entrada de la aldea… - dejó la frase inconclusa.

\- ¿Cómo fue tu viaje? ¿Qué viste? ¿Hasta dónde llegaste? ¿Por qué has pasado tantos años fuera? ¿Sabes algún jutsu nuevo? ¿Comiste ramen de otros países? – como si de una metralleta se tratase, Naruto comenzó a inflarle a preguntas. Sasuke volvió a suspirar. Tenían tiempo hasta que llegara Kakashi, al menos para ponerse al corriente en líneas generales. Se sentaron en unas sillas algo desgastadas que se situaban frente al sillón principal del Hokage y el Uchiha comenzó a relatarle su viaje de redención a su amigo y rival.

No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando el Sexto Hokage, seguido de Shikamaru, entraron en el despacho con aire somnoliento.

\- Eo, Sasuke – Kakashi saludó de esa guisa a su antiguo aprendiz, cerrando el ojo que le quedaba visible ya que volvía a llevar la bandana ninja tapándole la mitad izquierda de la cara.

\- Bienvenido, Sasuke – Shikamaru hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo, manteniendo las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Hmpf.

Comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que Sasuke había descubierto durante su redención, sobre las novedades de la aldea y sobre la nueva posición de Sasuke como shinobi de la Hoja.

\- El barrio Uchiha está algo… Deteriorado aún. Hiruzen y Tsunade se encargaron de que tu herencia no fuera reclamada por el Consejo cuando ocurrió la Masacre del Clan Uchiha. Ya eres mayor de edad, así que tú decides qué hacer con todo. Imagino que querrás restaurar tu barrio – Sasuke sólo asintió –. Bien. Mientras que se restaura, al menos la que era tu casa, te quedarás con Naruto en su apartamento. Espero que ambos tengáis muy claro que no vais a meteros en problemas… En ninguno – Kakashi señaló con el dedo a ambos ninjas mientras decía esto. Sasuke miró con claro fastidio a su anterior sensei e iba a protestar, pero el Hokage levantó una mano impidiéndoselo –. Como Naruto, te daré el rango de Jounin una vez realices unas pruebas que aquí el amigo consiguió superar – Kakashi señaló a Naruto –, así que imagino que no será gran cosa para ti – ahora fue Naruto quien le miró hastiado. Para el Hatake, Sasuke siempre fue su alumno preferido.

Sasuke escuchaba todo esto en silencio, sentado frente a Kakashi. La sonrisa de Naruto volvió a su cara cuando recordó que Kakashi dijo que iban a vivir juntos hasta que la casa del teme fuera habitable. Una vez hubo finalizado la reunión, Sasuke y Naruto se levantaron para disponerse a arreglarlo todo para que el ex-integrante del Equipo 7 se instalara con el Uzumaki.

\- ¡Comeremos ramen todos los días'ttebayo! ¡Y veremos millones de películas! ¡Entrenaremos hasta el agotamiento y te patearé el culo todas las veces!

\- Naruto, dobe, me estás levantando dolor de cabeza… Y tú tienes que seguir preparándote para ser Hokage, no tienes todo el día para hacer lo que quieras….

\- ¡No me llames dobe, teme!

\- Y tú no me llames teme, dobe.

\- ¡Teme!

\- ¡Dobe!

\- ¡Teme!

-¡Dobe!

Kakashi y Shikamaru les vieron desaparecer por la puerta, mirándoles con cara de circunstancia. Ambos ninjas habían crecido bastante. Sasuke llegaba a ser casi un poco más alto que Naruto, rozando el metro ochentaiocho. Sin duda eran un par de bestias que hacían de Konoha un lugar aún más reconocido en el País del Fuego y el resto del Mundo Shinobi.

\- Algunas cosas son eternas, eh, Sexto – dijo el Nara, medio sonriendo. Kakashi se sostuvo la barbilla sobre las manos, apoyando los codos en la superficie lisa de la elegante mesa de su despacho con aire pensativo.

\- No todas, Shikamaru. No todas – el joven shinobi de la coleta miró a su jefe, comprendiendo. Sakura. ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando la pequeña flor de cerezo regresara a la aldea para reencontrarse con los fantasmas de su corazón? ¿Y qué ocurriría ahora que ella había dejado atrás su profundo amor por su viejo compañero? Moría por ver la reacción de Sasuke. Las preguntas rondaron la mente de Kakashi durante toda la mañana.

* * *

 _ **Notas de Autor: ¡No tengo tiempo ni para pararme a escribirles! ¡Sólo quiero decir que aquí tienen una sorpresa de Halloween y que sigo trabajando en el próximo capítulo de "La Maldición del Clan"! ¡Disfruten!**_

 _ **Shirokami Mori :3**_


	2. Contacto

Texto: Letra normal

Diálogos: - Letra normal

Pensamientos: " _Letra cursiva_ "

Recuerdos: _Letra cursiva_

Rated M por strong language, escenas de violencia y contenido para adultos

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los personajes que no son de la serie son míos

Historia basada en Naruto Shippuden (Postguerra)

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Contacto**

No tardaron demasiado en instalar las pocas pertenencias de Sasuke en el apartamento donde vivía Naruto en esos momentos. Había una habitación de sobra para que hiciera vida mientras su barrio era restaurado. Las labores corrían a su cuenta, pero el propio Kakashi buscaría la mano de obra. De hecho, mientras Naruto y él subían el par de cajas que quedaban para finalizar esa mudanza express, muchos de los integrantes del resto de equipos de su generación fueron a dar la bienvenida al ex-renegado.

Ino, Sai, Hinata, Kiba, Chouji, Shino, Lee… Acudieron a terminar de ayudar al rubio y al Uchiha. Sasuke estaba realmente sorprendido. No se esperaba que sus antiguos compañeros, que habían pasado las de Caín por su culpa, los que habían ido a buscarle una vez y casi se matan en el intento, estuvieran ahora proponiendo ir a Ichiraku Ramen para hacer una pequeña celebración oficial por la vuelta de Sasuke.

\- ¡Ramen! ¡Sí! ¡Vamos, vamos'ttebayo! ¡Yo te invito, teme! – Sasuke le miró serio.

\- ¿Invitarme tú, dobe? – estaban en la entrada de la casa de Naruto mientras que éste cerraba la puerta de la casa.

\- Eh, que ahora que voy a ser Hokage tengo ahorros y puedo. – el Uzumaki hinchó los cachetes y le miró hastiado. Sasuke solamente se encogió de hombros a modo de aceptación.

Todos se dirigieron al lugar preferido de Naruto para comer y en el camino, Hinata se enganchó del brazo del rubio, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Sasuke. Ino, al lado de Sai, le miró y sonrió.

\- Han pasado muchas cosas que te has perdido, Sasuke.

\- Hmpf.

\- ¿No vas a preguntar por ella? – soltó la Yamanaka a quemarropa. A Sasuke se le turbó la negra mirada. Pues claro que no había dejado de pensar en dónde narices estaba la pesada de Sakura. ¿Por qué no había venido? ¿Estaba de misión o qué? Sí, seguramente fuera eso, si no, no se lo explicaba. Ino afiló la mirada. – No está ahora mismo en la aldea. – concedió ella para su tranquilidad. " _Hmpf… Ya, me lo suponía_ ". No iba a reconocer, ni mucho menos delante de toda la panda con la que ahora caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la villa, que tenía un poquito de ganas de ver a su antigua compañera. " _¿Seguirá igual de pava?_ ". Todos habían cambiado algo en ese período. Eran más altos, más fuertes, más adultos.

Ya alcanzaban la veintena y por lo que veía Sasuke, estaban estableciéndose relaciones claras entre ellos. Estaba convencido de que el dobe de Naruto le contaría luego, en su casa provisional, cómo es que acabó con la Hyuga. Sasuke juraría que a él siempre le gustó Sakura.

Una vez estuvieron todos en el Ichiraku, apareció Shikamaru con su característica expresión pasota. Todos comían, bebían y reían. Sasuke se empapó de toda la información más relevante de lo que había pasado en esos 5 largos años. Él apenas hablaba. Relató a muy grandes rasgos lo que él también consideró más relevante de su viaje. Se sentía tranquilo, en calma, aunque su compañía fuera algo más escandalosa. Ino sonrió relajada, mirando a Sasuke elevar una vez más su vaso para beber. " _Ya no percibo ni rastro de oscuridad y rencor a su alrededor. Me alegro..._ ". Suspiró. No podía evitar pensar en su mejor amiga. ¿Qué diría? ¿Qué haría? La rubia había visto el inicio de su relación con el hijo del Raikage.

Al principio no podía creérselo. Sabía que Sakura era una bruta y había estado enamorada del mismo chico desde casi apenas haber comenzado en la Academia Ninja. Después de todo, creía que la frentona iba a esperar a su eterno amor para siempre. Pero se equivocaba.

 _\- Sakura… Entiende que me extrañe. ¿Estás segura de lo que haces? ¿Y si aparece ahora mismo Sasuke por la puerta? ¿Qué va a pasar? – la Haruno había comenzado oficialmente su relación con Rai hacía apenas un mes. Ino pensó que era un simple juego, pero Sakura le miraba con tal determinación que terminaron hablando del tema._

 _\- Nada, Ino. Le daré la bienvenida como antigua compañera suya que fui, pero nada más. – la rubia se mordió el labio inferior, preocupada._

 _\- Frente, no quiero que te des un batacazo por elecciones precipitadas…_

 _\- ¿Precipitadas, Ino? – sentadas en la mesa de esa cafetería nueva tan elegante que habían abierto recientemente, la chica de pelo rosa dejó su taza de café bien cargada sobre el platillo a juego con la cerámica del vaso. – Tres años. – los ojos de la chica centellearon de rabia. – Tres años. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo antes de irse? – Ino bajó la mirada. Claro que lo sabía. – "Tú no tienes nada que ver con mis pecados, Sakura. Te veré pronto. Gracias." Y un toquecito en la frente. ¿Qué es eso, Ino, maldita sea? ¿Qué tengo que pensar yo? ¡Dímelo! ¡Se fue! ¡Me volvió a dejar tirada! ¡Se marchó y se acabó, joder! – Sakura estaba elevando la voz de la frustración de recordar el momento. Unas lágrimas amargas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, otra vez. – No me lo merezco, cerda… Sasuke fue y siempre será mi gran amor, pero eso no significa que deba esperarle por siempre… Las personas se cansan y el tiempo se agota. El tiempo de Sasuke se agotó y Rai es ahora mi presente. Me apetece saber lo que es… Sentirse querida. Deseada. Amada… - al final, una gruesa lágrima cayó por su mejilla para hundirse en la taza de café que Sakura sostenía entre sus manos. Ino miró con infinita tristeza a su amiga. Alargó una mano y la posó encima de la suya, apretándola con fuerza._

 _\- Lo siento, Sakura. No tengo nada que decirle a eso. Es completamente comprensible. Yo en tu lugar no hubiera aguantado tantísimo dolor – la rubia ya estaba con Sai en esos momentos. No quería imaginarse lo que había sido para Sakura tener el corazón roto y sin ninguna certeza de que Sasuke la correspondiera algún día. Debía ser desesperante –. Tienes todo mi apoyo. Vamos, no llores que se te arruga más la pedazo de frente que tienes en la cara – la chica de pelo rosa sonrió levemente._

Shikamaru también observaba a Sasuke desde su asiento. Las palabras de Kakashi también dejaron la incertidumbre de los acontecimientos futuros con respecto al Uchiha y a Sakura. " _Bueno, al fin y al cabo Sasuke jamás demostró ni una pizca de sentimientos por ella. ¿No?_ ". Se encogió sutilmente de hombros, como contestándose a sí mismo. " _No. No tiene por qué pasar nada_ ". Se dirigió a la integrante femenina de su Equipo 8.

\- Oye, Ino, ya tengo aprobado el presupuesto que me mandasteis Sakura y tú de la unidad en el hospital. Mañana te paso el informe.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¡La frentona se va a poner histérica! – Ino apretó los puños en señal de victoria mientras sonreía ampliamente.

\- ¡Enhorabuena, Ino! ¡Brindemos! – Kiba tenía las mejillas coloradas de tanto alcohol y no hacía más que poner cualquier cosa para brindar.

\- Oooooh, qué pena que Sakura no esté aquí para saberlo. Tenías que haber esperado, Shikamaru – el Nara no dijo nada ante el comentario de Naruto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó Sasuke al Uzumaki, sentado a su derecha.

\- Sakura e Ino propusieron hace unos años crear una unidad especial en el hospital para niños afectados por la guerra. Fue casi al año de terminar cuando se amplió el hospital'ttebayo.

\- Fue idea de Sakura – prosiguió Ino –. No quería que ningún niño tuviera secuelas psicológicas por haber perdido a sus padres o haber visto horrores en la guerra – Sasuke la miraba atentamente. Un sentimiento que no supo explicar qué era se instaló en su estómago, incomodándolo –. Ahora queríamos mejorar las instalaciones y llevábamos meses pidiéndoselo al Sexto. " _Hmpf… Joder, maldita sea. Sakura esto, Sakura lo otro… ¿Por qué no paran de hablar de ella?_ ". Frunció el ceño, molesto.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con "normalidad" hasta que casi cierran en Ichiraku. Al final, Naruto y Sasuke terminaron acompañando a Hinata parte del camino a su casa. En una de las esquinas de una calle bastante ancha de la aldea donde les venía bien separarse para irse a casa, Sasuke hizo una simple inclinación a modo de despedida de la Hyuga, pero Naruto la cogió de la cintura mientras le deseaba buenas noches.

Ante eso, Sasuke se retiró un poco para dejarles más intimidad, aunque podía ver con claridad la cara roja como un tomate de la chica. En parte le hizo hasta gracia. Era como se ponía Sakura cuando él también se le había acercado alguna vez. " _Mierda. Espera. No. No es Sakura. No tengo que pensar en ella ahora_ ". Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, molesto y se dio la vuelta. Eso no impidió escuchar sutiles succiones detrás suya. Genial. Naruto estaba morreándose con Hinata. Esperó lo que consideró el tiempo oportuno y terminó carraspeando.

\- Usuratonkachi – dijo a modo de aviso. Naruto se giró, empanado.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, dobe! Te veo mañana, Hinata – le volvió a dar otro sonoro beso mientras le cogía los cachetes entre sus manos y terminaba por separarse para reunirse con su mejor amigo.

Llevaban un rato caminando por la calle. Hacía el suficiente frío como para que fueran al menos con una chaqueta encima. Sasuke portaba su capa que tantas veces le había protegido del frío y del calor.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas? – dijo el moreno.

\- Hará cuatro años dentro de poco – dijo Naruto al reconocer a lo que se refería. Al notar el silencio de Sasuke, continuó -. Es… Bueno… Genial. Nunca pensé que podría estar con una persona así'ttebayo, pero es lo que necesitaba, ¿sabes?

\- Te gustaba Sakura, dobe – sentenció Sasuke, con la duda en su cabeza.

\- Sí, bueno, pero ella nunca me correspondió, teme – el rubio se echó las manos por detrás de la cabeza -. Y Hinata sí que estuvo ahí para mí, sólo que yo no me daba cuenta. Era así de imbécil – terminó por decir el Uzumaki con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

\- Eso ni lo dudes – susurró el Uchiha.

\- ¿Qué has dicho, teme?

\- La verdad, dobe. Una verdad como un puño – alzó su mano derecha con los dedos cerrados en la palma, simbolizando su afirmación. Naruto se quedó mirando el puño de Sasuke para luego pasar la vista a donde debería estar su brazo izquierdo.

\- Oye, Sasuke… - el nombrado le miró con sus ojos tan negros como el cielo que les envolvía a pesar de las tímidas luces de la calle – Siguen conservando tu brazo en el hospital. Ya sabes, el que hicieron con las células del Primero. ¿Te has planteado volver a tener tu brazo del Chidori? A mí me resultó muy útil, la verdad – dijo mientras miraba su "nueva" mano derecha, todavía con vendas.

\- Hmpf… No me lo he planteado. Ya me he acostumbrado a vivir con un solo brazo – dijo Sasuke, volviendo a mirar de frente -. Además, no creo que me merezca volver a estar entero a pesar de los años.

\- Serías más útil que manco, teme. Quieres volver a proteger la Hoja totalmente, ¿no? – Sasuke asintió levemente – Entonces no lo rechaces. Cuando Sakura vuelva a la aldea se encargará de todo. Cuando me tocó a mí, dolió como el demonio, teme, creía que me iba a partir los dientes de apretarlos, pero Sakura hizo todo mucho más fácil y me dio tal hostia en la cabeza cuando empecé a gritar que casi me deja inconsciente y casi ni me enter-

\- ¿Dónde está Sakura, Naruto? – soltó Sasuke interrumpiendo el atropellado monólogo del rubio.

\- Oh, ella está ahora en Kumogakure – Naruto desvió la mirada hasta el suelo y no dijo más. Sin embargo, notó la mirada de Sasuke a su izquierda, constante, clavada en su lado izquierdo. Estaba esperando que le contara más. El jinchuriki se puso tenso y el del Sharingan lo notó, haciendo que estrechara los ojos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué novio ni que novio? ¡Yo no he dicho nada! ¡No sé nada de nada! – Naruto dio un sobresalto ante la directa y cortante pregunta de Sasuke. Empezó a sudar y le apretaba el cuello abrochado de la chaqueta. No se había parado a pensar que ahora Sasuke Uchiha estaba en la aldea y que Sakura hacía ya un par de años que estaba saliendo con "otro". No supo porqué se sintió como si estuviera ocultándole algo tan personal a su mejor amigo y que se iba a cabrear cuando se enterase.

\- ¿Novio? – Sasuke enarcó una ceja, confuso - ¿Qué dices, idiota?

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Es que… Eh… - Naruto se rascó la nuca, pensando en las palabras que decir – Bueno, ella está visitando al hijo del Raikage porque es su… Su…

\- ¿Su novio? – soltó Sasuke en un siseo peligroso. Le estaba cabreando la actitud de Naruto.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Eso! – según dijo aquello, a una velocidad increíble paró con el antebrazo una patada de Sasuke que le llegaba como un rayo a la cara - ¡¿Qué haces, teme?!

\- ¡Me estabas poniendo nervioso, dobe! ¡No titubees tanto!

\- ¡Pues controla tus nervios, teme!

\- ¡No me llames teme, dobe!

\- ¡Y tú no me llames dobe, teme!

\- ¡Usuratonkachi!

\- ¡Mamarracho!

\- ¡¿Quieres pelea, idiota?!

Los gritos se escuchaban por toda la avenida hasta tal punto que despertaron a los vecinos más cercanos. Naruto y Sasuke estaban forcejeando en medio de la calle, en plena noche y era ya bastante tarde.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Pero bueno, vosotros, idiotas! ¿¡Sabéis la hora que es!? ¡Que tengo niños pequeños, coño! ¡Ir a partiros la cara fuera de la aldea! – las quejas les llegaron desde la ventana de uno de los pisos que se alzaban en un lado de la acera con un padre muy cabreado y en pijama.

Los dos shinobis pararon su pelea y pidieron disculpas. Estaban haciendo el ridículo y ya deberían ser lo suficientemente mayores como para no pelearse igual que cuando tenían 13 años. O eso es lo que dijo Naruto entre dientes mientras llegaban a la puerta de su casa.

Entraron en silencio y se descalzaron en el modesto genkan. El Uzumaki dejó las llaves en un platillo decorativo encima del mueble donde dejaron los zapatos y pasaron a la cocina. Entre el alcohol de la cena y la rencilla ambos tenían sed. Naruto se quedó apoyado en la encimera de la sala mientras bebía y Sasuke se sentó de malas formas en una silla de la mesa donde estaba la zona de comedor de la cocina.

\- No sé porqué me he puesto tan tenso al decirte que Sakura tiene pareja, dobe. Supongo que es la costumbre de que ella siempre estuvo enamorada de ti y al regresar, parece que no había pasado el tiempo. Pero… Sí que ha pasado'ttebayo – Sasuke observaba su vaso de agua como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

\- ¿Cuándo fue? – dijo sin levantar la vista del vaso.

\- Mmmm, hará un par de años, pero se conocieron en el hospital, después de la guerra – el rubio se giró para encarar a su amigo - . Ella pasaba de él al principio pero… Imagino que… Se dio cuenta que era lo que necesitaba, ¿no? – Naruto estuvo muy atento a la reacción de Sasuke. Su expresión facial permaneció impasible, pero el agua del vaso tembló muy ligeramente. Tanto, que cualquier ojo humano normal ni lo hubiera notado – Sasuke – el tono con el que su amigo y rival le llamó le hizo elevar los ojos -, ¿estás bien?

\- Hmpf, ¿qué pregunta es esa? Claro que estoy bien. Mejor que tú, imbécil. Me voy a dormir – dejando el vaso a medio vaciar en el fregadero, pasando ante la preocupada mirada azul de Naruto, el último de los Uchiha se fue a su habitación. El rubio escuchó perfectamente cómo la puerta corredera se cerraba con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

* * *

No supo qué hora era en la mañana pero el sol ya iluminaba toda la habitación cuando los timbrazos de la puerta de la casa de Naruto le despertaron. Sasuke se quejó mientras abría sus característicos ojos negros detrás de ese mar de pestañas igual de oscuras. Se restregó con el brazo y se mesó el pelo todavía tumbado en el futón.

Estaba rodeado de cajas de la mudanza del día anterior aún sin abrir. Se quedó un rato asimilando dónde estaba. El día anterior había dormido en el bosque de Konoha, en las ramas de un robusto árbol. " _Estoy en… En la casa del dobe, claro_ ". Otra llamada del timbre sonó por toda la casa. ¿Es que Naruto seguía durmiendo, el bastardo? Anoche llegaron bastante tarde a casa y el sake que se bebió ayer le estaba dando ahora un bonito y suave dolor de cabeza. Y el timbre no ayudaba precisamente.

Al ver que insistían tanto en llamar y que Naruto no iba a ver quién era, Sasuke se levantó, furioso, sin camiseta y con el pelo revuelto. Abrió la puerta principal del apartamento de un brusco tirón sin pararse a ver quién estaba armando tanto escándalo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – soltó, hastiado. No obstante, se le borró cualquier estado ofuscado cuando enfocó a la persona responsable de su mal despertar – ¿Sakura…? - soltó en una bocanada de aire tras el shock – Sakura – dijo ahora con mayor seguridad. La chica se había quedado muda y con los ojos verdes muy abiertos, tanto por el grito que le había soltado al abrir la puerta como por la figura que le sacaba una cabeza entera y se apostaba en sus narices.

\- ¿S-Sasuke…? ¿Eres tú? – dijo más para sí misma que para él.

\- Hmpf.

\- Oh, por Kami… ¡Por Kami, Sasuke! ¿¡Cuándo has vuelto!? ¿¡Y Naruto!? – Sakura juntó sus manos delante de su cara con una enorme sonrisa en la boca. Sus ojos deslumbraban del brillo.

\- Eh… Ayer. El imbécil de Naruto sigue durmiendo – Sasuke se llevó su única mano a la cabeza, intentando así contener el dolor por la ligera resaca.

\- Oh, madre mía, ¡bienvenido! ¿Y estás viviendo aquí? ¿No me dejas pasar? – preguntó la chica, todavía sonriendo.

\- Oh, perdón. Pasa – el Uchiha se hizo a un lado y abrió más la puerta para que la chica de pelo rosa pudiera entrar en la casa. Sakura enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿"Perdón"? Sí que te ha cambiado tu viaje de redención, Uchiha – dijo divertida la muchacha. Ahora fue Sasuke quien la miró con el ceño fruncido. " _Uchiha… Hmpf. Y tú has cambiado en todo mi viaje de rendención, molestia_ ". Sakura se quitó la fina chaqueta azul oscura que llevaba sobre el vestido rojo de manga larga y la dejó en la entrada junto con sus zapatos.

\- ¡NARUTO! ¡NARUTO VEN AQUÍ! – empezó a chillar la chica. Sasuke fue a ponerse la camiseta negra que se terminó quitando al dormir mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el Equipo 7 estaba reunido y al completo en la cocina comedor de la residencia del Uzumaki. Naruto y Sasuke estaban sentados en la mesa mientras la chica terminaba de echar tres tazas de té que inundaba el ambiente con un olor dulzón que desagradaba a la pituitaria del moreno. Sakura se acercó a la mesa con una bandeja con las tres tazas y alargó a sus dos compañeros una pastilla blanca ovalada para cada uno.

\- Noches de desenfreno… - ella dejó la frase sin terminar con la sonrisilla todavía en su cara.

\- Pero si tampoco bebimos tanto'ttebayo… - se quejó Naruto mientras cogía con el dedo índice y el gordo la pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. Sakura se llevó la taza a los labios. Sasuke, en silencio y tomándose también ese pequeño comprimido que le aliviaría la jaqueca en unos minutos, se dedicó a observar bien a la mujer que tenía delante de sus narices. Porque en eso se había convertido la pequeña llorona pesada que le perseguía a todas partes cuando eran Genins. La muchacha tenía el pelo largo de nuevo, sujeto casi al final de su largura por una goma roja, dejando algunos mechones sueltos que le llegaban por debajo de la barbilla. Estaba más alta y su cara mucho más fina. Seguía manteniendo el rombo morado en su frente y sus ojos… ¿Tenía rimmel en las pestañas o es que eran así de largas y oscuras? Sobre todo lo que le llamó la atención al ex-renegado fueron sus gestos. La manera de fruncir levemente las cejas al tomarse otro sorbo de té. Cómo apoyaba la barbilla en la palma de su mano y cómo se curvaba las comisuras de sus labios para sonreír al escuchar las tonterías del rubio. Además, ¿era él o es que la pequeña sala había dejado de oler a té para pasar a un olor más dulce, más femenino, más a primavera. Más a Sakura. El chico cerró los ojos e inspiró. Oh, esta sensación… Se concentró en ella. Cálida y envolvente como un abrazo.

\- Sasuke – el moreno seguía con los ojos cerrados -. Sasuke, ¿me estás escuchando? – nada - ¡Sasuke! – el Uchiha abrió los ojos de repente, desconcertado, enfocando a Sakura – Sasuke… Estaba preguntándote por tu viaje. Parece que ha sido Naruto el que se ha ido y no tú – ella se inclinó sobre la mesa cruzándose de brazos -. Estás… Distinto – otra sonrisa -. Es como si se hubiera ido un terrible monstruo sediento de venganza y ahora… - alargó la mano para sorpresa del chico y le acarició uno de sus mechones oscuros – Es como si no hubieras roto nunca un plato.

Sasuke se quedó estático. Sakura se había inclinado más para acercarse a él. Su cuello era largo, fino y elegante. Se le marcaban las clavículas bajo la piel que quedaban al descubierto por el corte del vestido de punto. Naruto, medio adormilado y con el cerebro embotado, miró la escena enarcando una ceja. No entendía nada… Sakura estaba tan pancha con el regreso de Sasuke, éste estaba tenso como la cuerda de un arco desde que Sakura puso un pie en su casa y casi podía notar en su propia piel el revuelo de chacra que desprendía.

\- Mmmm… Sakura, ¿cómo está Rai? No sabía que volvías hoy…– el jinchuriki decidió cortar ese ambiente extraño y pesado que se había adueñado del lugar. Lo que no sabía era que desde su izquierda, desde donde Sasuke estaba sentado terminándose el té, iban a llegarle calambrazos disimulados que le pusieron el vello del brazo de punta. Su compañera se giró hacia él para responderle.

\- Despistado… Claro que volvía hoy. Rai está muy bien. Vendrá el mes que viene a Konoha. Aproveché el viaje y estuve en el hospital de Kumogakure aprendiendo sus técnicas de sondeo por electricidad – la voz de la muchacha sonó animada -, algo que sería útil también aquí.

\- ¿Rai? – la voz de Sasuke cortó el aire como un cuchillo. Se hizo el loco. Por supuesto que sabía quién era. El propio Naruto se lo dijo ayer. El rubio le miró con el ceño fruncido y la boca medio abierta. Ahora desde el lado de Sakura le llegaban sensaciones muy extrañas.

\- Sí, Rai es mi… Pareja – Sakura clavaba su mirada verde en Sasuke mientras hablaba - ¿No te lo dijo Naruto? Salimos desde hace dos años ya. Parece que fue ayer – volvió a apoyar la barbilla en su mano y tenía las mejillas manchadas de rubor. Más tarde, analizando la situación, Naruto juraría que hasta pudo ver cómo se le erizaban los mechones de la nuca a su rival.

\- Hmpf.

\- De hecho, cuando venga será nuestro segundo aniversario – continuaba la medic-nin mientras miraba al techo, soñadora -, así que seguramente vayamos a las Aguas Termales y cenaremos en ese restaurante nuevo que han abierto hace poco, ¡es precioso!

\- ¡Pfff! ¿Ese que tiene la entrada como un torii? ¡No tienen ramen'ttebayo!

\- Porque es muy fino.

\- Es una pijada, Sakura. Te vas a quedar con hambre – Sakura fue a reprocharle pero el Uchiha, a su lado, se levantó de la mesa sin decir nada.

\- ¿Sasuke? ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes mala cara…

\- Hmpf, no me gusta estar perdiendo el tiempo escuchando gilipolleces. Me voy a descansar – Naruto y Sakura le miraron con el gesto crispado.

\- Oye, teme, no seas grosero.

\- Soy sincero.

\- ¡Eres un teme!

\- ¡NARUTO! – el mencionado dio un sobresalto ante el grito de Sakura, que le miraba muy seria – Si Sasuke no quiere estar aquí porque le molestamos, déjale que se vaya.

\- Pero… Sakura… Hace mucho que no estábamos todos juntos y estamos hablando tranquilamente - el chico zorro la miró apenado -. Hace cinco años que Sasuke no pisaba la aldea - ella le miró con una suave sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes. Seguro que Sasuke está agotado de su viaje. No ha pasado casi ni un día desde que vino, ¿no? – ahora la chica se levantó, quedando en igualdad de condiciones que el del Sharingan. Le miró directamente a sus ojos negros sin que le temblara la mirada ni la voz – Además, creo que todavía tiene que acostumbrarse de nuevo a mi _molesta_ presencia. No le presiones – ahora fue Sasuke el que abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de sus palabras. Lo había dicho con total naturalidad, sin cambiar el tono de voz. " _Pero… ¿Ésta quién es? ¿Dónde está el animalillo que me suplicaba que la llevase conmigo?_ " Sasuke estaba en fuera de juego en esos momentos. El chico fue a decir algo, pero no le salía nada. Ella recogió las tazas en silencio ante la atónita mirada de sus antiguos compañeros.

\- Sakura… - Naruto se giró sobre la silla para seguirla con la mirada.

\- Bueno, me marcho. Tengo trabajo en el hospital – fue directa a la entrada para recoger la chaqueta. Los dos shinobis la siguieron tímidamente hasta el genkan -. Por cierto, tu brazo sigue esperándote – comentó dirigiéndose a Sasuke -. Cuando quieras puedes pedir a Tsunade que procedamos a realizar la operación o, si no quieres, imagino que siempre habrá tiempo para desecharlo o haremos la implantación en otro shinobi que lo necesite – dijo mientras se colocaba los zapatos, de espaldas a ellos. Al inclinarse sentada sobre el escaloncito de la entrada, el pelo se le retiró dejando al descubierto la nuca. Sasuke estaba que se quería tirar de los pelos en esos momentos por mucho que no mostrase explícitamente ninguna emoción. ¿Por qué mierdas no le hacía ni caso? ¿Por qué tenía esa actitud tan indiferente con él? ¿O es que quizá… Era así con todo el mundo y ahora notaba la ausencia de su trato especial? – Eso sí, avisa en cuanto lo hayas decidido, ¿de acuerdo? – ella se incorporó y se giró para terminar de despedirse. Ante la ausencia de respuesta del chico, volvió a insistir - ¿de acuerdo, Sasuke Uchiha? – él sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

\- S-sí… De acuerdo – dijo en un susurro apenas audible. Sakura asintió sonriendo y terminó de despedirse con un gesto, cerrando la puerta detrás suya. Un silencio mortal se apoderó de la casa del portador de Kurama.

\- Vaya… - fue Naruto, un paso por detrás de Sasuke en el pasillo principal quien rompió ese mutismo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No sé… Ha sido todo muy extraño.

\- ¿Por?

\- Sakura ha pasado de ti, tío.

\- ¿Y? – comentó el Uchiha mientras volvía a la cocina como si nada.

\- ¿"Y"? ¿Cómo que "y"? Si no te parece extraño yo soy tan feo como tú – dijo el rubio siguiéndole.

\- Hmpf, dobe.

\- Teme.

\- Naruto – dijo Sasuke en tono de advertencia mientras abría el grifo del fregadero para lavar las tazas usadas.

\- Sasuke – respondió él imitando su tono a modo de burla y sacando la lengua. El ex-vengador le dio la espalda -. Bah, pues nada, idiota. Has sido igual de mamarracho que siempre con Sakura. De hecho, me sorprende para bien su postura para contigo, no la veré llorar más – añadió ácidamente y encogiéndose de hombros -. Espero que cuando venga su novio no te comportes así y sepas ser más cortés. No te convendría tener más trifulcas con la Ciudad del Rayo después de lo que pasó en el reunión de los Kages.

\- Descuida, usuratonkachi.

Naruto no dijo nada más y se dirigió a su habitación. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta de su habitación escuchó un crujido de cerámica. Adiós a sus tazas de té.

* * *

A Sasuke le importaba un cuerno servir o no, con un brazo, incluso si era el derecho, seguía siendo un Uchiha, era poderoso. Pero quizá, después de tantos años de redención, no sería mala idea volver a estar "completo". Durante la semana, Naruto insistía en que lo aceptara. Era la semana donde Kakashi y Shikamaru estaban organizándolo todo sobre el papeleo de Sasuke como nuevo integrante de la Hoja, de nuevo, y sobre la restauración del barrio Uchiha. Después, Sasuke tendría que seguir un entrenamiento específico para presentarse al examen de Jounin. Discutieron muchas veces hasta que, por fin, el fin de semana, Sasuke aceptó.

Sakura era la responsable de la operación, pero no habían hablado ni se habían vuelto a ver desde que la chica apareció en el apartamentos de Naruto esa mañana. Cuando la muchacha salió de la casa del rubio, fue directa a su apartamento. Su cerebro no estaba procesando que acababa de estar con Sasuke, que había regresado y que estaría por Konoha otra vez. Pero ella simplemente no estaba asimilando ese hecho. Sin embargo, cuando se descalzó en la entrada de su preciosa casa donde se había independizado, no muy lejos del apartamento de Naruto, y dejó las llaves en un cuenco parecido al que tenía el rubio en su propia residencia, tuvo que apoyarse en la puerta de la entrada. Miraba sin ver el escaloncito que daba paso al pasillo principal y se dejó caer lentamente hasta que se sentó. Colocó los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas. " _No… No puede ser… Sasuke ha vuelto… Ha vuelto y ahora… Qué, qué… ¡ARGH!_ ". Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se masajeó el cuero cabelludo, ofuscada. "¡ _Bueno y qué pasa! ¡Está aquí y punto! ¡Y sigue igual de grosero y seco que siempre! Rai. Sí, Rai. Él es mi presente… Le voy a llamar_ ". La chica se levantó decidida, sacudiendo la cabeza. No iba a permitir que viejas cenizas hicieran de su vida ahora un truculento caos. No. Ella había madurado. Era fuerte, independiente y tenía a un hombre maravilloso a su lado. Sasuke era el pasado y ya no formaba parte de su futuro como pensó una vez.

Se pasó las manos por la cara, sonriendo en esta ocasión y descolgó el teléfono.

Durante aquella semana, la chica de pelo rosa tuvo una rutina tranquila. Iba al hospital a trabajar sin parar hasta que se hacía de noche. Tsunade la regañaba bastante por echar horas extra prácticamente todos los días, pero ella no concebía irse a su casa temprano. Tenía suficiente tiempo por las mañanas para entrenar y luego echaba todo el día en su trabajo. Ella ya tenía el rango de Jounin desde hacía dos años, justo antes de empezar a salir con Rai, así que no tenía que gastar más tiempo del necesario en sus actividades físicas.

El lunes siguiente, Tsunade fue a su despacho para comunicarle una noticia interesante.

\- Ha aceptado al final – dijo sin más preámbulos la Sannin -, así que tendrás que hacer todos los preparativos necesarios, niña. Imagino que no tendrás inconveniente en ser la responsable principal del implante del brazo de Sasuke Uchiha, ¿no? – la rubia miró atentamente a su discípula. No quería que el hecho de que el moreno rondara por la aldea hiciera daño a Sakura. No otra vez. No ahora que la había visto rehacer su vida y tener una relación estable con otro chico. La joven sonrió desde su escritorio.

\- Claro que no, Tsunade-sensei. Me parece algo bueno para la aldea que Sasuke acepte – terminó mirando a su maestra mientras colocaba una montaña de papeles en varios grupos sobre la mesa.

\- Bien – concedió la Senju -. Ya sabes lo que hacer. Si necesitas algo, dímelo. Incluso si es partirle la cara a ese mocoso si se pasa de la raya durante la intervención - masculló mientras se marchaba. Sakura volvió a sonreír mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza. Sí. Le iba a doler y no sabía cómo reaccionaría el chico. Se encogió de hombros mientras soltaba una suave risa. " _Bueno… Después de lo impertinente que fue en nuestro reencuentro quizá será hasta divertido verle esa cara de estirado que tiene sufriendo un poquito_ ". La chica volvió a concentrarse en esas montañas de papeles con los ribetes azules del hospital en los encabezados mientras volvía a reírse algo más perversa.

La operación se llevó a cabo el propio viernes de aquella semana. Sasuke tuvo que acercarse al hospital, reconstruido y nuevo, desde muy temprano en la mañana para que las enfermeras le realizasen una batería de pruebas antes de meterle en la sala de operaciones. No sabía dónde estaba Sakura, ya que no apareció por su habitación en ningún momento, ni para darle algunas indicaciones, ni para saludarle. Nada. Sasuke miró por la ventana, aburrido. Estaba en medio de un mar de pensamientos sobre sus últimos meses, el regreso a la aldea, la convivencia con Naruto y la mañana en la que vio a la muchacha cuando llegó el personal sanitario que iba a llevarle a la sala de intervenciones.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, estaba vacía. Era una sala grande y circular, muy blanca, muy limpia y luminosa. Al lado de la camilla donde estaba, había una especie de soporte inclinado con otra cama, con una cubierta de metacrilato abierta y, encima de ella, había un aparato circular que colgaba del techo, como una lámpara enorme. Más allá, en un tubo lleno de líquido, descansaba un brazo izquierdo. Su nuevo brazo. Volvería a tener el privilegio de realizar el Chidori con su nueva extremidad. Ya no tendría que hacer movimientos torpes para vestirse o podría hacer algo tan simple como lavar los platos mientras los enjabonaba a la vez. Muy en el fondo, se sentía aliviado de tener esa oportunidad.

\- Hmpf…

La puerta se abrió y Tsunade ingresó en la sala junto con dos enfermeras que comenzaron a encender aparatos y preparar bandejas con distintos materiales. Detrás de ellas, estaba Sakura. Llevaba la bata de médico, con todo el pelo echado hacia atrás recogido en una coleta. Se miraron a los ojos. El aire del lugar se volvió pesado. Sakura, lejos de bajar la vista, se quedó mirando a Sasuke, que se había quedado observándola. " _Qué_ " parecía decir, tras un rato de esa especie de batalla ocular. Sasuke frunció el ceño. Pero tampoco quitaba la mirada de Sakura " _Molestia…_ ".

\- …Por eso debes cumplir a raja tabla lo que te… Sasuke, ¿me estás escuchando? ¡Sasuke, mocoso! – Tsunade chasqueó los dedos delante de los ojos del moreno, quien salió de su lucha de miradas con Sakura, no se había dado cuenta de que Tsunade le estaba hablando.

\- Hmpf…

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Bien… - Tsunade miró duramente al Uchiha – Decía que tendrás que cumplir con las indicaciones que te recomendemos y vendrás a revisión cada tres días en el primer mes, cada semana en el segundo y mensualmente al tercero hasta que consideremos que no necesites más revisión que la anual de control. Si no sigues las pautas y los ejercicios de rehabilitación, puedes tener un rechazo y podrías no conseguir la movilidad completa o podrías quedarte sin brazo de nuevo, ¿entendido, mocoso? – Sasuke asintió - Doctora Haruno, proceda – Sakura le indicó que se sentara en la camilla mientras realizaba una serie de chequeos antes de empezar.

\- Por favor, señor Uchiha, retírese la camisa – pidió una de las enfermeras. El moreno obedeció, pasándose la fina camisa blanca de hospital que le dieron a primera hora en su ingreso por la cabeza. La joven enfermera se puso colorada hasta las orejas cuando él le entregó la prenda y quedó con el tórax al descubierto. Por mucho que no tuviera su brazo izquierdo, Sasuke seguía siendo muy atractivo a la vista. Se le marcaba cada músculo bajo la piel debido a los años de entrenamiento, el cual había continuado durante su ausencia, y, sobrepasando casi la veintena de edad, estaba apenas comenzando su esplendor físicamente hablando. La doctora Haruno, que vio la reacción de la chiquilla, volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. _"¿En serio me veía así de imbécil antes?_ ". No pudo evitar pensarlo. Vale, podía aceptar que Sasuke era una alegría visual. De hecho, miró un par de veces al joven sentado en el borde de la camilla y que parecía mirar a la nada. " _Rai también es muy guapo. No creo echar de menos nada de éste. Bueno, es que ni podría echarlo de menos porque no tuve nada. Ni un mísero beso al irse ni nada…_ ". Sakura llevaba un par de minutos sin bajar la vista al terminar de leer el informe de los análisis, algo de lo que Tsunade pudo percatarse.

\- Sakura – mencionó en un tono bajo la rubia -, ¿todo bien? – la miraba analizando las expresiones de su cara, muy atentamente.

\- Sí. Sí, todo bien, Tsunade-sensei – la chica salió de sus pensamientos y terminó de concentrarse –. Bien, comencemos – tras acercarse, pidió a su ex-compañero que se recostara en la camilla.

Sakura, con la supervisión de Tsunade, realizó la misma intervención que hizo en su día con Naruto. Se autocontroló todo lo que pudo para hacer su trabajo sin tener en cuenta que a quien tenía colocado en la camilla de operaciones era Sasuke Uchiha. Su cerebro estaba concentrado en operar igual de bien que con Naruto, pero, como le habían advertido, eso no significaba que no fuera a doler.

Sasuke empezó a notar cómo, al ir colocando el brazo en el muñón, sus nervios volvían a sentir. La sangre, la piel, los tejidos… Y dolía. Dolía mucho. Al principio parecían suaves caricias en su piel, pero pronto, Sasuke sintió cómo las terminaciones nerviosas del brazo chillaban por recuperar la sensibilidad en un brazo nuevo.

Él apretó tanto los dientes que creía que se los iba a partir. No iba a dejar que la idiota de Sakura le escuchara quejarse. Desde su posición, Sakura vio como la quijada del moreno se tensaba, los músculos del cuello se contraían y los ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza. En definitiva, no le gustaba ver esa expresión en el bello rostro del último de los Uchiha.

\- Relájate, si tensas tanto los músculos va a doler más.

Eso era fácil de decir, imposible de hacer. No había posibilidad de anestesia. Necesitaban que el paciente estuviera consciente y en plenas facultades para que su cuerpo aceptara el nuevo implante. Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás sin dejar de cerrar los ojos. Se le ahogaban los quejidos en la garganta. " _Maldito orgulloso…_ ".

\- Sasuke, si no dejas salir la tensión no voy a poder seguir.

\- Cállate… - soltó él en una exhalación contenida - Y termina de una maldita vez… - Sakura extendió su mano derecha hasta apoyar la palma en la mejilla del chico y empezó a emitir su chacra. Sasuke relajó la expresión de su rostro al sentir la calidez de Sakura recorrerle los sentidos. Abrió los ojos y fijó la vista en ella, incrédulo. Ella estaba muy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo y no levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

A partir de ahí, la operación fue mucho mejor y acabaron antes de lo que Sasuke creía. Acabó roto al finalizar. Se lo llevaron en la camilla donde estaba tumbado casi dormido. Sakura estaba exhausta, se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la sala, apoyando los antebrazos en las piernas, dejando caer la cabeza entre las rodillas. Esas operaciones siempre la dejaban agotada.

\- Bueno, niña, como siempre, una operación limpia y rápida – dijo su maestra, orgullosa, mirando la coronilla rosa de la chica -. Me parece que puedes tomarte un descanso por hoy – terminó diciendo, cruzándose de brazos. Sakura levantó la cabeza.

\- Pero, Tsunade-sensei… - reprochó ella.

\- Nada de "peros". Además, durante un tiempo vas a tener que hacer las revisiones del brazo de ese mocoso impertinente, así que hoy te doy el día libre. Mañana volverás a currar como una descosida, pero hoy no. Vamos – la Senju dio indicaciones a las enfermeras que habían intervenido en la operación de recoger todo el instrumental mientras se marchaba de la sala.

Sakura, tras unos momentos más sentada en la silla, terminó por levantarse. Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del blanquísimo hospital, pero no se marchó a casa. Sus pies, sin pensar mucho con la cabeza, le dirigieron a la habitación donde sabía que estaría Sasuke, al menos hasta mañana. Abrió despacio gran puerta para entrar en una habitación rectangular, muy amplia, donde se encontaba una cama bastante grande y cómoda junto a un par de aparatos que emitían suaves "bips" intermitentes. Se podía ver la puerta del baño a mano izquierda. Eran bastante grandes. Con la remodelación del hospital, cada habitación era individual y constaba de un armario con puerta corrediza dispuesto de perchas, cajones y baldas y el amplio baño con el suelo radiante oscuro y paredes de madera impermeabilizada que incluía el onsen con un plato de ducha, el retrete y un lavabo con un amplio espejo pegado a la ventana.

Ahora, las cortinas de la habitación estaban echadas y la luz que entraba era muy tenue. La Haruno podía escuchar perfectamente la respiración profunda y acompasada del joven que descansaba en la cama con una fina sábana echada hasta la cintura. Sakura se acercó a uno de los bordes, donde estaban los aparatos que controlaban las constantes vitales y el oxígeno del paciente y los revisó. Todo correcto. El suero que iba a una vía en el brazo derecho del chico goteaba constante. La doctora observó detenidamente al hombre que tantos quebraderos de cabeza y corazón le había causado mientras apoyaba las manos en la pequeña barandilla que sobresalía del lateral.

Sasuke seguía con el torso descubierto con parches por aquí y por allá que lo enganchaban a las máquinas. Su pecho subía y bajaba en cada respiración. Tenía la piel tersa sobre cada masa muscular e igualmente se podía distinguir claramente las clavículas que cruzaban la parte superior de sus pectorales. Tenía los hombros muy anchos seguidos de más inserciones musculares que se notaban a simple vista, fibrado. Ahora, el nuevo brazo iziquierdo reposaba sobre el colchón completamente vendado y monitorizado con otra máquina que controlaba la irrigación y terminaciones nerviosas de la extremidad. Sakura echó un vistazo a las lecturas de la máquina. Todo correcto también. Sonrió. Se alegraba que todo hubiera sido un éxito. Recordó la tensión de la mandíbula de su ex-compañero durante la intervención y cómo frunció el ceño, aguantándose el dolor. Dirigió sus orbes de esmeralda al rostro de el chico.

\- Lo has pasado mal, ¿eh? – susurró. No pudo evitar detenerse en mirarle un poco más. Los mechones de pelo negro azulado le caían por la cara y por la almohada, llegándole un poco más debajo de la barbilla. " _Tienes el pelo más largo…_ ". Pensó distraída la chica, mientras alargaba una mano para hundirla entre las hebras oscuras en una suave caricia. Ella, entretenida en sus pensamientos y en examinar cada detalle de la cara de Sasuke, no notó que él comenzó a inspirar mucho más profundo que antes. Sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo, Sakura pensó que el ángulo de la mandíbula inferior, fuerte, se le marcaba haciendo que también se le marcara un poco hacia dentro la línea de la mejilla que quedaba entre el pómulo y ésta. Los labios finos de Sasuke no estaban apretados en ese momento como hacía unos momentos, se veía la relajación de su expresión en ellos, un poco entreabiertos, dejaban ver los dientes incisivos rectos y blancos.

La nariz del Uchiha era recta, sin el puente subido y acabada en punta. Sakura alzó la mirada a lo que ella creía que era lo más bello del moreno. Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados, así se le notaban más las pestañas, largas y oscuras que envidiaría cualquier mujer. No pudo verlos en ese momento, pero ella recordaba muy bien los iris del joven, que eran de ese color tan oscuro y atrayente, apenas se le notaba la pupila. " _Sigue siendo demasiado guapo, el condenado…_ ". Sakura suspiró y alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, ya se había entretenido bastante y había examinado que tras la operación todo marchase bien en su paciente. Retiró la mano del cabello del ex-vengador, el cual se quejó débilmente. Ella le miró con una ceja enarcada. Sasuke volvió a quejarse en sueños y giró la cara hacia el lado donde Sakura le había estado mesando el pelo.

\- Hmmmm… - Sakura no pudo evitar reírse. Se tuvo que poner una mano en la boca y morderse la lengua para no hacer ruido y despertarle. Sasuke volvió a inspirar muy hondo – Sakura… - soltó en un suspiro casi inaudible. La chica paró su carcajada en el acto, abriendo mucho los ojos – Sakura… - volvió a llamarla profundamente dormido. La joven doctora se agarró de nuevo a la barandilla y suspiró, derrotada, mirándole con una expresión apenada.

\- Estoy aquí, Sasuke… - dijo, aunque sabía que no la escuchaba – Pero no más para ti. Tardaste demasiado en volver. Dejé de saber noticias tuyas. Me volviste a dejar tirada aquí, en la aldea – sin querer, Sakura estaba conteniendo el llanto -. Y apareció otra persona… Ahora soy feliz con Rai. Me quiere, ¿sabes? Me quiere de verdad. No tengo que estar suplicándole que me lo diga, que me dé un beso o que me abrace por la calle. Eso, contigo… - le miró, con la expresión rota y triste – No sería así, y yo no necesito ser más una idiota a expensas de que me correspondieras. Necesito a alguien como él. Lo siento, Sasuke, ya no me tendrás detrás tuya como una adolescente enamorada. Se acabó para siempre – la Haruno se restregó los ojos, eliminado cualquier lágrima traidora que se asomaba en sus lagrimales y terminó yéndose bruscamente de la habitación del Uchiha, dejándole dormido.

Mientras se marchaba a su apartamento, Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que era realmente difícil tener a Sasuke cerca. Todavía sentía una sensación familiar a tener mariposas en el estómago cuando le sentía cerca y eso la enfurecía sobremanera. " _Bien, pues si hace falta que beba lejía para matarlas, eso haré. No más revoloteos por ese… Ese… Témpano de hielo. Voy a llamar a Rai_ ". Y con ese último pensamiento, la kunoichi consiguió aliviar un tanto la opresión que sentía en el pecho mientras el sol de los cielos de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja la observaba dirigirse a su casa con paso firme.


	3. Se avecina tormenta

Texto: Letra normal

Diálogos: - Letra normal

Pensamientos: " _Letra cursiva_ "

Recuerdos: _Letra cursiva_

Rated M por strong language, escenas de violencia y contenido para adultos

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los personajes que no son de la serie son míos

Historia basada en Naruto Shippuden (Postguerra)

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Se avecina tormenta**

Soñaba profundamente. Hacía mucho que había alcanzado la fase 4 del sueño donde su cerebro le permitía experimentar sucesos oníricos bastante vívidos. No sabía cómo, pero estaba en una calle cercana a su barrio, tranquila y desierta. Era de noche. La oscuridad era su aliada a pesar del brillo lunar que arrancaba alguna luz sobre el pavimento cuando las nubes la dejaban al descubierto, mecidas por la suave brisa que comenzaba a levantarse. Un banco de piedra le quedaba a mano derecha.

De repente, en frente suyo, distinguió un borrón rosa y rojo. Tenía las manos entrelazadas, la expresión crispada en preocupación y el pelo rosa corto decorado con esa típica bandana ninja. Sakura. Se estaba marchando. Se estaba yendo de Konoha, otra vez. Había sufrido ese sueño durante toda su etapa vengadora y su viaje de redención. Unas veces se repetía con regularidad, otras cada mucho tiempo, pero siempre volvía. En esta ocasión, él no tenía aspecto de preadolescente marcado con el Sello Maldito de Orochimaru, o al menos fue la sensación que tuvo. Era su versión adulta, la actual. Se miró las manos. Tenía las dos. Era extraño pero reconfortante.

Al volver a alzar la vista, la jovencísima versión de Sakura ya no estaba.

\- Sasuke… - le llegó una voz infantil desde su espalda. Se giró - ¿Qué haces? – la cara de la chiquilla denotaba infinita tristeza.

\- Yo… - se marchaba, ¿no? Se volvía a largar, como siempre. La pequeña Sakura no le dejó continuar.

\- ¿Por qué? – le recriminó - ¿Por qué no me cuentas nada? ¿Por qué siempre estás tan callado? – los ojos gatunos de su compañera estaban llenos de reproche. Sasuke se sintió mal, pero no se le ocurría qué decir – Me dejaste tirada – ella apretó los puños y afiló la mirada -. Tirada. Aquí – señaló furiosa el banco -, ¿te acuerdas? – él siguió con los ojos el dedo de la joven. Suspiró – Me… Me rompiste el corazón, Sasuke…

\- Sasuke… – otra voz, muy similar a la que le estaba hablando le volvió a llegar desde su retaguardia. Al girarse, una Sakura algo mayor, aún con el pelo corto, le miraba atónita, como si le viera por primera vez. Tras el momento que parecía de shock para ella, bajó la mirada y al levantarla, había mucha determinación en ella. Apretando los dientes, se lanzó hacia él, kunai en mano, el cual el moreno no supo de dónde lo había sacado - ¡No permitiré que le toques ni un pelo a Naruto!

Sasuke se dispuso a defenderse de la actitud beligerante de la chica de pelo rosa, pero un fuerte tirón en su hombre le hizo retroceder y girarse sobre sí mismo.

\- Sasuke – de nuevo, ella le volvía a llamar. Seguía siendo la Sakura quinceañera, pero portaba una capa blanca con un par de franjas rojas cerca del borde. El verde de los ojos de la chica destilaba decepción. Frustración - ¿Cómo pudiste pedirme que matara a alguien herido? Sabiendo que yo soy médico… - arrugó la nariz, como si le diera asco. La punta afilada de un kunai se asomó entre el pliegue de la nívea capa – Y que fuera en contra de Konoha, mi hogar, aprovechándote de mis sentimientos por ti… Me das asco – terminó confirmando ella. Sasuke retrocedió un tanto ante el amenazante brillo de acero del arma.

En un paso en falso, tropezó, haciendo que perdiera momentáneamente el equilibrio. Aunque lo recuperó rápidamente, la Sakura que le estaba hablando había desaparecido y, en su lugar, la Sakura de la guerra le miraba con unas profundas ojeras debajo de sus hermosos iris. Estaba hecha un auténtico asco. El pelo sucio y revuelto. Le faltaba una manga del uniforme de la Alianza y se podía ver perfectamente el efecto que el mar de ácido de una de las dimensiones de Kaguya había hecho en su brazo. Pero en su frente se dibujaba, orgulloso, un rombo morado signo de todo el esfuerzo y constancia que había logrado superar. El rostro de la Haruno, adornado con esa verde luz, no se podía comparar a las otras versiones de Sakura que había visto. Era el rostro de alguien que había sufrido una catástrofe. Terrible.

\- Sé que no pude hacer nada, Sasuke… - comenzó a decirle – Por muy fuertes que fueran mis sentimientos, por mucho que te amara… ¡Incluso intentaste matarme, por Kami! – gritó ella, apretando los ojos, con surcos de lágrimas cruzando sus mejillas. Volvió a clavarle sus dos grandes orbes directamente a sus negras pupilas - ¿En serio crees que era necesario atravesarme el corazón en ese genjutsu, Sasuke? – Sakura se acercó mucho a él. El Uchiha quiso retroceder de nuevo, pero no pudo. Tenía los pies pegados al suelo - ¿Era necesario, eh? ¡Contéstame! – en un rápido movimiento, con Sakura pegada prácticamente a él, le cogió la mano por la muñeca fuertemente y se la colocó directo sobre su pecho izquierdo, donde supuestamente estaba su músculo cardíaco. Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos por la impresión. En vez de notar la barrera que suponía el uniforme o la piel de la chica, notó un hueco en su cuerpo, como un hoyo donde le cabía el puño hasta la muñeca. Incluso juró que estaba notando un líquido viscoso y caliente bañarle la mano.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea, Sakura! ¡Suéltame! – forcejeó por soltarse.

\- ¡Me atravesaste el corazón, maldito bastardo! ¡No voy a perdonarte, nunca! ¿¡Me oyes!? ¡NUNCA! – la voz de su ex-compañera le llegaba distorsionada y grave. No podía ver casi nada y no había manera de soltar ese agarre tan potente. Algo bajo sus pies comenzó a vibrar, como si estuviese en un terremoto. Sasuke hizo más fuerza y se revolvió como un gato, pero no podía librarse. Dejó de escuchar a Sakura para pasar a tener los oídos inundados de un ruido sordo que le embotaba el cerebro.

Cuando no podía más, sintió como un tirón hacia delante desde la boca del estómago y todo se volvió negro y silencioso.

Jadeó.

\- Sasuke… - un susurro – Sasuke… - una suave risa a la vez que notaba una caricia más suave aún en su pelo – Lo has pasado mal, ¿eh? – un embriagador olor le envolvió por completo, meciéndole, acunándole. Era olor a frescor, a limpio, a primavera. A mujer. A Sakura.

\- Sakura… - exhaló el muchacho, agotado. No hubo respuesta – Sakura… - volvió a llamarla.

\- Estoy aquí, Sasuke… - le llegó la voz más madura de la chica. Abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo verla, de pie, vestida con ese sencillo vestido rojo de punto. El pelo le llegaba a media espalda, suelto y frondoso. Estaba más alta y definida. Más bella que nunca – Pero no más para ti. Tardaste demasiado en volver. Dejé de saber noticias tuyas. Me volviste a dejar tirada aquí, en la aldea – " _Me dejaste tirada. Tirada_ " -. Y apareció otra persona… - una figura sin rostro, toda borrosa y oscura se dibujó al lado de la kunoichi - Ahora soy feliz con Rai. Me quiere, ¿sabes? Me quiere de verdad. No tengo que estar suplicándole que me lo diga, que me dé un beso o que me abrace por la calle. Eso, contigo… - le miró, con la expresión rota y triste – No sería así, y yo no necesito ser más una idiota a expensas de que me correspondieras. Necesito a alguien como él. Lo siento, Sasuke, ya no me tendrás detrás tuya como una adolescente enamorada. Se acabó para siempre – Sakura se abrazó a ese borrón infuso que la envolvió. El Uchiha quiso correr hacia ella, pero sus piernas simplemente no respondían.

\- ¡No! ¡Sakura, espera! ¡Espera! – la chica y esa sombra oscura que la envolvía se iban haciendo más pequeñas cada vez - ¡Tengo que hablar contigo! ¡Sakura! ¡No te marches, imbécil! ¡Tengo que decirte algo, joder! ¡SAKURA! – ella apenas era un punto en la distancia, haciendo oídos sordos a sus súplicas. Algo se cernió sobre su garganta y pecho, impidiéndole gritar más para llamarla. Y sintió una fuerte sacudida que le catapultó fuera de su subconsciente.

\- ¡Sak…!

\- ¡Que te despiertes ya, teme! ¡Mira quién ha venido a verte! – la estridente voz del dobe de Naruto le taladró los tímpanos, haciendo que tuviera uno de los peores despertares de su vida.

\- Hmpfffpfffpf… - Sasuke apenas estaba enfocando los ojos de nuevo, intentando zafarse del rubio, que le asía por los hombros y le sacudía sin piedad mientras no paraba de dar voces.

\- ¡Naruto! ¡Idiota! ¡Que estaba durmiendo y está convaleciente de la operación! ¡Vas a hacer que se le despegue el brazo! – otra voz igual de estridente le llegó desde la derecha. Una voz que podía reconocer a medida que iba recobrando el sentido.

\- ¿Karin? – dirigió la mirada hacia el foco de su voz y se encontró a la Uzumaki pelirroja mirando el cogote del Uzumaki rubio con enfado. Al llamarla, ella se centró en él.

\- ¡Sasuke! ¡Ya estás despierto! – la chica se acercó al borde de la cama apoyándose en la pequeña barandilla lateral – Nos tenías preocupados, llevabas tres días dormido. La segunda noche por lo visto lo pasaste fatal, pero estabas inconsciente – Karin estaba hablando muy deprisa. Estaba nerviosa. Hacía años que no veía al antiguo líder de Taka y estaba claro que el Uchiha tenía ese efecto especial sobre ella todavía – y no te enteraste de nada. Nosotros volvimos justo ese día a Konoha y Naruto nos dijo que estabas aquí, de vuelta y con el brazo recién implantado – mientras escuchaba, Sasuke paseó la mirada por detrás de los Uzumaki que acaparaban su lado derecho de la cama. Vio a Suigetsu y a Jugo sonriéndole tranquilamente y con los brazos cruzados -, así que vinimos corriendo a verte – siguió comentando la de las lentes.

Taka seguía prácticamente igual que como los recordaba. Un poco más altos quizá. Karin se había cortado el pelo de forma distinta al revuelo de pelo rojo que tenía antes y parecía que a Suigetsu le estaba creciendo algo de barba por el mentón. Jugo tenía el pelo naranja algo más largo.

\- Hmpf – Sasuke se incorporó y, por primera vez, sintió su brazo izquierdo apoyándose sobre el mullido colchón sobre el que descansaba. Se quedó mirándolo largo rato. Le dolía un poco. Lo alzó y se miró la palma de la mano completamente vendada. Abrió y cerró el puño varias veces. No terminándoselo de creer.

\- Al principio cuesta creerlo, ¿verdad, teme? – le sonrió ampliamente su mejor amigo – Pero te acostumbrarás. A veces molesta un poco, pero con un buen entrenamiento donde te patearé el culo, lo tendrás dominado – Sasuke, que no le estaba mirando por seguir observando su nueva extremidad, terminó dirigiendo sus orbes negras hacia las suyas.

\- Créeme, dobe, quien te va a patear el culo ahora soy yo – soltó suavemente, permitiéndose una sutil sonrisa de medio lado, prepotente.

\- Yo apuesto por el jefe, Jugo – se escuchó decir al Hozuki tras un silbido.

\- Después de lo que pasó, no me gustaría que perdieran otra vez un brazo… - dijo tranquilamente el del origen del Sello Maldito.

\- ¡Eso no va a pasar'ttebayo! – dijo Naruto con euforia, girándose hacia ellos - ¡Sakura nos mataría después! Y con esa fuerza bruta que tiene, nos rompería cada uno de los huesos del cuerpo – el chico puso cara de abatimiento al recordar alguna colleja con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria por parte de su amiga o cuando repartía hostias como panes durante la Guerra Ninja.

Sasuke se tensó al escuchar el nombre de la muchacha. Se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, sujetándoselo, cerrando los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño y recordaba esos sueños tan profundos que le habían atormentado en su letargo. Le llegaron algo lejanos los comentarios del espadachín de la Niebla y Jugo mientras pensaba. " _¿Qué mierdas han sido todas esas imágenes de Sakura tan… Tan… Horribles? ¿Yo hice todo eso?_ " Karin se había quedado mirando al del Sharingan y había notado la fluctuación de chacra cuando Naruto dijo algo sobre la componente restante del Equipo 7.

\- Oye, Sasuke – dijo en voz baja mientras hablaba el resto del personal en la habitación -, ¿estás bien? – él abrió los ojos y la miró.

\- Hmpf…

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Una enfermera algo mayor entró en la sala con una bandeja en las manos.

\- ¿Pero qué es este jolgorio? Estamos en un hospital, el paciente necesita descansar, ¡no este vocerío que estáis liando! ¡Si queréis dar gritos, ir a la calle, por Kami! ¡La doctora Haruno os va a sacar a patadas de aquí si no bajáis la voz!

\- Vale, vale, vieja… No hace falta echarnos la bronca así – dijo Naruto alzando las manos en un gesto tranquilizador.

\- ¿Vieja? – dijo la enfermera, dejando la bandeja con tapadera que desprendía un agradable olor a comida - ¡No me llames vieja, mocoso! – le recriminó.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Ahora está gritando usted! ¿No decía que aquí no se grita'ttebayo? – replicó el chico de ojos azules.

\- ¡Serás impertinente! – dándole la razón, aunque en un gesto divertido, Naruto le sacó la lengua, enfadado - ¡Maleducado! – le soltó la mujer, ofuscada.

\- ¿Va todo bien, Midori? – una voz que parecía ser cálida pero con un tono amenazante escondido habló desde la puerta. La doctora Sakura Haruno, enfundada en su bata de médico, con el fonendo colgado del cuello y las manos metidas en los bolsillos, recostada en el marco de la puerta, miraba muy seria a la enfermera que terminaba de quitar la tapa de la bandeja con el desayuno para la habitación 302.

\- ¡Oh! Doctora, todo bien pero… Hay demasiada gente aquí y estaban alzando demasiado la voz y… - Sakura sonrió, tranquilizadora. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, dejando los mechones de su flequillo a ambos lados de la cara sueltos.

\- Me lo puedo imaginar – se acercó sacando una mano del bolsillo de la bata blanca, adornada con un par de bolis en el bolsillo superior, y la depositó en el hombro de la nerviosa enfermera -. Yo me encargo – le guiñó un ojo y la mujer, más tranquila, se marchó con un "sí, doctora" cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

Ahora, la habitación del Uchiha estaba en un silencio sepulcral. Todos miraban a Sakura, expectantes.

\- Naruto… - susurró mucho más amenazante que antes. El rubio tragó saliva - ¿Por qué tienes que estar pegando voces en mi hospital, en la habitaCIÓN DE UN PACIENTE QUE NECESITA REPOSO Y SILENCIO, MALDITA SEA, NARUTO UZUMAKI! ¡SE TE ESCUCHABA DESDE EL FINAL DEL PASILLO! – el rapapolvo que le calló hizo que Taka al completo tuviera que soportar no reírse de la situación, viendo a Sakura, tan profesional vestida con su uniforme sanitario, merendarse al gran héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, que había retrocedido a cada palabra conforme ella iba alzando cada vez más la voz, muy cabreada, hasta tocar la espalda con la pared donde se encontraba el amplio ventanal y con expresión de pánico.

Tras la increíble bronca. Sakura dejó que los ex-compañeros de Sasuke terminaran de despedirse de él hasta que le vieran, seguramente por las calles de la aldea tras explicarle que desde que terminó la guerra, Tsunade y Kakashi decidieron acogerles en Konoha, una vez él se fuera hacia su viaje particular y que cumplían misiones igual que cualquier shinobi de la Hoja.

Naruto no pudo evitar que la chica de pelo rosa le sacudiera una colleja mientras se marchaba el último para dejarles en la impoluta habitación, donde el sol primaveral entraba a raudales.

\- No te han dejado ni desayunar tranquilo, ¿no? – la joven doctora cogió la bandeja que portaba tres generosos onigiris, fruta, zumo, leche… Y se la acercó al chico. Él no respondió. Estaba de bastante mala uva esa mañana. Sentía los músculos entumecidos, la cabeza embotada y el brazo le estaba dando calambres de vez en cuando.

Sasuke tampoco la miraba. Clavó la vista en la bandeja con la comida que reposaba en sus piernas. Sakura se quedó mirándole el perfil, esperando a que dijera algo. Terminó suspirando, cansada.

\- Bueno, si quieres desayunar después… Pero tengo que revisarte el brazo – al terminar la frase, el último de los Uchiha cogió un onigiri y se lo llevó a la boca, comiéndoselo con ganas. Llevaba tres días sin probar bocado y, una vez le llegó el olor de la comida, le empezaron a sonar las tripas. Sakura sonrió, sentándose en el sillón que había al lado de la cama -. Naruto se ha quedado aquí durmiendo, vigilándote – le comentaba ella mientras el moreno devoraba el desayuno -. Tu antiguo equipo, Taka, han venido a verte también todos los días – Sasuke siguió comiendo sin dirigirle ni la mirada, ni la palabra -. Te aprecian… - dijo, distraída.

\- ¿Y tú? – soltó el chaval mientras tragaba los trozos de fruta que venían en el pequeño cuenco de cristal. Sakura le miró, sorprendida - ¿Tú has venido? – aclaró Sasuke, aún sin mirarla. El pelo le caía, negro como la noche, sobre la cara, ocultando en parte su expresión. Sakura parpadeó varias veces antes de responder.

\- Sí. Claro – concedió -. He tenido que venir en más de una ocasión porque tu brazo ha dado algún problema, sobre todo la segunda noche. Lo pasaste realmente mal, aunque quizá ahora no te acuerdes. Tuviste hasta fiebre – ella se levantó con calma cuando Sasuke terminó de dar el último trago al vaso de leche, dejando de nuevo el vaso en la bandeja. Sakura se la y volvió a dejarla en la mesilla supletoria -. Bien, voy a hacerte la revisión rutinaria, ¿de acuerdo? Así que necesito que te quites la camisa un momento – el tono de Sakura era neutro, profesional, de médico. No había rastro de cariño o un toque especial. Quizá en otra situación se hubiera ruborizado considerablemente ante sus palabras, pero no fue así en esos momentos - ¿Has notado alguna molestia desde que te has despertado? – preguntó mientras él obedecía y se quitaba esa camisa blanca de hospital típica de los pacientes.

\- Me dan calambres – dijo sin más, con la expresión agria. Sakura se acercó por el lado izquierdo de la cama y le cogió la mano vendada para colocarle el brazo.

\- Es normal, no te preocupes. Tus nervios aún están acostumbrándose a sentir de nuevo. Es un proceso un poco lento al principio y molesta un poco. Quizá en un tiempo te den más pinchazos de lo normal, sobre todo cuando comiences a ejercitarlo y utilizarlo con normalidad – explicaba pulcramente la doctora. Dejó el brazo estirado y Sakura comenzó a tocarlo en varios puntos, desde la junta entre donde estaba el muñón y donde ahora proseguía la nueva piel, bajando hasta el codo y llegando a los dedos. La chica hizo presión en puntos nerviosos concretos para ver las reacciones del brazo. Sasuke hacía gestos de dolor a cada presión, pero no se quejó. Tampoco la miraba realizar su tarea. Cuando su ex-compañera volvió a presionar en la parte superior, un calambre le cruzó la espina dorsal y se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Ahora sí, la miró. Ella estaba sonriendo -. Bien, reaccionas a estímulos sensitivos sin problemas. No eres tan de piedra como pareces, ¿verdad? – dijo divertida, saliéndose un poco de su papel de médico.

\- Hmpf – dijo Sasuke, fastidiado, frunciendo los labios y desviando la mirada.

El gesto enfurruñado del Uchiha ante su comentario le hizo gracia y soltó una carcajada cristalina, haciendo que ahora el del abanico blanco y rojo la mirase como si fuera un bicho raro. Ella terminó de reírse y le mantuvo la mirada. Sasuke se sintió incómodo. La medic-nin le pidió que realizara una serie de movimientos sencillos que consiguió hacer sin dificultad antes de concluir.

\- Ya puedes vestirte de nuevo – Sakura sacó una pequeña libretita de uno de sus bolsillos y anotó algo con rapidez -. Seguramente mañana te dé el alta. Estás muy bien. Incluso podrás comenzar a entrenar de nuevo. Eso sí, si notas cualquier sensación extraña, no dudes en venir aquí o directamente a mi casa, ¿de acuerdo? Luego te daré la dirección – ella levantó la vista tras anotar lo que fuera que escribiese -. Me mudé – explicó, aunque él no hubiera preguntado por ello. Se creó una atmósfera extraña en el ambiente cuando Sasuke terminaba de tirar de la camisa para volvérsela a colocar. Sakura le miraba muy intensamente. Él no retiraba la vista tampoco. Al final, vio cómo la joven doctora, sonreía de nuevo mientras sacudía la cabeza, negando. Se acercó a él sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo.

\- Tienes restos de los onigiris en la boca – se rió de nuevo, con ese sonido tan cantarín. A Sasuke no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y no pudo quitarse cuando Sakura le pasó el pañuelo por sus labios, retirándole granitos de arroz. La miró mientras ella seguía curvando su boca, enseñando los dientes. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que Sasuke viera cómo se le formaban pequeñísimas arrugas en la comisura de los ojos al achicarlos por la sonrisa. Ella, quitando el pañuelo al terminar, no se retiró al instante, dejando esa corta distancia entre ellos. La profundidad de la negrura de los ojos de Sasuke la atrapó por un instante. Eran dos topacios pulidos, brillantes y atrayentes. Tras esos tensos segundos, ella parpadeó rápido un par de veces, saliendo de sus pensamientos y se alejó, sonriendo todavía –. Te dejo tranquilo por hoy… Si tienes más molestias de lo normal, presiona el botón que tienes a la derecha. Vendré, ¿vale? Estaré por aquí todo el día – decía Sakura mientras iba a abrir la puerta.

\- Sakura – la voz del joven resonó clara y grave. Ella se giró para encararle -. Gracias – dijo sin cambiar el tono con una leve inclinación de cabeza. La Haruno no contestó inmediatamente y le miraba, seria, desde la puerta, con una mano en el pomo. Terminó elevando un lado de su boca, en algo que se parecía a las medias sonrisas que eran típicas de él.

\- De nada, Sasuke – contestó con sencillez y terminó por marcharse igual que había llegado.

A la mañana siguiente, un soberbio Sasuke Uchiha salía del hospital con su nuevo brazo aún vendado pero totalmente funcional. Acababa de estar en la consulta de Sakura, quien le repitió de nuevo los ejercicios que debía realizar cada día para asegurar el movimiento del brazo y antes de entrenar para que no le diera problemas. Él se fijó en la sala mientras le hablaba, la cual olía totalmente a ella. Era relajante y todo. Tenía las paredes y el suelo blanco nuclear, como prácticamente todos los lugares del centro. Había cuadros de flores y paisajes de Konoha salpicando algún hueco y los títulos de la chica agrupados en la pared que quedaba a las espaldas del escritorio donde descansaba un moderno ordenador, bandejas con carpetitas con el ribete del hospital, un recipiente con muchos bolígrafos y lápices.

En una esquina, un esbelto ficus coloreaba el lugar con sus tonos verdosos y, en la pared contraria, había una gran estantería de roble oscura plagada de libros de medicina. Sasuke pudo distinguir algún título en los lomos como "Principios generales de la Medicina", "Uso de las plantas medicinales y dónde encontrarlas", "Cirugía y Chacra: Nivel avanzado" y cosas por el estilo. Mientras la muchacha tecleaba rápidamente algo en el ordenador, fijando la vista en la pantalla, Sasuke se detuvo en un par de marcos de fotos que estaban en dirección a Sakura, algo girados, por lo que no podía distinguir qué fotos había en su interior. Distraídamente, Sasuke cogió el que le quedaba más cerca.

Era un bonito marco de madera tallado con florituras rectangular que contenía una foto aparentemente reciente. Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai, Kiba… Incluso Kakashi y Tsunade al fondo le devolvían la mirada sonrientes a través del fino cristal. Distinguió detrás de ellos parte de la estructura de la Academia Ninja reformada. Todos rodeaban a Sakura, que se encontraba en el centro. Tenía aspecto agotado, pero sonreía igual o más que todos sus compañeros y amigos. El pelo le caía un poco por debajo de los hombros, algo despeinado, y vestía un uniforme reforzado azul oscuro con un chaleco protector verde con el cuello subido. El uniforme Jounin.

\- Fue el día de mi graduación – dijo Sakura sin quitar la vista del ordenador -. Justo ahí estaba a punto de aceptar salir con Rai. No lo hice antes porque estaba muy centrada en el hospital y los exámenes. No tenía tiempo de nada – comentó, girando ahora la cabeza para mirar al ex-renegado. Sakura cogió el otro marco en forma de oval de color plateado -. Fue a la semana siguiente de graduarme como Jounin. Vino a Konoha con la excusa de felicitarme personalmente por haber superado los exámenes y apareció en la puerta de mi casa con un ramo de tulipanes rojos y amarillos enorme – proseguía ella, mirando la foto del marco que sostenía con una sonrisa apaciguada y nostálgica. Sasuke, con el ceño fruncido, estiró la mano para coger el marco plateado mientras dejaba el otro con la foto grupal de nuevo sobre la mesa.

Las cejas de Sasuke se juntaron un poco más mientras examinaba la imagen. Se podía ver a Sakura, sonriendo, prácticamente riéndose, mirando a su acompañante. Ella llevaba el pelo largo recogido en un moño deshecho, con mechones sueltos aquí y allá, dándole un aspecto juvenil. Debía ser igualmente primavera, a todas luces, la pasada, puesto que ella llevaba un vestido de punto igual que el rojo que había llevado en su reencuentro fortuito en casa de Naruto, pero esta vez era de color blanco. Los hombros de la joven mujer estaban rodeados por un brazo fuerte que la agarraba con confianza. Un hombre bastante más alto que Sakura, posiblemente casi igual de alto que él, miraba también a la chica, sonriente. Tenía el pelo liso y corto, de color rubio blanquecino, con el flequillo algo más largo que el resto. Tenía una sonrisa agradable, al igual que la mirada color avellana y unos dientes blanquísimos asomando entre sus labios. El color de su pelo y cejas hacía contraste con el tono bronceado de su tez. Se inclinaba ligeramente contra Sakura, acercando sus narices.

La foto desprendía confianza y felicidad. A Sasuke casi le entra una arcada. Arrugó la nariz y sus ojos negros despuntaron en un brillo metálico, devolviéndole el marco a Sakura con desgana.

\- Es un ninja del País de la Nube – dijo él, comentando lo evidente.

\- Mmmm, sí – respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros -. Lo conocí tras la guerra, cuand-

\- Ya me lo dijo Naruto – le cortó él, brusco. Si fuera otra persona, Sakura se hubiera molestado por los malos modales, pero era él, Sasuke Uchiha, la antipatía en persona. Por mucho que ella ya no notara ese aura negra y ponzoñosa que lo acompañaba cuando era un niño, el carácter de Sasuke era el que era. Y ella lo sabía. Suspiró, algo cansada. Terminó de marcar las últimas teclas en su ordenador.

\- Bueno, aquí tienes la receta y posología de los fármacos que debes tomar durante el primer mes y si tienes alguna recaída – Sakura puso la mano para coger el fino papelito que salía de la impresora situada a un lado del ordenador. Lo colocó encima de la mesa y cogió un post-it donde garabateó algo y lo grapó junto a la receta -. Aquí te dejo mi dirección y teléfono de casa, por si ocurriera algo con tu brazo, como te he dicho – le tendió los papeles -. Es todo – terminó, volviendo a mirar la pantalla del ordenador, moviendo el ratón que descansaba sobre una pequeña alfombrilla de goma de color azul.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y se levantó del asiento en frente del escritorio sin decir palabra, saliendo de la consulta. Una vez el shinobi cerró la puerta, Sakura se quedó mirando la entrada de la sala, hastiada. Luego miró de nuevo la foto donde ella salía con todos sus amigos, celebrando su graduación y la foto con Rai. Cogió ésta última otra vez, paseando la vista por la silueta de su pareja y luego por ella misma. Parecía feliz. Muy feliz. Sonrió levemente. Sintió una cálida sensación recorrerle el pecho. Sacudió la cabeza con energía y se restregó los ojos cansados de mirar la pantalla del aparato. Bostezó mientras se estiraba largamente tras dejar la foto descansando sobre su escritorio, como llevaba haciendo desde el año pasado, y miró el reloj de pared, redondo y soso que marcaba la hora en la superficie blanca, justo en frente de la camilla que le quedaba a mano izquierda, donde atendía a los pacientes. Las 10:30 de la mañana. " _Voy a tomar un café_ ". Apagó la pantalla del ordenador y se dirigió a la cafetería de lo que ya era su segundo hogar pensando en llamar a Rai cuando saliera de trabajar.

* * *

\- Me alegra tenerte "entero", Sasuke. Espero que sigas todas las recomendaciones de Tsunade o Sakura si quieres entrenar con normalidad y superar los exámenes Jounin – Kakashi, con su capa que le distinguía como Hokage colgada sobre el cómodo sillón miraba a su antiguo alumno, sentado al otro lado de la mesa gigante con montañas de papeles por revisar y firmar.

El moreno juraría que cuando Tsunade era la Hokage, el despacho estaba más despejado de lo que lo estaba ahora. También era cierto que Kakashi y Shikamaru no tenían el tesón y constancia de Tsunade y Shizune.

\- Todavía estamos en la organización de la restauración de tu barrio, pero los papeles que te dan el derecho a ser un shinobi de la Hoja están más que listos – el Sexto cogió una carpetilla de papel-cartón color marrón y se la tendió a Sasuke -, así que ahora sí podría decirte "bienvenido", Sasuke Uchiha de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja – detrás de la eterna máscara, se podía adivinar que Kakashi sonreía.

\- Hmpf – el chico cogió la carpeta sin detenerse mucho a mirar su interior -, gracias… - Sasuke miraba distraído la portada de la carpeta. Tras un momento de silencio, el cual Kakashi pensó que terminaría con el Uchiha levantándose y saliendo de su despacho, habló - ¿Cómo…? – Sasuke le miró, atascado en sus pensamientos. Kakashi levantó una ceja. El joven que tenía delante estaba tenso y nervioso, algo que sorprendió al ninja copia - ¿Qué piensan el resto de Kages que haya vuelto a la aldea? ¿Qué pasa con el Raikage? – ahora, sus ojos negros se clavaron en los de Kakashi, con el ceño y labios fruncidos, impaciente.

\- Has hecho un viaje de 5 años por casi todas las tierras del Mundo Shinobi. Has visitado muchas aldeas, grandes y pequeñas, y por lo que he sabido durante los informes que me iban llegando, fuiste recuperando tu humanidad – Kakashi se removió y apoyó los codos encima de la mesa, mirándolo serio -. Después de todo lo que se desveló. Tu hermano. Tu clan. Danzo – el hombre de pelo plateado hizo una pausa cuando el recién nombrado shinobi de Konoha cerró los ojos, como si algo le doliera -. Creo que puedes estar tranquilo – Sasuke abrió los ojos y volvió a mirarle. El Hokage le miró compasivo. Veía sólo a un hombre roto por su pasado que luchaba por volver a tener la esperanza de construir su futuro en el que fue su hogar -. En cuanto al Raikage… ¿Preguntas por él por lo que ocurrió en la reunión? ¿Por algo en especial?

\- Sé que su hijo viene a Konoha… Frecuentemente – la mirada topacio de Sasuke se afiló.

\- Mmmmm… - el Sexto se llevó una mano al mentón – Ya sabes que Sakura es su pareja desde hace ya un tiempo – él asintió -. Rai es buen tipo. Es siempre bienvenido en Konoha. Las relaciones entre el País del Fuego y el País de la Nube se han fortalecido gracias a ello. A está encantando con nuestra Flor – sonrió -. Por el momento, no he recibido ningún tipo de queja que te concierna. De todas formas, estoy convencido de que, si no hay motivos, Sakura sería la primera en defenderte. Si no hay motivos… - recalcó.

\- Bien – Sasuke hizo ademán de levantarse de la silla y concluir el encuentro.

\- Sasuke – la llamada de su ex-maestro le detuvo -, ¿qué opinas de que ella esté con otro? – no hizo falta aclarar quién era "ella". Era evidente.

\- Hmpf. No opino nada – el del Sharingan se levantó del todo para marcharse, pero Kakashi insistió un poco más.

\- ¿No te molesta? – el hombre le miraba atentamente cada movimiento. Cada reacción. Sasuke soltó una corta carcajada.

\- ¿Debería? – se giró para mirar a su mentor – Sakura no era nada mío. No lo es. Así que no – escueto y directo, Sasuke volvió a girarse para abandonar el despacho y la Torre del Hokage.

Kakashi no dijo nada más, se quedó mirando la espalda de su pupilo, pensativo. " _Hemos pasado de 'no siento nada por ella' a 'no es nada mío'. Bueno. No. Sakura no era nada tuyo pero… Perder algo así, debe de joder. Y te jode, Sasuke. Sé que sí…_ ". Sonrió levemente tras la máscara y se impulsó para que su cómodo y mullido sillón se girara de cara al enorme ventanal que le permitía ver un generoso horizonte que abarcaba buena parte de la villa. " _Me parece que voy a tener que hablar con A más a menudo… Se avecina tormenta_ ". En esos momentos, Shikamaru, en su típica posición desganada, entró en la sala.

\- Hola, jefe, ¿algo nuevo?

\- Se avecina tormenta, Shikamaru. Una tormenta eléctrica – el Nara miró el respaldo del sillón, pues era lo suficientemente alto para ocultar por completo la figura de Kakashi, que seguía mirando sentado por la ventana. El shinobi miró a través del cristal. Un agradable cielo azul, apenas salpicado de nubes coronado por un sol radiante bañaba el suelo del País del Fuego. Se acercó hasta quedar al lado del sillón del Hokage.

\- Ya… - metió las manos en los bolsillos, sonriendo de medio lado, recordando haber visto la imponente espalda del Uchiha al final del pasillo – Habrá que comprar un pararrayos, ¿no?

Kakashi se rió de buena gana.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor: ¡HOLA! ¡y lo siento! Esta temporada, como dije, estoy viéndome en verdaderos problemas para publicar por falta de tiempo. Con mi otro fic, me siento verdaderamente atascado... Necesito de su paciencia para poder continuar, pues no encuentro ninguna continuación que me termine de gustar. Sigo en ello pero me van a permitir continuar con capítulos de este fic, que parece que fluyen mejor en compensación, ¿vale?**_

 _ **Como ven, es un Sasusaku 100%. Obvio aparecerán más personajes de Naruto, pero se centra principalmente en esta pareja. ¡Espero sus comentarios como siempre! ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que ya me dejaron sus reviews e impresiones! Me agrada que les esté gustando y espero poder saber que siguen apreciando cómo se desarrolla esta trama. El lugar donde va a ocurrir todo es en Konoha y en el siguiente capítulo tendremos a Rai en escena... Como dijo Kakashi-sensei, se avecina tormenta... Siento si en alguna ocasión algún personaje es OOC, sobre todo Sasuke. Como no hemos visto nada de nada de cómo él y Sakura llegaron a ser pareja, no tenemos una base sobre la que trabajar, así que los autores tenemos que imaginarnos un poco cómo actuaría el Sasuke de este tiempo (con sentimientos y todo eso).**_

 _ **Además, me enfada muchísimo no tener nada de información sobre cómo Sasuke y Sakura llegaron a ser pareja, que Sakura tome un papel tan sumiso al final y que Sasuke siga estando por años fuera de la aldea aún después de su viaje de redención... No sé, no me gusta el final ni la continuación de esta pareja en la serie original... ¿Ustedes piensan igual? Como dije, espero poder leer todas sus opiniones, ya estén registrados en FF o no y que me comenten si merece la pena utilizar el poco tiempo del que dispongo en esto, please!**_

 ** _¿Nos leemos, amigos del bosque? ¡Un fugaz saludo!_**

 ** _Shirokami Mori :3_**


	4. Chispazos

Texto: Letra normal

Diálogos: - Letra normal

Pensamientos: " _Letra cursiva_ "

Recuerdos: _Letra cursiva_

Rated M por strong language, escenas de violencia y contenido para adultos

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los personajes que no son de la serie son míos

Historia basada en Naruto Shippuden (Postguerra)

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Chispazos**

La primavera iba notándose en cada esquina de la aldea con la llegada de unas temperaturas agradables, el olor floral que acompañaba cada ráfaga de viento y el buen humor que se instalaba en las gentes de la Hoja. Los comercios adornaban sus escaparates con toda una variada y colorida temática estacional, lleno de flores y guirnaldas. Con todo ello, también llegaba la época de alergias, lo que suponía más trabajo para el personal sanitario del Hospital de Konoha. Sakura en esos momentos no paraba de firmar papeles y revisar las centenares de recetas de antihistamínicos que llevaba todo su centro, acabando exhausta.

Rai, su pareja, llegaría en tres días a la aldea y quería tener absolutamente todo terminado para poder pasar unos días con más tiempo libre. Las veces que él había visitado Konoha y ella trabajaba se había integrado a la perfección entre las gentes de la villa. Se instalaba en su cómodo apartamento e iba a entrenar con Naruto, Sai, Hinata… Incluso él era uno de los que ya la esperaban en Ichiraku para tomar algo y relajarse un rato al finalizar la jornada. Sakura estaba concentrada en su labor, sentada en su sillón con ruedas mullido de color azul oscuro dentro de su despacho. Sin embargo y sin querer, empezó a pensar en el tema y se dio cuenta de que esta vez Sasuke también estaba en la Hoja. Y tendría que presentarles. No supo por qué motivo esa idea le inquietó. Suspiró, mirando el reloj de pared que le quedaba en frente. Las 20:13 horas. Era tardísimo y todavía le quedaba una torre de papeles a su izquierda.

Se permitió apoyar la mejilla contra la superficie lisa de su mesa de roble oscura, igual que la estantería que recogía su biblioteca particular. Quedaba justo mirando a los marcos de fotos que hacía un tiempo había enseñado a Sasuke. Desde entonces, habían tenido encuentros en la aldea, en casa de Naruto y sitios por el estilo, a parte, por supuesto, de las veces que ella tenía que realizarle las revisiones rutinarias a su implante. Cada vez que se juntaban, el ambiente pesaba más, o al menos se hacía presente que había aire acumulado en la atmósfera. En más de una ocasión, al comprobar la nueva piel del brazo del Uchiha, la muchacha había experimentado algún que otro calambrazo seguido con una protesta contenida de ella y miradas reprochadoras por parte de ambos que luego se suavizaban al continuar el chequeo médico.

Sabía que el antiguo grupo de Taka iba a la casa de Naruto bastante a menudo para reunirse con su viejo jefe. Ella misma había estado presente al coincidir en el apartamento de su amigo rubio. Taka había sido un grupo paramilitar que había dado serios problemas al Mundo Shinobi. De hecho, la propia Karin había supuesto una molestia para ella cuando la conoció y supo que era la mujer que estaba acompañando a Sasuke en su venganza. Los celos. Sakura, aún con la cara apoyada en la mesa sonrió levemente. "Unos celillos infantiles… Vaya par de bobas éramos…". Tras la guerra y la despedida de Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin y Jugo, después de una larga reflexión de Tsunade y Kakashi, pasaron a ser aceptados como colaboradores de Konoha.

Tiempo más tarde, fueron admitidos como shinobis en pleno derecho. Con el tiempo, parecía que las peleas entre el Hozuki y la Uzumaki dieron paso a un acercamiento entre ellos. Vivían juntos en uno de los apartamentos que reconstruyeron con sus propias manos. Por lo que ella sabía, todavía esos dos no habían hecho nada ni se establecían como pareja, pero Sakura sabía que Karin ya no tenía al Uchiha tan presente en sus pensamientos, permitiéndole ver a Suigetsu más en su presente y su furuto. " _Como yo, ¿no?_ ". La chica de pelo rosa se incorporó, cogiendo el marco de fotos plateado con la foto de Rai y ella. Frunció el ceño.

Unos golpecitos suaves en su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Quizá era Shizune o Ino para decirle que se fuera de una vez.

\- Adelante – dijo con voz cansada mientras dejaba el marco en su sitio y colocaba los últimos papeles que había revisado.

\- Debes estar agotada por la voz que acabas de poner – por el marco de la puerta entreabierta, surgió una cabellera rubia blanquecina entre un montón de jacintos rojos sujetos en un ramo, precioso. Sakura abrió mucho los ojos y formó una "o" con los labios antes de gritar.

\- ¡RAI! – saltó del asiento como si tuviera un muelle y se lanzó a los brazos del rubio, que cerró la puerta y se estrelló con la espalda en ella debido al impulso de la chica.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡No me esperabas, eh! – se rió abiertamente – Buenas… - miró el reloj alzando la cabeza hacia su lado derecho – Noches ya. Es tardísimo Sakura. Fui a tu casa y no estabas, he dejado allí todo ya. Imaginaba que estabas aquí, posesa del trabajo, pero me pasé por la floristería de los Yamanaka antes de venir – le tendió las flores a la Haruno, que se despegó con una sonrisa perenne en los labios -. Ino me dijo que significan algo así como el amor y no sé qué cosas eróticas si eran rojos – explicó Rai encogiéndose de hombros. Sakura se carcajeó.

\- Son preciosos, Rai, gracias. Adoro que me regales flores sin que te diga nada – Sakura dejó el ramo en la mesa, cogió un jarrón largo blanco de la estantería y salió para llenarlo con el agua del dispensador del pasillo. Al entrar de nuevo, Rai estaba de pie, de espaldas a ella mirando por la gran ventana de su despacho. Se veía bastante horizonte desde allí. Las lucecitas de las casas cercanas y calles comerciales se apreciaban a través del cristal. Una luna menguante adornaba el oscuro cielo.

La doctora metió las flores en el jarrón y las dejó en el lado contrario a donde estaba el ordenador en su mesa, tras hacerle espacio. Rai no se había movido, así que la chica le rodeó la cintura con los brazos desde atrás, apoyando la mejilla en su espalda.

\- Tendrías que haber llegado en tres días – escuchó una leve vibración contra el oído que tenía apoyado en él al reírse éste.

\- Si quieres me voy y vuelvo en tres días.

\- Tonto – le hizo girarse al tirar de su camiseta, quedando cara a cara. Sakura alzó una mano para acariciarle el pelo y bajar a una mejilla -. Te echaba de menos.

\- Lo sé. Me has llamado más que nunca durante todo este mes. Llegaba a pensar que te pasaba algo y no me lo estabas diciendo – ella, sin dejar de sonreír, puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

\- Si quieres no te llamo más – le reprochó, acercando mucho su nariz a la del chico, poniéndose de puntillas. Le sacaba una cabeza.

\- Tonta – dijo el hijo del Raikage, devolviéndole el comentario -. Me encanta que me llames. Me gusta escuchar tu voz cuando estamos separados… - la cogió de las mejillas con las dos manos y se terminó de inclinar para besarla en los labios. Un beso dulce, sincero, que se prolongó por largo rato. Ella enroscó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, apretándolo más contra ella. Sakura sintió cómo Rai se tensaba contra su boca. Pensó que era debido a la cercanía y calor que estaban compartiendo. Se rió alegremente sobre sus labios.

\- ¿No puedes aguantarte a llegar a casa? – comentó Sakura al separarse un poco. La sonrisa de su cara se borró de un plumazo al ver la expresión de Rai. Tenía el ceño fruncido, mucho. Estaba tenso como la cuerda de un violín. Juraría que tenía el vello de los brazos en punta debido al acúmulo de su chacra eléctrico. Sí, sin duda. Tenía el pelo de la nuca erizado – ¿Rai? – el shinobi de Kumogakure miraba hacia la puerta, la cual se había quedado entreabierta después de que Sakura hubiera llenado el jarrón para las flores. Ella se giró para averiguar qué había puesto así a su novio. O mejor dicho, quién.

Cuando la joven doctora giró la cabeza, todavía enganchada al cuello de Rai, unos ojos negros como la misma noche que envolvía la bóveda celeste en esos momentos le devolvieron la mirada encendida como dos carbones. Sasuke Uchiha, igual de alto que Rai, estaba plantado en la puerta de su despacho y consulta mirándoles. El chico tenía el ceño igual de fruncido que Rai. Incluso se le marcaba el maxilar inferior, haciendo que el ángulo del mentón se pronunciara más de lo normal. Estaba apretando los dientes.

\- ¿Sasuke? – Sakura se giró del todo, soltándose de Rai - ¿Qué haces aquí? – por toda respuesta, el del Sharingan señaló su brazo izquierdo vendado, sin pronunciar palabra - ¿Tienes problemas con el brazo? Pasa, siéntate en la camilla – el joven la miró por un instante y luego desvió la vista hacia Rai - ¡Ah! Um… Rai, ¿puedes esperarme un momento en la cafetería?

\- Tú eres Sasuke Uchiha, ¿cierto? – dijo el de la piel morena, seco.

\- Y tú eres el hijo del Raikage – respondió Sasuke, con un tono más ácido que un zumo de naranja sin madurar. Rai asintió. Sakura les miraba como en un partido de tenis, ladeando la cabeza de uno a otro.

\- Eh… Sí, perdón. Rai, es Sasuke Uchiha, mi ex-compañero de equipo cuando éramos Genins. Y él es Rai, mi pareja – intercedió la chica. El aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo de mantequilla. Ninguno se movía, sólo se observaban, como evaluándose. Sakura se estaba poniendo igual de tensa -. Bueno, como he dicho, Rai – Sakura se colocó frente al chico, posando una mano en uno de sus hombros para llamar su atención -, espérame en la cafetería, bajaré en un momento, ¿de acuerdo? – tras mirarla unos segundos, el rubio asintió levemente y, tras darle un corto beso en la mejilla, salió del lugar.

Cuando pasó por la puerta, parecía que se estaba concentrando una bola de energía en el punto que separaba a ambos hombres al cruzarse. Sus miradas decían mucho más que cualquier palabra. Sakura miró la escena con una ceja enarcada y mirada confusa. Cuando Rai terminó de marcharse y Sasuke de entrar, cerrando la puerta, la chica soltó una gran bocanada de aire y se recogió distraídamente el pelo en una coleta alta.

\- Bueno, Sasuke, siéntate y dime qué te ocurre – el último Uchiha se sentó en la camilla y se retiró la camiseta de manga larga azul oscura fina, con el símbolo del abanico bordado en la espalda, dejando a la vista el brazo vendado.

\- Me molesta – dijo escuetamente, apoyando las manos en el borde de la camilla.

\- Tendrás que ser más específico – le respondió la doctora mientras acercaba un taburete que estaba a los pies de la camilla para sentarse cerca.

\- Hmpf. En la junta, me duele por dentro cuando levanto el brazo.

\- ¿Eso ha sido esta semana o sólo hoy? – preguntó Sakura mientras empezaba a tocar el implante desde la punta de los dedos hasta el hombro, presionando en puntos nerviosos.

\- Hoy – dijo Sasuke. Sakura se tiró un rato presionando para controlar que no estuviera perdiendo ninguna sensibilidad. El moreno no la miraba. Paseaba la mirada por el despacho de la doctora, el cual conocía ya a la perfección. Por eso se tiró un buen rato mirando aquello que había nuevo en él. Los jacintos rojos en el escritorio. Sasuke bufó.

\- ¿Te duele aquí? – comentó ella, con ese tono profesional, al interpretar que el quejido del chico era porque le molestaba donde le estaba presionando. Él negó. Sakura le miró directamente con esa expresión confusa en su cara de nuevo – Vale, voy a elevarte el brazo, dime cuándo te molesta – Sasuke no opuso ninguna resistencia cuando ella sujeto con firmeza su brazo, una mano en la muñeca y otra en el bíceps para realizar el movimiento. Cuando ella lo subió hasta estar casi en 90 grados, Sasuke hizo una mueca - ¿Ya? – él asintió. Sakura realizó una serie de pruebas más y decidió utilizar chacra para asegurarse que no había ningún desprendimiento interno.

El halo verdoso de las manos de Sakura iluminó con ese tono el lado izquierdo de la cara de Sasuke, que seguía mirando las flores con intensidad. La chica miró momentáneamente al ex-vengador y sonrió de medio lado.

\- Las vas a prender fuego si sigues mirándolas así – dijo ella, divertida. Sasuke parpadeó, saliendo de sus pensamientos y la miró.

\- Hmpf. Siento haberte… Interrumpido – soltó como si tuviera algo asqueroso en la boca.

\- No interrumpías nada, Sasuke – zanjó la chica. Pero Sasuke no terminaba.

\- ¿No? – dijo, enarcando ahora él una ceja. Sakura negó con la cabeza – Yo no diría lo mismo.

\- Bueno, en ese caso, disculpas aceptadas – terminó por decir la muchacha. Pensó que el Uchiha a veces era un cabezota redomado.

Tras unos largos minutos aplicando chacra. Sasuke se sacudió ligeramente y una sonrisa se asomaba en su boca sin restricción. Sakura le volvió a mirar.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó, extrañada.

\- No sabía que te pudiera llegar a gustar un hombre tan diferente – Sakura siguió mirándole, con esa expresión de confusión en el rostro y las manos extendidas en el brazo de Sasuke, emitiendo esa característica luz. Ante el silencio de la chica, él señaló con la cabeza el jarrón con las flores. " _Tan diferente a ti, ¿no? Imbécil…_ ". Ella volvió a mirar sus manos, molesta. Al notar el enfado de la chica, el Uchiha se sintió estúpido, lo que a su vez le hizo enfadarse más. Volteó la cabeza hacia el lado contrario evitando que Sakura entrara en su campo de visión, pero la imagen de la chica, dada la vuelta, aferrada al cuello de ese ninja, besándole, riéndose y soltando esa frase tan…

 _¿No puedes aguantarte a llegar a casa?_

Rechinó los dientes. Un fuego interno comenzó a quemarle por dentro a la altura de la boca del estómago, extendiéndose por su abdomen como lava hirviendo.

 _¿No puedes aguantarte a llegar a casa?_

Ella se estaba riendo. No pudo verle la cara pero se la imaginaba mientras lo decía con esa voz que había utilizado, un tono que Sasuke no escuchó nunca. Cerró los ojos intentando despejar su mente, frunciendo el ceño. Pero no podía dejar de ver y escuchar en su cabeza lo que había pasado.

 _¿No puedes aguantarte a llegar a casa?_

" _¿A qué? Maldita sea…_ " Sasuke se tensó sobremanera. Se le empezaron a notar las inserciones musculares bajo la piel y ese fuego interno iba expandiéndose por su interior sin control. Ya no eran niños y no era idiota. Precisamente él no había sido puro y casto. Ni en su viaje de venganza ni en su viaje de redención. " _¿A qué te crees que se refería, gilipollas? Ella tampoco es una niña ya… Es… Es una… Una mujer_". Soltó aire por la nariz pesadamente. Se le estaba empezando a embotar el cerebro.

En todo este océano turbulento de sentimientos, Sakura estaba dándose cuenta que su compañero estaba agarrotando los músculos y una extraña aura le empezaba a rodear. Fue a preguntarle si iba todo bien cuando, sin previo aviso y más fuerte que nunca, la chica dio un grito de dolor al llevarse un chispazo tremendo en sus manos. Ante la queja de ella, Sasuke abrió los ojos, catapultado de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Auch! – se sobó las manos con una mueca dolorida - ¡Sasuke! – le recriminó.

\- Ni que fuera la primera vez que ocurre – dijo él, sin disculparse ni nada parecido.

\- ¡Oye…! – Sakura abrió la boca para seguir reprochándole el calambrazo que se había llevado, pero Sasuke habló primero.

\- Es mi brazo del Chidori. A veces sale sin querer – explicó con tono tranquilo y profundo -. Además, seguro que estás más que acostumbrada a eso, ¿no? – soltó con inquina y clavándole una mirada encendida como ascuas, ofuscado – Sakura se quedó boquiabierta por el comentario.

\- Pero… - a la muchacha le estaba resultando bastante difícil encontrar las palabras exactas para responderle sin mandarle a la mierda – ¿Pero quién te crees? Vale ya con esos comentarios tan desagradables. Mi vida personal no te importa, idiota.

" _¿Idiota? Ahora me insulta tan fácil o qué_ ". Tras unos segundo de un duelo ocular silencioso, Sasuke chascó la lengua.

\- Tienes razón, me importa una mierda – concedió, cogiendo la camiseta para volver a ponérsela.

\- Pues ya está. Lárgate de aquí – dijo la chica amargamente, levantándose del taburete y dándole la espalda, mirando por la ventana con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Pudo ver cómo los hombros de la chica temblaban ligeramente. Ahora sí que se sentía estúpido. En vez de sentir ese fuego ardiente encender sus venas de enfado, ahora sentía como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua congelada por la cabeza. Alzó inconscientemente la mano para tocar uno de los pequeños hombros de la chica - ¡Que te largues, Sasuke! – vociferó Sakura, encogiéndose más en sí misma, sin mirarle.

Él paró el gesto en medio del aire. No había rastro de prepotencia o soberbia en su cara. Se sentía fatal. Y ahora no iba a arreglar nada. Se levantó de la camilla donde había estado sentado todo ese tiempo y, echando un último vistazo al cogote rosa de su ex-compañera, salió por la puerta del despacho, cerrando suavemente. Sakura se quedó por unos instantes en la misma posición, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte de la noche de Konoha.

No iba a llorar. No. Ya no era así. Ya no era débil. Pero casi se le escapan unas pocas lágrimas de rabia. Se mordió el labio inferior. No se imaginó que el regreso de Sasuke iba a ser tan agrio. Recordó con fuerza el momento en que, tras deshacer el Tsukuyomi Infinito y pasar un tiempo en los calabozos del cuartel ANBU de la villa, él se disponía a marcharse de nuevo. Recordó las palabras, las miradas, los gestos. Se llevó dos dedos a la frente, justo donde tenía el Sello de Fuerza.

 _Gracias._

Se mordió el labio con más fuerza. ¿Qué era esto ahora entonces? ¿Por qué no podían tratarse como compañeros? ¿Cómo ninjas por igual? Sentía que había algo. Algo removiéndose entre Sasuke y ella que no paraba de hacer que tanto él o ella terminaran finalizando sus conversaciones de ese modo. La relación estaba rota y cada vez iba a peor. Suspiró fuertemente, intentando deshacerse de ese peso extra que sentía entre sus pulmones. Miró a su izquierda, donde los jacintos, rojos como la sangre, descansaban y salpicaban con su color su despacho. " _Rojos como el Sharingan_ ". Puso los ojos en blanco ante su propia idea y se regañó mentalmente.

Se quitó la bata, colgándola rápidamente en un pequeño perchero de pared que se situaba bajo el reloj, se atusó un poco la coleta y salió de su consulta, echando la llave tras apagar las luces. Ahora no iba a perder el tiempo pensando en el idiota de Sasuke. Rai estaba esperándola y no le iba a dar motivos para notarla extraña o triste. No merecía la pena. Echó a andar por el pasillo, pisando fuerte, sintiéndose mejor a medida que se alejaba de allí. Sonrió al saber que, al bajar a la cafetería, vería una cabellera rubia blanquecina sentada en una de las mesas.

* * *

Se apoyó en su pecho, el cual subía y bajaba vertiginosamente también, jadeando, intentando recuperar el aliento. Una de las ventanas que hacían de puertas corredizas que daban a la terraza de la habitación estaba abierta, haciendo que las cortinas de arremolinaran cuando soplaba alguna brisa primaveral.

Sakura hundió las manos entre las hebras casi blancas y rozó con los labios la coronilla del hombre que se abrazaba a su torso desnudo. Conforme avanzaba el segundero del pequeño reloj de la mesita de noche, los sonoros jadeos iban apagándose como la luz de una vela consumida. Las sábanas estaban hechas un burruño a un lado del colchón, cayéndose prácticamente por uno de los lados de la amplia cama matrimonial. La chica seguía apretando las caderas de Rai con sus muslos, tragando saliva tras normalizar su respiración. Miraba sin ver el techo de su gran habitación, coronado por una preciosa lámpara redonda de tela color crudo y detalles plateados que en esos momentos permanecía apagada.

\- ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? – susurró su pareja, medio adormilado, todavía sobre ella después de relajarse tras el orgasmo.

\- ¿Mmm? – apenas escuchó la pregunta. Rai se removió, echándose a un lado para dejar de aplastarla con todo su peso y tras apoyar la cabeza en la almohada metiendo un brazo debajo a modo de soporte, la miró con sus ojos marrones – Lo siento, pensaba en chorradas… - dijo sin determinar la chica, que se giró hacia su lado, quedando cara a cara con él, tan desnuda como el día en que nació.

Sakura tenía un cuerpo precioso. Al menos, eso pensaba él. Menudo, pero fuerte. Lleno de curvas, sobre todo en sus caderas y piernas, tan suave como las nubes que adornaban el paisaje de su aldea natal. Sus pechos eran lo suficientemente grande para llenar sus manos cuando los apretaba, culminados en pequeños pezones de un rosa más oscuro que su pelo que en esos momentos seguían erectos. Su pelo, desparramado sobre el almohadón, contrastaba entre todas las mujeres con las que había estado. Ninguna tenía ese color tan exótico. Sin duda, algo fascinante en la mujer que tenía en frente eran sus ojos. Tan grandes. Tan verdes, como los de un gato. Le pirraba mirarla directamente cuando hacían el amor y podía ver a la perfección cómo sus pupilas se contraían y dilataban, brillando en esmeralda.

\- Ven aquí – tendió sus brazos para que ella se acurrucara entre sus brazos. Sakura escondió la cara en su pecho, abrazándole por la cintura. El olor de la chica le inundó las fosas nasales. Era otra de las cosas que le volvían loco de ella. Olía a dulce, a limpio y a mujer. No era un olor de champú o gel, artificial, no. Era el olor de su piel, después de entrenar, después de revolver la cama. Era olor a Sakura. Cuando Rai hundía la nariz en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello y aspiraba fuertemente, su autocontrol temblaba en sus cimientos. Sin embargo, el joven no quería que eso le distrajese - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que el Uchiha había regresado? – dijo con el mayor tacto posible.

Desde que ella bajó a la cafetería para buscarle e irse a casa, no habían hablado del tema. Notaba en las sonrisas de su novia algo forzado, pero no quería presionarla. Acababa de llegar de un viaje pesado desde Kumogakure y quería disfrutar un poco de su compañía en vez de hablar sobre una persona que no era de su agrado. Bien sabía lo que el ex-renegado había hecho en la reunión de los Kages. En concreto a A, su padre.

\- No me pareció algo tan importante – respondió la Haruno, todavía entre sus brazos. Rai la sujetó firme de los brazos y la apartó un poco para mirarle a la cara.

\- Sakura – dijo Rai con expresión confusa -, no me mientas. Es Sasuke Uchiha. Le conocen en todo el Mundo Shinobi. No hace falta que te diga lo que hizo y lo que te hizo a ti – recalcó las últimas palabras duramente. Rai no dudaba de su amor y le enfurecía todo lo que sabía del usuario del Katon.

\- ¿Y que gano diciéndotelo? – le desafió, felina.

\- Que si no te ganas que tengamos esta conversación – le contestó el rubio - ¿Ha pasado algo en tu consulta? Cuando bajaste estabas rara – Sakura dudó unos instantes antes de contestar.

\- Sasuke puede ser bastante… Irritante a veces. No es muy amigable si está de mal humor. Imagino que, al dolerle el brazo, no era su mejor momento y tuvimos un cruce de palabras – reflexionó la chica. Rai arrugó la nariz.

\- Que no te hable mal delante mía o se lleva un rayo por el-

\- Vale – le cortó ella -. Tranquilo, sé manejarle – Sakura se medio giró para tumbarse boca arriba, todavía pegada al cuerpo tostado de su amante, colocando la cabeza en la almohada a su lado. Miró al techo -. Ahora puedo – Rai observó el perfil de la chica y tragó antes de preguntar, un tanto vacilante.

\- Y… - se inclinó un poco para coger las sábanas medio caídas y arroparles hasta la cintura a los dos – Mmmm… - no sabía cómo plantearle la siguiente pregunta sin ser impertinente. Sakura sonrió y volvió a mirarle, adivinando sus pensamientos.

\- Sasuke me saca de mis casillas, Rai, pero estoy contigo – le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. El chico sonrió a su vez, cogiéndole la mano, donde depositó un beso. Vagamente, a Sakura se le coló el pensamiento de que Rai nunca le había dado un calambre en todo lo que llevaban como pareja, por mucho de que su naturaleza fuera eléctrica.

Otra pequeña brisa se coló en el cuarto, sacudiendo las finas cortinas, refrescando la superficie de su piel, llevándoles a los brazos de Morfeo y disipando los pensamientos de la medic-nin. Sin embargo, esa noche Sakura volvió a soñar con un banco, brazos que le atravesaban el alma y ojos rojos como la sangre.

* * *

\- Dobe… - siseó Sasuke – Te he dicho como cien veces que coloques los tablones en este sentido, no en el contrario, usuratonkachi – apenas había comenzado a amanecer en el barrio Uchiha para aprovechar las horas más frescas del día en su reconstrucción. Hacía poco que habían comenzado las obras. Kakashi, como Hokage, se había encargado de buscar la suficiente mano de obra para, al menos, empezar a restaurar la residencia de los del abanico.

El mismo Sasuke se estaba encargando de la que era su propio hogar, la bonita casa principal del clan Uchiha. Tras los años de abandono, la edificación necesitaba restaurarse de arriba abajo, incluido colocar una tarima nueva, tarea que estaban realizando en esos momentos. Naruto se había ofrecido voluntario para ayudar a Sasuke bien temprano en las mañanas hasta que tanto él como su amigo se ocuparan de prepararse para Hokage y Jounin, respectivamente. En su fuero interno, Sasuke estaba muy agradecido a su eterno rival. Naruto no lo sabía, pero le estaba ayudando mucho a volver a integrarse en la aldea y, ahora, se le hacía mucho más pasable volver a pisar el suelo de su hogar sin que un molesto nudo se le formase en la garganta haciéndole que le picaran los ojos.

La primera vez que abrió la puerta del jardín delantero desde la calle, los recuerdos le golpearon duramente. Naruto estaba con él y bastó un apretón en su hombro para dar el primer paso sin vacilar. Una vez dentro, a Sasuke le costaba tragar. Las habitaciones, las alformbras, los preciosos adornos y, sobre todo, las fotos le caían como piedras en el estómago. Cuando tuvieron que entrar en la que fue la habitación de Itachi para inspeccionar su estado, Sasuke se terminó quebrando. La culpa y los remordimientos por su hermano mayor se instalarían de por vida en su interior. Y Naruto estuvo allí para volver a levantarle, una vez más.

Aún así, discutían cada cierto tiempo. Bien porque Naruto se aburría y soltaba idioteces o bien porque hacía algo mal y Sasuke tenía que corregirle para explicárselo una y otra vez hasta que lo entendiera. Había gente por casi todas las casas del barrio realizando reparaciones, tirando lo inservible y levantando el suelo de los jardines para volver a colocar hierba fresca. Tardarían un tiempo en devolverle al lugar del clan un aspecto decente, pero estaban empezando. Sasuke se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de personas que se dispusieron para realizar el trabajo. Vale que les pagaba de su propia herencia, pero no creyó que fueran a animarse tantos después de lo que suponía llevar el apellido Uchiha.

\- El tiempo y las acciones lo curan todo, teme – le dijo Naruto en una ocasión, subidos en el tejado de la casa, descansando un rato antes de marcharse a cumplir con sus obligaciones como shinobis.

Ahora, Naruto y él volvían a discutir por llamarse "dobe" y "teme" cuando una nueva presencia se acercó a la entrada exterior de la casa. Tando Sasuke como el Uzumaki notaron ese chacra y salieron. Sabiendo quién era, Sasuke arrugó el gesto desde el principio.

\- ¡Hola, Rai! – saludó el jinchuriki enérgicamente, acercándose rápido hasta el borde de los muros que custodiaban el jardín delantero, donde se encontraba el ninja del País de la Nube.

\- Naruto – saludó sonriente. Hacía casi una semana desde que Rai estaba en Konoha. Naruto y él habían quedado en varias ocasiones con sus respectivas parejas de la villa para salir, tomar algo y pasar un buen rato. Sasuke no había aparecido ni una de las veces que sabía que Rai iba a estar con el resto de sus compañeros en Ichiraku o algún otro sitio poniendo excusas poco creíbles o diciendo directamente que no le apetecía ir. Por ende, no había visto a Sakura tampoco desde su visita inesperada a su consulta.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó el Uzumaki mientras Sasuke se acercaba lentamente, con una molestia evidente en su rostro y las manos plantadas en los bolsillos.

\- Bueno… Sabes que Sakura quiere llevarme esta noche a ese restaurante pijo que abrieron al norte de la aldea hace poco – explicó Rai, sintiéndose incómodo por la presencia de Sasuke, pero sabía desde que había llegado que tendría que soportarlo, puesto que no iba a tener otra ocasión de hablar con Naruto para llevar a cabo la idea que se le había ocurrido. El portador del Nueve Colas asintió -. Pues quiero darle una sorpresa. Quiero que crea que vamos a ese sitio, pero en realidad quiero llevarla a las Termas Shimizu – Naruto alzó las cejas. Esas termas quedaban al noreste de Konoha, construidas en la loma de una montaña rocosa, lo suficientemente cerca para ir en transporte sin tardar demasiado -, y necesito que encubras la sorpresa, que hagas creer a Sakura que va al restaurante y que la lleven a las termas - Eran muy reconocidas por ser una de las termas más lujosas del País del Fuego. Disponían de su propio restaurante, más prestigioso del que hablaba la chica del Equipo 7, baños mixtos e individuales, incluso pequeñas termas para parejas si así se deseaba y de habitaciones propias de un hotel de cinco estrellas con servicio de habitaciones, jacuzzi y enormes terrazas. Desde la suite principal se podía ver toda Konoha con el atardecer en el horizonte. Unas vistas dignas de admirar.

Sin querer, Naruto miró a su derecha, a donde Sasuke estaba plantado, mirando al "intruso" con cara de muy pocos amigos.

\- Eh… - no le salía qué decir. Cuando se había encontrado con Rai esos días sin que estuviera Sasuke, no había ningún problema, el chico le caía bien. Sin embargo, al tener el chacra intenso de su amigo al lado, sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo mal al ayudar al novio de Sakura. ¿Por qué? – Vale, claro, claro – concedió tras llevarse la mano a la nuca para rascársela -. En un par de horas iré a la Torre del Hokage, espérame en la puerta y me explicas el plan.

\- Bien – dijo Rai con una sonrisa -. Nos vemos luego. Gracias, Naruto, ¡te debo una! - giró la cabeza para encarar al Uchiha, que había estado en silencio todo el tiempo – Sasuke, creo que el otro día no tuve un buen comportamiento, no esperaba tenerte de frente así… De repente – comentó el hijo del Raikage. Sasuke no movió ni un músculo -. Así que acepta mis disculpas y… Espero que nos llevemos bien – Rai estiró la mano, tendiéndosela en un gesto conciliador al Uchiha. Sasuke se quedó mirando la mano extendida del chico largo rato, con el ceño fruncido. Cuando parecía que la iba a rechazar, sacó la mano sin vendar del bolsillo y se la estrechó con fuerza.

\- Si vas a encargar la cena – dijo Sasuke directamente -, que no le sirvan gyozas. Las odia – Naruto volvió a alzar las cejas y Rai se quedó igual de sorprendido por el comentario. Deshicieron el agarre y Sasuke volvió a colocarse en la misma posición.

\- G-gracias por la información… - dijo el del Rayo. Sasuke hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para entrar de nuevo en su casa y seguir con las labores, dando por finalizado el encuentro. Naruto miró el cogote de Sasuke mientras se alejaba y luego a Rai, que también le estaba mirando fijamente. Se terminaron despidiendo para concretar los detalles del plan más tarde y cada uno se dirigió por su lado.

Naruto no comentó absolutamente nada de la actitud de su amigo, sólo preguntó por el comentario de Rai al no saber que ya se habían visto. Sasuke le explicó por encima lo ocurrido, quitándole importancia e instándole a que se dieran prisa en continuar colocando tablones nuevos en el suelo para no perder la mañana. Naruto se sentía extraño. "¿Será posible que Sasuke y Rai se lleven bien, Sakura sea al fin feliz con alguien y haya olvidado por completo al teme y él… Encuentre su lugar aquí?"

No lo sabía entonces, pero las respuestas a esas preguntas las tendría antes de lo que él imaginaba.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor: ¡Lean! ¡Disfruten! ¡Sigan comentando, please! ¡Mil gracias por los ánimos y comentarios! ¡No tengo más tiempo! ¡Insisto, sigan diciéndome qué les parece todo esto, que es el combustible que me anima a sacar tiempo de donde no lo hay para continuar! ¡Muchas gracias, en serio!**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos, amigos del bosque! ¡Un fugaz saludo!**_

 _ **Shirokami Mori :3**_


	5. Champán y sake

Texto: Letra normal

Diálogos: - Letra normal

Pensamientos: " _Letra cursiva_ "

Recuerdos: _Letra cursiva_

Rated M por strong language, escenas de violencia y contenido para adultos

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los personajes que no son de la serie son míos

Historia basada en Naruto Shippuden (Postguerra)

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Champán y sake**

No estaba bien. Definitivamente, no lo estaba. Sentía una maldita piedra en el esternón oprimiéndole el pecho desde que Naruto se había ido de su casa a medio reconstruir esa mañana. Sabía que iba a reunirse con Rai en la Torre, como habían acordado, para planificar la sorpresa para Sakura.

Él sabía perfectamente que el sitio al que iba a llevarla era un remanso de romanticismo, magia y toda la sensualidad que pudieran dar unas aguas termales y una enorme cama circular con sábanas de seda. Se sujetó el puente de la nariz, sentado en una silla desvencijada en medio de lo que era la cocina mientras que el sol avanzaba sobre el azul de los cielos y cerró los ojos.

Se estaba cabreando. Se estaba cabreando muchísimo. ¿Lo mejor? No sabía porqué. O más bien, no lo quería reconocer. Achacó su pésimo mal humor a que Rai le recordaba al Raikage y el rechazo era mutuo. Además, las obras de su barrio y el examen para Jounin ocupaban todo su día. Por último, el brazo le molestaba a veces. En esos momentos no tenía problemas, pero quiso meterse en la cabeza que los dolores y calambres que tenía en ocasiones, sobre todo por las noches, le enranciaba el carácter más de lo que ya era.

Estaba apretando la mandíbula inferior, haciendo que se le afilaran los ángulos del mentón, el cual empezaba a oscurecerse un tanto por la sombra de la barba.

\- Mierda… - masculló. ¿Por qué narices le había dicho al idiota ése que Sakura odiaba las gyozas? ¿Es que acaso le importaba? – Mierda, mierda y mierda… - susurró, retirando la mano de su nariz y volviendo a alzar las largas pestañas negras. Se sentía ridículo. No podía evitarlo.

Sin embargo, ¿qué iba a hacer? No tenía derecho a nada.

En su alma sabía que tenía una conversación pendiente con Sakura. Lo sabía, maldita sea. Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a empezar. Ni siquiera sabía qué palabra sería la primera. ¿Y luego? Seguramente se llevaría una mirada furiosa y llorosa por parte de la chica, luego un corte y vería su pelo rosa volar al girarse bruscamente para huir de donde estaba él. Eso sí que lo sabía porque se le daba de miedo. No había cosa que mejor se le diera que herir y hacer llorar a la Haruno.

" _Hmpf…_ ". Pero esta sensación… Esa oscura y molesta sensación que le cruzaba horizontalmente el pecho no cesaba. Sin querer, su mente se disparó al momento en que Sakura se reuniera con Rai en esas termas tan bonitas. La luna esa noche estaría en cuarto creciente. Seguro que irían a una de esas piscinas para parejas, recogidas, con el aroma de las velas dispuestas al borde del agua flotando en el ambiente. Y se besarían bajo ese medio círculo blanco-plateado que era el satélite lunar. Y se rozarían la piel, resbaladiza por el agua caliente.

" _¡BASTA!_ " Sasuke se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, hundiéndolas entre las hebras negras, masajeándose el cuero cabelludo. El Mangekyo Sharingan giraba en sus ojos, estrellado, peligroso. Incluso había gruñido. " _¿Qué me pasa, joder…?_ ". Suspiró pesadamente, estirando el cuello engarrotado hacia delante. " _A la mierda…_ ". Se levantó rápidamente de la silla, dejando que el barrio Uchiha continuara con su reconstrucción durante lo que quedaba de mañana. Se enfundó en su uniforme de entrenamiento Jounin y se dirigió a las pistas cercanas a la Academia Ninja, construidas tras la guerra y dispuestas para entrenamientos de ese nivel.

Una buena sesión de entrenamiento físico le haría ocupar la mente durante todo el día, olvidándose del menudo cuerpo de su ex-compañera siendo toqueteado por el ninja del País de la Nube.

* * *

En el apartamento de la doctora Haruno, una joven mujer se estaba terminando de quitar la ropa que se había puesto para ir a trabajar en su habitación. En bragas y sujetador lisos de color rosa palo, sacó del armario el atuendo con el que iba a ir a la cena y lo dejó encima de la cama antes de meterse en la ducha. Estaba agotada, pero feliz. Iba a cenar tranquilamente con su novio en el restaurante nuevo de la zona norte. Seguro que estaría todo delicioso y beberían vino. Del caro. No había estado nunca dos años con un chico y se sentía realmente feliz.

Puede que al principio no fuera un amor verdadero pero, con el tiempo y paciencia, Rai se había convertido en un hombre muy importante en su vida. Le daba seguridad, cariño, estabilidad y, en definitiva, se sentía querida. Atractiva a sus ojos. Le gustaba esa sensación. Tardó bastante en bañarse. Quería que sus músculos se relajaran por completo tras un duro día de trabajo. Se enjabonó el pelo con su champú de siempre, estrujándolo. Ya no le cabía todo entre las manos debido a su largura. Le gustaba habérselo dejado largo de nuevo. Su suavidad y calor encima de sus hombros, poder recogerlo en moños y coletas, dejando sus mechones sueltos, hacerse trenzas. Soltó un largo quejido placentero cuando se estiró por completo en su bañera, dejando que la mascarilla que acababa de ponerse hiciera efecto.

Antes de quedarse adormilada, se enjuagó el pelo y salió del agua, envolviendo su figura en una toalla rosa claro.

Se secó el pelo con paciencia y se lo recogió en un moño italiano, dejando los mechones del flequillo sueltos para que le cayeran a ambos lados del rostro. Se puso unos diminutos pendientes redondos con un topacio negro en el centro englobado en un anillo plateado por fuera y se colocó la ropa interior negra. Era de encaje, muy sugerente. El sujetador se ataba al cuello, dejando la espalda al aire, ya que el vestido así lo requería. Cuando se puso el liguero negro alrededor de la cintura para sujetar las medias que iban a medio muslo, enrojeció ligeramente, pero terminó sonriendo. Seguro que Rai se iba a quedar con la boca abierta. Nunca se había puesto esa lencería tan sutil. Cuando se miró en el espejo en ese momento, se quedó parada unos segundos. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. " _Sí que le va a gustar mucho, sí_ ". Cogió el vestido, que descansaba en su cama y se lo puso por la cabeza, dejando la tela caer.

Era de color negro mate, fino, atado al cuello dejando un ligero escote y toda la espalda descubierta. La cola casi tocaba el suelo, pero con los tacones no lo arrastraría, y tenía una abertura en la parte izquierda de la falda hasta la rodilla. La cintura se abrazaba por completo al cuerpo de Sakura y la parte final fluía a cada movimiento, dejando que la abertura mostrarse su pierna y su zapato izquierdo. Estos eran también muy bonitos, lo suficientemente altos para llegar a hacerla medir un poco más del metro setenta pero eran bastante llevables, con un tacón grueso para no destrozarle los pies. Eran de color negro y se ataban a su tobillo con una cinta fina. En la parte delantera, había una pequeña piedra de color verde muy oscuro sujeta por una fina línea de metal plateado que la rodeaba.

Se colocó frente al espejo de su tocador para maquillarse. No se puso nada en la cara, no le gustaba, pero sí se maquilló los ojos. Los enmarcó con una sombra negra dejando muy oscuro el extremo exterior de párpado superior y dándole un tono plateado claro en la zona del lagrimal, haciendo que el color fuera en degradado desde la parte más oscura hasta la más clara. Se perfiló con un eyeliner negro haciendo que sus ojos fueran más afilados. También se colocó sombra negra en la línea de sus pestañas inferiores. Alzó y oscureció sus pestañas con la máscara negra y remató todo con un brillo en los labios, apenas visible, y con un toque de colorete un poco más oscuro que su piel debajo de sus pómulos.

Se volvió a colocar ante el espejo de pie que tenía en su habitación. Estaba espectacular. El vestido resaltaba su figura femenina, el recogido dejaba al descubierto todas las curvas de su cuello, hombros y clavículas, los zapatos la hacían más alta. Lo que más le gustaba era que parecía más que nunca un felino. Sus ojos verdes parecían refulgir con los tonos oscuros de la sombra. Sería una pantera negra de no ser por el llamativo color de su pelo.

Sonrió. " _Perfecto_ ". Cogió el bolso de mano, del mismo color que todo su atuendo, en el que guardó lo necesario y salió por la puerta. Para abrigarse, no cogió nada más que un fular fino oscuro para echárselo sobre los hombros a modo de chal. El sol empezaba a bajar por el oeste, pero seguía haciendo buena temperatura.

Iba caminando tranquilamente por la calle cuando un remolino amarillo, naranja y azul se cruzó en su camino.

\- ¡SAKURA! – gritó Naruto a pleno pulmón, haciendo que la chica se asustara y varios viandantes se pararan a mirar - ¡Corre! ¡Tienes que venir conmigo!

\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Ni hablar, idiota! ¡Tengo mi cena con Rai en 20 minutos! ¡No voy a ningún sitio! – replicó ella.

\- ¡Se trata de Rai! – Sakura paró sus quejas y le miró muy seria. Naruto tenía una expresión muy rara, no sabía descifrar muy bien qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su amigo sabía perfectamente que hoy cumplía su segundo aniversario con su novio. No la interrumpiría de esa manera por algo que no fuera importante de verdad.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- ¡Corre, sígueme! – Sakura no lo dudó un instante. Se quitó los zapatos de tacón, sujetándolos en una mano junto con el bolso y se hizo un nudo en la cola del vestido para poder moverse bien. Corrieron a toda velocidad gracias a su naturaleza ninja, saliendo de los muros de la aldea y atravesando un camino despejado y silencioso hasta el noreste de Konoha.

\- ¡Por aquí! – Naruto tomó un pequeño desvío en el camino que giraba a la derecha entre los altos árboles, cuyas copas ahora se pintaban en negro debido a la noche. Entre los troncos, Sakura empezó a adivinar luces. Cuando se iban aproximando, Naruto fue decelerando el ritmo y sujetó a su amiga por el brazo, para hacerla parar.

\- Ponte los zapatos – dijo sin más con su eterna sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¿QUÉ? – gritó Sakura muy enfadada - ¿Qué dices, imbécil? ¡¿Cómo que me ponga los zapatos?! ¿Dónde está Rai? – el Uzumaki la cogió de los hombros y presionó sus dedos para que se estuviera quieta. Sakura hizo fuerza y elevó los brazos para intentar zafarse.

\- ¡Confía en mí, Sakura! – Naruto la miró directo a los ojos – Confía en mí, vamos – la sonrisa de su amigo la tranquilizó un tanto y dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de sus costados –. Hazme caso, te va a gustar – le guiñó un ojo y Sakura se permitió sonreír levemente. Se colocó los zapatos de nuevo, comprobando que las medias no se hubieran estropeado y se deshizo el nudo del vestido. " _Genial, se ha arrugado un poco…_ ". Suspiró -. Cruza el camino hasta la entrada. Ino ha dejado una pequeña maleta con algunas de tus cosas en la habitación – la muchacha enarcó una ceja -, así que no te preocupes por nada. Tú sólo relájate – le dijo alargando la "a" -. Rai te esta esperando – la chica fue a decir algo, pero Naruto le cortó antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse -. Y por supuesto que Tsunade te ha dado los días libres, así que ni se te ocurra aparecer por Konoha – el jinchuriki se fue con un ligero sonido de viento removerse tras su partida, dejando a Sakura sin poder pedirle ninguna explicación.

Tras estar unos segundos de pie, sola, en la linde del bosque antes de acercarse a las edificaciones que se alzaban sobre la loma de una formación montañosa, sacudió la cabeza y se encaminó a la entrada de las Termas Shimizu. Distinguió la figura de su pareja en el borde del arco principal en el que rezaba el nombre del lugar. Se acercó lentamente, sin poder evitar que la sonrisa se le escapara de la boca.

\- Así que… - empezó diciendo – Me habéis dado un susto de muerte para darme una sorpresa, ¿no? – Sakura se plantó delante de Rai, que la miraba con la boca abierta. Él vestía con una camisa blanca, resaltando el moreno de su piel, con una americana oscura y unos pantalones del mismo color. Sencillo pero elegante. Se había peinado el pelo hacia atrás, aunque un mechón rebelde se le volvía a colocar en la frente. Estaba muy guapo.

\- S-Sakura… Por Kami – se acercó un poco a ella, con la mirada brillando y esa expresión de incredulidad ante su imagen.

\- Bueno, esto no dice mucho a mi favor de cómo me ves normalmente – dijo divertida, colocando la mano libre de llevar el bolso en su cadera.

\- No, no, no – respondió Rai, alzando las manos y moviéndolas a ambos lados, acompañando su negación -. Es que… Es que esta noche estás – tragó saliva -, estás… - la miró intensamente – No encuentro la palabra que pueda describirte, mi amor. Decirte que estás bellísima se me hace insípido para lo que estoy viendo.

Ante la reacción de el chico, Sakura enrojeció. Tras agradecerle el sincero cumplido, Rai la tomó de las manos y la atrajo hacia él, dándole un profundo beso. Ella correspondió sin dudar, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Esta vez no tenía que ponerse de puntillas gracias a los zapatos. Rai posó una mano en el cuello despejado de la mujer gracias al bonito peinado, acercándola más si eso era posible. Cuando rompieron el beso, Rai le susurró algo al oído, que hizo que ella riera nerviosa y volviera a ponerse aún más roja que antes.

Terminó tomándole de la mano y caminaron para entrar en el bonito lugar. Antes de entrar, Sakura se tensó y se giró bruscamente, escudriñando entre los árboles que había en frente de las termas. Rai miró también en esa dirección, al notar a Sakura inquieta. Le preguntó qué ocurría. Tras un momento oteando el bosque, con la mirada arrugada, ella sacudió la cabeza, le sonrió y terminaron por entrar.

El corazón le latía muy deprisa. Se llevó la mano derecha al pecho y comenzó inspirando hondo para regular sus latidos. Por poco le descubre. " _Esa molestia… Casi me detecta… Pero, ¿cómo? He ocultado al máximo mis niveles de chacra… Hmpf…_ ". Sasuke Uchiha, vestido de negro en su totalidad, oculto en una rama ancha de uno de los árboles que colindaban con el camino de las Termas Shimizu, terminaba de observar cómo Sakura entraba en el edificio principal colgada del brazo de Rai. Terminó exhalando una larga bocanada de aire, molesto.

¿Que estaba espiando a Sakura desde que Naruto y ella habían llegado al borde del bosque? Sí ¿Qué había observado hasta el más mínimo detalle cómo se había arreglado la muchacha esa noche? Sí ¿Que estaba más hermosa que nunca? También ¿Que le jodía sobremanera la cara de estúpido que había puesto Rai al verla? Por supuesto, probablemente fue su misma cara al mirarla desde su posición ¿Que cuando la besó y le susurró algo al oído le dieron ganas de asesinarle? Sin duda ¿Que se sentía ridículo haciendo todo eso? No había mayor verdad ¿Que lo pudo evitar? Rotundamente no.

Chascó la lengua y bajó de un salto. Aterrizando elegantemente sobre la hierba. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, echando los hombros hacia atrás y miró el sitio. Era muy ostentoso. Se podían ver desde allí las preciosas terrazas de las habitaciones y, pasando el esquinazo que seguía la edificación al adaptarse a la ladera montañosa, podían adivinarse volutas de vapor que salían de las aguas calientes de las termas.

Bajó la cabeza y gruñó. " _¿Qué cojones estoy haciendo?_ ". Se giró y dirigió sus pasos a la aldea. " _Necesito un trago_ ". Pensó el moreno, acelerando el paso sin darse cuenta. Sí, esa noche no iba a malgastar ni un segundo pensando en lo que haría la parejita feliz. No. No iba a permitir que Sakura se colara en su cabeza más, al menos por esa noche.

Lo que no sabía el soberbio Uchiha es que estaba completamente equivocado.

* * *

\- Ya te lo he explicado, Sakura – Rai apoyó una mano en el mentón mientras que con la otra elevaba el bonito tenedor de plata con una pequeña cantidad de risotto con crema de boletus que olía de maravilla -, ¡es una sorpresa! Hacemos dos años juntos, me apetecía hacer algo especial y sería un gusto si la aceptaras sin más. Llevas casi toda la cena enfurruñada, señorita… ¡Coopera! – le dijo terminando de llevarse el tenedor a la boca. Estaba delicioso.

Delante de sus platos, adornados con filigranas doradas en los bordes, tenían sus respectivas copas de champán igual de doradas, burbujeantes. Sakura ya se había bebido tres largas copas y un ligero rubor que no era propio del colorete empezó a mancharle los mofletes. No obstante, tenía el gesto un poco torcido mientras se comía un plato a base de ostras, crema trufada, hortalizas picantes y más trufa blanca. _Un manjar de dioses_ , le había dicho el refinado camarero vestido con un chaleco negro, camisa blanca y guantes igual de blancos impolutos.

\- Entiende que así sin avisar me preocupe por mi trabajo – comentaba la muchacha, jugueteando con un trozo de ostra envuelta en verduritas y trufa -. Hace poco aprobaron el presupuesto para el área en el que Ino y yo trabajamos después de la guerra: el área para niños afectados psicológicamente por esas atrocidades… - la hermosa joven, sentada con las largas piernas cruzadas bajo el mantel de color blanco roto, puso cara de preocupación – No quiero dejar a la cerda de Ino sola con el nuevo proyecto – Rai suspiró por enésima vez.

\- Si no hubieras podido escaparte tres malditos días para estar aquí conmigo, re-la-ján-do-te – recalcó cada sílaba de la última palabra -, ¿crees que Tsunade lo hubiera aprobado? Por Kami, Sakura… Te lo pido ya como favor personal. Deja de ser tan exigente y disfruta. No entiendo entonces porqué te has puesto así de espectacular si luego no vas a sacar de tu cabecita rosa tus preocupaciones. Se supone que estoy contigo pocos días al mes, ¿quieres desaprovechar eso? – Sakura le miró con sus dos enromes esmeraldas. Tras un instante, Sakura bajó los párpados y negó con la cabeza. Rai le tocó el dorso de la mano con la que sujetaba su cubierto, volviendo a atraer la atención de su pareja – Sería un auténtico pecado no poder disfrutar de tu compañía y más aún por cómo brillas esta noche. Estás preciosa.

\- Gracias, Rai – la Haruno hizo una carantoña de vergüenza adorable -. Lo siento, tienes razón. Te prometo no pensar más en el hospital ni nada de eso. Esta noche es nuestra – cogió la cuarta copa de champán y la alzó en su dirección en un gesto de brindis. Rai agarró su propio vaso y chocó levemente el cristal con el de ella, arrancando un sonoro "clin".

\- Por la medic-nin más brillante de todo el Mundo Shinobi, la Flor de Konoha. Tú – Sakura volvió a sonrojarse. Era muy afortunada. Al menos así se sentía.

Lo que Rai no sabía era que la mente de la chica no sólo había estado en las nubes durante la cena pensando en que iba a estar ausente hasta tres días enteros en su trabajo, sino que buena parte del tiempo lo había dedicado a pensar qué había sido esa sensación que tuvo justo antes de entrar en la recepción de las termas.

Le empezó a picar el cogote y una cosquilleante sensación le había recorrido toda la espalda. Sentía un par de ojos clavados en ella. Pero no podía ser, ¿no? Ese chacra que había creído percibir… Se acordó que se le había cruzado la imagen de unos ojos rojos a la velocidad del rayo por su cerebro. Eso podía ser menos aún. Se había reído internamente de sí misma al pensar eso. La sensación desapareció tan rápido como había llegado y terminó por sujetarse más del brazo de su acompañante y entrar.

Un par de horas más tarde, mientras Rai y Sakura alzaban sus copas con el carísimo brebaje dorado, Sasuke hacía lo mismo, aunque en solitario, con un pequeño vasito cilíndrico de cerámica lleno hasta el borde de sake. Estaba sentado en el taburete de un barucho semioculto entre los callejones del casco antiguo de la aldea, de esos que tenían el letrero con el nombre del bar medio borrado y que olían a humedad, orín y lejía rancia.

Estaba prácticamente vacío. Sólo estaba el propio shinobi, un par de borrachos en una mesa en la esquina y una mujer algo mayor con pinta de hacer la calle al otro lado de la barra. Llevaba observando con sus ojos verdes oscuros a Sasuke desde que había puesto un pie dentro. Hacía un buen rato que intentaba, en vano, llamar la atención de ese chico tan guapo, tan misterioso y tan joven. Pero nada. El muchacho sólo estaba centrado en llenar el ochoko con la segunda botellita que le sirvió el horondo camarero hasta casi derramar el alcohol.

Cuando el Uchiha iba por la mitad de su tercera botella de sake, la mujer decidió mover su ficha ante la pasividad de él. Se acercó contoneando las caderas, envuelta en ese vestido rojo de raso con un escote que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y con los bucles de su pelo castaño deshechos. Sasuke no era el primer objetivo de su noche. De hecho, había terminado su jornada cuando el chico entró en su campo de visión en ese antro donde estaba tomándose una copa de vino tinto antes de marcharse a su casa. Se pasó la lengua por los labios mal pintados de carmín igual de rojo que su vestido antes de sentarse en el taburete contiguo al del moreno.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas, guapo? – comentó la mujer para entablar una conversación y tantear a su supuesto cliente. Sacó un cajetín de cigarrillos de un dobladillo del vestido y le pidió fuego al camarero al ponerse uno de esos cilindros de papel entre los labios. Sasuke la miró de reojo sin contestar, volviendo su mirada al vaso que sujetaba con su mano vendada – Bueno, no importa – soltó una larga bocanada de humo tras aspirar por el filtro del cigarro -, no hace falta saber tu nombre para que pases un buen rato, ¿me explico? – se arrimó al costado del usuario del Sharingan y llevó su boca cerca de su oído izquierdo – Además, por ser tú no te cobraré nada. Eres demasiado guapo para imponerte un pago, ¿qué me dices? – ahora sí, el chico elevó sus peligrosos ojos ónices y la miró directamente. La puta se estremeció por completo, distanciándose un poco de su presa, abriendo bastante sus ojos. Él se quedó mirando sus iris largo rato. Después de acercar su nariz a la de ella, achicando los ojos para enfocar aún más su mirada en los globos oculares de la mujer, terminó apartándose bruscamente, cogiendo la botella de sake, bebiendo directamente de ella para terminarse lo que quedaba de un trago.

\- De acuerdo – concedió el shinobi, haciendo un gesto con los dedos para que el camarero le cobrara la cuenta -. Ven conmigo – le asió fuertemente por el brazo, arrastrándola a la salida sin dejarla opción de decir nada.

En menos de lo que esperaba, estaba entrando por la puerta del apartamento que compartía con Naruto, seguido de la mujer del vestido rojo. Su hiperactivo amigo no estaba en casa esa noche pues había quedado con Hinata y, por otras ocasiones, sabía que iba a tardar todavía bastante en volver. Sin pronunciar palabra, volvió a coger a la prostituta fuertemente de la mano y la condujo a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con un golpe sordo.

\- Desnúdate - la orden le llegó como un látigo. La mujer intentó hacer un amago de sonrisa.

\- ¿Tan rápido? ¿No quieres jugar un poco antes d-

\- No. Desnúdate, ya – la profunda voz del joven intimidó a la mujer, que obedeció tras la respuesta sin rechistar. Bueno, era muy, muy guapo, no le importaba ese comportamiento tan borde. Y menos le importó aún cuando él se empezó a quitar la parte superior, dejando su marcado torso a la luz de la media luna que se colaba por las ventanas. Ella terminó por ensanchar la sonrisa. Sí, definitivamente se alegraba de haber decidido tomarse esa copa de vino antes de marcharse aquella noche.

No sabía si era el sake lo que le estaba entorpeciendo los sentidos, la rabia o el olor del cuerpo de esa mujer de barra de bar. Olía a vino, tabaco y sudor, pero una vez la tuvo debajo suya en su cama, mirándola a los ojos, poco le importó. Estaba borracho, mucho. No se entretuvo demasiado en toquetear el cuerpo femenino antes de penetrarla directamente con un gruñido contenido. Ella estaba haciendo todo un escándalo, cerrando constantemente los ojos y abriendo la boca. Sasuke le había dicho varias veces que abriera los ojos y le mirara.

Eran verdes. De un verde oscuro, como las aguas del mar cuando te adentrabas en el horizonte. La mente de Sasuke no pudo evitar recrear que ese verde fuera más claro, más brillante y vivo. Un verde esmeraldino, propio del color de las mismas hojas que inundaban los bosques de la aldea cuando el sol se proyectaba directamente en su haz. Llevó una mano a la cara de la puta en tanto que no paraba de mirar esas orbes que su mente intentaba modificar desesperada mientras envestía con sus caderas las de ella sin parar.

Cuando estaba al borde del éxtasis, cerró fuertemente los ojos y bajó su cara para apoyarla en la almohada con la imagen de esa mirada proyectada en su cerebro. Un par de mechones rosas se cruzaban delante de los ojos que estaba imaginando. Tuvo que ahogar el gemido mordiendo la funda de la almohada.

" _¡Sak...!_ " Se dejó ir. El coletazo del orgasmo le sacudió, haciendo que llenara el hueco de la punta del preservativo con un par de envestidas más. Se quedó en la misma posición durante unos minutos, recuperando el aliento. Cuando su conciencia volvió de nuevo a su sitio, se incorporó sobre la puta, que también tenía la respiración agitada. Aún con el alcohol recorriéndole las venas, enfocó la mirada en la cara de la mujer. Frunció el ceño y se apartó rápidamente, saliendo de ella sin ningún reparo. Se dirigió fuera de la habitación, desde donde la mujer escuchó el cubo de basura de la cocina abrirse y cerrarse.

Sasuke entró de nuevo en su cuarto, desnudo como un bebé. Era un dios griego moreno. Ella se mordió el labio, sonriente. Sin embargo, el gesto se le borró de la cara en un santiamén.

\- Vístete y márchate – le soltó el muchacho y le tendió un par de billetes tras ponerse unos sencillos pantalones de algodón que cogió del armario. Ella tardó un poco en reaccionar.

\- Pero… Te dije que no iba a cobrarte.

\- Cógelo y vete. Ya – la miraba muy serio. Algo en los profundos ojos negros de ese joven la inquietaba demasiado, así que decidió no protestar más, aceptar sus honorarios y marcharse.

Sasuke se quedó por horas apoyado en los carriles de la ventana de su habitación, la cual había abierto para que el aire frío le despejara las ideas, que todavía flotaban en sake. Miraba la media luna que adornaba el cielo. Estaba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos. No podía terminar de creerse lo que había hecho hacía un rato.

Hizo el gesto que últimamente realizaba casi sin darse cuenta, masajeándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos y cerrando los ojos, torciendo la expresión.

" _Estás jodido, Sasuke. Muy jodido_ "

* * *

Era el anochecer del tercer día en esa suite tan maravillosa en las Termas Shimizu. Sakura se removió entre las sábanas negras de seda que se resbalaban por su cuerpo como una caricia. Se había pasado las últimas horas bañándose, recibiendo los últimos masajes de su estancia y cenando comida tan rica que parecía que no había comido en semanas. A la mañana siguiente, la pareja tendría que abandonar la habitación. Al final, Sakura terminó disfrutando todo lo que pudo de su sorpresa de aniversario con Rai.

Cuando se relajó por completo, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba ese descanso y cómo de agarrotados estaban los músculos de su espalda. Saldría de ese maravilloso sitio como nueva. Las horas que no estaban en las aguas termales, en el spa o en el restaruante, se las habían pasado recorriendo el cuerpo ajeno entre risas y miradas encendidas.

En esos momentos, Rai estaba roncando a pierna suelta y ella se encontraba en una dulce duermevela. Casi estaba cayendo en un sueño cuando escuchó unos insistentes golpeteos en la puerta de la suite. No le apetecía levantarse y decidió no hacerlo. Si alguien quería algo, que esperase hasta mañana. Pero los golpetazos se hicieron más fuertes y no paraban de insistir. Miró a Rai a su lado. Estaba KO. Cuando escuchó la voz del mismísimo Naruto llamarla a gritos al otro lado de la puerta, se puso a toda velocidad las bragas moradas oscuro de encaje que estaban tiradas en el suelo y se colocó una bata, detalle de las Termas, para cubrirse. Se tropezó con la moqueta del saloncito que daba a la habitación principal al correr hacia la puerta.

\- ¡SAKURA! ¡POR KAMI, ABRE! – Naruto estaba aporreando la puerta de madera de roble blanca con el pomo dorado tan fuerte que casi la iba a tirar abajo.

\- ¿¡QUÉ PASA!? – con el pelo rosa en todas direcciones y únicamente con esa fina bata, descalza, la chica abrió la puerta para ver la cara desencajada de su mejor amigo – Naruto… Qué… - consiguió articular antes de ser interrumpida por el rubio.

\- ¡Su brazo, Sakura! ¡Tienes que venir AHORA! – la medic-nin no se lo pensó dos veces al ver la expresión del futuro Hokage, que no tenía nada que ver con la sorpresa que le hizo hacer Rai. Tal cual como iba, salió corriendo en pos del Uzumaki hacia el Hospital de Konoha anudándose con más fuerza la bata sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando llegaron, le proporcionaron una bata blanca de médico y unos zuecos. Varias enfermeras comenzaron a recitarle que el paciente era un varón de aproximadamente 21 años, inconsciente con graves daños en la sutura del implante de su brazo izquierdo, con zonas incluso a punto de desprenderse. Vio varias manos tenderle una carpeta con un informe rápido con los datos vitales de Sasuke. Por el camino, Naruto le gritaba que le habían encontrado algo lejos de la aldea esa misma tarde, con todo a su alrededor destrozado, árboles y rocas con signos de quemaduras, casi sin conocimiento y sujetándose el brazo, gritando.

Sakura actuó deprisa, dejando a Naruto en la sala de espera de las urgencias del hospital. Entró como un torbellino en el quirófano, donde varios médicos y enfermeras luchaban por estabilizar la junta de la piel de Sasuke con su brazo. Al llegar la doctora Haruno, se apartaron, ayudándola a ponerse una mascarilla y gorro para intentar sujetar sus mechones despeinados al salir a toda prisa de la cama. Sasuke estaba hecho polvo. Al menos eso transmitía su expresión. Su brazo daba espasmos de vez en cuando, a lo que el joven apretaba los dientes y se quejaba con voz ronca. Le llevó prácticamente una hora entera calmar los dolores del Uchiha y hacer que dejara de moverse. Ni la anestesia había servido en un principio. Se le quemaba en la sangre antes de hacerle efecto.

Terminó por utilizar su valioso chacra curativo, consiguiendo que la piel, rasgada a través de las vendas de la extremidad, fuera cerrándose y volviéndose a unir. Una vez estable, ordenó que le trasladaran a una habitación de observación. Salió agotada, sudando, con las piernas al aire y descalza de no ser por los zuecos de hospital que no supo quién se los dio al llegar. Se retiró el gorro de cirujano y la mascarilla de un tirón, depositándolas en un cubo para material desechable antes de abrir las puertas principales del ala de quirófanos. Al final del pasillo, Naruto se apartó de la pared donde estaba apoyado y le miró con preocupación.

\- Ya está mejor – dijo la chica, restregándose los ojos con las manos lavadas previamente con desinfectante -. Pero así no puedo garantizar que el brazo vaya a quedarse en su sitio – miró directamente al Uzumaki con determinación - ¿Qué estaba haciendo para llegar a desprender el implante mediante jutsus? ¿Le atacaron? – el revoltoso ninja negó lentamente con la cabeza.

\- No había indicios de que le atacara nadie en ese sitio – Naruto bajó la cabeza -. Hace un par de noches me lo encontré en su habitación después de estar con Hinata, tirado como si le hubieran disparado y se levantó con la resaca del siglo. Fue peor que luchar contra Pain… - hizo una mueca de desagrado – Ayer también llegó borracho como una cuba a casa. No se ha presentado en las obras de su barrio desde que… - el chico hizo una pausa, mirando a su amiga profundamente. Frunció los labios – Bueno, el caso es que desapareció desde el amanecer. Le esperé por horas en su casa para continuar la reforma y no hubo rastro del teme. Le he estado buscando todo el puñetero día, hasta que su rastro de chacra me llevó más allá del río y me encontré con todo el percal.

Sakura volvió a restregarse la cara, cansada.

\- Voy a tener que estar insuflándole chacra constante hasta que el tejido nervioso del implante quede intacto – la doctora de pelo rosa suspiró pesadamente -. Necesito que avises a Rai, por favor… Me he ido sin decirle absolutamente nada, ni una nota – el jinchuriki del Nueve Colas asintió rápidamente -, y que… Me traigas algo de ropa. Puedes cogerla de mi apartamento o pedírselo a Ino, porque no llevo ni sujetador – terminó murmurando la chica, afligida, cruzándose de brazos y encogiendo los hombros. El rubio posó una mano en su hombro, tranquilizándola.

\- Yo me encargo de todo. Tú haz lo que tengas que hacer. No quiero estar soportando al teme de Sasuke en mi casa, renegando y farfullando como hace un día por estar cabreado con el mundo – le sonrió como sólo él sabía hacer, disipando sus angustias y preocupaciones. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, asintiendo a su vez.

\- Cuando me hagas llegar mis cosas avisa a una enfermera para que me lo traiga. Sasuke necesita estar en observación y no se puede acceder si no eres personal sanitario. De hecho, necesito que no me moleste nadie, por favor. Si Rai viene aquí no le van a dejar pasar. Dile que me espere hasta que salga en mi casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Se despidió de su compañero con un gesto, agradeciéndole los recados por hacer y se dirigió a la habitación donde habían llevado al último Uchiha. Un par de enfermeras estaban terminando de colocar las máquinas que controlaban al paciente, que estaba profundamente dormido, y de anotar una serie de datos en la carpetilla que dejaron a los pies de la camilla.

La doctora Haruno les dio instrucciones de que nadie interrumpiera su tratamiento y que le dejaran la ropa que le traería Naruto en la entrada de la habitación para que pudiera recogerlo cuando ella misma. Las enfermeras terminaron su labor y se marcharon, cerrando la puerta de la sala. Sakura se deshizo de la bata de médico, dejándola colgada en un perchero de la esquina. Miró largamente al chico que tenía, de nuevo, en la camilla de su hospital. Comprobó su ritmo cardíaco y que el gotero con el suero funcionara sin problemas.

Después de tocar la frente del ex-renegado, apartándole el pelo de la frente, su expresión se crispó. Tenía que hacerlo, no le quedaba otra si no quería que el brazo de ese zopenco se desprendiera durante la noche. No lo hubiera hecho por otra persona, pero Sasuke seguía siendo Sasuke. Un nombre que para ella no pasaba desapercibido, por mucho que quisiera.

Con las mejillas rojas como un tomate, se quitó los zuecos y se subió en la camilla. Se anudó el batín de color turquesa salpicado con dibujos de flores de cerezo hasta que el cinto le oprimió el abdomen y se recostó al lado del muchacho. Sasuke no tenía nada cubriéndole el torso, igual que la vez que Sakura le realizó la operación para colocarle el brazo por primera vez. El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir desbocado. Le estaba costando mantener una respiración regular. Se abofeteó mentalmente. " _Vamos, imbécil. Esto es por salvaguardar el brazo de tu paciente. No seas cría_ ". Si quería que Sasuke tuviera una fuente constante de chacra para reparar los daños de su extremidad superior izquierda, tenía que ser ella misma la que se lo transfiriera, sumiéndose en un sueño ligero a su lado, manteniendo contacto físico para ello y así evitar que la propia kunoichi se agotara. Así conseguiría que el moreno recibiera chacra durante un prolongado período de tiempo.

Sin conseguir que su corazón parara de latir en la boca del estómago y en su garganta, pasó su brazo derecho por la cintura del shinobi tras colocarle de costado, estando de cara a ella, abrazándole. Se pegó al cuerpo de su ex-compañero, recostando la cara en su pecho y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en comenzar a fluctuar esa esencia curativa tan potente en ella. Gracias a los lentos latidos del propio Sasuke y de su profunda respiración, la chica logró acompasarse a su ritmo, calmándose. Transcurrió un largo rato hasta que Sakura se quedó en ese estado de letargo, consciente de lo que estaba haciendo para controlar su núcleo de energía y que le permitía transferir su chacra lentamente y sin pausa.

Se permitió encoger las piernas ligeramente, pasando una por encima de la del hombre que estaba recostado a su lado para encajar mejor su posición. Hacía ya mucho que el olor de Sasuke la había envuelto por completo, ayudándola a tranquilizarse. Tan centrada estaba en mantenerse así para no romper el flujo de chacra curativo que no se dio cuenta cuándo el Uchiha pasó su propio brazo por su cintura, acercándola más a él, posando su nariz en el cogote de la joven, inspirando profundamente para soltar un gutural quejido complacido.

\- Mmmm…

\- Sssssh… - la joven comenzó a acariciar lentamente la espalda de Sasuke – Descansa. No voy a moverme hasta que me asegure que no se te cae el brazo – susurró a su vez ella muy bajito. Sasuke pareció quedarse conforme porque se removió para terminar de eliminar cualquier espacio que pudiera quedar entre los dos, acomodando su cabeza por encima de la de ella, enganchando sus piernas en un abrazo más y se volvió a dormir.

La kunoichi no pudo evitar que su corazón sufriera un pequeño pellizco al visualizar a Rai, dormido como un tronco en la habitación de las Termas Shimizu, mientras ella estaba ahí, recostada junto a otro hombre. _Ese_ hombre. Sin embargo, en su más oscuro y recóndito pensamiento, la Haruno no pudo evitar aceptar que nunca un sentimiento tan culpable fuera tan placentero como lo estaba siendo en esos momentos.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor: ¡Aquí les dejo la conti! Antes que nada... LO SIENTO. Sé que hay muchos de ustedes que no les gusta para nada leer cómo Sasuke o Sakura están con otros personajes... Pero necesito que esto sea así en mi fic. Si no, no sería mi historia, así que a quien pueda molestarle, mis más sinceras disculpas, pero como autor, tengo que defender lo que escribo y, si tienen paciencia, pronto verán cómo evoluciona todo. **_

_**Igualmente, millones de gracias por esos comentarios, a los que les está gustando tal cual se está desarrollando el fic como a los que no, de verdad, muchas gracias por sus opiniones, me ayudan a seguir y esforzarme mucho. No sé cuánto voy a tardar en subir el capítulo 5. Estos últimos capítulos he tenido mucha suerte porque me ha costado relativamente poco montarlos y revisarlos, pero no sé si para el siguiente tendré tanta fortuna.**_

 _ **Repito, si alguno de ustedes se ofende, lo siento de veras. Sin embargo piensen una cosa: esta historia es SasuSaku, sí, en serio, así que sólo disfruten mientras leen y fíjense que poquito a poco les voy dejando momentos exclusivos de ellos dos, los cuales se irán haciendo más frecuentes. Específicamente, el final de este episodio es clave, puesto que marcará un punto de inflexión entre la tensa relación que tienen los personajes principales desde que Sasuke regresó, ¿vale?**_

 _ **Sin más, espero sus reviews ante los evidentes SÚPER celos de Sasuke (él mismo se está dando cuenta que Sakura está clavada en su corazoncito por mucho que intente negarlo) y qué piensan que ocurrirá a la mañana siguiente cuando nuestro Uchiha favorito se despierte entre los brazos de Sakura. CHAN CHAN.**_

 _ **¡Dejen sus reviews para dar energía a esta historia!**_

 _ **¡Un fugaz saludo, amigos del bosque!**_

 _ **Shirokami Mori :3**_


	6. La teoría de la pelota

Texto: Letra normal

Diálogos: - Letra normal

Pensamientos: " _Letra cursiva_ "

Recuerdos: _Letra cursiva_

Rated M por strong language, escenas de violencia y contenido para adultos

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los personajes que no son de la serie son míos

Historia basada en Naruto Shippuden (Postguerra)

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. La teoría de la pelota**

Notaba una fuente de agradable calor a su lado sobre el colchón. No quería abrir los ojos, no aún. Sentía cómo un dulce y suave cosquilleo se extendía desde su columna vertebral hasta su brazo izquierdo, curándole, alejando el terrible dolor que sintió horas antes en ese claro destrozado por él mismo. El agudo soniquete de las máquinas que tenía a ambos lados de la camilla le iba llegando a sus oídos.

Comenzó a tomar conciencia del pequeño cuerpecito que le abrazaba por la cintura y que tenía las piernas enredadas con las suyas. Las finas hebras rosadas de su cabeza empezaron a hacerle cosquillas en la nariz. Soltó con fuerza aire por las fosas nasales, volviendo a inspirar el dulcísimo aroma de su ex-compañera. Simplemente, le encantaba. Desde que había identificado esa fragancia como la propia que emanaba Sakura en la cocina del apartamento de Naruto, no podía evitar evocar ese olor en su cabeza de vez en cuando. Le calmaba. En todos los sentidos.

Saliendo de la niebla del sueño tras sufrir el incidente, sus párpados temblaron ligeramente antes de abrirse medianamente en la habitación del Hospital de Konoha. Los antebrazos de la medic-nin emitían un leve resplandor verde. Su chacra curativo. Por eso se sentía como flotando en las nubes. Cuando volvía a cerrar los ojos para seguir durmiendo, escuchó una vocecilla bajo su mentón.

\- Buenos días, irresponsable – Sakura se removió a su lado, hablándole con voz adormilada.

\- Hmpf… Hola – dijo él. Sakura se impulsó para elevarse, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada para quedar frente al shinobi del abanico blanco y rojo.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo para terminar así? – le regañó la chica en voz baja con un deje de preocupación que no pasó desapercibido para Sasuke.

\- Estaba… Entrenando – respondió sucintamente en el mismo volumen, susurrando.

\- Ya… - Sakura enfurruñó su expresión – Nos diste un susto de muerte. Casi pierdes el brazo, ¿sabes? No vuelvas a "entrenar" así. No hasta que puedas hacerlo de verdad – Sakura se quedó mirando los topacios oscuros del joven.

Las persianas de la habitación de observación estaban echadas, evitando que entrara del todo la luz de la mañana, manteniendo la atmósfera en una agradable oscuridad matutina. De igual forma, parecía que todavía era muy temprano por la tenuidad de la luz que conseguía filtrarse por los huecos de las persianas. Sasuke también se quedó enganchado a los ojos verdes de la chica, sumiéndose los dos ninjas en un largo silencio. Tras dudar, fue él quien rompió el mutismo.

\- ¿Te has quedado aquí conmigo… Toda la noche? – Sasuke se fijó en la vestimenta de la chica, bajando la mirada. Seguía llevando la bata de las Termas, por lo que no llevaba nada más que las bragas debajo. Ella enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello al darse cuenta y agradeció que la habitación estuviera a oscuras para ocultarlo. Se revolvió, tirando del borde de la bata hacia abajo con una mano, deshaciendo el abrazo y, por tanto, deshaciendo también el flujo de chacra curativo y cruzándose más la prenda a la altura del pecho. No obstante, siguieron con las piernas enganchadas. Sakura asintió levemente. Él bajó los párpados, pensativo.

\- Naruto casi me tira la puerta de la habitación – comentó medio riéndose la chica, al recordar ahora el momento.

\- Ese dobe… - Sasuke elevó la comisura de su boca en una media sonrisa. Los ojos de ambos se estaban acostumbrando a la oscuridad, por lo que podían distinguir mejor el rostro del otro. Sakura reconocería esa sonrisa de medio lado en cualquier parte. Le recordó sin querer a ese Sasuke antes de partir de Konoha para iniciar su trayecto por el Mundo Shinobi tras la Cuarta Guerra.

" _Ay, Sasuke…_ " se le agitó el pecho, oprimiéndole ligeramente la garganta. Estaba nerviosa. Sintió cómo unos golpecitos eufóricos se arremolinaban en su vientre. No siendo dueña de sus actos, elevó la mano para posarla en la cara de él. Sasuke la miró más como si le hubiera dado una torta en vez de la caricia que estaba recibiendo. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la expresión preñada de incredulidad. La chica no supo si fue por todo el tiempo que había estado tumbada junto a él y ya le daba igual o si era la oscuridad la que le daba el valor, pero no retiró la mano. Todo lo contrario. Siguió acariciando la mejilla del chico y se permitió bajar los dedos para posar suavemente las yemas en sus labios, dibujándolos.

Sasuke no salía de su asombro. Nunca antes una caricia tan inocente le hizo estremecerse como lo estaba haciendo ésta. No quiso pronunciar ni una palabra. No quería que ese momento terminase nunca. Sakura tenía la mirada perdida en su boca mientras seguía con su caricia. " _¿En qué estará pensando?_ ".

\- Me he estado preguntando durante este tiempo porqué parece haber como un muro entre tú y yo desde que regresaste - empezó a desvelar la muchacha sin que él tuviera que formularle la pregunta que le estaba rondando la mente -. Y creo que sé la respuesta – Sakura volvió a dirigir sus espectaculares iris a los negros de él. Sasuke sintió otro estremecimiento en su sistema nervioso.

\- Y… ¿cuál es? – seguían hablando entre susurros, acentuando la intimidad del momento.

\- Ese muro se llama Rai, ¿verdad? – Sasuke frunció el ceño. Era otra manera de restregarle en la cara que estaba celoso.

\- Hmpf… No – negó el Uchiha.

\- ¿No? – dijo ella sin quitar la mano de la cara de Sasuke. Éste negó, molesto.

\- Entonces dímelo tú, Sasuke – alargó las eses de su nombre con un tono… ¿sensual? ¿O se lo estaba imaginando el dueño del Chidori? Chascó la lengua, ofuscado. Sakura terminó retirando la mano de su cara, pero la bajó de nuevo a su costado, sin querer cortar por completo el contacto con él. Volvió a notar cómo el chacra sanador de la medic-nin fluía a través de sus manos, pero ella también comenzó a acariciar la piel de Sasuke, quien cerró los ojos, concentrándose en esas caricias que estaban siendo más reparadoras para su alma que cualquier técnica de curación.

\- ¿Y bien? – insistió la de pelo rosa. Sasuke la encaró de nuevo, acercándose peligrosamente a su cara, con la determinación pintada en su mirada.

\- ¿Qué pretendes, Sakura? – siseó - ¿Que acepte que me hierve la sangre como si tuviera el Katon recorriéndome las venas cuando me enteré de que Rai existía? ¿Que creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente tú y yo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Sakura intentó retroceder mientras la nariz de Sasuke estaba rozando prácticamente la suya y su mirada quemaba como el fuego, pero él no la dejó irse hacia atrás, agarrándola fuertemente por la cintura y llevando la otra mano a la nuca de la chica que le miraba asustada por su reacción – Estoy intentando ser muy respetuoso contigo, molestia, porque ahora tienes una pareja – susurró entre dientes el del Sharingan -, pero así me estás obligando a hacer algo que no quiero por respeto a ti. El otro me importa una mierda, pero no quiero problemas con nadie más, así que no me toques las narices con tus insinuaciones, porque creo que sabes perfectamente lo que hay sin que yo te lo diga.

Sasuke no aflojó el agarre pero no continuó acercándose a ella. Se quedaron nariz con nariz, mirándose a los ojos. Los de Sasuke brillaban de rabia, los de Sakura, de acongoje. Se había quedado muda. No esperaba para nada que Sasuke reaccionara de esa manera. Sentía su respiración chocar contra sus labios. Sasuke alternaba la mirada entre sus ojos y su boca. Sakura estaba temblando como una hoja. El corazón le volvía a bombear como un potro desbocado en el pecho. Las intensas cosquillas en el estómago se retorcían en un torbellino de emociones contenidas a duras penas. Tuvo que empezar a respirar fuertemente por la nariz para intentar seguirle el ritmo a las reacciones de su cuerpo.

Se dio cuenta que la máquina que registraba los latidos de Sasuke también comenzó a pitar muy deprisa. Él estaba igual de nervioso que ella a pesar de la determinación de sus acciones. Algo se derritió dentro de ella. Quizá la capa de hielo en la que intentaba mantener los desenfrenados e irracionales sentimientos que sentía por ese imbécil tan atractivo.

\- Sasuke… - consiguió articular a duras penas. No sabía si era él o ella misma quien estaba acortando la mínima distancia que había entre sus bocas. Rozaba prácticamente sus suaves labios con los de él y estaba cerrando los ojos sin poder evitarlo. El olor y la presencia de Sasuke la nublaban el sentido. Sus ojos rasgados, su rostro tan perfecto, sus fuertes brazos sujetándola, sus piernas envolviendo las suyas. Se estaba volviendo loca.

\- ¿Sakura? ¿Va todo bien? – la voz amortiguada de Shizune les llegó a través de la puerta de la habitación. La máquina emitió un enloquecido "bip bip" cuando a Sasuke casi le da un infarto al escuchar a la "oportuna" ayudante de Tsunade. Sakura saltó de la cama como si tuviera un resorte en el culo, se acomodó la bata de médico encima de la de las Termas, calzándose antes con los zuecos y salió del lugar, dejando a Sasuke tirado en la camilla, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y expresión de máximo enfado.

\- Todo bien, Shizune, ahora estaba estabilizándole pero tod… - la voz de la chica se fue apagando según se iban alejando por el pasillo. " _Sí. Claro. Estabilizándome sobre todo_ ". Pensó el chico al notar como su entrepierna le estaba comenzando a saludarle. " _Genial_ ". Se llevó el índice y el pulgar a los lagrimales mientras cerraba los ojos y se tumbaba boca arriba en la camilla. Ya no notaba ningún dolor en el brazo. Estaba como nuevo en ese sentido y hecho mierda en el sentido emocional. " _Esa maldita mujer me va a matar. O me va a hacer matar a alguien, mejor dicho_ ".

No era idiota. Desde la noche en la que quiso con todas sus fuerzas que la puta con la que estaba en su habitación fuera Sakura, sabía que su ex-compañera era para él algo más que una kunoichi que formó parte de su equipo un día, cuando eran Genins. Algo más que una mujer que se cruzaba por la calle a veces. Algo más que una antigua "amiga". Algo más que la única persona que intentó sacarle de la oscuridad en la que estaba metido, a pesar de haberla intentado matar, a pesar de haber despreciado sus sentimientos como si fueran basura.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer él? Ahora que ella había establecido una relación próspera y duradera con otro hombre. Apretó los dientes y los puños. Le dolía, joder. Le dolía saber esa realidad. Se suponía que iba a esperarle, ¿no? ¿No? " _Cinco años es mucho tiempo, amigo_ ". La vocecita de Naruto se coló en su cerebro, respondiéndole a sus dudas. Y era verdad. Tampoco le había dado más señales de que esperara por él durante su viaje. Pretendía que el amor de Sakura se siguiera nutriendo de… ¿De qué? ¿Del aire? Sin embargo, conforme iba avanzando en su período de redención, la imagen de Sakura se le hizo presente en muchas ocasiones, sobre todo por las noches. No sabía qué ocurriría cuando regresara. No tenía un plan. Creía que simplemente las cosas fluirían y, sin la venda de la sed de venganza y el odio, podría construir un futuro para su clan. Y Sakura tenía todas las papeletas para formar parte de él.

Lo que no llegó a pensar jamás es que la chica hubiera decidido rehacer su vida sentimental de la mano de otro. Al principio no lo admitió, no quiso hacerlo, pero cuando Naruto le dijo que Sakura tenía novio, algo dentro de él se rompió. Y le desagradó. Le hizo enfurecerse hasta el punto de lanzarle una patada al rubio. No estaba en sus planes lo que estaba sucediendo, definitivamente. Y se sentía ciego ante lo que hacer. Se sentía indefenso ante el dolor que apresaba su corazón cuando escuchaba algo sobre Sakura y su novio, cuando veía a la muchacha y su mente le recordaba una y otra vez que ella estaba con otro, que sonreía a otro, que abrazaba a otro, que besaba a otro. Que yacía por las noches con otro.

Sí, le dolía.

Admitirlo le estaba costando más de lo que imaginó. Pero ahí estaba, mirando el techo de ese hospital una vez más, tumbado en el mullido colchón escuchando el sonidito de las máquinas a sus lados emitir "bips" y "swish", intentando comprenderse a sí mismo.

No obstante, ¿qué había sido eso que había pasado hacía unos minutos? Sakura no se había apartado cuando él comenzó a inclinarse para llegar a alcanzar su boca. No le había mirado con enfado, ni se había zafado de su agarre. Nada de eso. Ella se había quedado muy quieta, mirándole con esos ojos enormes, como un cervatillo a punto de ser cazado. Había susurrado su nombre, por Kami. Ahí había algo. Ese algo pendiente que no estaba solucionado entre ellos. El shinobi se llevó ambas manos detrás de la nuca.

Quizá no estaba todo perdido para él, ¿verdad? Siguió dándole vueltas al casi beso que había protagonizado con la chica, no terminándose de creer que hubiera estado a punto de hacerlo, hasta que se volvió a quedar frito por culpa del olor de Sakura, que seguía impregnado en las sábanas y en la funda de la almohada de la camilla.

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa, Rai estaba terminando de hacer el café en la vieja cafetera de color metálico que le dio su madre cuando se independizó. Le recordaba a todos los años que había pasado de niña y de adolescente en casa de sus padres, oliendo ese café recién hecho que tanto le gustaba por las mañanas. Serían aproximadamente las 9:30 horas.

Cuando salió de la habitación de observación de Sasuke, charló un rato con Shizune para aclararle que todo el escándalo de las máquinas que vigilaban el ritmo cardíaco del paciente había sido un error del propio cacharro. Se sintió mal mintiéndole pero, ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué Sasuke había empezado a tener taquicardia porque había estado a punto de besarle? No. No podía decir eso. Cuando se separaron en la esquina del pasillo y ella retomó sus pasos de vuelta a la habitación, vio al lado de la puerta un carrito con un neceser y ropa doblada. Seguramente las enfermeras le dejaron los enseres que le pidió a Naruto mientras ella estaba dormida aplicando su chacra al Uchiha.

Cogió el carrito y se dirigió a un vestuario privado para personal para cambiarse y asearse un poco. Se lavó la cara, se intentó desenredar los nudos de su cabellos y se echó desodorante. Se colocó los pantalones negros elásticos, la camiseta interior blanca y el jersey de punto azul claro para luego calzarse con unas zapatillas del mismo color que el jersey. No estaba del todo cómoda pues no le había traído un sujetador, pero menos era lo que llevaba puesto antes. Volvió a colocarse la bata de médico encima y, dejando el carrito en el pasillo previo a los vestuarios, con su neceser y la bonita bata de las Termas bajo el brazo, fue a su despacho a dejarlo todo y ponerse un poco al día de sus tareas.

Tsunade fue a verla una hora más tarde para que le informara sobre lo que había pasado con Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Ese niñato… Le advertí que si hacía ese tipo de cosas podría perder el brazo. Y a ti te tuvieron que sacar a toda velocidad de tu merecido descanso por su culpa. Le voy a… - la Sanin alzó un puño apretándolo, enfadada – Sakura sonrió ante el gesto protector de su maestra para con ella.

\- Lo importante es que el implante está bien y no se ha ido al garete todo nuestro trabajo – concedió la medic-nin, colocando más papeles encima de su escritorio.

Fue la propia Senju la que le dejó irse a su casa, al menos hasta después de comer, para que pudiera descansar un poco, ducharse y relajarse por haber estado utilizando su chacra durante toda una noche. Antes de irse, echó un vistazo a la habitación donde Sasuke estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta. Creía que al volver a verle tumbado en la cama se iba a cabrear por lo que había intentado momentos antes, pero al verle tan relajado, su rostro profundamente dormido y en paz, no pudo enfadarse con él. Le miró compasiva. Sasuke había vivido un infierno toda su vida marcado por la masacre de su clan y el hecho de haber matado a Itachi movido por una mentira. Eso fue la causa de que actuara en el pasado como lo hizo.

Ella se preguntó una y mil veces cómo hubiera sido Sasuke si no hubiera pasado todo eso. Probablemente ni la hubiera mirado a la cara. El Clan Uchiha era muy elitista por lo que sabía. No le habrían dejado acercarse al hijo pequeño de la familia principal del orgulloso clan. Pero eso no lo sabía nunca.

Se quedó unos instantes apoyada en la puerta de entrada de su acogedora casa. Escuchó la voz de Rai desde la cocina.

\- ¿Sakura? – el chico apareció con un trapo de cocina entre las manos, secándoselas, en el pasillo.

\- Buenos días, cariño – le sonrió ligeramente.

\- Naruto me explicó lo que pasó – dijo él, serio -, ¿todo bien? – la chica de pelo rosa asintió, descalzándose en el genkan – Me alegro – Rai se encaminó hasta ella para abrazarla y darle un corto beso en los labios.

Sakura dio un brinco ante su acción, desconcertando al propio shinobi del Rayo.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, es que… - se mordió el labio inferior – Estoy un poco cansada, necesito comer algo y ducharme.

\- De acuerdo, el desayuno está hecho – él le sonrió con toda la boca, olvidando la extraña reacción de la chica -. Creía que ibas a venir un poco más tarde, pero mejor, así no se te enfría.

Mientras Sakura le seguía hasta la cocina, por su mente voló a toda prisa la imagen de Sasuke acercándose a ella, notando su cálido aliento sobre sus labios. Esos ojos oscuros como el ala de un cuervo, al igual que su pelo rebelde. Ese perfil en su mandíbula inferior, tan masculino. Había notado a la perfección cómo Sasuke se afeitaba probablemente con asiduidad puesto que, al acariciarle, había notado las cosquillas del incipiente bello facial en su cara. No pudo negar que eso le gustó. Mucho. Rai era imberbe, por lo menos hasta entonces. Su pelo era rubio, casi blanco, súper fino. " _¿Qué estás haciendo, Sakura?_ ". Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. " _¿Estás comparando a Rai con Sasuke? ¡¿En serio, Sakura?!_ ". Pero los pensamientos eran libres y estaba teniendo dificultades para controlarse.

Llegó un momento en que Rai tuvo que chascar sus dedos delante de sus narices para atraer su atención. Estaba hablándole y ella veía sin ver mientras se llevaba una tostada con mermelada de melocotón a la boca automáticamente. Sakura volvió en sí, disculpándose, pero la cosa no mejoró. Cuando terminó, recogió los platos rápidamente, agradeciendo a Rai el haber hecho el desayuno, y se excusó para darse una ducha.

Rai, sugerente, le propuso ducharse juntos. Cuando Sakura se lo negó con una sonrisa, alegando que estaba realmente cansada, el rubio se empezó a mosquear.

Definitivamente, los últimos cambios de humor de Sakura no tenían que ver con la carga de trabajo. Tenían que ver con un nombre y un apellido, y él lo sabía. Soltó una maldición, apretando levemente los puños mientras veía la espalda de su chica desaparecer por la puerta del baño. El chasquido del pestillo terminó por encender algo en Rai que iba a pesarle de ahora en adelante.

La lenta e inexorable aparición de las dudas.

* * *

\- Sasuke-teme, ya te he preguntado si fue porque se me quemaron los onigiris el otro día, si fue porque al lavar la ropa manché sin querer una camiseta tuya; si fue porque te desperté, también sin querer, por gritar en sueños; si fue porque te hice la broma de esconderte las zapatillas'ttebayo – Naruto siguió enumerando una larga lista de cosas por las que Sasuke pudiera estar con esa nube negra encima de su cabeza, haciendo que su mal humor estuviera presente de manera constante. El moreno siempre negaba cualquier motivo que le hubiera dicho el rubio, lo que hacía que éste se desesperara, acabara llamándole "teme" y empezaran una guerra con "dobes", "usuratonkachis" y más "temes" de por medio.

El Uzumaki empezaba a preocuparse de corazón por su amigo. Iban a hacer tres meses desde que Sasuke pisó Konoha en su regreso. Desde hacía aproximadamente uno, su mejor amigo se encerraba en sí mismo, como solía hacer de niño, aunque, para tranquilidad del amante del ramen, no detectaba ninguna oscura intención en él. Simplemente Sasuke estaba siendo más Sasuke de lo normal, y eso terminaba por intrigarle demasiado. Como estaban viviendo juntos mientras las obras en el barrio Uchiha avanzaban, pensó que quizá fuera porque la convivencia con él era algo difícil a veces al ser tan despistado y desordenado.

Sin embargo, no consiguió durante todo ese tiempo sacarle porqué se había ido a aquel claro en medio del bosque y había empezado a destrozar todo a su alrededor hasta el punto de quedarse casi sin chacra y con el brazo medio colgando. Sakura terminó de atenderle hasta que le dio el alta. No notó que ella actuara distinto con Sasuke de como había empezado a tratarle desde que regresó. Había salido con Hinata, Rai y ella más veces antes de que el ninja de Kumogakure volviera a su tierra después de esos días de visita. Sakura y él acordaron volver a reunirse de nuevo en Konoha una vez transcurridos dos meses puesto que, como hijo del Raikage, Rai debía atender una serie de cuestiones políticas y sociales en su aldea.

La despedido sucedió el día anterior por la tarde. Esa mañana, mientras terminaban de colocar los tablones de la tarima nueva de la casa de Sasuke, el aura del ninja del Chidori parecía algo más… En calma.

\- En serio, tío – Naruto palmeó el último tablón que quedaba por colocar para asegurarse que estaba bien puesto y se incorporó, sujetándose los costados con un gesto dolorido -, creo que deberías decirle a Sakura que te echara un vistazo para revisar si te ocurre algo por dentro para que tengas esos ánimos tan raros… - al terminar la frase, vio cómo los músculos de la espalda de su amigo, que estaba unos metros por delante suya, asegurando las juntas de la tarima, se tensaban por debajo de la fina camiseta blanca. Justo en ese instante, las piezas del puzle encajaron en la hiperactiva mente del jinchuriki de Kurama y elevó tanto las cejas en su frente que casi parecía que querían juntarse con el nacimiento de su cuero cabelludo. Con las manos en la misma posición sobre sus riñones, Naruto abrió la boca, mirando sorprendido el cogote de Sasuke. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Bueno, a ver, sí que era verdad que se le cruzó un par de veces la idea, pero simplemente la desechaba porque era demasiado obvio, ¿no? Pues ahí estaba, detrás del imponente y poderoso Sasuke Uchiha, el cual no estaba viendo la expresión de estúpida incredulidad en la cara de su rival, entendiendo porqué el moreno se comportaba así.

\- No me lo puedo creer… - soltó más para sí mismo que para que Sasuke le escuchara.

\- ¿Qué has hecho, dobe? – dijo el del Sharingan, pensando que la frase de Naruto era porque había hecho algo mal en su tarea, como había ocurrido en otras ocasiones. Se giró para mirarle y seguía ahí plantado, mirándole como si le viera por primera vez. Sasuke alzó una ceja, intrigado - ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?

\- No me lo puedo creer – volvió a repetir -. Es por ella. Es por Sakura – dijo, mientras se le iba arremolinando una sonrisa triunfal por haber descubierto el secreto del ex-vengador él solito. Ante aquella declaración, los iris de Sasuke temblaron ligeramente y su tensión aumentó.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué dices, usuratonkachi? – el gesto del chico se torció, torvo, tras reponerse de la sorpresa de que Naruto hubiera llegado a tal verdad sin que él hubiera soltado prenda.

\- Desde que regresaste tu humor ha sido una montaña rusa, teme. Cuando estábamos en casa los dos tranquilamente tus niveles de chacra eran normales, pero cada vez que mencionaba a Sakura o algo relacionado con ella, empezabas a responder con monosílabos y tus niveles de energía eran muy irregulares'ttebayo. Por no mencionar que desde que Rai vino para visitarla has estado peor que nunca – elevó su dedo índice en un gesto acusatorio sin quitar la sonrisa de su boca -. Tú… ¡Tú estás celoso!

\- ¡Mentira! Idiota, ¿qué te crees? – Sasuke le encaró, acercándose a él, amenazante – Soy Sasuke Uchiha, imbécil, no estoy celoso de nadie. Menos aún de un idiota tan grande como tú que hace que Sakura tenga que correr por medio del bosque vestida de esa manera para que se le rompa el vestido o algo parecido para darle una "sorpresa" – elevó las manos para hacer el signo de las comillas, poniendo voz de burla.

Ahora sí, la sonrisa del rubio se esfumó y abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? – Naruto nunca le dijo nada sobre la sorpresa de Rai para llevar a la muchacha a las Termas Shimizu. Acordaron lo que iban a hacer para ello en la entrada de la Torre del Hokage y Sasuke no estaba en ese momento.

Sasuke también abrió mucho los ojos. " _Mierrrrrrrrda…_ ". Se acababa de delatar él solito, sin ayuda de nadie.

\- Eh… Hmmm… Me lo dijiste, hmpf, hace ya tiempo – el Uchiha intentó salvarse, sin éxito.

\- Esto sí que no, teme – Naruto volvió a sonreír, esta vez para seguirlo de una sonora carcajada que se extendió largamente - ¡Tú! ¡El frío y prepotente Sasuke Uchiha no-tengo-celos-de-nadie! ¡Espiando a Sakura! ¡A Sakura! ¡Como un adolescente'ttebayo! – más carcajadas. Naruto comenzó a darse golpes en el cuádriceps, intentando controlar su risa.

\- ¡CÁLLATE, DOBE! – Sasuke apretó los puños, dejando los codos en 90 grados a ambos lados de sus costados. Estaba que le salía humo por las orejas. Lo peor es que el cabreo era consigo mismo por bocazas.

\- ¡Ya verás cuando se entere Sakura! ¡Se va a desternilar! – Naruto siguió descojonándose hasta que unos fuertes puños le cogieron por la pechera de la camiseta y le estamparon contra la última pared del pasillo.

\- Ni. Se. Te. Ocurra. Decírselo – Sasuke fue haciendo hincapié en cada palabra. Tenía el dibujo estrellado del Mangekyo Sharingan girando en sus ojos, furioso. Naruto se quedó mudo, apagando las alegres carcajadas, mirando muy detenidamente en las pupilas rojas y negras del enfurecido shinobi.

\- Sasuke… - esto era más serio de lo que imaginaba. No se esperaba que fuera a impactarle la espalda contra el muro con tanta fuerza. Estaba realmente enfadado.

\- NO se lo digas, Naruto – el Kekkei Genkai seguía activado en sus globos oculares, quemándole por dentro -. Júramelo.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… - el tono del moreno era escalofriante. Parecía que sí que le había dado de lleno – Suéltame, ¿eh? No es para que te pongas así – el chico pareció volver a la calma poco a poco y fue soltando el agarre lentamente -. Somos amigos – empezó el rubio -, somos compañeros y, en definitiva, creo que no hace falta que te diga que para mí eres como un hermano – Naruto apoyó una mano en el ancho hombro de Sasuke, que bajó la cabeza con apariencia cansada, abatida - ¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke? ¿No confías en mí como para decírmelo?

\- Hmpf. Es complicado… No lo entenderías - el joven shinobi giró la cara para mirar fijamente al suelo, torciendo el gesto.

\- También lo era hacerte comprender a ostias que estabas equivocado hace cinco años y mira – Naruto apretó el agarre en su hombro, sonriendo de nuevo. Sasuke elevó el rostro para mirarle -, lo conseguí. No me obligues a hacerte perder el brazo de nuevo para que entiendas que puedes confiar en mí'ttebayo.

Sasuke le devolvió un amago de sonrisa amarga. Suspiró largamente y le indicó al rubio Uzumaki que fueran a sentarse en la casi terminada cocina de la casa. Estaba quedando más o menos como el Uchiha recordaba. Pensó que quizá eso le haría daño al recordar lo feliz que fue en entre esas paredes y que nunca más volverían esos años junto a su familia, pero al ir avanzando en la reparación iba siendo como un bálsamo para sus recuerdos. Se sentía realmente feliz al ver terminada una habitación o cómo los árboles y plantas del jardín delantero y trasero que estaban marchitos se sustituían por unos nuevos, verdes y llenos de vida.

Y tenía mucho que agradecer al botarate de Naruto, en todos los sentidos.

Se sentaron en dos sillas situadas alrededor de una robusta mesa de madera en la parte del comedor de color oscuro que tenía un precioso mosaico de gresite que iban desde el azul en la parte exterior hasta el amarillo casi blanco en el interior del dibujo.

Naruto, que normalmente hablaba sin parar y parecía que iba tres segundos por delante de todas las acciones que haría una persona normal, esperó pacientemente a que el afligido Sasuke, que tenía las mejillas manchadas de rubor mientras no sabía donde colocar ni la mirada ni las manos, se sintiera preparado para desvelar a su amigo lo que le estaba pasando.

\- Cuando regresé – hizo una larga pausa. Naruto no dijo ni una palabra, esperando con temple – y me dijiste que Sakura tenía novio, no me lo esperaba – miró a los ojos azules de su compañero -. No… No sabría explicarte como me sentí, porque ni yo mismo lo entiendo ahora – otra larga pausa. Un desvío de mirada turbada -. Nunca llegué a pensar que ella pudiera… Pudiera… Tsk.

\- ¿Amar a otro? – le ayudó el Uzumaki con tono comprensivo. Él asintió a duras penas – Esto es como la "teoría de la pelota" – Sasuke volvió a mirarle con una ceja elevada, intrigado -. Sí, escucha, seguro que lo has visto alguna vez: a los niños, cuando les dan una pelota, se entusiasman y les parece lo mejor del mundo. Cuando ya llevan un rato jugando con ella dejan de prestarle atención a lo que le pase, ya que es suya y está ahí, en una esquina del parque o donde sea, incondicionalmente. De repente, otro niño se pone a jugar con esa pelota. Ahí es cuando el primer niño se enfada, reclamando su pelota olvidada. Sin embargo, como no estaba cuidando de ella, parece justo que sea el segundo niño el que tenga derecho a jugar con ella. El primero termina llorando como un borrego por la misma cosa que hacía unos segundos había dejado tirada por ahí, olvidada, sin atención. Tú eres el primer niño'ttebayo, Sakura es la pelota y Rai es el segundo niño que se ha puesto a jugar con ella, ¿me explico?

Sasuke parpadeó varias veces, mirando al próximo Hokage.

\- Parece que estudiar para dirigir la aldea te ha dado ideas de filósofo, dobe – Naruto se llevó una mano detrás de la nuca, guiñando un ojo y sonriendo, agradecido por la especie de cumplido que le había dicho Sasuke.

\- De todas formas, eres imbécil – el usuario del Katon lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su acompañante -. Así no vas a recuperarla, teme. Estoy seguro que no has hablado con ella de esto, ¿verdad? – Sasuke dudó unos instantes.

\- No… Del todo – ante la respuesta del moreno, explicó a su amigo lo que había ocurrido en el hospital tiempo atrás cuando Sakura tuvo que dormir con él, literalmente, para poder curarle la sutura del implante de su brazo izquierdo. Cuando terminó, Naruto lanzó un silbido de asombro.

\- La cosa pinta chunga, sí, sí – se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo -. Teme, no me malinterpretes, Rai me cae bien, es un buen tipo y… Lo siento, pero ha cuidado muy bien a Sakura todo este tiempo – de nuevo la expresión de Sasuke se arrugó -. Sin embargo… Tú eres tú. Te ayudaría todas las veces que necesites – dijo Naruto con tono solemne. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado -. Además, Sakura ha estado hasta las trancas por ti prácticamente toda su vida. Estoy seguro que si haces las cosas como debes, Sakura volverá a hacer resurgir todos esos sentimientos acumulados.

\- ¿Y cómo lo hago, usuratonkachi? – el ánimo de Sasuke había cambiado a uno más positivo. El haberse desahogado con Naruto le había hecho quitarse parte de la carga de amargura que estaba cargándose él solito. El chico zorro sintió una extraña emoción en su interior. Era la primera vez en su vida que Sasuke le pedía ayuda, a él, sobre las artes amatorias.

\- ¿Por qué no empiezas por ser su amigo de nuevo? Uno de verdad, ¡como cuando éramos el Equipo 7'ttebayo! – el entusiasmo del joven shinobi le contagió un poco.

Había recorrido casi todo el Mundo Shinobi. Se había deshecho de todo su odio, rencor y sed de venganza. Había resurgido de la más profunda oscuridad. Podría hacer un esfuerzo y concentrarse en acercarse a Sakura al menos como un viejo amigo, ¿no?

Durante un par de semanas estuvo dándole vueltas a cómo podría realizarlo sin meter la pata y caer en una nueva discusión con la chica. No terminaba de encontrar la fórmula mágica para conseguirlo cuando, una mañana cualquiera, fue convocado por Kakashi en la Torre del Hokage. En el despacho se encontraban Naruto y Sakura con las mismas caras de incertidumbre. Se colocó al lado del rubio, mirando a su ex-maestro.

\- Bien, chicos, creo que sería una actividad interesante para la integración de aquí nuestro amigo Sasuke que realizarais juntos una pequeña misión. Juntos – todos los presentes alzaron las cejas a la vez, sorprendidos. Fue bastante cómico, con lo que Kakashi tuvo que reírse.

\- ¿Una misión? – dijo Sakura con la voz teñida de asombro - ¿Juntos?

\- ¡Una misión'ttebayo! – Naruto alzó los puños hacia el techo, entusiasmado con la propuesta del Sexto Hokage. Miró a Sasuke de reojo y le hizo un guiño cómplice.

\- Hmpf – Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente.

Parecía que el destino sí que iba a echarle una mano a fin de cuentas.

* * *

 _ **Notas de autor: ¡Lo conseguí! Conseguí publicar la conti pronto, ¡yuhu! Aquí se la dejo para que disfruten leyendo. YA tenemos el reconocimiento de Sasuke sobre sus sentimientos, pero no lo tiene fácil. ¿Qué les pareció el momento del despertar? ¡Claro que tenía que pasar así! La atracción y química que poseen ambos en esta historia va saliendo a flote. "Las cosas de palacio van despacio" o algo así, pero tampoco les haré sufrir con millones de capítulos de relleno como en el anime original para que pase algo... Jojojo, solo sigan teniendo paciencia, creo que no se esperan los giros que va a dar la trama.**_

 _ **¿Tienen alguna teoría? Yo CREO que tengo prácticamente todo montado en mi cabecita, pero muchas veces lo que me ocurre es que voy modificando muchas cosas según voy escribiendo.**_

 _ **¡Sigan dejando sus reviews! Recibí bastante en el último capítulo, eso me alegró y me motivó para dejarles el siguiente súper rápido (pero revisando siempre e intentando que sean buenos episodios).**_

 _ **A los seguidores de "La Maldición del Clan": MIL PERDONES, sigo muy, muy, muy atascado... Lloro, no termino de encontrar el punto para seguir... Lo estoy intentando, ¡créanme! Espero poder subir una continuación decente... :(**_

 _ **Agradecerles todos sus comentarios una vez más, tanto si tienen cuenta aquí como si no, todos esas pequeñas muestras de interés son súper bien recibidas y miren nada más: ¡funciona! Y también agradecerles su paciencia (e impaciencia, eso demuestra que les interesa tanto que en seguida quieren saber qué ocurre). Sin más, espero que disfruten como siempre y... Reviews to the power! ¡No lo duden!**_

 _ **¡Un fugaz saludo, amigos del bosque!**_

 _ **Shirokami Mori :3**_


	7. El Sonido y la Raíz

Texto: Letra normal

Diálogos: - Letra normal

Pensamientos: " _Letra cursiva_ "

Recuerdos: _Letra cursiva_

Rated M por strong language, escenas de violencia y contenido para adultos

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los personajes que no son de la serie son míos

Historia basada en Naruto Shippuden (Postguerra)

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. El Sonido y la Raíz**

Los colores del cielo del este se estaban transformando. Sobre las altas ramas de los árboles se podía apreciar el armónico degradado visual que acontecía el amanecer. El negro del techo celestial pasaba a ser azul oscuro, luego morado, luego rosáceo. Así hasta llegar a los tonos amarillo-anaranjados del sol.

Las pequeñísimas estrellitas que habían custodiado la oscuridad de la noche estaban desapareciendo por los rayos solares, al igual que los sonidos de los animales nocturnos para dar paso a los gorgoritos de los pájaros que comenzaban su actividad. Ese día iba a hacer calor. Uno bochornoso además. Se podía oler la humedad caliente y pegajosa en el ambiente.

Tres figuras vestidas con uniformes Jounin se desplazaban rápidamente entre las copas de los árboles, silenciosas y veloces.

Desde que Kakashi les mencionó que realizarían una misión juntos "por los viejos tiempos", como él mismo había dicho, había transcurrido un mes. Tiempo suficiente para que Sasuke consiguiera superar los exámenes Jounin en tiempo récord. Con honores, cabe decir.

Naruto, por supuesto, le propuso celebrarlo hartándose a ramen y sake en Ichiraku. El rubio le dijo a Sakura que se uniera a la celebración, a lo que la muchacha se negó cortésmente.

 _\- Lo siento, Naruto, tengo montañas y montañas de trabajo atrasado en el hospital. Imposible – Sakura no le estaba mirando mientras le hablaba, pues estaba centrada en seguir leyendo una serie de casos clínicos detrás de su escritorio en su despacho._

 _El chico hizo un mohín._

 _\- Vamos, Sakura, será solo un rato. Si quieres puedes irte temprano y así te despejas – intentó convencerla poniendo vocecita aquejada por su negativa. Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza -. Sasuke se va a sentir muy triste si no vas – su última carta para conseguir que fuera. Ahora sí, la Haruno levantó la cabeza para mirarle con el ceño fruncido. Tras unos segundos de contacto visual, soltó un bufido._

 _\- Que Sasuke se ponga triste porque yo no salga a cenar con vosotros es del todo surrealista – comentó en un tono muy formal, volviendo a posar la mirada en los larguísimos informes médicos._

 _\- No, no lo es – dijo muy serio el Uzumaki -. Olvídate del Sasuke de antes de la guerra, Sakura. Creo que tanto tú como yo y todos vemos que el teme ha recuperado la paz en su alma._

 _\- Es que no me ha dado mucho tiempo a ver a ese Sasuke tan maravilloso libre de rencores tras cinco puñeteros años, ¿sabes? – dijo ácidamente su amiga. Recalcó profundamente el tiempo que había transcurrido el ninja del abanico blanco y rojo fuera de la aldea. Y Naruto notó que ahí aún había algo por tratar._

Desde el suceso en la camilla en la habitación de observaciones, Sakura había intentado evitar por todos los medios al Uchiha. Debido a la indiferencia que estaba consiguiendo la chica, Sasuke se ofuscaba aún más con ella, por mucho que intentara establecer un nuevo vínculo amistoso, la coraza que había creado la kunoichi para con él le estaba haciendo las cosas realmente complicadas.

 _\- Porque tú misma no quieres, tonta – Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar el insulto de los labios de Naruto -. Te da miedo, ¿verdad?_

 _\- ¿Cómo dices? – ahora la doctora había dejado totalmente apartados los papeles a un lado de la mesa, levantándose de su sillón._

 _\- Te da miedo el volver a tener contacto con el teme por si descubres que, ahora que ya no va buscando gresca hasta con los mismísimos dioses como antes, realmente te vuelva a gustar. Vamos, Sakura, no pongas esa cara de indignada, como si no supiera lo que llegaste a querer a ese idiota – Naruto sabía que no iba a conseguir que Sakura fuera a la celebración de la graduación Jounin de Sasuke, así que optó por pincharla. Y mucho._

La muchacha terminó sacándolo a patadas de su consulta, literalmente, llevándose un par de collejas por el camino, y gritándole que desapareciera de su vista. Su reacción le dio a Naruto una prueba irrefutable de que había dado en el clavo. Desde ese terriblemente irresistible acercamiento, Sakura había tenido serios problemas para no evocarlo en su mente a todas horas.

Una noche, cuatro o cinco días después de la partida de Rai a su ciudad natal, soñó con él. Con Sasuke. El maldito Sasuke. Se volvía a encontrar en la misma situación que la de la camilla en el hospital, solo que, esa vez, culminaba en un beso. Y no terminaba ahí. Se despertó sobresaltada, con la respiración agitada y las pulsaciones a mil revoluciones por minuto, sudando. _Y mojada_.

" _¡Maldita sea!_ " chilló internamente. Tuvo que colocarse al borde de la cama de su apartamento, con un brazo apoyado en una pierna y una mano en la frente, intentando tranquilizarse. Terminó echándose agua muy fría en la cara para intentar despejarse y volverse a dormir. Sin embargo, el recuerdo e imagen de Sasuke, sujetándola entre sus brazos con sus labios cerca de los de ella, demasiado cerca, volvieron a aparecer en sus más profundos sueños en más ocasiones. Evidentemente, no se lo contó a nadie.

Cuando esto sucedía, ella automáticamente llamaba a Rai por las mañanas antes de irse a trabajar. Sus charlas matutinas con él la relajaban un tanto, pero no era suficiente. Y ahora tenía que compartir un par de días, quizá tres, con él y con Naruto en la misión que les había encargado Kakashi.

A pesar de consistir en escoltar un cargamento proveniente del País del Agua, estaba clasificada como una misión de rango A. No tenían acceso a conocer qué tipo de objetos o materiales debían custodiar hasta el País del Viento, pero al parecer era algo peligroso o de gran valor. Aún así, la tarea parecía sencilla: debían ser la escolta de tres carromatos tapados por completo durante toda la travesía desde un camino cercano a Konoha hasta Suna. El propio Kazekage, Gaara, había sido el responsable de proponer al antiguo Equipo 7 para realizar dicha tarea.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura pararon su desplazamiento saltando por las ramas del bosque de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja para bajar al suelo una vez llegaron al punto donde deberían comenzar su labor. Esperaron al borde del camino rodeado por los altos troncos hasta divisar los tres carromatos con el transporte.

\- ¡Oeeeee! ¡Menos mal que llegáis ya'ttebayo! ¡Empezaba a aburrirme! – Naruto salió disparado hacia la comitiva para presentarse él mismo y a sus compañeros como los escoltas asignados al trayecto. Custodiando los vehículos iban otros tres ninjas con las bandanas típicas del País del Agua a los que iban a hacer el relevo. Todos y cada uno de ellos se quedaron mirando largamente a Sasuke al igual que los transportistas que dirigían a los caballos que tiraban de los carros. Le reconocían. El Uchiha estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de miradas con una mezcla de desprecio y curiosidad, por lo que simplemente escuchaba las estridentes carcajadas de Naruto cuando comenzó a hablar con los shinobis del Agua.

\- Bien, aquí tenéis las instrucciones al llegar a Suna – dijo un ninja con el pelo azul clarito, tendiéndole un pergamino enrollado a Naruto -. Os lo dejamos a vuestro cargo – el Equipo 7 asintió, confirmándolo.

Llegaron a abandonar el bosque que rodeaba la villa, atravesando un amplio campo de hierba verde y fresca. Hasta el momento, sólo se había escuchado a Naruto conversar con los jinetes o con sus compañeros. Entre Sakura y Sasuke no hubo ni una palabra. Iban caminando, revisando el terreno de vez en cuando, disponiéndose Naruto a la derecha de los carros y el resto del equipo a la izquierda. Sakura iba por delante del moreno y también hablaba ocasionalmente con el transportista que tenía más cerca.

Cuando fijaba la vista al frente, el del Chidori miraba el cogote rosa de su compañera. Se había recogido el pelo en una cola de caballo alta, dejando sus mechones del flequillo sueltos y con la bandana roja de la Hoja atada sobre el pelo que comenzaba a peinarse hacia el recogido. Aún así, el final de su melena le tocaba la nuca. Se distraía de vez en cuando, viendo la coleta de Sakura mecerse de forma ligera a cada paso de la ninja.

" _Tsk… Qué calor, joder_ ". El sol ya había avanzado buena parte de su recorrido sobre la bóveda celeste y apretaba tras esa capa de nubes blanquecina con la que estaba tapado el cielo y que concentraba el calor del día. Lograban divisar ya el siguiente conjunto arbolado en el horizonte y Sasuke iba pensando en la desagradable temperatura, cálida y húmeda, que estaba propiciando que se le pegara el uniforme a la piel cuando bajó la mirada. La bajó demasiado.

Igual que se había quedado mirando abstraído el vaivén del movimiento de la coleta de la chica, ahora estaba hipnotizado, de manera literal, observando con atención el bamboleante movimiento de las caderas de Sakura. El uniforme Jounin se amoldaba a su cuerpo como un guante, sobre todo en la parte inferior, o eso pensó el shinobi del Susanoo. Los cuartos traseros de la mujer eran redondos, muy femeninos y compactos. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos muy ligeramente para enfocarlo mejor.

Tan concentrado estaba en seguir la ondulante y atractiva trayectoria del culo Sakura que no se dio cuenta que la propia joven había girado ligeramente la cabeza al sentir la mirada del Uchiha clavada en ella desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de la dirección que seguían los ojos de Sasuke, sus mejillas explotaron en rojo como la grana y fue a lanzarle la mirada más asesina jamás vista junto con algún reproche cuando...

 _¡BOOM!_

Una humareda negra y espesa se arremolinó en frente de la primera carreta, haciendo que los caballos de tiro elevaran sus patas delanteras, encabritados y relinchando. Por un momento, un pitido agudo se instaló en sus oídos. La explosión les había tomado por completa sorpresa en un terreno muy despejado.

\- ¡¿PERO QUÉ!? – Sasuke activó el Sharingan en sus ojos negros mientras empuñaba a Kusanagi y Sakura desenfundaba como un rayo un kunai en cada mano salidos de no se sabe donde.

\- ¡El Sonido! ¡Maldita sea! – la voz del jinchuriki les llegó al otro lado de los vehículos entre dientes. Justo al terminar de decir eso, vieron a una decena de ninjas con el símbolo que tanto conocían en sus bandanas.

" _Pero… No puede ser… ¿Qué hace el Sonido aquí? ¿Esto es cosa de Orochimaru?_ " Sasuke maldijo mentalmente. Un grito le sacó de sus pensamientos y luego la tierra tembló bajo sus pies. Sakura se había impulsado hacia delante con el puño agarrando aún el kunai y lo había hundido en el suelo con toda la fuerza bruta que tenía.

Varios ninjas enemigos se tambalearon, otros cayeron. Naruto saltó desde su posición y comenzó a repartir puñetazos y patadas junto con un par de clones. Sasuke también se lanzó para deshacerse rápidamente de aquellos ninjas embozados, con lo que sus rostros quedaban ocultos y que intentaban atacar el primer carromato. El humo se fue disipando y eran algunos más que los diez que contó el Uchiha en un principio, pero era demasiado fácil para los tres héroes de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja deshacerse de aquella intromisión de un plumazo.

Demasiado fácil…

¡Un momento! Sasuke se giró rápidamente sobre sí mismo después de que sus compañeros terminaran de noquear a los últimos shinobis del Sonido que quedaban. Alcanzó a ver cómo el transportista del último carromato caía desmayado de su asiento y que se estaban llevando cajas y cajas de dos en dos, sacándolas de debajo de la tela gruesa y áspera que cubría el cargamento, a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Alto, cabrones! – ante la advertencia del moreno, Sakura y Naruto se giraron para mirarle y darse cuenta del engaño en el que habían caído. Los ninjas que acababan de tumbar eran un señuelo y se estaban llevando la carga del último carromato. Sakura chascó la lengua y salió corriendo detrás de Sasuke y los capullos que se estaban llevando las cajas.

\- ¡No! ¡Naruto! ¡Quédate para proteger los carros! ¡Ve adelantando camino! ¡Te alcanzaremos más tarde! – dijo la kunoichi al ver que el rubio la seguía. Al escuchar la afirmación ante su proposición para no dejar los carros sin protección, ella apretó el paso.

Se estaban moviendo muy deprisa y se habían comenzado a separar entre la hierba. Habían alcanzado el bosque cuando Sakura llegó a la altura de Sasuke.

\- ¡Tú por allí! ¡Yo voy a por esos! – dijo el del Sharingan saltando a una velocidad vertiginosa para alcanzar a un par de ninjas del Sonido que cargaban una de las cajas. Ella asintió e hizo lo mismo.

Se les habían escapado unos cuantos con varias cajas. Se movían demasiado deprisa entre las ramas de lo árboles. Sakura comenzó a jadear al intentar alcanzar a los enemigos que tenía en su campo de visión.

\- ¡Shannaro! – gritó mientras se elevaba en el aire de un salto y estampaba de nuevo su puño en el suelo. Consigió desequilibrar a la pareja que tenía delante, llevándose unos cuantos árboles por delante, haciendo que sus raíces salieran disparadas de la tierra.

Dejó inconsciente al que le quedaba más cerca después de que tomara la desacertada decisión de enfrentarse con la Flor de Konoha en un combate de taijustu. El otro ninja cogió la enorme caja mientras ella peleaba con su compañero e intentó correr. Cuando tuvo a la medic-nin pisándole los talones, se frenó en seco y hundió el brazo en la caja, atravesando el duro cartón. Sakura le agarró por la espalda para girarle y asestarle un puñetazo para dejarle fuera de combate, pero el ninja del Sonido se giró sobre sus talones, encarándola y estampándole lo que parecía una roca, negra y brillante en su superficie, contra su brazo izquierdo. La roca salió volando hacia alguna parte entre los matorrales por el manotazo que dio la kunoichi, pero ya era tarde.

La muchacha sintió como si algo le tirara con una fuerza abrumadora de su interior a la altura del esternón, allí donde se concentraba el núcleo de chacra. Se quedó sin fuerza al instante y emitió un gemido ahogado por la sorpresa y el dolor que suponía. Abrió mucho los ojos y se apartó hacia atrás, cayendo de rodillas. Le costaba respirar.

\- Vaya, vaya, ahora no eres tan peligrosa, ¿eh, zorra? – una voz femenina le llegó amortiguada por la máscara que cubría el rostro de la persona que tenía delante. Entre la capucha que le cubría la cabeza, Sakura distinguió unos cuantos mechones rubios pajizos y unos ojos rasgados del color del oro con gruesas pestañas rodeándolos. Era una mujer. La miró con desprecio desde su posición - Ahora verás – advirtió.

Sakura tuvo que protegerse como pudo con sus antebrazos cubiertos por placas reforzadas debajo de la manga del uniforme conforme la mujer iba lanzándole shurikens. Consiguió herirla levemente en un hombro, rasgando la tela elástica y los nudillos descubiertos. La del pelo rosa resopló. Tenía que llegar a alcanzarla para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo si quería una oportunidad para hacerla morder el suelo. Cuando parecía que la ninja del Sonido se había quedado sin esas aspas metálicas, sacó un kunai de su manga. La Haruno estrechó los ojos y se levantó como pudo. " _Bien, vamos, ven aquí_ ". Optó por no utilizar sus propios kunais. Los choques y defensa la dejarían más débil que si solo intentaba esquivar los ataques. La mujer rubia corrió hacia ella con un grito, arma en mano, y empezó a lanzarle tajadas de manera tosca a diestro y siniestro.

La heroína de guerra esquivaba los envites con toda la velocidad que le permitía su actual estado, por lo que acabó por recibir un tajo algo profundo en el muslo derecho. Sintió la calidez de su propia sangre chorrearle por la pierna. " _¡Mierda!_ ". Se dobló ligeramente hacia ese lado debido a la herida. Apretó los dientes, llevándose una mano al muslo instintivamente. La mujer, triunfal, se llevó una mano a la máscara que cubría su rostro y se la bajó. Tenía la nariz pequeña y respingona, labios finos y pómulos marcados. Podría incluso ser atractiva, aunque en esos momentos tenía una mezquina sonrisa cruzándole la cara.

Sakura la encaró, furiosa.

\- No eres gran cosa sin ese chacra tuyo tan poderoso, niña – espetó la rubia -. Ya me estoy cansando de jugar contigo. Despídete – sentenció colocándose en posición.

La mente de Sakura iba a mil por hora. Tenía que ser cauta y paciente, o si no… Tomó aire profundamente y cerró los ojos. Ante ese gesto, la ninja del Sonido pensó que la chica era más estúpida de lo que creía y no desaprovechó la ocasión. Saltó hacia la medic-nin con la punta del kunai en dirección a su frente. " _Aún no… Aún no…_ ". Sentía a la perfección el chacra de la mujer volando hacia ella. " _Aún no… ¡Ahora!_ ". Con algo de la energía que le restaba, Sakura se movió en un suspiro, colocándose bajo su enemiga. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la agarró del tobillo, dando un fuerte y seco tirón para acercar a la mujer rubia rápidamente hacia ella, desequilibrándola, y lanzó su codo contra su cara.

 _¡CRACK!_

Sonó a nuez cascada.

La mujer se desmayó antes de que su cabeza tocaba el suelo al caer. Aunque la Haruno tuviera niveles mínimos de chacra como para que pudiera estar en pie, seguía siendo una kunoichi de la Hoja, una de las más poderosas. Su enemiga pensó que podría con ella tras tocarle con esa cosa que le había dejado sin aliento y sin chacra, subestimándola. " _Cabrones…_ ". Pensó la chica, exhausta. Le dolían los músculos al intentar succionar la poca energía que le quedaba de reserva. Apretó los dientes de nuevo y se dejó caer de rodillas, jadeando.

Se llevó la mano a la herida de la pierna, que no paraba de sangrar. Sabía que no iba a poder curarse del todo y que iba a sentirse aún peor al utilizar chacra para cerrar el tajo sangrante, pero no le quedaba otra. Consiguió parar la hemorragia, aunque la herida se le abriría con poco. Se rasgó la parte inferior de su uniforme, dejando su abdomen al descubierto y se amarró el pedazo de tela impermeable y resistente a su pierna sólo como ella podía hacerlo, ya que era médico, para evitar que se abriera al andar en todo lo posible.

Tras recuperar un poco el aliento, se acercó a la caja, tirada en medio del bosque. La tapa estaba rota así que pudo ver su interior. Había varios fragmentos con la misma apariencia que la piedra que había cogido la mujer. La chica de pelo rosa echó un vistazo al cuerpo inconsciente de su rival. Llevaba unos guantes oscuros en las manos. " _Esto… Me ha dejado prácticamente K.O. en cuanto me ha rozado la piel. Esta gente sabía lo que había en estas cajas. No me gusta nada lo que está pasando…_ ". Sakura frunció el ceño mientras volvía a mirar los trozos de roca negra que arrancaban destellos de la poca luz solar que entraba por las copas de los árboles. Ahora comprendía el rango de la misión. Decidió dejar atados a los dos contrincantes que había tumbado contra el tronco de un árbol y llevarse la caja unos metros más allá para ocultarla dentro de unos espesos arbustos.

De repente, mientras terminaba de colocar las ramas para que no se viera nada de la caja y nadie pudiera cogerla, se acordó de algo. Si a ella casi la capturan o incluso matan por no saber que el contenido del cargamento que custodiaban podía dejarles sin chacra en cuestión de segundos…

" _¡Sasuke!_ "

Salió disparada sin mirar atrás. Sin importarle dejar a ese par de soldados del Sonido tirados en mitad del bosque. Dejando la caja rota con las piedras negras. Su mente solo la ocupaba la imagen de Sasuke siendo tocado por ese extraño material absorbente de chacra y siendo atacado por esos bastardos sin posibilidad de defenderse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No iba a permitirlo.

Ni de coña.

Sus pies volaban sobre la hierba.

* * *

Kusanagi se amoldaba en la palma de su mano como una extensión de su propio cuerpo. Además, ahora que su brazo izquierdo volvía a pertenecerle, ganaba más en equilibrio en todos sus movimientos, volviéndose más rápido, más letal. Agradeció interiormente el haber tomado la decisión de recuperarlo aunque sintiera que no lo merecía. Un shuriken le llegó desde detrás de un tronco, silbando y cortando el viento. Lo esquivó sin dificultad con la katana, no así los otros tres que le llegaron por el otro lado. Uno de ellos llegó a rozarle la mejilla izquierda, haciéndole un corte superficial en la piel. Un fino hilillo rojizo le comenzó a pintar la mejilla. Esos ANBU Raíz eran buenos.

Cuando se adentró entre la espesura forestal persiguiendo a cuatro ninjas del Sonido, los cuales derrotó sin dificultad para recuperar las dos cajas que se estaban llevando, le llovieron shurikens como si fueran una cascada metálica desde las copas de los árboles sobre su cabeza. Consiguió esquivarlos con unos impresionantes reflejos y el escudo morado del Susanoo. Al menos una quincena de ANBU Raíz saltaron al suelo para enfrentarle. Y estos no eran los patéticos ninja con el símbolo musical en la bandana.

Algunos troncos tenían la corteza destrozada y humeante debido a los ataques de fuego y rayo que había decidido emplear el shinobi del Sharingan. Sasuke estaba por delante de las cajas y Raíz intentaba por todos los medios aproximarse a ellas, sin éxito. Ya sólo quedaban tres ninja enemigos, pero Sasuke estaba comenzando a tomar aire con más frecuencia debido al esfuerzo. Eran de nivel Jounin, igual que él en la teoría, ya que la monstruosa capacidad del Equipo 7 estaba por encima de esa jerarquía en el Mundo Shinobi.

\- ¡Retírate, Sasuke Uchiha! – le ordenó por enésima vez uno de los ANBU Raíz - ¡Y terminaremos esta pelea innecesaria! – Sasuke bufó. ¿Se pensaban que iba a traicionar a Konoha otra vez? ¿No actuar como un verdadero shinobi de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja? Sus antecedentes le perseguirían toda la vida, pero todo había cambiado. Apretó con más fuerza la alargada empuñadura de su espada. " _Estúpidos_ ". Adelantó un pie para coger posición y acabar con sus tres oponentes en un par de movimientos, pero una voz que provenía desde su lado derecho le distrajo.

\- ¡Sasuke! ¡Las cajas! ¡Chacra! ¡Que no te toquen! – Sakura hablaba con la voz entrecortada por la carrera y en los últimos metros iba dando trompicones. No entendía las advertencias inconexas de la chica, pero el joven pudo percatarse que los niveles de chacra de su compañera estaban en el mínimo. En esos instantes en los que los ojos escarlata de Sasuke estaban enfocados en la kunoichi, un ANBU Raíz aprovechó para rodear el perímetro donde estaba el Uchiha y se abalanzó a por una de las cajas, consiguiendo cogerla. El de la katana soltó una maldición, volteándose rápidamente hacia él.

Sin embargo, otro Raíz fue directamente a por Sakura. Con ese estado, la joven no podría defenderse correctamente y un afilado kunai podría clavársele en el estómago con total facilidad. El cuerpo de Sasuke se movió solo.

Se escuchó un choque metálico que resonó entre los espacios del bosque. Una daga corta salió volando hasta clavarse en la superficie del terreno. Le siguió un grito ahogado. El ANBU Raíz que había ido a por Sakura cayó de bruces con los ojos en blanco. Sasuke seguía con la espada en alto, delante de una sorprendida Sakura ante la rapidez con la que se movió su compañero y su gesto protector, pues tenía extendido su brazo izquierdo vendado hacia ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? – la grave voz la sacó de su estupefacción. Al verla llegar, se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía varias heridas por todo el cuerpo, que su uniforme rasgado y que su pierna tenía un improvisado torniquete. El estar en esos niveles de energía hacía que fuera tremendamente lenta y le llegaran todos los estímulos ralentizados – Sakura – el del Chidori se giró levemente para clavar un ojo rojo sobre ella.

\- S-sí – tragó saliva –. Sí… - lanzó un suspiro – Sasuke, esas cajas contienen un material que es capaz de absorber chacra – la mirada verde de ella brillaba, refulgente -. Me… Me alcanzaron y apenas tengo fuerzas – desvió la vista al suelo con un gesto turbado. Se sentía idiota por haber permitido que la dejaran así, incluso aunque no supiera qué poder tenían esas peculiares rocas.

\- Quédate aquí – él se había girado del todo para quedar frente a ella -, voy a por los dos Raíz que se han llevado una de las cajas – no le dio tiempo para protestar. Enfundó a Kusanagi con un elegante movimiento y saltó con fuerza para desplazarse saltando por las ramas para ir más deprisa. Sakura se quedó observando la espalda de Sasuke, alejándose entre las hojas hasta que desapareció.

La joven ninja se removió donde se había quedado con la palabra en la boca. Se mordió el labio hasta hacerse daño y clavó sus ojos en la caja tirada en el suelo. " _Sí… Bueno es lo mejor. Me quedaré aquí hasta recuperar algo de fuerza y volveré con Naruto. Ya deben haberse desplazado bastante por el camino desde que nos separamos_ ". Su cabeza estaba trabajando a mil por hora, rememorando lo que acababa de ocurrir. " _Pero… Y si terminan alcanzando al idiota de Sasuke, ¿qué? Le matarán. No iban a desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Yo no lo haría_ ". Siguió dando vueltas frenéticamente mientras se debatía en su interior. " _¡Aaaagh! ¡Pero así no puedo hacer gran cosa! ¡Sólo dar algunos golpes normales y corrientes! ¡Tsk!_ ". Se paró en seco y volvió a mirar la caja que yacía en la hierba.

\- A la mierda – dijo en voz alta. Cogió la caja con los dos brazos, pues era bastante grande y se la llevó unos cuantos metros de donde estaban tirados los cuerpos de los ninja derrotados por el Uchiha. Hizo lo mismo que con la caja anterior. Cogió un montón de hojas caídas y ramas hasta cubrir la caja por completo. Una vez terminó, salió todo lo rápido que le permitían sus piernas hacia la dirección por la que desapareció la alargada figura de Sasuke.

Llevaba un buen rato corriendo. No sabía qué hora era, pero por el disco blanco que era el sol tras ese manto de nubes grisáceas que provocaban el asfixiante clima supuso que sería más tarde de medio día. Estaba sudando a mares y la caliente humedad no la ayudaba a tomar aliento a cada zancada. Pero lo sentía. Sentía el chacra eléctrico de Sasuke muy cerca, cada vez más. Apretó los dientes y los puños, obligándose a seguir. Al menos la herida parecía no abrirse conforme se iba moviendo, así que aguantó.

Cuando estuvo a punto de sentir sus piernas fallar, vio salir un fogonazo azulado delante suya. Corrió hacia el destello, saliendo momentáneamente del bosque para dar con sus cansados huesos al borde de un barranco totalmente vertical. El sonido de una gran cascada que caía sin parar desde el mismo borde del acantilado inundó el ambiente. Jadeaba. Se llevó una mano al pecho, pues le estaba pinchando debido al esfuerzo. Con la otra se limpió el sudor de la frente, que le estaba cayendo a chorro entre los ojos y por las sienes. El chaleco del uniforme le estaba agobiando demasiado y la había ralentizado toda la carrera. Se lo quitó de un movimiento. No llegaba a notar el aura de su compañero de equipo, la cual había perdido desde que salió del bosque.

Cuando la prenda cayó al suelo pesadamente, vio un cuerpo salir disparado entre los árboles que quedaban a su derecha, justo cuando comenzaba el acantilado.

\- ¡Sasuke! – el shinobi estaba tirado en el suelo, con Kusanagi aún en su mano. Se estaba intentando levantar con mucha dificultad. "Mierda… Le han dado con una de esas cosas". Se movió, rápida como una serpiente para esconderse detrás de la corteza de un árbol cercano. Desde su posición, vio cómo un ANBU Raíz salía al encuentro de Sasuke. Estaba malherido, cojeaba de una pierna, pero estaba en ventaja.

\- Tú – escupió un gargajo con sangre -. Maldito bastardo traidor – sacó un kunai del lateral de su pantalón. El moreno se apoyó en su antebrazo izquierdo y elevó la katana con el derecho, aún en el suelo, respirando con dificultad, para intentar protegerse -, se acabó. Estás muerto. Aunque sólo quede yo me voy a llevar esas puñeteras piedras y entonces tu aldea llena de traidores y bastardos no verá un nuevo día – dijo el Raíz entre dientes.

Sasuke retrocedió un tanto, apoyándose en su brazo e impulsándose con las piernas. Si se acercaba al borde del barranco y conseguía tirarle… Sin embargo, como un rayo, un borrón rosa se movió detrás del ANBU Raíz, estampándole el canto de una mano en la nuca. El cuerpo se desplomó, emitiendo un golpetazo contra la superficie terrosa.

\- Sakura… - él bajó la espada con una mueca de dolor – Te dije que te quedaras allí, joder.

\- De nada, idiota – le espetó la medic-nin, acercándose a él para revisarle las heridas. Su espíritu como médico prevalecía sobre cualquier cosa -. Es horrible – susurró ella mientras comprobaba que el chico no tuviera ninguna costilla rota -, la sensación de esa cosa… - él asintió. El enemigo que estaba inconsciente en el suelo fue el que le consiguió rozar con una de esas piedras en la mano izquierda mientras él finalizaba el Chidori que acababa con el otro ANBU Raíz - ¿Qué crees que es eso? Viene del País del Agua… ¿Por qué están trasladándolo a Suna? – Sasuke sólo se encogió de hombros.

\- Imagino que cuando lleguemos allí nos darán explicaciones. Tendremos que informar de lo que ha pasado y que hay cajas que se han llevado esos capullos, ¡ah! – Sasuke lanzó un juramento cuando ella le hizo presión en el brazo izquierdo. Le miró preocupada con esos enormes orbes esmeraldas – Vale, estoy bien. Me han dado ahí – ella asintió, comprendiendo. Siguió subiendo por el fuerte brazo izquierdo de Sasuke. Estaba mucho más fibrado que cuando se lo colocó, fruto de los entrenamientos y el examen Jounin - ¿No deberías curarte tú primero?

\- No me queda chacra ni para empezar - dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

La doctora se acercó más a él. Ella estaba sentada sobre sus talones, manipulando su brazo, mientras que él permanecía sentado normal sobre el suelo. Estaban cara a cara, con el tronar de la cascada de fondo. Algún pajarito cantaba de vez en cuando rompiendo el silencio que se había generado entre ellos. Cada vez hacía más calor y la ropa se les pegaba por completo al cuerpo. Sasuke pudo distinguir a la perfección los pechos de Sakura contra el uniforme azul oscuro, ya que estaba desprovista de chaleco.

Definitivamente era toda una mujer. Desvió la mirada, molesto. Ella se dio cuenta del gesto.

\- ¿Se puede saber – empezó a decir ella, despacio – qué estabas haciendo antes de que nos atacaran? – sus mejillas se cubrieron levemente de un rosa parecido al de su pelo. No le estaba mirando. El Uchiha enarcó una ceja en un gesto interrogatorio. Ella levantó la vista para mirarle y soltó una seca y corta carcajada ante la expresión del chico – No me hagas especificártelo, por favor – dijo la chica, molesta.

\- Entonces si lo sabes para qué me preguntas – Sakura abrió muchísimo los ojos ante la respuesta, tan clara y directa de Sasuke. No se lo esperaba. Paró los movimientos de sus manos sobre las vendas del brazo del moreno, sin poderse creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Manteniendo ese par de luceros verdes abiertos de par en par, miró al muchacho. Tenía la expresión desafiante. Sus ojos negros brillaban tras algunos mechones oscuros que le caían sobre la frente. Tenía el pelo revuelto, el corte en la mejilla y la miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido, serio. Guapísimo como sólo él podría serlo incluso después de una pelea.

\- Yo… Yo… - no pudo mantenerle la mirada. Sus mejillas habían pasado del sutil rosado a un rojo avergonzado. Lanzó una maldición internamente. ¿Cómo era posible que este tipo siguiera haciéndola parecer una adolescente idiota, trabándose en sus palabras, descontrolando sus emociones? Ahora el del Susanoo se permitió esbozar su típica sonrisa ladeada ante la reacción de la joven. Seguía siendo tan dulce y adorable cuando se sonrojaba así. Algo en su interior se removió, triunfante, al saber que aún tenía cierto toque con la Haruno.

Elevó la mano derecha, posando su dedo índice doblado bajo la barbilla de Sakura y la obligó a levantar la cabeza para mirarle.

\- Si me niegas ahora mismo que todavía hay algo, algo atrayente e irracional entre tú y yo, te juro que no volveré a acercarme a ti, molestia – los iris verdosos de ella temblaban levemente ante la intensidad de la mirada de Sasuke -, pero si es así… - no pudo terminar la frase.

Por detrás de la cabeza de la chica, pudo distinguir cómo el ANBU Raíz se incorporaba de nuevo y les miraba con rabia. Tenía un puño rodeado de unas volutas azuladas de energía.

\- ¡Iros al infierno! – con esa declaración, el ninja estampó el puño con toda su fuerza contra el suelo. La superficie de tierra comenzó a resquebrajarse a una velocidad vertiginosa y ellos estaban casi al borde del precipicio. Sin pararse a pensar, rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo menudo de Sakura e intentó saltar para evitar caer entre los pedazos de tierra rota que se deshacía bajo sus pies. Sin embargo, aún estaba demasiado débil y no pudo ni apoyarse en una pierna.

El suelo se rompió debajo de ellos, haciendo que cayeran al vacío.

\- ¡Sasuke! – Sakura se abrazó al cuello del ninja de la Hoja con un grito desesperado. Él la apretó más contra él. Caían sin remedio. En un intento desesperado, Sasuke consiguió impulsarse contra la superficie vertical del acantilado con las últimas reservas de chacra que le quedaban para lanzarles hacia la cascada.

El agua les envolvió por completo y sus estómagos tiraban de ellos hacia abajo en la larga caída. Sasuke siguió agarrando con fuerza el cuerpo de Sakura para que no saliera despedido y no lograra caer al agua, evitando estamparse contra el suelo, lo que supondría si no era la muerte, unas graves heridas que les llevarían a ella debido a la falta de chacra.

Cuando Sakura sintió en su propia cabeza y costado cómo chocaban contra la superficie de la enorme laguna en la que desembocaba las furiosas aguas heladas de la cascada, todo se volvió tan negro como el fondo de la masa acuosa en la que estaban hundiéndose sin remedio.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor: Hello! ¿Qué tal están, amigos? Aquí les traigo la continuación de este Sasusaku ^^. ¿Se esperaban esto? Algo está pasando tras esas extrañas piedras absorbedoras de energía, chan chan. Sakura quedó echa polvo, la pobre, y sin chacra para curarse. Bueno, como supondrán, ya que ella ha estado esquivándole todo este tiempo, ahora sí que no se podrá escapar de enfrentar a Sasuke por mucho que no quiera.**_

 _ **Parece que a nuestro Uchiha ya no le da mucho reparo acercarse a Sakura, ¿verdad? ¡Muchas gracias por su entusiasmo, comentarios, ánimos, sugerencias... Todo! Ya saben que lo que me anima a continuar y actualizar prontito es ver que de verdad les gusta o despierta su interés esta trama :) ¡Así que sigan dejando sus impresiones para que las lea, en serio!**_

 _ **Bueno, otra cosa. Como habrán visto, Sakura ha estado con Rai en varias ocasiones y Sasuke con la prostituta del bar de mala muerte, pero no son escenas especialmente desarrolladas porque mi intención es explayarme cuando llegue el verdadero momento. ¡No desesperen que llegará! Hasta entonces...**_

 _ **¡Un fugaz saludo, amigos del bosque!**_

 ** _Shirokami Mori :3_**


	8. Calor

Texto: Letra normal

Diálogos: - Letra normal

Pensamientos: " _Letra cursiva_ "

Recuerdos: _Letra cursiva_

Rated M por strong language, escenas de violencia y contenido para adultos

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los personajes que no son de la serie son míos

Historia basada en Naruto Shippuden (Postguerra)

* * *

 **Capítulo 7. Calor**

Todo estaba oscuro.

Tenía el cerebro flotando dentro de su cabeza, causándole un dolor punzante y martilleante en un lateral. Se removió, dolorida, lo que provocó que le llegara un latigazo desde su brazo izquierdo y desde su pierna derecha.

Empezó a llegarle el sonido constante y tronador del caer del agua mezclado con los agudos ecos de gotas solitarias precipitándose al suelo. También comenzó a sentir cerca de su cuerpo una fuente de calor y el crepitar de la madera.

Conforme su conciencia iba nadando hasta la superficie de su mente, percibía la claridad que emitía ese punto de calor. Primero apretó los párpados, incómoda, y fue abriendo esos enormes ojos, parpadeando ligeramente varias veces, batiendo sus pestañas negras como las mariposas batían sus alas al volar. Cuando movió levemente la cabeza escuchó el crujir del almohadón relleno de paja en el que reposaba.

Intentó decir algo. Soltar un juramento. Gruñir. Lo único que salió de su garganta fue un sonido gutural y ahogado, quejicoso. La luz de la fogata le molestaba a los ojos, incrementando su dolor de cabeza. Percibió que estaba en una especie de cueva con las paredes húmedas allá donde no alcanzaba el generoso fuego que ardía en el centro del suelo. En la entrada había un muro de agua que caía sin cesar. Parecía que fuera había caído una noche cerrada.

" _Estoy detrás de la cascada_ ". Consiguió pensar con dificultad. Notó que tenía encima una especie de manta de lana basta y gris. Se la quitó de encima y se incorporó con esfuerzo sobre sus codos. Cuando fue a doblar las piernas para sentarse, soltó un grito. Se miró la pierna derecha, allí donde la mujer del Sonido le rajó el muslo hasta por el lateral de la rodilla. No tenía el girón de tela de su propio uniforme, sino una venda con manchas de sangre ahí donde se abría la herida. Tenía el pantalón cortado a la altura superior del muslo, dejando la piel al descubierto. La muchacha pudo detectar un olor penetrante y refrescante, como a menta intensa.

" _Mi bálsamo de plantas medicinales…_ ". Pero lo llevaba en su chaleco y recordó habérselo quitado, ¿no? Encontró la respuesta girando la cabeza hacia su izquierda. Apoyados en una pared estaba su chaleco con una serie de utensilios medicinales sacados de sus bolsillos y otro chaleco más. " _Sasuke_ ". Se volvió a mirar la pierna, frunciendo el ceño. _"¿Él me ha intentado… Curar?_ ". Inspeccionó un poco el refugio donde estaba. No había gran cosa. Otra manta enrollada en el otro lado de la cueva junto con otro almohadón, la fogata, los chalecos y poco más.

Sasuke no estaba en el lugar.

La Haruno se pasó una mano por el pelo. Estaba suelto, enredado y sucio. Vio su bandana roja a sus pies. " _Al menos estoy seca_ ". Recordó el frío helador del agua contra su piel cuando cayeron. Si no te quedaba más remedio que esconderte durante horas, al menos que fuera lo más seco posible. Sin querer, también recordó cómo Sasuke la agarró con fuerza contra su pecho desde el principio. Cómo la sostuvo por la cintura y, al llevar la parte inferior del abdomen al descubierto por haber rasgado su uniforme, sus manos tocaron inevitablemente su piel. Se ruborizó un tanto por el propio recuerdo y como enfado consigo misma por pensar en eso precisamente en ese momento.

Se colocó las manos sobre la herida de su pierna y se concentró en emitir su chacra verde. Funcionó unos cuantos segundos, pero no pudo mantenerlo mucho más. Aún estaba muy débil. Había perdido sangre y estaba agotada por el efecto de esas cosas. Suspiró abatida cuando intentó por segunda vez curarse la pierna con chacra sin éxito. Se quedó mirando el fuego largamente, apoyándose contra la pared, llevándose la manta para arroparse.

Sumida en sus pensamientos y con el ruido de la cascada de fondo, no escuchó llegar a Sasuke. El Uchiha fue a decir algo, pero se quedó un momento mirando el perfil de Sakura, mirando el fuego absorta. La luz abrasadora se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes, dándole un aspecto melancólico.

\- Hmpf… Hola – dijo sin más. Sakura, sobresaltada, giró rápidamente la cabeza para mirarle. Llevaba un hilo entre sus manos y varios peces sujetos en el hilo por la boca. Tenía el bajo de los pantalones remangados hasta la rodilla, pero Sakura pudo percibir que tenía el pelo mojado –. La cena – explicó el chico elevando un poco el hilo, haciendo que los peces se agitaran -, ¿tienes hambre?

Ella no se había percatado antes, pero le rugían las tripas con fuerza. Más aún al ver el pescado fresco.

\- Sí – dijo retirándose la manta -, gracias, Sasuke – el chico no dijo nada y se acercó a la hoguera con la comida, arrodillándose y sacando una serie de palos largos y finos del lateral de su pantalón. Fue ensartando los peces en los palos y colocándolos cerca del fuego para que fueran haciéndose sin que las llamas tocaran la piel - ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó la chica, observando sus movimientos.

\- Nos caímos – empezó a decir él -. Me impulsé en la pared del barranco para lanzarnos al agua. No se me ocurría otra cosa – se frotó el pelo mojado con una mano cuando terminó de colocar todos los peces -. Nos zambullimos en el agua, tú te quedaste inconsciente y yo no tenía casi fuerza para nadar – sin mirarla aún, recogió el sedal, enrollándolo sobre sus dedos en gestos circulares y distraídos -. Imagínate para cargar contigo y conmigo mismo – soltó una carcajada seca -. Creía que nos íbamos a ahogar de la manera más tonta. Pero me obligué a utilizar mis últimas fuerzas para sacarte… Sacarnos de ahí – ahora sí, el ex-renegado elevó la vista hasta chocar con la de ella. Las lenguas de fuego hacían que sus ojos parecieran dos ascuas encendidas debajo de esas cejas oscuras y de ese pelo más oscuro aún -. Fui hasta la orilla y tuve que tirarme un buen rato para poder recuperar el aliento y poder cargarte para encontrar un lugar seguro donde quedarnos hasta recuperar las fuerzas, pero no hizo falta ir muy lejos, vi que detrás de la cascada estaba esta oquedad en la roca y no me pareció mala idea – se encogió de hombros. Volvió a dirigir su vista a los peces cocinándose. El olor de la comida hizo que a los dos les doliera el estómago del hambre -. Tú estabas bastante… Mal. Tu pierna no paraba de sangrar y yo no tengo ni puñetera idea de curar. Intenté que despertaras, pero no lo conseguí – ahora, ante la atenta mirada de Sakura, él hizo un mohín frustrado.

 _\- ¡Sakura! – la cogió de los hombros con fuerza. Ella no respondía - ¡Vamos! ¡Sakura! ¡Despierta! – comenzó a zarandearla sobre el suelo de la cueva con fuerza. Nada – Maldita sea… - bajó la vista hacia la pierna de su compañera. Por debajo del trozo de tela del uniforme de la chica, Sasuke vio cómo manaba la sangre y comenzaba a manchar el suelo de piedra – Joder – maldijo una y mil veces que ella estuviera inconsciente y no al revés. Sakura podría haber hecho su magia, con o sin chacra y haberle curado de manera decente. Sin embargo, él no era ningún médico. Sólo entendía de atacar, quemar, electrocutar y someter a sus enemigos a genjutsus. Volvió a maldecir por décima vez. "Ahora qué cojones hago…". Se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz, sujetándoselo con fuerza, intentando pensar. Se le ocurrió que Sakura, como ninja médico, llevaría algo encima que pudiera ayudarle en ese momento. Encontró en un bolsillo lateral una venda quirúrgica mojada. "Genial"._

 _Decidió empezar por lo básico y preparar la cueva para refugiarlos lo necesario para que no fuesen atacados. Encendió un discreto fuego con su Katon cuando iba regenerando chacra en su interior, quemando unos cuantos troncos pequeños que recogió a las orilla del río. Cuando la venda estuvo seca, decidió reemplazar ese pedazo de tela que se colocó Sakura, fijándose en cómo se lo había atado para él hacer lo mismo con la venda limpia._

" _Pero si sólo hago eso es como si no hiciera nada". Volvió a juramentar. Sasuke se quitó el chaleco que chorreaba algo de agua todavía. Con ese gesto, se dio cuenta que la chica no tenía el suyo. "Ahí seguro que llevaba algo útil". Se enfadó con ella en ese momento. "¿Por qué mierda no lleva el maldito chaleco? Boba…". Miró el rostro pálido y magullado de su eterna molestia. Respiraba de manera regular e incluso parecía que sólo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. La expresión de Sasuke se aflojó. Chasqueó la lengua y se acercó a su cabeza. "Sakura, ¿qué hago?". Cogió con cuidado su cabecita rosa y se la colocó en las piernas, sentándose. Le retiró varios mechones mojados que se le pegaban a la cara. Comprobó que al menos no tenía fiebre. Aún._

" _Tengo que buscar ese chaleco de las narices". Tendría que subir hasta el terreno desde donde cayeron y dejar a la chica ahí, sola. Pero si no lo hacía y si ella empeoraba no tendría herramientas para poder ayudarla. Él parecía que había recuperado la energía suficiente como para moverse sin dificultad. Le desató la bandana del pelo y le soltó la goma que ataba su exótico pelo en una coleta. Le intentó desenredar los mechones y se acercó del fuego con ella todavía sobre sus piernas para que fuera secándose._

 _De manera distraída, siguió paseando sus manos por el pelo de la mujer, intentando idear un buen plan para protegerlos. Sakura se removió. Él paró de mesarle el cabello._

 _\- Mmmm… Mmmm…_

 _\- ¿Sakura? – ella no abrió los ojos, pero siguió removiéndose._

 _\- Mmmm… Sasuke… Las piedras… Chacra… Corre… - estaba soñando con lo que acababa de pasar. Él no pudo evitar sonreír de lado. Puso una mano sobre su mejilla, en una sutil caricia – No… - ella siguió hablando en sueños – No me mires el culo, payaso… - ante esa declaración involuntaria, el moreno abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Ella pareció tranquilizarse y se quedó quieta, respirando con calma._

 _Por primera vez desde que llegó a Konoha de nuevo, el pecho de Sasuke vibró en una risa sincera, mirando el rostro adormecido de la chica e hizo algo que luego le perseguiría durante todo el santo día. Se agachó y posó sus labios en la mejilla que le había acariciado, dándole un beso a la muchacha con cariño._

Evidentemente, no le contó eso a su compañera.

 _-_ Logré encontrar tu chaleco con el que intenté curarte lo mejor posible la herida de la pierna. Luego descubrí un granero viejo no muy lejos de aquí donde conseguí las mantas, las "almohadas" y el sedal para pescar – continuó relatando el shinobi -. El resto ya lo sabes – concluyó, dándole la primera vuelta a los peces en el fuego.

\- ¿Por qué estás empapado entonces ahora? Ya han pasado varias horas desde que caímos aquí.

\- Es de noche ya – aclaró Sasuke, pero no respondió a la pregunta de la joven doctora. Ella se mordió el labio inferior con una sonrisa, divertida.

\- ¿Te has caído pescando? – zas, en el centro de la diana. La expresión de Sasuke era la respuesta. El ninja del Chidori no soltó prenda y su gesto se volvió huraño y tosco – Ven sécate al menos un poco, vas a pillar una pulmonía – él la miró hastiado desde el otro lado de la fogata. Ella sostenía la manta con las dos manos, elevándola y haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

\- No voy a pillar nada y no me he caído – dijo entre dientes. Sakura no pudo evitar reírse, lo que molestaba más al Uchiha.

\- Claro, has decidido darte un baño con la ropa puesta en mitad de la noche, ¿verdad? – Sasuke soltó un bufido.

\- Al menos sé defenderme lo suficiente como para poder usar las dos piernas y traer algo que comer – un golpe bajo. La sonrisa se borró de la cara de la kunoichi de un plumazo. Se quedó varios segundos, todavía sujetando la manta, mirándole dolida.

\- Al menos yo soy lo suficientemente buena persona como para colocarte un brazo nuevo para que los pudieras usar y aún así tuve que ayudarte con ese ANBU Raíz – tiró la manta a un lado, pateándola con la pierna sana y se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada. Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ellos, roto sólo por la cascada y el chisporroteo de la cena haciéndose en la fogata. Cuando los peces estuvieron listos, Sasuke los cogió para retirarlos del fuego y dejar que se enfriaran un poco antes de hincarles el diente sin achicharrarse la lengua.

Lanzó un profundo suspiro.

\- Lo siento… - musitó. La chica no le miraba – Lo siento – dijo más alto -. Sí, resbalé… Todavía no estoy al cien por cien.

\- Eres un cretino – le soltó ella. Sasuke juntó las cejas. ¿Desde cuándo Sakura le insultaba de esa manera y con tanto atrevimiento?

\- Te he pedido perdón, molestia, ¿por qué me insultas? – dijo secamente. Se acercó a ella, sentándose al lado.

\- ¿Crees que con un perdón arreglas todo, Sasuke? – la Haruno se encaró con él. Sus ojos verdes brillaban amenazantes contra el fuego. Él no respondió. El tono que usó la joven para formularle esa pregunta retórica estaba cargado de intención. O eso percibió el muchacho.

\- Hmpf.

\- "Hmpf" – le imitó ella, ofuscada - Es todo lo que sabes decir, ¿no? No soy débil, Sasuke. Ya no. Respétame como compañera. No vuelvas a menospreciarme – dolida por su comentario, la chica se volvió a girar para romper el contacto visual con él. En la acción, dobló la pierna en un

movimiento involuntario y siseó de dolor, llevándose una mano a la venda.

\- Tienes que cambiarte la venda – dijo Sasuke, alargando un brazo para coger más trozos de venda y botecitos que estaban en el chaleco de la doctora.

\- Lo haré yo sola, gracias – respondió amargamente la chica. Cuando fue a coger las cosas de las manos de Sasuke, éste le agarró las muñecas, colocándose directamente frente a ella, mirándola intensamente.

\- Lo siento, Sakura – dijo con tono solemne. Ella se quedó estática -, y lo siento de verdad. No volveré a insinuar lo que no eres. No quiero seguir con esto. No quiero tener que estar discutiendo contigo dos de cada tres palabas que cruzamos. No ahora – el negro de sus iris se clavaba en su alma como una flecha con punta de acero reforzado. Directo, afilado y hasta el fondo.

La joven ninja se empezó a poner nerviosa. Asintió con torpeza.

\- Vale, vale… Disculpas aceptadas – tragó saliva -. Ahora trae esos peces, que se van a enfriar, mientras yo me cambiaré el vendaje y…

\- Déjame hacerlo a mí – Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. " _¿Cómo?_ ".

\- Sasuke… -comenzó a protestar, pero él le agarró con mayor determinación las muñecas.

\- Déjame, Sakura - ¿era ella o el chico se iba acercando como a cámara lenta? -. Por no saber, pudiste ir a peor. Todavía no tienes chacra suficiente para nada. Yo estoy mejor que tú. Enséñame cómo hacerlo, por favor – las palabras se atascaban en su garganta. No sabía qué decirle. No se esperaba esa reacción de Sasuke ni se la esperaría en cien años. Estaba realmente cerca de su cara -. Por favor – volvió a decirle. Una gota resbaló desde la punta de uno de sus mechones laterales, cayendo en su regazo.

\- D-de acuerdo – consiguió decir el manojo de nervios que era ahora la medic-nin -, pero antes, sécate un poco, me estás poniendo nerviosa – confesó ella con más de un sentido. Él no pareció darse cuenta o directamente ignoró la aceleración de su respiración cuando se alejó. En ese preciso momento, Sakura se abofeteó mentalmente por su genial idea, puesto que él se estaba quitando la camiseta del uniforme, quedándose con el torso descubierto.

Sus pupilas se dilataron como las de un gato en ese maravilloso segundo en que los músculos del abdomen de Sasuke se contraían al quitarse la prenda. Los oblicuos marcaban un sugerente camino desde el costado de su cuerpo con un par de líneas que parecían querer unirse en su centro. Roja como un tomate maduro, subió rápidamente la mirada para intentar ser más discreta, pero tampoco así pudo recuperar el aliento. El pectoral, igual de marcado, era ancho y fuerte. Él pasó la cabeza por la abertura del cuello de la camiseta y se retiró las mangas terminando de quitarse la parte superior del uniforme. La pobre muchacha siguió dándose un festín visual cuando el Uchiha dejó la camiseta a un lado y sacudió su cabeza para librarse de algo de humedad y se pasó seguidamente una mano por el pelo, elevando su brazo derecho libre de vendas, marcando también un poderoso bíceps. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, mirando el fuego.

En la cabeza de Sakura no paraba de sonar la canción de un anuncio de colonia masculina que vio una vez en la tele y donde aparecía un modelo saliendo del mar haciendo el mismo gesto que acababa de hacer el desgraciado bombón de Sasuke.

Se le olvidó respirar cuando se llevó las dos manos al cierre de la cremallera del pantalón con intención de bajarla.

\- ¡¿QUÉ HACES?! – el chillido le salió más agudo de lo normal. Colocó una mano en su garganta y tenía la expresión turbada pintándole el rostro. Sasuke la miró con una ceja enarcada que se escondía tras los mechones del flequillo.

\- Me has dicho que me secara – el chico se encogió de hombros -, así que me tendré que quitar la ropa, ¿no? – prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo, girándose para darle un poco la espalda a su nerviosa compañera y esconder así la malévola sonrisa que se le estaba escapando de la boca. Lo estaba haciendo aposta y la respuesta no verbal que tuvo de la chica fue más que satisfactoria. No podría negarle nunca que él seguía atrayéndole, al menos físicamente, como hombre. Desde esa posición, Sakura podía ver ahora los músculos de la espalda ancha e imponente.

Podía morirse ahí mismo de un infarto. Su corazón no le hacía caso por mucho que intentara relajarse. Por dios, había visto ya cuerpos masculinos desnudos. Había visto a Rai desnudo muchísimas veces. ¿Por qué mierdas se estaba poniendo así ahora? Sasuke se sacó las botas de un puntapié y dobló las piernas para terminar de quitarse los pantalones, quedándose únicamente en unos bóxer de color negro.

La saliva parecía no querer pasar con fluidez por su garganta, ahora seca. Sasuke dejó la ropa estirada cerca del fuego para que fuera secándose junto con las botas ninja. Cogió el chaleco de Sakura y lo que le haría falta para cambiarle el rudimentario vendaje. Ahora se acercó a la chica, mirándola con esa mirada penetrante. Se sentó al lado de la pierna vendada, esperando instrucciones.

Por un momento, Sakura pudo experimentar la siniestra sensación de tener al indomable shinobi a sus órdenes. Esto hizo que su nivel de estrés disminuyera, controlándose más.

\- Bien, tienes que empezar quitando la venda – Sasuke cogió unas tijeras médicas y empezó a cortar el vendaje desde la parte inferior, cuidando de no tocar la herida. Cuando llegó al final, retiró los trozos de venda manchados. Sakura arrugó la nariz. La herida no tenía buena pinta. Seguía sangrado y la piel de alrededor estaba bastante morada -. Bueno… Al menos no hay infección – murmuró, examinándose a sí misma -. Vale, pon atención, Sasuke – el muchacho asintió, observándola. Ella puso en posición sus manos -. Rata – realizó un elegante movimiento con las manos, haciendo énfasis en cada signo mencionándolo – Carnero. Perro. Es sencillo – comentó apenada, pues de sus manos no salió nada a pesar de realizar el jutsu -, así que cuando de tus manos emane el chacra, tienes que acercarlas a la herida lo más posible sin tocarla, recorriéndola de arriba abajo.

\- Entendido – dijo él con voz profunda. Antes de colocarse para empezar, pasó una mano por el la parte posterior del muslo de la chica, elevándole la pierna. Ante ese toque tan íntimo, sintiendo la gran mano del moreno sobre su piel, se le puso de gallina y soltó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa. La miró divertido - ¿Qué ocurre? No voy a hacerte nada que tú no quieras – dijo con total descaro. Sakura ahora le miró furiosa e hinchó los carrillos. Sin embargo, no le respondió nada, sólo desvió la mirada con las mejillas manchadas de vergüenza.

Sasuke realizó el jutsu con total precisión y de sus manos comenzó a surgir ese típico chacra verde curativo. Acercó las palmas a la piel de Sakura sin llegar a tocarla y las paseó por encima del feo corte. La doctora se permitió mirarle por un momento pues estaba muy callado. Concentraba toda su atención en realizar lo que ella le había indicado. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, mirando la herida por debajo del chacra verde de sus manos. Todavía tenía pequeñas gotitas de agua adornándole el pelo. Se quedó un poco embobada mirándole mientras la curaba. Le llegaba el agradable y dulce calor que surgía de las manos de su compañero, reparando cada vez más su piel.

Cuando llegó al comienzo del tajo, en la parte superior del muslo, cerca de su cadera, se le volvió a erizar el vello de todo su cuerpo. El dueño de Kusanagi no dejó escapar ese detalle a sus ojos oscuros y levantó la barbilla para mirarla. Sakura sintió como si miles de escalofríos la sacudieran sin clemencia. Tenía la cabeza de Sasuke prácticamente en su regazo y en sus ojos no pudo ver ni burla, ni enfado, ni ira… Nada de eso. Lo que le transmitían esos dos pozos profundos era preocupación, cariño, algo muy, muy intenso y cálido. Jamás había visto eso en esos ojos tan bonitos. Su mano no obedeció a su cerebro, básicamente porque no estaba pensando en lo que hacía, y la hundió entre sus hebras negras. Las yemas de sus dedos masajearon con gentileza el cuero cabelludo de su compañero. Él no apartaba la vista de la suya.

\- Gracias, Sasuke – dijo ella en un suspiro. Fue a retirarla mano apenada por ese gesto tan involuntario, pero él, en un acto reflejo, giró la cara hacia su mano, impidiéndole el trayecto de vuelta a su posición anterior.

\- No – Sakura dejó su mano quieta sobre la mejilla del Uchiha. Éste cerró los ojos un instante, respirando hondo -. Sigue – las cejas de la chica parecían querer tocar el nacimiento de sus cabellos -. Sigue con eso y yo seguiré curándote – dijo Sasuke, sin abrir los ojos del todo y apoyando la cabeza, ahora sí, en el regazo de una atónita Sakura. Sasuke, tumbado sobre su costado y con la cabeza en el abdomen inferior de la Haruno, siguió paseando las manos sobre su herida, que iba cerrándose para alivio de la doctora. Aunque al subir las manos para abarcar toda la herida el moreno tuviera que encoger los hombros en una incómoda postura, no quitó su cabeza de donde estaba recostada. Sakura, al ver que lo había dicho en serio, empezó a acariciar muy suavemente el cabello azabache del joven primero con la mano que había elevado antes.

Conforme iba pasando el tiempo, ella se aventuró a hundir más la mano entre el suave pelo y se le unió su otra mano. Sasuke gruñía quedamente de gusto por ese masaje capilar repentino. Sakura no se dio cuenta de cuándo se había puesto a sonreír cálidamente.

Tampoco se dieron cuenta del tiempo que estaban empleando estando de esa manera, pero los peces fritos se quedaron helados, olvidados al lado de la fogata que arrancaba reflejos dorados de sus respectivos cuerpos. Sakura, más confiada y relajada, comenzó a bajar la mano derecha desde el pelo de Sasuke por su cuello, siguiendo por su hombro derecho, donde lo dibujó en círculos y volvió a realizar el recorrido en sentido contrario, presionando sus huellas digitales contra la piel de la clavícula, de nuevo el cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja, otra vez la hundió en su pelo y la sacó para delinear la mandíbula inferior del chico y la volvió a subir por la mejilla, sólo rozándole con la punta de los dedos, haciéndole cosquillas.

La herida del muslo iba borrándose por completo mientras la respiración de Sasuke se hacía pesada y profunda. Podía notar su cálido aliento contra su piel. Sin querer, Sakura quiso que ese momento no se terminara nunca. Sentía una bellísima paz interior como nunca antes había sentido. Era como si todo encajara de manera perfecta. Como si todo tuviera sentido ahora. Parpadeó un par de veces, abstraída en la suavidad del cabello de Sasuke y la calidez de su piel. " _Qué bonito…_ ". Pensó, absorta, cogiendo un mechón rebelde entre sus dedos.

\- Ya está – soltó Sasuke en una bocanada de aire, con voz medio dormida, retirando sus manos y haciendo desaparecer el aura del chacra curativo. Sakura volvió a parpadear para obligarse a salir de ese momento tan mágico y tranquilo. Sasuke, muy lentamente, se incorporó para quitarse de encima de la chica y darle visibilidad de su pierna. La Haruno dobló más la pierna para acercársela.

Se pasó las manos por la sutil marca de la herida. Todavía sentía el calor de la piel de Sasuke picándole en las palmas. Sólo quedaba una cicatriz blanquecida que podría hacer desaparecer ella misma cuando recuperara su energía.

\- Genial – susurró, examinándose -. Si era la primera vez que lo hacías, eres realmente bueno, Sasuke – siguió susurrando muy bajito. Él sonrió.

\- ¿Lo dudabas? – ella fue a lanzarle una mirada de reproche por su fanfarronería, pero no pudo. Se perdió en la sonrisa sincera que le estaba dedicando el moreno en este momento.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan malditamente guapo? – Sakura, todavía con la cabeza flotando en ese momento que acababan de compartir, no se dio cuenta que había vocalizado su pensamiento en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible para que él la escuchara con total claridad. La sonrisa de él se ensanchó y sus ojos chispearon reflejando las llamas del fuego. Su pecho se hinchó con orgullo.

\- Porque soy un Uchiha – al verse respondida de la propia boca de Sasuke, Sakura salió de su trance y se llevó una mano a la boca con expresión horrorizada mientras intentaba retroceder contra la pared de manera inútil. Ahora sí, Sasuke no pudo evitar reírse con ganas a costa de su pobre compañera. La risa llegó clara y cristalina a los oídos de la avergonzadísima muchacha. En otro momento quizá hubiera apreciado ese maravilloso sonido que no había escuchado desde… ¿Nunca? Pero ahora sólo podía sentirse como una estúpida por su descuido.

\- N-no, yo no… Eh… - no sabía ni a dónde mirar ni dónde meterse – Oh, Kami, qué vergüenza – se tapó la cara con ambas manos, negando con la cabeza. Él paró de reír.

\- Sakura – ante el tono autoritario y directo del Uchiha, ella separó un poco los dedos que cubrían su rostro y le miró a través de los huecos. Sasuke tuvo que reprimir otra carcajada ante ese gesto tan adorable de la joven medic-nin -. Vamos, no seas niña y vamos a comer algo. Algo que posiblemente tenga que volver a calentar – esto último lo dijo entre dientes, lamentándose al darse cuenta que la cena estaba congelada al levantarse para coger los peces.

Ignorando el color granate que surcaba la cara de Sakura, puso los peces de nuevo cerca de la fogata para que comieran al menos algo caliente. Esta vez se quedó en el otro lado del fuego esperando a que se calentara la cena, apoyando la espalda desnuda contra la dura roca de la cueva, mientras miraba la pared de agua que formaba la cascada en la entrada. Desde ahí, nadie podría ver que dentro había encendido un fuego. Estaban lo suficientemente dentro para que la luz no traspasara a través del agua. Estaban definitivamente a salvo, al menos por esa noche.

Con un "buen provecho" y un "hmpf", se comieron los peces con ganas, pues el hambre les sacudía los estómagos con fuerza. Sakura suspiró, saciada y sintiéndose mejor tras llenarse la barriga y no reprimió un largo bostezo, estirando los brazos.

\- Estoy realmente cansada y no he hecho nada – dijo la chica, masajeándose el cuello.

\- Vamos a dormir ya. Mañana partiremos al amanecer a Suna para reencontrarnos con el dobe y pediremos explicaciones de toda esa mierda – dijo Sasuke cogiendo la manta gris y el almohadón de paja. Apagó el fuego con un pequeño jutsu de agua. Aunque no se viera desde fuera, no se arriesgaría a que les pillara algún enemigo por dejarse el fuego encendido si no hacían guardia. Sakura se tumbó en su sitio, tapándose con la manta. El calor de la hoguera flotaba en el ambiente y pronto calló rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sasuke la miró unos instantes y se colocó en su lado para hacer lo mismo. Comprobó que su ropa no estaba todavía seca del todo, por lo que dormiría en ropa interior. Menos mal que tenía la manta por lo menos.

* * *

Le despertó el propio castañeo de sus dientes. Dio varias vueltas sobre el duro suelo de piedra, intentando dormirse de nuevo, pero no podía. Abrió los ojos, cabreada y se incorporó de golpe, apretando el borde de la manta entre sus manos. " _Maldita sea_ ". El calor del fuego hacía horas que se había largado de la cueva y la manta se le había hecho insuficiente para guardar el calor y conciliar el sueño.

A través de la cascada pudo comprobar que todavía era de noche. " _Genial. Mi suerte aumenta por momentos_ ". Se lamentó varias veces por el frío y el sueño. Al menos no tenía hambre gracias a Sasuke. Al pensar en él, giró la cara para mirarle. Dormía profundamente al otro lado de los restos de la hoguera. La manta gris le tapaba hasta el abdomen, por lo que Sakura se fijó en que no se había puesto su uniforme de nuevo. " _¿Cómo puede dormir así sin tener frío?_ ". Al rato creyó saber la respuesta. " _Su naturaleza es de fuego y eléctrica, claro…_ ". Suspiró por enésima vez, tumbándose resignada. Quiso tener esa naturaleza al menos en ese momento. Cerró los ojos, ofuscada. Una pequeña idea feliz se había comenzado a formar en su mente. " _Y si… ¡No! ¡Sakura! ¡Ni de coña!_ ". Empezó a zambullirse en una lucha interna con su propia conciencia. " _Pero si no, no podré volver a dormir… Y seguro que no se da ni cuenta. Venga, hasta los pies los tengo helados, así no hay quien duerma. Sólo un ratito… Cinco minutos… ¡No! ¡Se va a despertar y verás! Me mirará con esa expresión de qué mierda haces o algo así… Brrrr, pero es que el frío…_ ". Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, rompiéndose la cabeza en ese debate personal " _¡Agh! Vamos, si no es imposible. Además, ¿qué puede pasar de malo?_ ".

Finalmente, Sakura cogió su manta y su almohada, se levantó y se acercó al lado de Sasuke. Dudó unos instantes. Él tenía cada músculo del torso visible relajado. Su pecho subía y bajaba de manera regular y los mechones de su pelo negro le tapaban un poco los ojos. Estaba boca arriba y con la cara ladeada un tanto hacia la izquierda, hacia donde estaba Sakura de pie. Con otro suspiro resignado, y el frío recorriéndole el cuerpo, echó el almohadón al lado del de Sasuke y se tumbó de costado, tapándose junto a él. Le estaba dando la espalda. Encontraba muy difícil manejar esa situación, pero el frío parecía actuar por ella, pues empezó arrimando sus pies a los de él. Se paró unos segundos, conteniendo el aliento para ver si eso le despertaba. Nada. Se giró sobre sí misma para encararle y se fue acercando lentamente a él.

Se dio un empujoncito emocional al recordar que ya había dormido con Sasuke en la camilla de su hospital, por lo que, ¿qué tenía que temer? Nada. Con más determinación, echó su manta por encima de la de Sasuke y se escurrió sobre el suelo para pasar un brazo sobre el pecho del chico y recostar su cabeza en su hombro. " _Oh… Está tan calentito…_ ". Sonrió satisfecha cuando comenzó a sentir calor. Se acomodó mejor, abrazando a su compañero y entrelazando sus piernas con las de él.

Cuando cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, escuchó sobre su oreja el vibrante gemido de Sasuke al moverse. Ella se quedó paralizada, invadida por el pánico. " _Mierda…_ ".

\- Sa… Sakura… - dijo medio dormido - ¿Qué haces? – dijo con los ojos medio abiertos, colocándose de lado, pero sin apartar ni un centímetro a la chica que estaba tumbada sobre su hombro. Ella bajó la cabeza, como queriéndose esconder.

\- Es que – elevó la vista, brillando por la vergüenza – tengo frío, Sasuke, lo siento.

\- Ah – dijo él, sin más. Pasó un brazo por encima de ella, abrazándola más de lo que estaban, posando su mentón en su coronilla. Sakura, agradecida porque él no la echara de su lado, rodeó igualmente a Sasuke con sus brazos y descansó su cara en el fuerte pecho masculino.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, escuchando la lenta respiración el uno del otro. Sakura entró en una especie de agradable trance, como el que había tenido hacía unas hora acariciando la cabeza del chico, sólo que esta vez la envolvía su calor y su olor. Aspiró con fuerza contra la piel de su pectoral. Él hizo lo mismo contra su pelo rosa.

\- Hueles tan, tan bien… - volvió a sentir el pecho de Sasuke vibrar por su voz grave. Apoyó una mano contra su pecho.

\- Tú también – confesó ella, en voz muy bajita. " _¿Esto es un sueño?_ ".

Sasuke se alejó un poco de la chica para poder mirarla a la cara. Al notar su intención, Sakura le devolvió la mirada. Los ojos de Sakura tenían esa luz que tanto le gustaba a Sasuke. Ella se perdía sin remedio en esos dos topacios negros, eran como dos imanes. Después no sabrían decir muy bien cuál de los dos había comenzado a acercarse primero. Sasuke veía la cara de la chica cada vez más cerca de la suya, los ojos entrecerrados mirando directamente a su boca, con la suya propia entreabierta. Cuando notó la respiración de Sakura sobre sus labios, su naricilla rozando con la suya, Sasuke tenía los ojos prácticamente cerrados, todo estaba ocurriendo a cámara lenta y muy deprisa a la vez. Su mente se teletransportó a la situación similar que habían tenido en el hospital. En aquel momento, Shizune les interrumpió, pero ahora no había nadie alrededor, ni Shizune, ni Naruto, ni Tsunade, ni nadie.

Sakura no sabía qué cojones le estaba pasando, su cuerpo se estaba moviendo solo. Parecía casi natural lo que iba a suceder. No supo si era por el momento que habían compartido antes o qué. Sakura ladeo un poco la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, para terminar de encajar sus labios sobre los del chico que tenía delante. El soniquete del agua de la cascada dejó de llegar a los oídos de Sasuke.

Al principio sólo fue un gesto de posar sus labios sobre los del otro. Pero Sasuke y ella empezaron a moverlos con suavidad, como si fuera una caricia. Se separaron milímetros cuando Sasuke terminó de hacer presión con su boca, que había atrapado el labio superior de la pelirrosa, abrieron los ojos y el choque de sus iris fue como un interruptor en un circuito de miles de voltios. Se dieron cuenta que podían escuchar los latidos de sus músculos cardíacos el uno del otro.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez más rápido, Sasuke colocó una mano en la nuca de Sakura y la otra en su cintura. No sabían cuando se había puesto casi sobre la chica. No supo cómo las mantas se habían ido al carajo. Sakura echó los brazos al cuello de Sasuke, rondeándolo. No pensaban, sus manos viajaban por encima de la ropa y de la piel como si no tuvieran un cerebro que las dirigiera.

Los dos entreabieron la boca a la vez, dejando que sus lenguas se encontraran por primera vez. Sakura sintió cómo una corriente eléctrica le estaba atravesando dulcemente la columna vertebral. Sasuke notó como si un auténtico volcán en erupción estallara en su pecho. Emitió un gruñido gutural de satisfacción desde el fondo de la garganta. Sakura tenía el cerebro colapsado. Sasuke terminó de saltar sobre la pierna que le quedaba más cerca, colocándose entre ellas. Sakura le rodeó las caderas. No se despegaban. Sus respiraciones inundaban la cueva. Sasuke colocó una mano en el suelo a modo de soporte y con el otro brazo le rodeaba la cintura hasta colocar la mano entre sus omóplatos para sujetarla mientras seguía devorándola.

En esa posición, los centros de sus intimidades estaban pegados. Sasuke se estaba poniendo malo. Cuando se separó de la boca de Sakura por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a besarse para bajar al cuello, Sakura le colocó ambas manos en el pecho, haciendo presión, evitando que pudiera continuar. Los ojos iban a salirse de las órbitas y estaba intentando controlar su respiración, agitadísima.

\- No… Qué… - Sasuke se irguió, aún con las piernas de ella a su alrededor. Pero no hizo ninguna fuerza cuando Sakura bajó las piernas y, con una mano tapándose la boca y los ojos todavía demasiado abiertos, se alejó de él lo más que pudo. Sasuke, con la respiración también alterada, el pelo revuelto por las manos de ella y expresión de no entender nada, hizo ademán de acercarse.

-¡No! ¡Quieto! ¡No te acerques!

\- Sakura, ¿pero qué…?

\- Esto está mal – Sakura tenía una expresión de horror y confusión pintada en la cara mientras se apoyaba por completo en la pared – No… No entiendo… - Antes de parar a Sasuke, algo en la cabeza de la joven hizo "click" y se acordó de Rai. Quizá porque con él nunca había tenido un beso como ese, ni de lejos, pero entonces empezó a sentir como si la hubiesen golpeado muy fuerte en la cara.

\- Sakura… - Sasuke se estaba acercando a ella lentamente. Ella estaba de pie, apoyada en la pared rocosa – Tranquila…

\- Yo… Tengo novio… No puedo… - el chico arrugó la nariz.

\- Hmpf… No lo será tanto.

\- Sí – Sakura cruzó la mirada con el joven Uchiha –. Sí lo es, y esto está mal. No tendría que haber…

\- ¡Oye! ¡Ni que te hubiera puesto un kunai en la cabeza para que me besaras!

\- ¡Has empezado tú!

\- ¡Tú has sido la que se ha tumbado a mi lado!

\- ¡Tenía frío!

\- ¡Y te querías calentar, ¿no?!

 _¡ZAS!_

Sasuke tenía la cara completamente girada y la mejilla roja ahí donde Sakura había estrellado su mano. Respiraba todavía agitadamente, manteniendo el gesto de la bofetada con la furia destilando por los poros de su piel.

\- ¿Quién te crees que soy, Uchiha? ¿Una cualquiera? – escupió.

Sasuke no respondió, giró la cara para mirarla con una expresión indescifrable, neutra.

\- No – respondió él, dándole la espalda y volviéndose a tumbar en su sitio -. Agradecería que no te acercaras lo que queda de noche, Sakura. Y si tienes frío, te jodes – sentenció él, echándose la manta por encima, con un tono más frío que el hielo -. Pídele calor al gilipollas de tu novio cuando regresemos a Konoha.

Sakura, conteniendo las lágrimas, recogió con furia su almohada y su manta y se echó en el sitio que había ocupado antes de aproximarse a su compañero.

" _Estúpido_ ". No pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas rabiosas escaparan, mojando sus mejillas. " _No… Estúpida, mejor dicho_ ". Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando no pensar en nada y quedarse inconsciente para olvidar ese mal rato.

No lo consiguió. Él tampoco.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor: ¡Hola, amigos! Antes de nada, que siempre se me olvida, ¡muchas gracias a todos los que dan a follow y favourite a la historia! Llevaba tiempo queriendo agradecerlo por escrito y siempre se me olvidaba, sorry. Igualmente, y millones de gracias a esos lectores que me dejan esos comentarios tan guays y que me animan tanto a seguir escribiendo *-*, si quieren recibir notificaciones de las actualizaciones, denle a "Follow" sin dudar, ok?**_

 _ **Bueno, no se podrán quejar en este capítulo, ¿no? Es 100% Sasusaku, profundizando muchísimo en cómo avanza su vínculo, aunque bueno, habrán visto que parece que al final se tuerce un poquito. Pobre Sasuke, ¿no? Hasta que no soltó ese desacertado y malinterpretado comentario estaba haciendo las cosas bastante bien. Sé que ahora mismo todos queremos sacudir a Rai por su presencia en la mente de Sakura, pero... Es así.**_

 _ **Veremos qué hacen este par de dos después de ese momento tan intenso.**_

 _ **No sé cuánto tiempo me va a durar la inspiración, así que disfruten mientras tanto y sigan colaborando en que continue dejándome sus opiniones sobre este intenso episodio. Y una cosa muy importante, ¿se les hizo largo? ¿Cambiarían algo? Espero no hacer demasiado Occ, es difícil, créanme. ¡Espero sus respuestas con el mismo fervor que ustedes esperan las actualizaciones!**_

 _ **¡Un fugaz saludo, amigos del bosque!**_

 _ **Shirokami Mori :3**_


	9. Una confesión y una declaración

Texto: Letra normal

Diálogos: - Letra normal

Pensamientos: " _Letra cursiva_ "

Recuerdos: _Letra cursiva_

Rated M por strong language, escenas de violencia y contenido para adultos

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los personajes que no son de la serie son míos

Historia basada en Naruto Shippuden (Postguerra)

* * *

 **Capítulo 8. Una confesión y una declaración**

\- ¡… y el recuento está en ocho cajas! ¡OCHO! – la mirada dorada de Tsunade destilaba una mezcla de enfado, preocupación y determinación contenidas – Sin duda, Kakashi, la responsabilidad recae sobre ti de forma directa como Hokage y por autorizar la misión sin haberles dado a tus efectivos la información necesaria – cerró los ojos un momento, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, como concentrándose en lo que decir a continuación y para tomar una tensa pausa. Abrió de nuevo los ojos, enfocando al Sexto Hokage, que seguía en la misma posición, sentado en su silla desde hacía una larga hora. Shikamaru, posicionado junto a Kakashi, fue a responder ante el rapapolvo, pero la mujer no le dejó pronunciar palabra-. Más vale que esto no salga de aquí y que los grupos que has mandado a rastrear las cajas que se perdieron tengan éxito – se giró bruscamente, haciendo que su pelo rubio diera un coletazo para seguir su espalda, y encaró a los tres ninjas que no habían abierto la boca en todo lo que llevaban reunidos en el despacho de Kakashi.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban de pie, cerca de la puerta, con los brazos detrás de la espalda y la cabeza algo gacha, aguantando el chaparrón. El sol del atardecer que entraba por los ventanales detrás del Hatake teñía el ambiente con una luz anaranjada, acentuando los reflejos de sus respectivos cabellos. Antes de continuar, Tsunade detuvo su mirada en su antigua alumna algo más que en el resto del Equipo 7.

\- Espero que seáis conscientes de lo que supone este fracaso para el Mundo Shinobi – recalcó la palabra "fracaso" -. Aunque no contarais con lo que ibais a tener entre manos, deberíais haber protegido el material que transportabais sin problemas… - suspiró – La culpa es del idiota de nuestro Hokage. Que tenga que seguir viniendo a esta maldita torre para poner los puntos sobre las íes… Manda hue- -Un portazo. Mientras terminaba de decir la última frase, la Godaime fue caminando hacia la salida del despacho, hablando más para ella misma que para el resto que permanecían en la sala.

Siguieron escuchando amortiguadamente un poco más las quejas de la Senju desde el pasillo hasta que se hizo el silencio más absoluto.

Ninguno de los presentes movió un músculo en lo que pareció una eternidad. Un cuervo graznó en la lejanía y el sol se iba ocultando lentamente en el horizonte. Al final, Shikamaru carraspeó y el Rokudaime elevó del todo los párpados para enfocar a los jóvenes ninjas de la Hoja, que seguían con las miradas perdidas en algún dibujito de la alfombra que cubría la mayor parte del suelo.

Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar, juntando un poco las cejas y extendiendo los brazos hacia delante, cerrando los puños.

\- ¡Kakashi, fui yo el que siguió con la partida hacia Suna en vez de ir tras Sasuke y Sakura cuando noqueé a esos guarros del Sonido'ttebayo! Si hubiera tomado la decisión de ir en su busca quizá…

\- Naruto – el tono grave del Sexto Hokage, que había puesto las manos entrelazadas delante de su mentón mientras escuchaba al jinchuriki cortó el discurso del rubio. Estaba terriblemente serio -, como ha dicho Tsunade, el primer responsable soy yo – hizo un gesto con la mano cuando vio que el Uzumaki quería volver a replicar, pidiéndole silencio para continuar -. En los informes que escribisteis cuando regresasteis a la aldea después de la misión, queda claro que Sakura fue la que te dio instrucciones sobre seguir con los carromatos hacia Suna sin esperarles para no poner en más peligro el resto de la carga – dirigió su mirada somnolienta a la mujer del grupo, que, ahora sí, elevó también la cabeza para mirar al actual Hokage. La rabia se reflejaba con sutileza en sus facciones.

El flequillo rosa, sucio y despeinado caía a ambos lados de su rostro y la coleta que sujetaba su cabellera no atrapaba todos los mechones. Seguía con el pantalón de su informe rajado por la pierna derecha, dejando al descubierto la cicatriz del tajo que se llevó por parte de esa ANBU Raíz rubia. Su compañero, Sasuke, estirado a su lado, tenía también un aspecto similar. Su uniforme tenía múltiples roturas, con la manga del brazo izquierdo arrancada, aunque seguía conservando la elegancia propia de su persona aun con ese atuendo.

Kakashi prosiguió.

\- Una decisión ahora acertada. Ahora… - endureció un tanto el tono – Si hubierais sido inteligentes hubierais seguido a esos ANBU Raíz para averiguar dónde se escondían y haber informado de manera inmediata para poder tomar cartas en el asunto y recuperar las cajas – Sakura no abría la boca, solamente intentaba mantener el contacto visual de manera impertérrita -, y no liaros a mamporrazos para acabar… - hizo una pausa para observar al Uchiha y a la Haruno, deteniéndose en esta última– Así.

Ahora fue Sasuke quien miró directamente a los ojos a Kakashi con la expresión afilada.

\- Si leyeras bien el informe te hubieras dado cuenta que Sakura fue detrás de mí porque fui yo el que salió detrás de los ANBU, no fue cosa suya.

\- Sin embargo, me esperaba otra cosa por su parte. Sentido común, como siempre ha demostrado ella y lo que nunca habéis tenido vosotros – la muchacha no pudo aguantar más mantener la cabeza en alto y la bajó con frustración mientras se mordía el labio inferior. El Sexto se cruzó de brazos, como sentenciando su afirmación.

Naruto apretó los dientes, enfadado y mucho con Kakashi por echarle el mayor peso de los errores de la misión a su amiga. Sasuke mantuvo intacta su expresión, pero no hizo ninguna réplica más.

\- Y, como bien dices, _salió detrás de ti_ – Kakashi no dejaba de mirar a la joven mientras terminaba de lapidar la situación con esa intencionalidad en sus palabras, haciendo una pausa más larga de lo necesario antes de continuar. Pudo ver cómo la chica bajaba más la testa, dejando que los mechones revueltos que enmarcaban su cara cayeran hacia delante, ocultándole el rostro y cómo apretaba los puños, marcándosele los músculos de los brazos. Shikamaru giró la cabeza ante lo que había dicho su Hokage y le miró con curiosidad. Naruto abrió un poco los ojos y Sasuke hizo lo contrario, ofuscado -. Así que sacamos que yo tenía que haberos especificado qué clase de material teníais que proteger y que vosotros, sobre todo Sakura, tendríais que haber hecho las cosas de otra manera y dejar de salir corriendo detrás de ti, Sasuke. Espero que quede claro.

\- ¿Puedo retirarme, Hokage? – la voz entrecortada de la chica resonó en la sala del despacho algo contenida. No pudieron verle la expresión, oculta por el cabello. El Sexto no contestó de inmediato, por lo que ella insistió – Permiso para retirarme, por favor – en un tono más firme, subió la cabeza para mirar a Kakashi. Tenía los ojos humedecidos en furia y los labios apretados en una línea recta.

El Hatake simplemente asintió tras unos largos segundos. Como una exhalación, la chica se giró sobre sus talones y se largó. Kakashi se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a los ventanales de detrás de su silla.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – comenzó a decir Naruto.

\- Descansad lo que podáis antes de que se os dé alguna otra indicación sobre esta misión. Y ya lo sabéis, ni una palabra a nadie sobre lo que ha ocurrido ni sobre lo que sabéis hasta nueva orden. Podéis iros – el del pelo plateado les dio las espalda en sus últimas indicaciones.

\- ¡Kakashi…! – siseó el portador de Kurama, furioso. _¿De qué va este?_

\- He dicho que podéis iros.

\- Tsk… - El rubio sintió la presión de la mano de Sasuke en su hombro, por lo que le miró. El moreno negó levemente con la cabeza, indicando a su amigo que no insistiera más. Por mucha rabia que le diera, realmente le preocupaba Sakura, así que decidió que sería mejor ir a buscarla antes que darse cabezazos contra una pared.

Sasuke tampoco hizo ni intención de añadir nada más y fue el primero que se movió para abandonar la sala, seguido de su compañero de ojos azules, el cual dirigió una última mirada cabreada a la espalda del Sexto Hokage antes de cerrar la puerta.

Shikamaru guardó silencio, esperando a que Kakashi dijera algo mientras seguía mirando a través del ventanal. Finalmente, este lanzó un largo suspiro mientras agachaba los hombros y cerraba los ojos, como si de repente estuviera muy cansado.

\- Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre las tormentas eléctricas, ¿verdad, Shikamaru? – el nombrado asintió levemente – Pues suma que estamos expuestos ante un ataque, posiblemente de Orochimaru, donde nos puede anular el chacra de un plumazo y un conflicto con Kumogakure. En concreto, con A – el Nara dirigió la mirada hacia el mismo punto que Kakashi a través del cristal del despacho. Su silencio fue la respuesta ante lo que le había planteado el Rokudaime.

Iba a ser una temporada bastante más agitada de lo que creían, desde luego.

* * *

Naruto recordó cómo dos días antes había llegado solo a Suna la tarde del día que partieron y cómo esperó hasta el medio día del día siguiente hasta que llegaron sus compañeros. Cuando Sasuke y Sakura se reunieron con él, la tensión del ambiente era tal que ponía los pelos de punta. El rubio les miró a ambos muy extrañado mientras que ellos ni se miraban a la cara.

El chico Uzumaki comenzó a realizar la pregunta de qué había pasado cuando el moreno le cortó rápidamente para ir a hablar con Gaara y aclarar qué era lo que estaba pasando como para que Suna tuviera ahora lo que quedaba del cargamento de esas… Cosas. La expresión de Sakura le hizo callarse y acceder a pedir las explicaciones que tenía que haberles comentado Kakashi antes de comenzar la misión. El Kazekage no les reveló nada sobre la misión por mucho que insistieran, puesto que estaba clasificado entre Kakashi, la Godaime Mizukage y él mismo, así que no esperaron a regresar a su ciudad natal para reunirse con su líder, corriendo y saltando sobre los árboles en el camino de vuelta a casa sin cruzar palabra. Antes de ir al despacho del Hokage, entregaron el escueto informe sobre lo ocurrido, redactado antes de partir de Suna, y cuántas cajas habían desaparecido, incluyendo las que escondió Sakura en el bosque, las cuales estaban buscando los grupos de exploración que mandó Kakashi de forma urgente.

Fue el propio Hatake el que pidió la presencia de Tsunade en la reunión que habían mantenido debido a que era, junto él mismo, la única que conocía la naturaleza de esas rocas en la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, puesto que fueron informados por Gaara para la realización de la misión por el Equipo 7.

Cuando Naruto y su eterno rival y compañero salieron de la Torre del Hokage, este último, sin mediar palabra, echó camino hacia la casa del rubio. Como esperaba que le siguiera, se paró al darse cuenta de que no era así. Naruto se había quedado clavado en el sitio y le miraba serio.

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada, girándose.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó en un tono bajo.

\- Voy a ir con Sakura – declaró el Uzumaki. El moreno le miró durante unos instantes antes de emitir un "hmpf" seguido de un "de acuerdo" para volver a girarse y emprender de nuevo el camino a casa de Naruto. Este no supo si enfadarse, entristecerse o asumir la situación. Optó por hurgar un poco más -. Oye, teme – Sasuke se paró pero esta vez no se giró. No hizo falta, Naruto se acercó a él, poniéndose en frente - ¿A ti no te preocupa lo que acaba de pasar ahí arriba? ¿No vas a ir a dar tu apoyo a tu compañera? ¿O es que no te importa? Creía que habíamos hablado sobre acercarte un poco a ella.

Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada antes de responder.

\- No, no me importa y me parece que es evidente que no voy a acercarme más a Sakura, así que déjalo, dobe – escupió, molesto. Se apartó para seguir caminando, pero Naruto se lo impidió.

\- Sasuke, ya hemos hablado de esto, y no soy tonto, pasó algo – afirmó. Agarró el brazo de su compañero para intentar que se estuviera quieto mientras hablaban, ya que este no dejaba de intentar apartarlo del camino para que le dejara en paz -. Pasó algo la noche antes de que llegarais a Suna, ¿verdad? ¡Sasuke!

-¿¡Si lo sabes por qué te tomas tantas molestias!? ¡Imbécil! – El dueño de Kusanagi le gritó en la cara, harto de la insistencia de su amigo ante un tema tan sumamente delicado, pero que Naruto todavía no podía imaginar.

-¡Porque no puedo ayudarte si no me lo cuentas!

\- Déjame en paz, Uzumaki – siseó con rabia el moreno.

-¡BIEN! – Naruto, cansado también del asunto, desistió, enfadado. Con fuertes pisadas se apartó del camino de Sasuke mientras se encaminaba con rápidamente en dirección de la casa de Sakura - ¡Te dejaré en paz, teme! ¡Pero para TODO! – vociferó el chico zorro mientras se alejaba y salía corriendo hasta perderse de vista, dejando una estela de arenilla detrás de él.

Sasuke se quedó mirando el punto por el que su mejor amigo había desaparecido y respiró hondo. No estaba siendo su mejor racha.

* * *

En la calle de Sakura, ya con el cielo oscurecido y las farolas encendidas, las ventanas de la habitación de la chica se iluminaban. Con furia, se estaba quitando su maltrecho uniforme mientras se restregaba las mejillas para eliminar los restos de lágrimas que no pudo evitar contener de camino a su hogar. Insultó a Kakashi de mil maneras en su cabeza y, cuando se hartó, empezó a insultarse a sí misma. Por boba, por niña, por débil. Por su soberana debilidad hacia Sasuke. Porque esa debilidad se reflejara incluso al cumplir una misión.

Se estaba odiando en esos momentos, odiaba cada recuerdo que le devolvía su mente sobre los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en aquella cueva oscura y fría. Porque habían ocurrido. Y su rabia se incrementaba todavía más cuando recordaba cada detalle, los sentimientos que explotaron dentro de ella y que se desbordaron y que la llevaban sin remedio a su situación actual.

Hecha mierda y un lío, básicamente.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama en ropa interior y apretó con fuerza los jirones de su uniforme, mirando a la nada.

Recordó cómo se levantaron al día siguiente, doloridos por el duro suelo de roca donde habían intentado dormir, sin éxito, y sin querer mirarse a los ojos. Recordó también cómo emprendieron rumbo a Suna en el silencio amargo que les había acompañado desde entonces. Las lágrimas de rabia quisieron volver a fluir desde sus lagrimales.

Ella era la culpable. Ella y nadie más. Había sido la que, movida por el frío o por sus propios sentimiento, se había acercado a Sasuke, la que había permitido que su cuerpo se pegara al suyo y que acabara como acabó. Y era ella la que tenía ya una pareja. Rai.

Oh, qué miserable se sentía. ¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido algo tan cliché? Se llevó la ropa entre sus manos a la cara, hundiéndola y apretándose contra ella como queriendo despejar todos esos pensamientos de su mente. Elevó el cuello y lanzó un profundo suspiro con los ojos cerrados. Necesitaba dormir. Necesitaba que comenzara un nuevo día. Tiró su ajado uniforme a un lado, el cual iría luego a la basura, y se dispuso a meterse en la ducha. Sí, eso estaría bien. Una larga y cálida ducha para despejarse.

Encendió la luz del bonito cuarto de baño que estaba dentro de la propia habitación. Las paredes eran de color crudo mientras que las de la moderna y amplia bañera empotrada en la pared con mamparas de cristal que se abrían a modo corredera, eran de color gris oscuro. Al lado se encontraba el modesto váter blanco con un discreto ambientador encima y, enfrentando la bañera, estaba el enorme lavabo del mismo color con diversas cremas, cepillos de dientes de color rosa y productos por el estilo, que descansaba sobre un mueble de baño de madera rústica oscura.

Justo a la izquierda nada más abrir la puerta, en un trocito de pared antes de que comenzara la mampara de la bañera, había un toallero de acero donde descansaban un par de toallas de color gris oscuro que se reflejaban en el gigantesco espejo rectangular que se extendía sobre el lavabo. Este disponía de unas lucecitas led en su parte posterior, dándole un toque contemporáneo.

La chica pudo ver su reflejo en el gran espejo. Suspiró. Su imagen le devolvía una expresión y estado bastante penosos. Abrió la mampara y encendió la cálida agua de la ducha. Esta vez suspiró de alivio al sentir cómo su cuerpo se relajaba bajo el calor de ese reconfortante ritual.

Cuando terminó, salió a su habitación envuelta en una de esas toallas grises y se sentó al borde su cama de nuevo.

El cuarto de Sakura era sencillo y elegante. Toda su casa seguía la misma línea de sencillez pero muy agradable a la vista. La cama matrimonial estaba enfundada en una colcha con la impresión de piedras de río grises y coronada por unos enormes cojines del mismo color que tapaban la almohada blanca. A los pies de esta, había una manta doblada fina y blanca, colocada como aquellas fotos de revista de decoración. Justo en frente se encontraban los armarios empotrados que llegaban hasta el techo de madera igual de oscura que el mueble del baño y que las mesitas de noche apostadas a ambos lados de la cama. En esta ocasión, las lamparitas que descansaban sobre ellas no estaban encendidas, puesto que la gran lámpara blanca que coronaba el techo de la habitación daba luz de sobra. Al lado de la mesita más alejada de la puerta estaba su tocador blanco donde rara vez se maquillaba. Un capricho. Era bastante bonito y _vintage_ , con ese estilo de diva del cine antiguo acompañado de un pequeño taburete del mismo color.

El toque final lo daba el vinilo sobre la pared blanca de la habitación donde estaba el cabecero de madera de la cama que asemejaba a unas ramas de un cerezo en flor. Típico.

Sakura se quedó mirando un momento sus pies, aún con alguna gotita en ellos. Los movió distraídamente sobre una de las dos alfombras de pelo corto color de color beige que estaban a ambos lados de la cama. Otra vez el recuerdo de esos topacios oscuros mirándola como si fueran a quemarla viva en aquella cueva detrás de la cascada. Sacudió con energía la cabeza. Terminó de ponerse ropa cómoda y fresca, aún con el pelo mojado, y el timbre de su puerta resonó por toda la casa. Cuando abrió y se encontró a Naruto frente a ella, enarcó una ceja.

\- Naruto, ¿ocurre algo?

\- Por supuesto que ocurre algo – dijo con voz grave su amigo, entrando en el descansillo mientras se sacaba las botas con un par de movimientos y las dejaba en el Genkan. Sakura le observaba con atención - ¿Podemos sentarnos un momento? – Sakura le miró con preocupación. Estaba muy, muy serio.

\- Sí… Claro… - se dirigieron a la cocina en silencio, donde había una barra americana que salía de la pared, dejando la cocina semiabierta al salón, con un par de taburetes de madera color clarito. La kunoichi sacó un par de vasos y vertió té verde helado de la nevera. Le tendió un vaso al rubio mientras se sentaban uno en frente del otro, dejando entre medias la mesa rectangular alargada con la superficie de mármol rojo.

Un silencio incómodo se instauró entre los dos ninjas. Ambos tenían las manos alrededor de los vasos con aquel líquido verde clarito, pero, mientras Naruto miraba fijamente a su amiga con determinación, ella optaba por perder su mirada en la bonita orquídea que descansaba sobre una maceta blanca colocada en la parte más distal de esa barra, donde comenzaba a ascender la pared. Esa planta se había vuelto lo más interesante del mundo.

El rubio bajó la mirada a su vaso y respiró hondamente. Sakura no volvía la cabeza para mirarle. No le estaba gustando nada la energía que le llegaba desde su mejor amigo. Este carraspeó.

\- Sakura – comenzó, sin hacer contacto visual aún -, no hace falta que te diga que sé que ocurrió algo cuando nos atacaron porque la actitud del teme y la tuya lo dejan más que claro'ttebayo – esta vez, la chica dirigió sus orbes verdes a la cara frustrada del Uzumaki -. Pero no puedo hacer absolutamente nada si ninguno de los dos me dice qué es – Naruto crispó sus manos sobre la superficie del vaso. Todavía no habían probado ni un solo sorbo del té.

La muchacha de pelo color rosa frunció los labios, molesta. Sabía que su amigo solo quería ayudar, pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo narices iba a contarle lo que pasó? Se moría de vergüenza, rabia, culpa…

\- Se lo has preguntado a Sasuke – afirmó ella. Él asintió levemente.

\- Si no vas a darme un poco de ayuda para poder saber qué hacer para que volvamos a ser un maldito equipo normal, me bebo el té y me largo – ahora los dos héroes de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja se miraron a los ojos -. Pero de verdad que no me gustaría seguir en esta situación mucho tiempo más. No sabes lo que os aprecio a ti y a ese estúpido Uchiha. Recorrí medio mundo shinobi para cumplir mi promesa contigo. Perdí un brazo por quien considero mi hermano, aunque sea un teme de mierda… - el chico se calló y volvió a bajar la cabeza con una expresión sumamente triste.

La Haruno, tan empática como era ella, no pudo evitar sentirse fatal por ver a su ruidoso, alegro y eufórico compañero con ese estado. Estrechó los ojos y alargó una mano para posarla sobre la del rubio.

\- Naruto… - Ella lanzó un suspiro, derrotada. Sí, se merecía una explicación. El pobre estaba siendo el blanco de los dardos que se estaban lanzando Sasuke y ella en esa ridícula relación tensa y nefasta que estaban manteniendo. No era justo – Ay, Naruto… No sé ni por dónde empezar… - la voz se le quebró un poco al decir esta última frase. Sintió cómo el chico movía la mano donde ella había posado la suya y se la agarraba con fuerza, sonriéndole con seguridad y confianza.

\- ¿Qué tal si empiezas por cuando os perdisteis de vista en el bosque persiguiendo a esos malditos ANBU Raíz?

Sakura le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes mientras Naruto le apretaba la mano un poco más fuerte. A la doctora se le escapó una media sonrisa. Cogió aire y empezó a relatarle absolutamente todo.

Cuando la Flor de Konoha terminó, no sin esfuerzo y poniéndose roja como los pequeños pantalones de algodón deportivos que llevaba puestos, los ojos azules de Naruto bien podrían habérsele salido de las órbitas. Tuvo que beberse el té de un solo golpe mientras intentaba asimilar lo que le había contado su mejor amiga. Sakura lo miraba entre divertida, culpable y sintiéndose ridícula.

\- Soy lo más despreciable que hay, ¿verdad? – dijo, frotándose un brazo, como queriéndose reconfortar a sí misma.

\- Sakura… - lanzó un fuerte resoplido – Me esperaba algo, pero no esto – ella se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Por la cabeza del joven de ojos zafiro pasó como un rayo el hecho de que el usuario del Katon les espió cuando él llevó a la chica a la sorpresa que le dio Rai, como si fuera una pieza más del puzle, aunque decidió no comentar nada sobre aquello y centrarse en el presesnte -. Pero, ¡eh! ¿Te crees que pienso que no es normal? ¿Que eres lo peor? ¡Sakura, por Kami! ¡Has estado enamorada de ese idiota toda tu vida'ttebayo!

\- ¡Pero ahora yo tengo una pareja, Naruto! ¡Yo…! – se le humedecieron los ojos sin poder evitarlo, cortando su voz.

\- Sssssh… ¡Oye! – el chico rodeó de un rápido movimiento la barra americana y se posicionó al lado de la chica, que se estaba ocultando el rostro para intentar que no la viera llorar – Sakura, como derrames una sola lágrima más por el estirado de Sasuke te juro que voy a casa ahora mismo, te arrastro conmigo y le damos juntos un puñetazo en esa cara de feo que tiene – la rodeó con sus brazos, apoyándole la cabeza en su pecho, reconfortándola. Ella solo acertó a reírse un poco mientras se restregaba los ojos.

Al cabo de un rato, Sakura se encontraba algo más tranquila y, sobre todo, descargada al haber compartido su carga emocional con alguien más. La joven mujer se separó de Naruto y se levantó de la silla, quedando los dos de pie en la cocina, cogidos de las manos, sonriéndose.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Naruto? – la expresión de la medic-nin cambió a una profunda preocupación.

\- Mmmm… - el jinchuriki se llevó una de sus manos detrás de la nuca, sobándosela – Lo primero que yo haría sería hincharme de ramen hasta que no pueda más – Sakura abrió los ojos y le dio un manotazo en el hombro a su amigo, soltando los dos carcajadas -. Y luego… ¿Qué tal si dejas que el tiempo haga su trabajo? – la chica le miró sin comprender – Está claro que le interesas al teme, Sakura, te guste o no, pero el caso es en qué punto estás tú. ¿Te imaginas un futuro junto a Rai o… a Sasuke?

Tras un largo rato hablando de otros asuntos para liberar tensiones y distraerse, Naruto se fue de la casa de su amiga, dejándola más tranquila y, a la vez, más confusa.

" _¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente quieres, Sakura?"_... Y, como una si pudiera ver una bombillita sobre su cabeza encendiéndose, a Sakura se le hizo claro como el agua lo que debía hacer al menos por el momento. Con lo que quizá no contaba la muchacha era con lo que iba a hacer Rai.

* * *

Rai, el orgulloso ninja del rayo, hijo de A, el Raikage de Kumogakure, apareció por sorpresa dos días más tarde en la puerta de la joven ninja de la Hoja.

\- ¿Rai? – era muy temprano en la mañana cuando Sakura escuchó el timbre de su casa sonar. Iba medio dormida, solo con una camisetilla de pijama blanca puesta y las bragas azul clarito cuando miró por la mirilla y vio a su actual pareja ahí plantado.

\- Buenos días, princesa ninja – la sonrisa no le cabía en la boca. Llevaba un gigantesco ramo de rosas rojas en la mano, el cual tendió a la sorprendida y adormilada Sakura que abrió la puerta –. Siento haberte despertado – un ligero beso en la boca -. ¿Has desayunado? Termina de desperezarte mientras preparo un café – Rai se movía con agilidad por el hall de la casa mientras se descalzaba y no paraba de hablar. Sakura no había podido moverse del sitio todavía, con el enorme ramo en los brazos.

\- Rai, pero… Yo, yo… Creía que llegabas dentro de… - miró vagamente al calendario que colgaba de la pared encima del Genkan – De dos… Tres semanas, Rai – la chica maldijo en su mente. No le había dado tiempo a planear lo que iba a hacer con todas sus circunstancias personales tan delicadas en esos momentos.

\- Sí, pero tenía unas ganas de verte que me moría y hoy es un día especial – canturreó el rubio mientras encendía la cafetera eléctrica.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó intrigada la joven, asomándose por la esquina de la cocina – Son preciosas… Gracias, Rai, no tenías que haberlo hecho… - la pelirrosa fue hasta el salón que comunicaba con la cocina y colocó el gran ramo en un jarrón de porcelana que descansaba en una mesita al lado del sofá.

\- Bah, nada es suficiente para mi preciosa… - hizo una pausa. Sakura le miró – Doctora – terminó de decir el shinobi.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

\- Estás muy raro – se acercó lentamente, ya algo más espabilada, al taburetito de la barra americana, sentándose para esperar el delicioso café que ya podía olerse en toda la sala.

\- Estoy enamorado – sentenció con esa blanca sonrisa y buen humor. Sakura sintió los malditos remordimientos retorcerse en su estómago.

\- Rai, yo… - sintió un dedo cortarle la frase posado sobre sus labios, acallándola.

\- Hoy, como te he dicho, es un día especial. Relájate – el chico se volvió para terminar los cafés y colocarlos sobre el mármol rojizo. La chica optó por coger la humeante taza y aspiró ese agradable aroma con fuerza -. ¿Trabajas hoy? – ella asintió mientras daba el primer trago al brebaje oscuro con un gruñido de satisfacción – Bien, pues tendrás que salir temprano porque esta noche cenamos juntos – Sakura bajó la taza con esa expresión que ponía cada vez que iba a protestar, pero él no le dejó pronunciar palabra - ¡Ah, ah, ah! Nada de reproches. Día especial, Sakura. Recuérdalo.

El buen humor de Rai era contagioso, por lo que la joven doctora decidió dejar pasar el resto de mañana tal cual venía antes de partir al hospital.

Su pareja la acompañó hasta la puerta y, con un cálido beso, se despidió de ella, recordándole que se encontrarían al pie de una de las colinas en los lindes de la aldea antes del atardecer. Ella asintió por vigésima vez, agitando la mano mientras se marchaba.

El día pasó como una exhalación y, concordando con no tener demasiado trabajo, Sakura se quitó su bata y partió a su encuentro con Rai. Conforme iba acercándose caminando por las calles de la aldea, su nerviosismo iba en aumento.

Esa mañana no había podido decir absolutamente nada a Rai. Supuestamente en dos semanas ella iba haber ido a Kumogakure a visitarle e iba haber aprovechado ese momento para comentarle a Rai que necesitaba una pausa en su relación. No sabía cómo, pero iba a hacerlo. Lo había decidido cuando Naruto se marchó de su casa después de hablar con ella. No era justo que, estando hecha un auténtico lío, siguiera con el chico.

Le quería, ¡pues claro que sí! Había sido su compañero, su mejor apoyo y su bálsamo durante mucho tiempo. No obstante, la presencia de Sasuke había tambaleado hasta los cimientos la seguridad de los sentimientos de Sakura para con Rai. Era su deber ser honesta y no hacerle perder el tiempo si verdaderamente no estaba segura de seguir con la relación. Sin embargo, todo se había dado la vuelta con la visita inesperada de su, por el momento, novio.

Por lo tanto, no le quedaba más remedio. Debía decírselo esa noche mientras cenaban. Después de verle tan feliz y entusiasmado ese día, se le hacía un nudo en la garganta el pensar cómo iba a reaccionar Rai después de ese jarro de agua fría. Pero debía ser valiente. Era una kunoichi. La mejor de su aldea. Debía enfrentar los problemas con madurez y sinceridad… ¿No?

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, había llegado y Rai la estaba esperando recostado en una farola. La sonrió de corazón al verla. El nudo se estrechó un poco más en la garganta de Sakura. Le devolvió la sonrisa forzadamente.

\- Hola… - Rai enarcó una ceja, confuso.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas cansada? – " _Joder, ¿tan mala cara tengo?_ ".

\- U-un poco, sí – se acercó sonriéndole para darle un casto beso a modo de saludo, pero Rai alargó mucho más ese momento, envolviéndola entre sus brazos con fuerza, dándole intensidad al ósculo compartido. Ella no pudo sino intentar corresponderle de manera decente. No se le ocurría rechazarle en ese momento. Cuando se separaron, el joven la miraba con devoción y a Sakura se le acumuló el sabor de la culpa en la boca una vez más. Era muy desagradable.

\- Vamos, que no quiero que te pierdas nada – Rai la tomó de la mano y, para sorpresa de la Haruno, la guió colina arriba. Intrigada, se dejó llevar por el ninja de Kumogakure a través del pequeño bosquecito que crecía en la colina este de Konoha. Era lo suficientemente alta como para poder ver prácticamente toda la aldea desde la cima -. Vale, ahora cierra los ojos – comentó, parándose un momento en el camino. Ella obedeció tras mirarle confusa. Rai tiró de su mano, terminando de subir la colina – Y… abre los ojos en, tres, dos, uno… ¡Ya!

Terminando de colocarla junto a él, Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente. Justo en medio del claro que se abría en lo más alto del monte había una modesta mesa con dos sillas. La mesa tenía un mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos sobre el que había un par de platos cubiertos con una tapadera, un recipiente de cristal entre los platos con una gran vela encendida, y, al lado de la mesa, se elevaba una cubitera con una botella de vino. Detrás del lugar, se extendía una bellísima estampa del atardecer en la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja. El verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, hacía una temperatura más que agradable y los colores de fuego del cielo bañaban todo con una luz cálida.

Era idílico. Magnífico.

\- Bueno… ¿qué te parece? – comentó nervioso el rubio al ver que la chica no articulaba palabra.

\- Yo… Rai, esto es… - no le salía nada decente para responder ante ese detalle que le estaba regalando. Él rió internamente al ver el impacto deseado en su novia, satisfecho.

\- Bien, pues… ¿cenamos? – Rai volvió a tomarle de la mano para llevarla hasta la mesa - ¿Te imaginas que llueve? ¡Hubiera partido el cielo con un rayo si me llega a estropear la sorpresa! – ella casi no le escuchaba. _"¿¡QUÉ HAGO AHORA, MALDICIÓN!?"_

Se tiró prácticamente toda la cena medio ausente, pensando una y otra vez qué hacer o cómo decirle a ese maravilloso hombre que la trataba como a una reina que necesitaba tiempo para aclarar si quería seguir su relación por culpa de un ninja ex-renegado de Konoha que casi les destruye a todos y que la despreció hasta decir basta en el pasado. " _Pero que, aun así, sigue descolocándome entera con una simple mirada suya…_ ". Suspiró por tercera vez mientras terminaban el delicioso yakisoba con pato y verduras que había preparado él mismo. Los colores ardientes del atardecer dieron paso a la oscuridad de la noche, aunque Rai lo había previsto todo al detalle y encendió un par de farolillos tendidos por encima de sus cabezas, atados por una cuerda entre las ramas de dos árboles. Las pequeñas luciérnagas comenzaban a bailar por el lugar, sumándole más magia al entorno.

Cuando Sakura creyó que había bebido vino suficiente como para armarse de valor y soltarle a Rai lo que tenía que decirle, él comenzó a hablar primero, haciéndola callar por su tono tan intenso.

\- Sakura… No puedes imaginar cuánto significa para mí que compartas tu tiempo conmigo, aunque vivamos en aldeas separadas hasta ahora – alargó una mano y cogió la de la chica, que le miraba, escuchándole en silencio -. Desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que eras especial. Puede sonarte algo cliché, pero es la verdad – alargó la otra mano para rodear la pequeña de la mujer que tenía en frente. Llevaba una blusilla de tirantes de color coral y el pelo recogido en un moño alto desenfadado, dejando los dos mechones de su frente sueltos para que cayeran a ambos lados de su cara, y una cinta de gasa del mismo color que la camiseta terminaban de sujetar su pelo rosa, atado como se pondría su bandana ninja. Sus ojos verdes, abiertos ligeramente ante su discurso, lo atravesaban de lleno. Tomó aire -. Y llevo pensando bastante tiempo que no quiero estar más veces separado de ti. Eres todo lo que puedo soñar. Una mujer fuerte, valiente y la más hermosa de todo el mundo – se levantó de su sitio, soltando la mano de una Sakura cada vez más tensa. Cuando el análogo de príncipe de la Ciudad del Trueno se arrodilló frente a ella, Sakura supo lo que era de verdad el sentimiento de "tierra, trágame".

Abrió los ojos impactada, la boca se le quedó entreabierta y apenas tenía voz para decir nada.

\- R-ra- - no podía hablar. Se le atascaban las cuerdas vocales.

\- Sakura Haruno – se llevó una mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul oscuro. Mientras Rai abría lentamente la caja en sus narices, mostrando un precioso anillo de plata, engarzando un hermosísimo y pequeño diamante rosado, la medic-nin más desgraciada del mundo shinobi creyó desfallecer. Tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho sin cambiar esa expresión entre la máxima sorpresa y el horror -, ¿me harías el enorme honor de ser mi esposa?

Sakura sintió cómo el vacío más grande que cualquiera que hubiera sentido hasta el momento inundaba todo su ser.

* * *

 _ **¡CUÁNTO TIEMPO! ¡CUÁNTO! Diosito mío... Perdónenme, de verdad, por dejar pasar tantísimo tiempo. Tengo que decirles que según he terminado el capítulo, lo estoy subiendo. ¡NO PODÍA CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA! ¡Estaba tan, tan, tan bloqueado...! T_T Pero... POR FIN, por fin... En serio les comento, me ha costado todo este tiempo poder rebuscar una manera de continuar este fic. Créanme, no lo quiero abandonar y más o menos puedo continuarla, así que sólo puedo decir que millones de gracias a todos aquellos que me han comentado tiempo atrás y que quieren que continue esta pequeña aventura.**_

 _ **¡Y por supuesto que les sea de agrado que haya vuelto! Desde luego no voy a tardar tanto en subir el siguiente capítulo, puesto que tengo el borrador, sólo me falta rematar detalles, y que merece la pena el contenido (¡o eso espero!). Bueno pues, les dejo que disfruten y me comenten lo que les ha parecido mi regreso y todo el lío que se ha montado ahora.**_

 _ **¡Un fugaz saludo, amigos del bosque! ¡Los leo!**_

 _ **Shirokami Mori :3**_


	10. El banco

Texto: Letra normal

Diálogos: - Letra normal

Pensamientos: " _Letra cursiva_ "

Recuerdos: _Letra cursiva_

Rated M por strong language, escenas de violencia y contenido para adultos

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los personajes que no son de la serie son míos

Historia basada en Naruto Shippuden (Postguerra)

* * *

 **Capítulo 9. El banco**

La noche en la que Naruto regresó a su casa después de hablar con Sakura no había terminado aún para el Uzumaki.

Al abrir la puerta, no esperaba encontrarse a Sasuke despierto en medio de la cocina, todavía con la misma ropa desastrada de la misión puesta y con una de las 3 latas de cerveza barata que estaban encima de la mesa del supermercado de la esquina en la mano. Tenía la mirada perdida en la nada cuando el rubio apareció por la esquina.

\- ¿Teme? – el moreno seguía sin prestarle atención a su compañero y elevó su brazo izquierdo para darle otro largo trago a la lata. El rubio, cansado tanto física como mentalmente de la misión y de las tormentas sentimentales de sus amigos, suspiró y se masajeó la sien – Me voy a dormir, no tengo ni hambre'ttebayo. Hasta mañan-

\- Te lo ha contado, ¿verdad? – Naruto elevó su azul mirada ante el corte y la voz pastosa que arrastraba Sasuke, ahí sentado en la cocina como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- Sasuke, es bastante tarde, estamos todos agotados, hablaremos mañana por la mañana… - el del Sharingan fulminó al pobre de Naruto con esas esferas negras tan profundas. Su malhumor podía sentirse igual de claro que la ligera borrachera que sufría ahora mismo el Uchiha debido a que le costaba más de lo normal enfocar y arrastraba un poco las palabras.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Sasuke volvió a dar otro trago a la lata, terminándosela y golpeándola con fuerza sobre la mesa al bajar el brazo, mientras soltaba una sonora, seca y corta carcajada.

\- Si llego a saber que se iba a meter conmigo debajo de las mantas, dobe, para luego mirarme con esa cara de cordero degollado… Si lo llego a saber – otra carcajada -. Tendrías que haber visto la cara de jjjjjilipollas que se me quedó… Hmpf… - Sasuke se llevó el dedo índice y pulgar al puente de la nariz, frunciendo el ceño. Le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Genial.

\- Sasuke… - el jinchuriki del kyubi le miró con empatía – Deberíamos descansar. Todos ¡Mañana veremos las cosas de otra manera! ¡Ya lo verás! – el incansable y alegre Naruto quiso animar un poco los aires. Pero Sasuke estaba directamente en otro punto.

\- Soy un auténtico desastre incluso para perder lo que ya está perdido, ¿no, Naruto? – el tono del joven shinobi bajó, casi a un susurro, bajando los párpados y los hombros, como si de repente se le hubiera puesto una losa de piedra sobre la espalda.

Naruto soltó un largo resoplido tras analizarle unos segundos. No le gustaba nada ver a su mejor amigo así. Se acercó hasta la nevera y sacó un par de latas más de cerveza. Caminó hasta la mesa, sentándose en frente del Sasuke, al que tendió una de las latas. El dueño de Kusanagi miró el cilindro rojo con letras doradas y luego elevó la cabeza hasta chocar con las marquitas en las mejillas de su compañero tan características elevadas en una divertida sonrisa.

Él cogió la bebida, serio.

\- Mañana tendrás una bonita jaqueca – se escuchó el " _squish_ " de la anilla al abrirse cuando Naruto hizo presión en su lata -. Esta cerveza es más mala que un dolor, pero si por fin vas a soltar toda la mierda que llevas encima con respecto a tus sentimientos con Sakura… Merecerá la pena – subió un tanto el brazo, inclinando la lata hacia Sasuke, en un claro gesto de brindar.

Esta vez, la risa interna y leve de Sasuke fue sincera y derrotada, chocó su lata con la de Naruto y bebieron. Él estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para no importarle qué contarle a su hiperactivo compatriota y Naruto colocó los codos encima de la mesa, dispuesto a escuchar.

\- No sé ni por dónde empezar… - susurró el Uchiha. El rubio no pudo evitar ampliar aún más su sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué tal si comienzas desde cuando éramos gennins? – Sasuke no cambió mucho el gesto en su cara, pero le había pillado por sorpresa y Naruto lo notó – Yo lo sabía en el fondo, teme. Yo… Sé lo que te pasa. Créeme – el del pelo negro asintió quedamente. Era plenamente consciente de que Naruto había bebido los vientos por su amiga cuando eran unos críos.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y volvió a reír de manera grave y pausada.

\- Bien, usuratonkachi… ¿Te acuerdas cuándo…-

Y la noche se les hizo de día.

* * *

Cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos al día siguiente soltó un gruñido de molestia. " _Mi cabeza…_ ". La resaca de la cerveza le estaba martilleando su cerebro. " _¿Qué hora es?_ ". Con quejidos y arrugando el ceño, se levantó de su futón y fue arrastrando los pies hasta la cocina.

Eran las 6 de la tarde.

Soltó un bufido. Durante ese día y los posteriores estaban exentos de responsabilidades, a la espera de nuevas órdenes por parte de Kakashi y de nuevas noticias del paradero de esas especies de "rocas absorbe-chacra". El ex renegado apoyó las manos en el borde de la encimera de la cocina de Naruto mientras esperaba a que el café terminara de salir de la cafetera automática naranja y así se lo encontró el rubio, que también se acababa de levantar y se estaba frotando los ojos soltando un sonoro bostezo.

Sasuke soltó otro bostezo también.

\- Tápate la boca cuando bosteces así, dobe, que me lo pegas – Naruto se rio.

\- Hazme otro y toma – el chico sacó un comprimido blanco de un botecito de uno de los armarios, le tendió uno a su compañero y cogió otro para él. Al final acabaron los dos borrachos de la manera más tonta la noche anterior. Pero Naruto estaba feliz. Muy feliz. Por fin su mejor amigo le había contado absolutamente todo sobre sus sentimientos.

Recordó cómo Sasuke le narraba la cantidad de veces que pensaba en Sakura en su viaje sin querer. Cada vez que veía algún cerezo en flor y la paz que sentía cuando descansaba a su sombra recostado sobre el tronco. Cada vez que se encontraba medic-nins y saltaba en su cabeza la imagen de su amiga utilizando su característico chacra curativo. Y, al llegar la noche, simplemente no podía parar de rememorar su cara.

Lejos de ser pasteloso, lo que sintió el Uzumaki es que Sasuke no se había dado cuenta de lo colado que estaba por Sakura hasta que regresó a Konoha y se dio con las circunstancias en las mismísimas narices.

Y ahora, Naruto se sentía más que nunca unido a su mejor amigo y, por mucha pena que le diera Rai, al que había llegado a apreciar por hacer feliz a su Sakura, tenía muchas ganas de que todo esto llevara a que la balanza se inclinase hacia Sasuke. El jinchuriki le recordó el consejo que le dio sobre acercar posturas con la chica, aunque tuviera pareja. Estaba claro que a ella no le era indiferente por lo que pasó en la famosa cueva, y así estuvo insistiéndole sobre ese pequeño e importantísimo detalle al moreno hasta que este admitió que sí que tenía relevancia.

Un par de días más tarde, se encontraban en el barrio Uchiha para seguir avanzando en la restauración de la casa de Sasuke hasta que se pusiera el sol. Al ser prácticamente verano, tenían más horas de luz y la obra ya estaba bastante avanzada. No tardarían más de dos semanas en terminar, al menos, las casas principales colindantes con la que fue la residencia del chico.

\- Recuerda que lo mejor sería entablar conversaciones tontas con ella para romper el hielo, teme.

\- Si me lo repites una sola vez más, dobe, te mando a tu casa de una patada – dijo el moreno antes de llevarse unos cuantos clavos a la boca y terminar de colocar una tabla nueva en el suelo de la habitación que había sido de sus padres.

Ambos llevaban una cinta blanca alrededor de la frente de la misma forma en la que se colocaban las bandanas ninja para sujetarse el pelo y que no les resbalase el sudor por los ojos. Sasuke terminó de clavar la tabla con un fuerte martillazo en el suelo. Tras terminar algunos detalles más, lo único que le faltaba a la casa de Sasuke era que comenzaran a meter muebles para hacerla habitable.

El sol apenas estaba terminando de dar los últimos rayos de luz antes de dar paso al cielo nocturno cuando los dos compañeros se sentaron en el porche de la casa. Sasuke llevaba las mangas de la camiseta corta blanca remangadas hasta el hombro y Naruto directamente se la había colgado al hombro. Dejaron en una esquina de los escalones del porche un par de latas de té helado mientras comentaban vagamente lo que quedaba por terminar del jardín trasero, el cual disponía de dos fuentes con pequeñas lagunas a su alrededor, una a cada esquina de la amplia parcela, secas y estropeadas debido al paso del tiempo sin uso.

Sasuke elevó la cabeza, quedándose quieto, observando los últimos colores vivos del atardecer. Pensó en Sakura, otra vez.

Sakura. La cual se encontraba en la otra punta de la aldea en esos mismos momentos en una situación que el Uchiha no podía imaginarse ni en sus peores pesadillas y que conocería más pronto que tarde.

* * *

Tras el transcurso de una semana, la doctora Haruno se encontraba dando golpecitos en el informe que tenía delante con el boli. Hacía mucho calor y llevaba puesta la bata de médico encima de unos shorts y una camiseta blanca de tirantes muy fina. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño casero para despejar su nuca. Ese calor no la dejaba concentrarse. Y el aire acondicionado de su despacho se había estropeado esa mañana. Genial.

Después de su regreso a la aldea de la misión, no había vuelto a ver a Sasuke. Naruto la llamaba y quedaba con ella de cuando en cuando, pero en ningún momento mencionó a su amigo. Después de lo que pasó, Naruto sabía que no debía meterse en arenas tan movedizas. Ya se vería lo que sucedería con el tiempo. Antes o después, Sasuke y ella se encontrarían por la villa, ¿no?

En esto estaba pensando la chica de pelo rosa cuando Tsunade entró en su despacho.

\- Tsk… A ver si te arreglan este cacharro, niña, aquí hace un calor horroroso.

\- Dímelo a mí… - se llevó el boli a la boca, mordiéndolo distraídamente.

\- ¿Leíste la nota del Hokage con la nueva misión? – Sakura desvió la mirada apoyando la mano en su barbilla en un gesto de aburrimiento y asintió – No te preocupes… Tú eres una responsable de este hospital, en la misión que tienen los chicos la próxima semana tú te quedarás. Te necesitamos aquí – Ella seguía sin mirar a su sensei. Tsunade se calló un instante, observando a su antigua alumna. La ex Hokage había pedido a Kakashi que Sakura se quedara esta vez en la aldea. Pensó que lo mejor sería darle un respiro a la joven medic-nin antes de volver a meterla en una misión con el equipo 7. Las vibraciones que notó de la chica, ahí de pie, destrozada, cuando regresaron de Suna no le gustaron ni un pelo. Intentó hablar con ella unos días más tarde, sin éxito. " _Estoy bien, sensei. No me pasa nada._ ". Y un gesto con la mano restándole importancia. Era la única respuesta que recibía cada vez que le preguntaba -. Como ya debes saber, hay conflictos en las fronteras del País de los Ríos. Por lo visto una banda criminal está arrasando tierras y matando a civiles. Irán Sai, Sasuke y Naruto como primer equipo, y Shikamaru, Ino y Choji como el segundo – Tsunade hizo una pausa. Lo que venía a continuación no le iba a hacer ni pizca de gracia a su alumna, _¿o sí?_ –. Sakura, en el País de los Ríos hay una epidemia de fiebre de las charcas, el calor hace su trabajo y las plagas de mosquitos han aumentado mucho. Los equipos enviados tienen que ser vacunados diez días antes de partir. Tú serás la encargada de vacunarles. – Ahora sí, alzó la cabeza hacia su maestra, molesta.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Y Shizune? ¿Y las enfermeras y médicos que hay en este hospital? Yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, Tsunade sensei, con todos mis respetos…

\- Pues con todos mis respetos, Shizune está en Suna formando en venenos a los médicos de la ciudad. Ino va a ser una de las enviadas a la misión y esas vacunas son muy caras, Sakura, necesitan una supervisión estricta y alguien que sepa lo que está haciendo. Kakashi ha aceptado que no te incorpores a la misión si te encargabas de poner unas simples inyecciones. Los presupuestos del hospital son ajustados y afectan a la economía de la villa. Sé profesional, niña.

Tsunade tenía razón. " _¡Joder!_ ". Sakura movió la cabeza, enfadada.

\- Pfff… Está bien…

\- Y todavía no tenemos noticias de dónde se encuentran las cajas perdidas – Tsunade se cruzó de brazos -, así que yo no daría más razones al imbécil de Kakashi para que te asigne misiones de mierda o ajuste más los presupuestos del hospital – la Haruno acabó asintiendo, fastidiada.

Estupendo. No tenía suficientes cosas encima sobre las que pensar y ahora tendría que encontrarse con el careto de Sasuke antes de lo que ella quisiera.

Shikamaru, Ino y Choji fueron los primeros en vacunarse al día siguiente por la mañana. Era un proceso muy sencillo, pero era cierto que si se hacía mal, aparte de provocar terribles fiebres en la persona, la vacuna no servía y era dinero tirado a la basura. Esa misma tarde, Naruto, Sasuke y Sai estaban esperando en el pasillo previo a la sala de vacunación del hospital de Konoha. Sasuke no podía estar más furibundo, iba a estar en una sala a solas con Sakura.

\- Hmpf… Vaya estupidez… Yo soy un Uchiha, un mosquito de mierda no me haría nada…

\- Teme, no podemos ir al País de los Ríos sin esa maldita vacuna –. A Naruto no le gustaban las agujas precisamente pero no quedaba otra –. Nos podríamos morir deshidratados, no hay remedio si te da.

\- Naruto Uzumaki. – Una enfermera abrió la puerta y llamó al rubio para pasar a vacunarse.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre acercarse'ttebayo? – le susurró antes de levantarse. Sasuke solo torció más el gesto mientras el Uzumaki le dedicaba una sonrisa zorruna antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Una vez dentro, Sakura estaba terminando de preparar la vacuna. Se inyectaba en el brazo normalmente, era intramuscular, pero en realidad podía ponerse en cualquier parte. La chica llevaba su bata de médico, el pelo recogido en un moño alto y los guantes azules puestos. También llevaba el fonendo colgando del cuello.

\- Hola, Sakura, por favor que no me duela, no quiero ver la aguja –. Naruto habló muy deprisa. Sakura rio.

\- Tranquilo, no vas a notar casi nada. Si te la pusiera a las bravas esta inyección duele bastante, pero no te preocupes, que estás en mi consulta, ¿cuándo te he hecho yo daño en el hospital?

Aun así Naruto pegó un grito. La vacuna había que introducirla poco a poco en el músculo, por lo que el rubio apretaba los dientes, molesto, mientras notaba cómo se iba metiendo el líquido. Cuando terminó, Sakura le mandó beber mucha agua y que estuviera atento si le subían algunas décimas de fiebre.

Sai fue el siguiente y la doctora Haruno repitió el proceso. Al ex – Raíz le molestó también el pinchazo, pero sonreía débilmente mientras hacía como que no le dolía. Por último, quedaba Sasuke Uchiha. La enfermera lo llamó, roja como un tomate. El chico no dejaba indiferente, para nada. Entró, con su metro ochenta y siete de altura. Sakura estaba de espaldas a él, preparando la inyección. A Sasuke se le cortó el aliento. Desde su perspectiva, veía el cuello de la chica, despejado por el pelo recogido. Se le olvidó todo. Una molesta sensación de querer tocarla se le pasó por la cabeza.

\- Colócate en la camilla, Uchiha – La enfermera estaba terminando de colocar las bandejas con los restos de las vacunas mientras veía la escena. El ambiente era como si fuera a estallar una tormenta, se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

\- Hmpf… - Sakura se dio la vuelta con la jeringa en la mano. No pudo evitar que el corazón se le parase un latido al ver de nuevo, cara a cara, al mayor de sus problemas para su pobre músculo cardíaco. Era tan guapo… Tan alto… Su imponente anchura de hombros. Sus ojos negros eran como dos brasas encendidas. La estaba mirando con demasiada intensidad.

Sakura carraspeó. Iba a decirle que se descubriera el brazo para colocarle la vacuna. Pero se le ocurrió una idea, no pudo evitarlo. Simplemente actuó antes de pensar.

\- Ponte de cara a la pared apoyando los brazos en la camilla y los pantalones abajo - _"¿¡QUÉ?!_ " Sasuke los ojos de golpe. ¿Cómo que se bajara los pantalones? ¿Qué coño? ¿Iba a ponerle la inyección en el culo? Efectivamente, la mente retorcida de Sakura ideó ese pequeño plan en el segundo que se dio la vuelta para encarar al moreno. La enfermera también miraba a la doctora Haruno atónita –. Midori, ya puedes retirarte. Ya terminaré yo todo, Uchiha es el último –. La pobre chica se quedó parada mirando a Sasuke y luego a Sakura, para después asentir con un leve "Sí, doctora…" y desaparecer por la puerta. Sasuke miró largamente a Sakura. Pero sin cambiar la expresión, con un par, hizo lo que ella le había mandado.

En seguida, Sakura se arrepintió de lo que había dicho. Tenía a Sasuke de espaldas, con los pantalones bajados, esperando a que terminara su trabajo. Había sido muy infantil, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Sakura tragó saliva, le dieron ganas de meterle un mordisco a Sasuke en el trasero. El maldito tenía una parte baja como esculpida por los dioses. El calor de la sala, si ya de por sí era alto por estar en verano, subió más. O eso le pareció a la muchacha.

De repente, Sakura se acordó de las palabras que le dedicó en la cueva tras separarse. Se enfureció tanto que clavó con mucha brusquedad la aguja la parte superior del glúteo izquierdo de Sasuke, el cual pegó un grito de sorpresa y dolor.

\- ¡SAKURA, JODER!

\- Sssssh… Cállate, ya está, llorica – no pudo evitar deleitarse en cómo Sasuke se tensaba. Veía los músculos del cuello contraerse, seguro tenía los dientes apretados. Ella sonrío. Venganza. Al menos que le doliera un poquito más que al resto.

Cuando ella terminó y Sasuke se subió los pantalones, estaba algo rojo del esfuerzo por no revolverse del dolor mientras estaba vacunándose. Se dio la vuelta y la miró. Ella estaba colocando los deshechos de la intervención en la mesa que estaba debajo de la ventana y se giró al notar que él estaba clavándole los ojos en la nuca.

\- … Bebe mucho líquido hasta mañana. Si notas que te sube la fiebre, ven a que te revisen, es un efecto secundario frecuente – él no dijo nada. Seguía mirándola, como queriendo quemarla con el Amaterasu.

Sakura se estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa y se quitó los guantes para irse. Sasuke la retuvo de un brazo. Se movió solo.

\- …¿Cómo te va con Rai? – soltó sin más. Sakura abrió mucho los ojos. Se tensó.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? – Lo miró, feroz, ¿a qué venía ahora esto?

\- Hmpf… Solo era… Una pregunta – el chico enarcó una ceja ante la violenta reacción de la joven -. No te he visto desde que regresamos de esa mierda de misión - dijo él mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo.

Sakura reaccionó. Se sintió mal. Su actitud era más que evidente y él solo le había preguntado qué tal le iba con su novio.

\- Mmm… B-bien - además ella no tenía derecho a nada… Sasuke no era nada de ella. Estos pensamientos golpeaban la cabeza de Sakura con fuerza, no lo había pensado antes. –Sasuke, lo siento… Siento mi comportamiento, no está bien… He sido una niña pequeña, estamos como el perro y el gato constantemente… Y, sinceramente, no quiero esto –. Sasuke la soltó. La miraba con… Tristeza. Sabía que ella seguía con el ninja de Kumogakure, y eso lo mataba por dentro, pero no tenía más remedio que joderse. Las palabras de Naruto recordándole mil veces lo de acercarse como amigo resonaron en su cabeza.

\- Hmpf… Yo tampoco. Y… También lo siento -. Sakura sonrió, agradecida. – Pero… Sakura, no pienses que voy a ponerme a dar saltos si te veo algún día con Rai por la calle… - Sakura le miró ahora con el ceño fruncido, " _¿otra vez?_ ".

\- Sasuke… Yo…

\- Escúchame, sé que no tengo ningún derecho. Sé que me porté como un estúpido contigo. Lo sé – Sasuke se acercó a su cara, atravesando sus ojos verdes con los suyos, negros como el cielo nocturno –. Solo empecemos de cero. Y, esta vez, de verdad – La mirada de Sasuke ardía y Sakura se estaba quemando. Sus palabras le prometían comenzar de cero pero sus ojos la mandaban directamente a recordar de una manera muy vívida cómo la besó no hace mucho.

\- De acuerdo – soltó en un suspiro contenido. Sasuke le tendió la mano izquierda y la chica se la estrechó tras unos segundos. Se quedaron con las manos cogidas un poco más de lo normal -. Suerte en la misión, entonces. Si necesitas algo… - tragó saliva, desviando la mirada hacia la mesa de la sala, colocando innecesariamente los utensilios que descansaban sobre una bandeja – Dímelo. Ya sabes dónde suelo estar – terminó por decir, con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Seguro – le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, algo más tranquilo y se marchó. La doctora se quedó mirando la puerta por la que había salido su compañero y se llevó una mano al cuello, masajeándoselo.

" _La que tengo encima… Kami"_.

* * *

Dos semanas después, los equipos encargados de eliminar a las bandas que estaban atemorizando a los aldeanos de las fronteras del País de los Ríos regresaron con éxito. Tenían magulladuras leves pero estaban perfectamente. Poco a poco, parecía que Konoha aceptaba a Sasuke como un shinobi más. Al principio, escuchaba comentarios por las calles, incitándolo a que se largase de nuevo, que era un peligro y que estaba maldito. Él no hacía caso, le resbalaba lo que opinaran unos pocos imbéciles. Estaba en casa y en paz. Al menos en la mayoría de sus asuntos.

El resto del barrio iba a ser ocupado por familias que necesitasen un techo. Había sido decisión de Sasuke, al fin y al cabo estaba vacío y solo quedaba él como Uchiha. Además, era un mísero gesto para compensar el daño que había causado tiempo atrás. Sus acciones no dejaban de ser una cura para su alma que una vez rezumó odio y venganza.

Era otra calurosa tarde de verano cuando un grito de júbilo retumbó desde la recién restaurada y totalmente equipada cocina de la mansión Uchiha. Naruto dio un par de saltos más hasta salir pitando a la entrada de la casa con los brazos en alto, riéndose muy fuerte. Por fin, la casa de Sasuke estaba completamente lista, habían vuelto a tener misiones con las que recibir dinero suficiente y no faltaba mucho para que en Konoha se celebrara el fin de la guerra en su quinto aniversario. Además, debido a que Sasuke estaría en la aldea, Kakashi le propuso hacer un simbólico homenaje a su hermano Itachi.

El del Sharingan estaba de buen humor. El volver a ver su casa en todo su esplendor le había levantado los ánimos. Y, por supuesto, la alegría de Naruto era harto contagiosa si Sasuke se encontraba con ese ánimo tan receptivo.

De buena gana, sacó una botella de sake de un armario de la cocina con un par de vasos cortos y dos de los héroes de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja brindaron varias veces sentados en el porche principal.

\- Teme, ¿qué tal si salimos un rato? Ya se nos ha acabado la botella y todavía es pronto… ¡Venga! ¡Hay que celebrar que tu barrio está reparado y que has vuelto a tu hogar'ttebayo! - Sasuke se rio levemente y Naruto comenzó a hacer un puchero – Aunque… Eso significa que te vas a ir de casa.

\- Y lo que voy a descansar de tus ronquidos y tu desorden, usuratonkachi – el moreno elevó una de las comisuras de los labios en su típica sonrisa ladeada mientras elevaba su vaso y se terminaba el contenido de un trago -. Pero tienes razón, esta noche deberíamos despejarnos un rato, aprovecha que accedo.

Con un gesto triunfante, los dos shinobis se encaminaron a Ichiraku como primera parada.

Esa noche, Sakura salió tarde del hospital. Malditos informes… Malditos presupuestos. ¡Y este calor! Incluso por las noches la temperatura apenas bajaba. Iba caminando por la calle del hospital cuando vio a Hinata en la esquina, caminando lentamente y mirando hacia los lados.

\- ¡Hola, Hinata! – la tímida kunoichi se giró ante la llamada - ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

\- Buenas noches, Sakura – Hinata le sonrió cálidamente -. He ido a casa de Naruto para recordarle la cena de compromiso que tenemos en casa de mi familia pero no estaba, así que salí a buscarle por el centro de la aldea pero tampoco le encontré… Iba de vuelta a su casa cuando una pareja me ha dicho que creían haberle visto cerca de las calles del hospital.

\- Entonces te acompaño, no podría dormir ahora de todas formas.

No habían avanzado más cuando, a lo lejos, vieron dos figuras, tambaleándose, cogidas por los hombros. " _Genial… Borrachos…_ ", pensó la Haruno. Sin embargo, cuando Sakura y Hinata se acercaron un poco más y distinguieron una cabellera rubia y otra morena, no salían de su asombro. " _Naruto… ¿Sasuke?_ "

\- ¡SAKURAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Mira…! ¡hip!… ¡Quién está ahí, teme! ¡Sakura! – Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta, sin creerse lo que estaba viendo - ¡Y Hinata! ¡Mi amoooooor!

\- Hmpf… Naruto, me duele la cabeza… Baja la voz… No sé por qué te hago caso con tus juegos y estúpidos retos de a ver quién bebe más de mie…¡hip!... rda… - Sasuke se llevó la mano izquierda que tenía libre a la sien.

Hinata, estática, al lado de Sakura, comenzó a fruncir el ceño pero fue la joven del pelo rosa la que comenzó el exabrupto.

\- Naruto… Sasuke… ¿¡OS PARECE NORMAL IR COMO UNA CUBA A ESTAS HORAS POR LA CALLE!? – las dos mujeres se acercaron al par de dos que se iban sosteniendo en pie porque se apoyaban el uno en el otro a duras penas.

\- Aaaaah… Sakura, no grites tanto que te van a oír los ninjas del Sonido… Sssssshh-jajaja – Naruto iba cocido y Sasuke no andaba muy allá. Ante el comentario de su amigo incluso se comenzó a reír con él. Sakura no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo y Hinata, tampoco. Cuando terminaron de reírse a gusto, Hinata dio un paso hacia su novio, visiblemente enfadada.

\- ¡Naruto! ¡Llevo buscándote horas! ¿¡Dónde estabas!? – no era muy común ver a la dulce Hyuga así. Todos guardaron silencio y el Uzumaki intentaba enfocar a su chica como podía.

\- Oh… Hinata… Mi amor… Lo sie…¡hip!...nto… Es que estábamos celebrando el teme y yo, y queríamos ver quién aguantaba más el sa… ¡hip!...ke… - otra risita tonta.

\- ¡A casa ahora mismo! Si mañana te duele la cabeza no te pienso cuidar… ¡Ya verás! Sakura… - los ojos perlados de la Hyuga miraban con pena a Sakura mientras esta lo cogía del brazo contrario al que tenía colgando del cuello de Sasuke para estabilizarse y cargarlo ella - Lo siento … Me lo llevo a casa… - Hinata terminó de pasar el brazo del rubio por sus hombros – Sasuke, buenas noches - y se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza, arrastrando a Naruto.

Los dos compañeros se quedaron mirando a la pareja hasta que desapareció por una esquina.

Bajo la luz de la farola donde se habían parado, se quedaron una Sakura que no sabía qué pensar en medio de la calle y un Sasuke, borracho, apoyado en la pared del muro del hospital intentando mantener la compostura. A Sakura casi se le escapa una carcajada. Era bastante gracioso ver a Sasuke, que siempre iba con su porte tan digno, borracho perdido intentando aparentar que estaba perfectamente. No iba a dejarle en medio de la calle así… Suspiró profundamente.

\- Sasuke, vamos… - Ella se acercó para pasarle el brazo por sus hombros igual que había hecho Hinata.

\- ¿Pero qué te crees…? ¿Que estoy inválido para poder andar? – Él arrastraba algo las palabras debido a la embriaguez. Sakura podía notar el olor del sake al acercarse.

\- No, pero estás ciego perdido. Te voy a llevar a casa.

\- Hmpf…

Sasuke cedió, no tenía el cerebro como para pensar en lo humillante que era que Sakura se lo hubiera encontrado en ese estado en la calle y que tuviera que llevarlo a su casa a esas horas de la madrugada. " _Maldito dobe… No vuelvo a caer en sus juegos estúpidos…_ ". Con el viento fresco que soplaba y el paseo, a Sasuke se le estaba pasando la borrachera. Iban despacio y al moreno se le estaba despejando la mente. Se sentía bien teniendo el cuerpo de Sakura pegado al suyo. Ella no había abierto la boca en todo el camino, miraba al frente, sin más.

Sasuke la miró. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban caminando pero se encontraba mejor. Quitó el brazo de sus hombros y ella levantó la cabeza hacia él.

\- Ya… Estoy bien, puedes irte a casa, no hace falta que llegues hasta la mía.

\- No pasa nada, me quiero asegurar que no te caes redondo y te partes la cara contra el cemento. No quiero tenerte mañana en la consulta con el labio o la nariz rota.

\- Hmpf… Exagerada… Un poco de alcohol no iba a hacer que me rompa nada – alzó la barbilla, orgulloso.

\- Ya, ya… Un poco de alcohol dice… Os habéis puesto finos…

\- Es el idiota de Naruto… Me reta y yo no puedo quedarme atrás. Además – Sasuke alzó la nariz de nuevo –, gané yo - Sakura rio para sí.

\- No lo dudo… Siempre compitiendo… Como cuando éramos niños…

Sakura se paró en seco. Sasuke la miró con un gesto interrogante en su ceja arqueada.

\- ¿Qué ocurr…? – Sakura estaba mirando algo muy fijamente y Sasuke siguió su mirada para ver qué era. No supo qué pensar. Estaba ahí. Estaban en la calle del banco… Donde Sasuke dejó noqueada a la chica, donde la depositó antes de largarse para no mirar atrás… Antes de partirle el corazón a Sakura por primera vez.

Ella lanzó un suspiro eterno.

\- … Nunca te dije que… - Sakura salió de sus pensamientos para mirarle – Esa noche… Quería quedarme… Y era de verdad.

\- Lo sé… - respondió la chica para sorpresa del orgulloso Uchiha. Con paso lento, Sakura avanzó hacia el banco y se sentó. Le hizo un gesto a Sasuke para que se acercara y se sentara a su lado.

\- No sabes… Lo que sentí cuando abrí los ojos – dijo ella mientras el chico se sentaba. La negrura de la noche era combatida con la luz de una media luna colgada en el cielo y una farola lejana –. Fue como si todo el peso del mundo me cayera encima… Lo que te dije no fue suficiente para retenerte… Lo que sentía por ti – Sakura giró la cabeza para mirarle, con ojos acuosos –, no fue suficiente… " _¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?_ "

Ella se llevó una mano a la frente, dejando caer la cabeza, cansada.

\- Dilo otra vez – Sakura abrió los ojos de la impresión y miró, incrédula, a la determinada expresión del bello rostro de su eterno problema sentimental. Sasuke le devolvía la mirada sin vacilar.

\- ¿Qu…?

\- Dilo. Lo que me dijiste aquella noche. Repítelo – Sakura aguantó un poco más fijando sus pupilas en la oscuridad de las de Sasuke, buscando algún atisbo de burla en ellas. No lo encontró. bajó la miraba a sus pies y suaves lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Apretaba los puños contra sus piernas.

\- Yo… - Tragó saliva muy fuerte. _"¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?"_ , volvió a repetir en su cabeza, rabiosa, porque no se estaba frenando – Te amo tanto… - Más lágrimas – No puedo soportarlo… Si tú y yo estuviéramos juntos… - Sakura alzó la cabeza para mirar al frente, no podía mirar a Sasuke – Seguro que no te arrepentirías, viviríamos felices cada día, finalmente encontraríamos la felicidad… - El gesto de ella se crispó. Tenía los puños muy apretados – Haría… Haría cualquier cosa por ti… Así que… - Ahora sí, volteó la cara hacia él, anegada en lágrimas, con los dientes apretados. – Quédate… Quédate, te lo ruego… Cualquier cosa que me pidas, lo haría… - Sakura sollozó. Joder ¿por qué le estaba haciendo esto? – Por favor… quédate conm… - No pudo acabar la frase porque Sasuke la había envuelto con los dos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, apresándola en un abrazo muy fuerte. Enterró su cara en el cuello de la chica, que se había quedado muda.

\- Me quedo – a Sakura se le iban a salir los ojos de las órbitas, tenía las manos en el aire sin responder al abrazo, estaba siendo todo demasiado… - Me quedo contigo, Sakura – ella se rompió. Empezó a llorar como si no hubiese un mañana, su cuerpo se sacudía en espasmos con cada llanto. Agarró la camiseta de Sasuke con fuerza, terminando de pegar sus brazos a ambos costados del cuerpo del chico. Sakura también enterró su cara empapada en su cuello, mojándole.

Sasuke hizo un poco de fuerza para separarse de Sakura cuando ella se hubo calmado un poco, la miró. En sus ojos negros había emoción contenida, brillaban. O eso creía Sakura, los restos de los lagrimones no la dejaban ver bien y tenía la cabeza en otro sitio. Pero aún no se esperaba lo que sucedió a continuación.

Sasuke subió una mano hasta su nuca, dejando la otra descansando en su cintura, hizo presión para acercar sus caras y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Saboreó las últimas lágrimas de la chica, en ese beso donde no había lujuria, ni pasión. Sino algo más dulce, más intenso. Sakura creía que iba a estallar en mil pedazos. Nunca la habían besado así. Sintió cómo Sasuke quiso transmitirle muchas cosas en un beso tan suave, tan sutil. Y no pudo soportarlo más.

Sakura empujó a Sasuke en el pecho para apartarle de ella, con fuerza. Él la miró con pena. No sabía qué le había impulsado a tener esa reacción. En su cabeza no estaba para nada actuar con Sakura de esa manera, sino ir poco a poco, como le había dicho mil veces Naruto. Sin embargo, tenerla tan cerca durante el camino, ver esos ojos de gato tan verdes y llenos de vida… Ahora el gesto de Sakura era de dolor, sus ojos estaban empañados por una sombra oscura.

\- Sasuke… Ya es tarde… Yo... – A Sasuke le pareció que la voz de la chica llegaba de muy lejos – Rai está ahora en mi vida… Por favor, no me hagas más daño. Es suficiente… Aléjate de mí.

\- Sakura…

\- ¡NO! – la chica alzó la voz tanto que enmudeció al del Chidori – Escúchame, Sasuke, Rai me pidió matrimonio hace unas semanas – los ojos de Sasuke estaban fijos en su boca -. Y yo… Y… - la chica se levantó como un resorte del banco, alejándose de él como si quemara. Cuando miró con dureza a un Sasuke atónito, sentado en ese banco, no dudó – Y le voy a decir que sí, Sasuke. Estoy harta, ¡HARTA! – apretó los dientes y los puños, pero sus ojos no paraban de llorar – Harta de esto… ¡Te fuiste cuando más te necesitaba! – un sollozo – No pretendas volver ahora cuando menos lo mereces… La que se marcha ahora soy yo.

Sakura salió pitando de allí, dejando a un Sasuke en shock, con el sake corriendo aún dando coletazos por sus venas. El muchacho no entendía muy bien qué había pasado. " _Sakura está con otro. Sakura se va a casar. Se va a casar con… Es tarde. La he perdido. Imbécil_."

Sasuke apoyó los codos en sus piernas y se sujetaba la cara con las manos. No puede ser… Y a su mente vinieron las palabras que le dijo Naruto una vez. Aquella vez que hablaron en su casa, bajo la luz de la lámpara de la cocina y unas cuantas latas de cerveza. Las palabras de su eterno rival le retumbaron con fuerza:

 _\- "Para mí una vez Sakura fue lo que tú eres para ella, pero las personas se cansan, teme. Yo he encontrado a la persona adecuada para mí. Si Hinata no hubiera estado ahí, quizá yo ahora me vería más solo que la una, lamentándome por no haber abierto los ojos a tiempo para darme una oportunidad. Quizá Sakura algún día encuentre a su "Hinata" y sea muy tarde, amigo… El error no es pensar que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, si no que creas que esa persona va a estar ahí por siempre y que no la vas a perder."_

No supo si fue culpa de ese recuerdo, de lo que acababa de pasar o del alcohol que le embotaba en cerebro, pero Sasuke Uchiha, antes de levantarse de ese banco para marcharse a su casa, todavía algo ebrio, lloró como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

* * *

 _ **¡Capítulo nuevo! Bueno, ¿cómo agradecer que sigan leyendo esta historia después de tanto tiempo? ¡No hay palabras! Comprendo que hayan tenido que leer de nuevo algunos capítulos para recordar qué pasaba aquí (a mí también me pasó en ciertas ocasiones con otros fics), pero agradezco el detalle y que comenten! Para aclarar algunas cosas: este capítulo es un tanto turbulento por los cambios de sentimientos de Sakura, que se debate fuertemente entre lo que le dice su cabeza y su corazón y... En el próximo capítulo va a haber jaleo de verdad, así que sean pacientes! Tengo el borrador, como les dije, así que intentaré detallarlo la próxima semana a más tardar.**_

 _ **Mientras, les dejo que opinen qué les parece el capi, ok? Cualquier cosa, buena, mala... Háganmela saber. Cuando leo sus comentarios me dan fuerzas para intentar conseguir una narrativa interesante y amena.**_

 _ **¡Los leo, amigos del bosque! ¡Un fugaz saludo!**_

 _ **Shirokami Mori :3**_


	11. El comienzo del verano

Texto: Letra normal

Diálogos: - Letra normal

Pensamientos: " _Letra cursiva_ "

Recuerdos: _Letra cursiva_

Rated M por strong language, escenas de violencia y contenido para adultos

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los personajes que no son de la serie son míos

Historia basada en Naruto Shippuden (Postguerra)

* * *

 **Capítulo 10. El comienzo del verano**

Un pequeño halo de luz se coló entre los huecos de la persiana de la habitación de Sakura. Sus párpados temblaron antes de elevarlos con un suave quejido. Al principio su cerebro no pensaba en nada, todavía adormilado. Poco a poco, comenzó a estirarse por encima de las finas sábanas que cubrían el colchón. Se llevó el dorso de la muñeca a la frente mientras su mente empezaba a mandarle imágenes fugaces de la noche anterior.

Hinata en la esquina del hospital. Naruto y Sasuke, borrachos, tambaleándose en la calle. Hinata llevándose a Naruto. Sasuke apoyado sobre sus hombros. El banco. El abrazo. El beso. Su desesperación.

Recordó vagamente, como en un mal sueño, cómo repetía aquellas tristes palabras igual que cuando tenía 12 años y, solo con la fuerza de su amor, intentaba parar a Sasuke de su deserción. Sakura empezó a sentir una sensación horrorosa por dentro, como una sombra oscura que le retorcía todo a la altura del pecho.

Después, el rechazo… No supo por qué, en ese momento le pareció lo más lógico, lo mejor para su futuro. Rai le aseguraba protección, comodidad y comprensión. ¿Por qué no iba a seguir con él? Sin embargo, después de los sucesos de la noche anterior, la cabeza y el corazón de Sakura eran una tormenta nefasta de dudas e incertidumbre.

" _Oh… Rai…_ ". Otro martillazo para su cabeza. Se llevó las dos manos a la cara, tapándosela y arrugando el ceño. Hacía ya un par de semanas desde que el shinobi de la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes le propuso nada más y nada menos que matrimonio. Rememoró su estupefacción al ver a su pareja con la rodilla clavada en el césped de la colina y con ese anillo en sus narices.

 _\- Rai… Por Kami – la joven se llevó una mano al pecho, con los ojos abiertos de par en par._

 _\- Tranquila, no ha sido nada – le guiñó un ojo, creyéndose que Sakura se había quedado impresionada por el diamante rosa del anillo -. Lo llevaba mi madre. Y mi abuela antes que ella – Sakura no sabía si reír, llorar, gritar, salir corriendo… - ¿Qué dices? – en los ojos avellana de Rai había un brillo expectante._

 _Sakura comenzó a coger aire con pesadez._

 _\- Rai, yo… - volvió a coger otra bocanada de aire. Le estaba costando horrores – Yo… - nada, no podía. Rai notó el brillante chacra de Sakura sacudirse violentamente._

 _\- Sakura, ¿estás bien? – dejó la cajita de terciopelo encima de la mesa y se acercó a la chica, cogiéndole la mano que tenía en el regazo._

 _\- No – logró soltar Sakura en un suspiro -. No, Rai, no me siento bien – Sakura movía los ojos a todos lados sin ver, nerviosa._

 _\- Oye – Rai intentó calmarla incorporándose y sujetándola de los hombros para que fijara sus ojos en él y le prestara atención -. Sakura, si es demasiado precipitado…_

 _\- Lo siento – los ojos comenzaron a humedecérseles un poco -. Rai, lo siento, yo… Es que ni se me había pasado por la cabeza…_

 _\- Tranquila, Sakura, me puedes dar una respuesta más adelante – ella suspiró profundamente. Sin embargo, el gesto del rubio se torció -. Sakura… - comenzó a decir volviendo a su sitio, guardándose la cajita con el anillo en el bolsillo – Todo esto no tendrá que ver con… Con la vuelta de Uchiha, ¿oh sí? – la miró seriamente._

" _Vaya… Directo como un rayo", pensó la muchacha._

 _\- Rai, no pienses eso… Yo… - se estaba mirando las manos, revolviéndolas nerviosa sobre sus piernas, pero elevó la vista para enfrentarle – Necesito tiempo. Y esto ha sido muy repentino, no me lo esperaba. Yo… - ella entristeció el gesto -. Necesito aclararme. No quiero tomar decisiones precipitadas para arruinarlo todo. No sería justa contigo. Déjame pensarlo, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _El chico sentando delante de ella sacudió la cabeza, ofuscado, pero terminó soltando una corta carcajada._

 _\- Bueno, al menos no es un no – le sonrió. Sabiendo lo que él sabía sobre lo que Sakura había sentido por el dueño del Sharingan, que no era poco, al menos le daba esperanza el que la chica no le rechazara de manera fulminante - ¿Me darás una respuesta entonces?_

 _\- Sí. Déjame escuchar qué es lo que me dice mi… Corazón – dijo, llevándose una mano al pecho como había hecho anteriormente -. Y lo sabrás pronto._

Sakura comenzó a llorar. Otra vez. No podía evitarlo. Estaba siendo un cruce y lucha de sentimientos interna que la estaba comiendo por dentro.

Así estaba ella cuando Naruto llegó a la casa de la chica. Con el pelo revuelto, unas ojeras moradas debajo de los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja. El jinchuriki del kyubi fue con la idea de pedirle disculpas a su amiga por el estado en el que se los encontró en plena calle. Pero cuando la vio ahí al pasar a su hogar, en la mesa a modo de barra americana de su cocina, apoyada con un té en la mano, como mirando sin ver, la espalda encorvada, hombros hundidos… Naruto se olvidó del motivo por el que fue a su casa.

\- Sakura… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha pasado? Estás horrible – Sakura giró sus irises verdes como las hojas de los árboles de Konoha. Estaban tristes. Horribles.

\- No me encuentro bien, Naruto.

\- Joder... ¿Qué te ocurre?– su tono era muy suave, creía que, si alzaba la voz, Sakura se desvanecería de allí. Naruto tenía el corazón en un puño al verla en ese estado.

\- Anoche, cuando Hinata y tú os fuisteis… - Sakura le contó lo que pasó. Naruto no supo cómo sentirse, ni qué pensar. Pero cuando le comentó que Rai le había pedido que se casara con él y lo que le había dicho a Sasuke sobre eso, el rubio terminó por reaccionar.

\- Sakura… ¿No ves que esto solo te está destruyendo? Sakura – le puso ambas manos sobre los hombros -, dile a Rai que NO te casas.

\- No – le apartó las manos revolviéndose del agarre de su amigo -. Tengo que pensar, Naruto… No es justo - otra vez, ella lloraba.

\- Oye. Nadie va a salir de rositas de todo este asunto, pero es mejor que termines con esto antes de echarlo todo por la borda… Sakura, sabes perfectamente que este no es el camino que quieres seguir…

Sakura se limpió la cara mojada y ahora lo miraba con determinación.

\- Naruto, no voy a deshacer una relación de dos años donde mi pareja me ha dado todo lo que yo suplicaba recibir de una persona que no me tenía en consideración ni como compañera. Tengo que pensar - el rubio miró a su amiga sin poder creerse lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser. Ahora estaba muy molesto, como cuando antes de ver a Sakura deshecha.

\- Eso no es así. Sasuke tiene sentimientos hacia ti y, siendo él, lo ha demostrado muchísimo. De hecho, me lo ha dicho él mismo – su amiga negó con la cabeza ante lo que él decía. El cabreo fue en aumento -. Muy bien. Sakura, sigue adelante con todo este… Circo. Si resulta que eres una infeliz y vas como un alma en pena por la aldea, no pienses que vaya a ayudarte con los brazos abiertos, ¿queda claro? – Sakura miró a Naruto con un velo oscuro sobre los ojos.

\- Como el agua…

\- Bien. Y si Sasuke encuentra a alguien o decide estar solo y es feliz, no te metas – su mejor amigo nunca le había hablado así, pero al Uzumaki no le salía otra cosa.

Se marchó. No entendía a Sakura. No podía entender cómo se había ido todo de madre. Fue corriendo a casa de Sasuke, donde ya se había instalado este. No quería imaginar cómo estaba su amigo, además de la resaca de la noche anterior. A él le dolía algo la cabeza al despertar, pero Sasuke seguro no había dormido una mierda.

Cuando llegó, en la puerta estaban Karin, Suigetsu y Jugo. Habían llegado casi a la vez. La kunoichi sensitiva había captado el chacra de Sasuke y se preocupó considerablemente por lo que percibía. El moreno no abría la puerta ante las llamadas de sus amigos. Por lo que Naruto decidió que iría más tarde, él solo.

Mientras tanto, Hinata e Ino llamaron a la puerta de Sakura. Habían quedado para tomar algo, pero cuando ella abrió la puerta y vieron al espectro de lo que era la chica, se les borró la sonrisa de la cara antes de saludarla.

\- Oye… pero, ¿qué te pasa, chica?

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé… Estoy horrible…

\- Estás fatal, Sakura.

\- Ino…

\- No, Hinata. Es verdad… Pasad.

Hinata e Ino entraron en la casa e intentaron animar un poco a la chica de pelo rosa. Sakura estaba con mucha tensión acumulada y no pudo más. Entre más sollozos, mocos y té, Sakura les contó a sus amigas lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Hinata podía dar fe de ello porque fue la última persona, además de Naruto, que vio a Sasuke y a la muchacha por última vez. Conforme Sakura avanzaba, las mandíbulas de Ino y Hinata iban cayendo más hasta el suelo. No podían creérselo. Ino estaba estupefacta.

\- Pero… ¿Que Rai te pidió matrimonio hace dos semanas y no nos dices NADA? – Ino miraba a Sakura intensamente.

\- No quería contárselo a nadie, Ino – se sonó los mocos sonoramente por quincuagésima vez.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu plan? – insistió la rubia.

\- N-no lo séééééé… - más lágrimas.

Hinata le sobó un brazo, queriendo consolarla.

\- Sakura… Creo que todavía no te crees lo que está pasando entre Sasuke y tú… Pero con Rai las cosas no van a salir bien… Piénsalo, por favor… Una decisión así no puede cumplirse a la ligera, tu felicidad está en juego… Y la de Sasuke y Rai también, no sólo estás tú… - Sakura lo sabía. Ino asintió enérgicamente ante las palabras de la Hyuga. No obstante, en esos momentos no podía pensar con claridad, necesitaba descansar. Y mucho.

Las dos kunoichis se fueron muy intranquilas de su casa. Ino le dijo a Tsunade que Sakura estaba enferma y que necesitaba descanso, por lo que la chica no fue al hospital.

Esa tarde, Naruto volvió a casa de Sasuke, esta vez solo. Ahora sí, su amigo abrió la puerta. No tenía mejor aspecto que Sakura esa mañana.

\- Teme… Ya… Ya sé lo que pasó… ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Cómo crees que me encuentro, Naruto – soltó, tajante. Sasuke tenía el pelo negro revuelto y enmarañado, unas incipientes ojeras oscuras e incluso los carrillos algo hundidos.

Pasaron dentro de la casa. Había quedado preciosa. Tenía detalles en cada habitación. Jarrones y adornos tradicionales muy antiguos, exquisitas cerámicas que habían sido propiedad de la familia Uchiha que, ahora que estaba todo arreglado, lucían como hace mucho tiempo. Pero el dueño de todo eso estaba en medio de una tormenta negra interior y en la casa se respiraba un aire muy pesado.

\- Sasuke, a Sakura se le ha ido la cabeza. He hablado con ella esta mañana y le he dicho que pare esa metedura de pata.

\- Hmpf… Es su decisión, que haga lo que quiera.

Naruto no podía más con el tema. Creía que, cuando Sasuke estuviera en la aldea, todo iba a seguir su curso y Sakura y él acabarían juntos en su nidito de amor pero… Todo se había ido al garete.

Se sentaron en la amplia mesa de madera rústica de la cocina.

\- La semana que viene es el festival del comienzo del verano – el Uzumaki cambió de tema por completo para no caer de vuelta en el bucle -. Estaré contigo todo el rato – con la llegada del buen tiempo y el calor, llegaban las fiestas para dar la bienvenida al verano. Ponían puestecillos y, el último día de la semana, había un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales sobre el lago.

\- No voy a ir.

\- Tienes que ir. Van a hacer ceremonias en honor por todos los caídos en la guerra. Kakashi me ha dicho que quieren hacer un acto por tu hermano, Itachi… Además te despejarás y tu cumpleaños cae cerca.

\- Sakura estará ahí. Lo mismo su novio también. E Itachi está muerto. No voy a ir. Si les veo… Lo mato, Naruto – el Sharingan amenazaba con salir.

El rubio Uzumaki no insistió más. Seguro que convencía a Sasuke. Siempre lo conseguía.

* * *

Durante esa semana, Taka e incluso Hinata con Naruto fueron a ver al último de los Uchiha en su recién estrenada residencia. Estaba hecho polvo, pero, con los días y las tonterías que hacían sus amigos para distraerle, iba serenando su estado de ánimo.

En el último momento, Naruto logró que Sasuke accediera a ir al menos a una ceremonia en honor a los que ya no estaban por el quinto aniversario de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja y a su hermano, que se hacía en la plaza donde se realizaban los nombramientos de los Hokages.

Todo el mundo se vestía para la ocasión con yukatas. La ceremonia sería por la tarde, justo cuando un sol brillante estaría a punto de regalar un hermoso atardecer al comenzar a ocultarse entre las colinas por el oeste.

Había mucho ambiente por las calles de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja. Los puestos se distribuían alrededor de las calles al lado del lago, olía a ramen, a especias, a dulce.

Toda la sociedad de Konoha se reunió en la explanada de los Hokages. Kakashi fue el encargado de comenzar con el discurso para recordar a todos los shinobis que habían luchado con valor el año anterior. Al lado estaban Tsunade, el resto de los Grandes Kages, que fueron invitados al acto, el Consejo y demás altas esferas del Mundo Shinobi. Abajo, estaban Sasuke junto a Karin, Jugo y Suigetsu mirando hacia el Sexto, escuchando. Tres filas más hacia delante, estaban los representantes más importantes del clan Hyuga. Naruto se encontraba de pie en medio de Hinata y Sakura. La doctora tenía el título de heroína de guerra igual que sus compañeros.

Sasuke, por supuesto, decidió tomar distancias a pesar de ostentar también la misma categoría por su papel en la guerra. Podía ver el pelo rosado de Sakura y la yukata de color azul turquesa que llevaba. No hacía más que recordar esas hirientes palabras en aquel banco.

– _Escúchame, Sasuke, Rai me pidió matrimonio hace unas semanas – los ojos de Sasuke estaban fijos en su boca -. Y yo… Y… - la chica se levantó como un resorte del banco, alejándose de él como si quemara. Cuando miró con dureza a un Sasuke atónito, sentado en ese banco, no dudó – Y le voy a decir que sí, Sasuke._

El Uchiha notó la mano de Karin agarrarle la muñeca y que le devolvía una mirada entre preocupada e intentando decirle que se tranquilizara. No se había dado cuenta pero el Sharingan de Sasuke giraba en sus ojos, rojo como la sangre y su brazo izquierdo le picaba. Había llegado a soltar alguna vibración eléctrica azul que hizo que los de su alrededor dieran un brinco. Destilaba tensión. Karin lo notó y le apretó la muñeca para que volviera a la realidad. La pelirroja seguía sorprendiéndose de que Sasuke se descontrolara así por una mujer. " _Sakura Haruno… ¿A qué juega, la muy estúpida…?_ " Karin hubiera dado lo que fuera porque Sasuke estuviera a punto de explotar de celos por ella. Pero la Uzumaki sabía muy bien que no iba a hacer que Sasuke sintiera eso por ella nunca.

De hecho, esto ya no suponía un palo para la chica, lo había aceptado y poco a poco, notaba que sus miradas hacia su compañero de pelo blanco, el muy idiota, estaban siendo más frecuentes.

Sasuke intentó relajarse. Vio cómo Sakura giraba un poco la cabeza en su dirección para echar un vistazo muy rápido. Había notado el chacra de Sasuke detrás de ella, revolucionándose. Naruto también, y él sí giró la cabeza por completo para chistarle y hacerle con el brazo que tenía en la espalda de Hinata un gesto de calma. Sasuke respiró hondo varias veces y desactivó su Kekkei Genkai.

\- Creo que Uchiha está un poco nervioso… - escuchó el comentario muy por lo bajini de alguno de los asistentes cercanos.

Bufó levemente e intentó concentrarse en el discurso.

Entonces, Kakashi fue sustituido por Tsunade y comenzó a hablar sobre el tributo a Itachi Uchiha, por haber realizado un acto prodigioso de inmolación contra su propio clan, engañado y forzado por Danzo Shimura y el resto del Consejo, y así evitar lo que podía haber sido una guerra terrible. Tsunade destacó las habilidades, el carácter pacífico y el honor que había demostrado el shinobi.

\- Nunca podremos agradecer lo suficiente lo que hizo Itachi Uchiha por Konoha. Por eso, rendimos hoy homenaje al gran shinobi de la Hoja que fue, pedimos perdón por todo el daño causado al Clan Uchiha donde hoy está como único superviviente y representante, el hermano menor de Itachi, Sasuke Uchiha – todas las cabezas voltearon en dirección al moreno, que tenía el semblante serio, inexpresivo, como siempre. Se veía imponente con la característica vestimenta de estilo samurái que siempre llevaron los Uchihas y el gran abanico blanco y rojo bordado en la espalda de la túnica azul oscura –. Que los dioses puedan perdonar lo que una vez pasó en esta aldea y que te guíen en el camino de paz y serenidad que mereces – Tsunade se inclinó, así como el resto de las personas que se encontraban en la parte superior del muro de la explanada. Mucha gente que estaba abajo, inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de respeto.

Sakura miraba a Sasuke, triste, pero él ahora no le devolvía la mirada. El acto había terminado, apenas quedaban unos rayos de sol por el horizonte y las calles se iluminaban ahora mucho más por todo lo que había montado en la zona del lago. La multitud fue desperdigándose lentamente.

La semana de fiesta transcurrió tranquila, hasta que llegó el sábado. Ese día, final del período de festejo, iba a montarse una fiesta con música y bebida para la gente joven en otra de las plazas de la aldea, donde se podría bailar y beber. Al día siguiente era domingo, así que todo el mundo iría a pasar un buen rato. Además, antes del amanecer, justo cuando la noche era más oscura, iban a iluminar el cielo con un espectáculo pirotécnico para dar fin a las jornadas de festival.

Cuando estaba oscureciendo, la gente fue a sus casas para quitarse la vestimenta de ceremonia que se usaba para pasear por los puestecillos y arreglarse como les diera la gana.

Ino y Hinata pasaron a buscar a Sakura para acercarse al lugar. La rubia llevaba un vestido morado con escote palabra de honor, más ceñido imposible, con unas sandalias con dos tiras gruesas plateadas que se cruzaban en el empeine y con una ancha plataforma en la suela. Hinata, en su estilo, llevaba una camiseta blanca con volantes en los hombros que caían suavemente y unos shorts vaqueros con unas sandalias marrones con flecos con algo de altura en la parte del talón, a modo de cuña pequeña. Se había puesto en el pelo una flor preciosa blanca que le recogía un lado de su larga melena negra.

Sakura salió de casa a paso ligero. Se había dejado el pelo suelto, llevaba una camiseta negra lisa que se ataba al cuello, dejando casi toda la espalda de la chica al aire y unos shorts vaqueros de color gris oscuro gastado con un cinturón negro ancho, destacando las caderas de la chica. Llevaba unas zapatillas bajas tipo skater negras con los cordones rosas igual que su pelo y se había ahumado los ojos en negro, haciéndolos felinos. Le encantaba cómo quedaba. Ino también se había perfilado los ojos y llevaba pintalabios que se acercaba al color de su vestido y Hinata solo se había echado rimmel en las pestañas.

Esa semana de festival había calmado los ánimos en el grupo de jóvenes ninja. Se habían distraído con qué yukata ponerse, mirar qué ofrecían en cada puesto y pasear por las decoradas calles, así que estaban de mejor humor.

Habían acordado encontrarse con el resto en la plaza de la fiesta.

Naruto, por su parte, tuvo que arrastrar básicamente a Sasuke fuera de su casa para llevarle. No iba a dejar a su amigo tirado en su casa después de lo que estaba pasando. Quería que saliera y estuviese con él, beber hasta que no pudieran más si hacía falta. Era la manera que tenía el rubio de demostrar a su amigo que estaba con él, a pesar de que Sakura y Naruto estrechasen tanto su amistad tiempo atrás, consideraba que esta vez era la otra parte del equipo 7 la que necesitaba todo su apoyo.

Sabían que muy probablemente Sakura también estuvieran allí, pero la plaza era bastante grande y podían ponerse en el extremo contrario para ni siquiera verse entre la multitud que se pondría en el centro a bailar. Esa idea fue la que hizo que Sasuke pusiera un pie fuera de su residencia. Al fin y al cabo, no había visto a Sakura con Rai en el comienzo de la semana de festejo. Eso significaba que todavía no le había dado una respuesta.

Se encaminaron hacia allí. Naruto iba con una camiseta naranja chillona de manga corta y unos chinos azules marino, haciendo gala de sus colores preferidos. Sasuke llevaba una camiseta de manga corta igual, oscura, con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda y unos vaqueros oscuros. No se habían ni peinado, les daba igual. Iban a estar allí, disfrutando de la fiesta y bebiendo sake, ron, vodka o lo que les diera la gana.

Se juntaron con el equipo Taka que ya se encontraba en la barra de uno de los puestos habilitados a modo de bar puestos a lo largo de la circunferencia de la zona. En un lateral, estaba el equipo de música, unos altavoces enormes entre una mesa de mezclas donde estaba colocado un DJ con unos cascos más grandes que su cabeza y gafas de sol extravagantes.

\- Has conseguido que el lobo depresivo salga de su guarida, Uzumaki.

\- Pfff, Suigetsu, a veces me dan ganas de que te cortaras la lengua con esos dientes afilados que tienes, payaso.

\- ¿A quién llamas payaso, bruja? – Sasuke rodó los ojos. Desde luego así no se aburriría.

Se asentaron en los taburetes que había en la barra y comenzaron a pedir sus rondas. Era ya bastante de noche, las luces que pusieron brillaban al ritmo de la música comercial que sonaba. La gente estaba entregada en la pista, bailando y celebrando que eran jóvenes y estaban vivos.

Las chicas por su parte estaban tres barras más allá, tomándose su copa. Hinata no había pedido alcohol, no le gustaba el sabor. Ino y Sakura tenían ambas unos gin tonics de color rosa en la mano. Sakura removía la pajita entre los hielos mientras daba pequeños tragos de cuando en cuando, mirando aburrida a la pista mientras Ino no paraba de hablar.

\- … Y entonces le dije, no, son _Cymbidium_ no _Cambria_ , ¿es que no ve la diferencia? Ni que supiera más de orquídeas que yo... ¡Oye! ¡Allí está Sai! Luego os veo – dijo la rubia guiñando un ojo mientras se iba trotando al encuentro de su amante.

\- Esto… Sakura, allí está Naruto – la chica apuntó hacia el grupo de Naruto y Sakura vio claramente a Sasuke, apoyado en la barra mientras bebía de un vaso de tubo un líquido del color de la cola mientras miraba a la gente bailar –. Voy un rato con él, ¿vale? ¿Vienes? – Sakura negó con la cabeza y le comentó a Hinata que se acercaría con Ino y Sai, puesto que estaban junto a ellos Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten y Lee.

\- ¿Qué tal lo estás pasando, jefe? – preguntó Suigetsu al Uchiha.

\- Esto está bastante bien montado – el espadachín asintió. La música era alta, pero aún así Naruto se hacía oír por encima, entreteniéndoles con sus chorradas.

Sasuke miraba de reojo hacia donde atisbaba una cabellera rosada cada vez que quedaba a su alcance cuando la gente se movía. Bufaba. Se quería ir ya de ahí.

\- Temeeeeeee… ¡Ven a la pista un rato, que nos lo pasamos bien'ttebayo! – a Naruto ya empezaba a hacerle efecto el alcohol.

\- Ni en tus sueños más surrealistas salgo yo a bailar, dobe.

\- Pfff… Eres un borde y un antipático'ttebayo. Así no vas a encontrar novia nunca.

\- Borde y antipático significan lo mismo, idiota.

Naruto se fue con Hinata a bailar con un "Pues vale". Dejando a Sasuke solo en la barra. Karin y Suigetsu habían salido también a la pista. Ya iban tocados y, por increíble que pareciera, estaban los dos acercándose mucho. Seguramente acabarían esa noche más juntos todavía. Jugo hacía rato que había desaparecido y no estaban cerca ni Sai ni Shikamaru, a los cuales había saludado hacía un rato. Por tanto, Sasuke se quedó tranquilamente sentado y recostado sobre el poyete de la mesa, bebiéndose su vaso contemplando las luces de la improvisada discoteca al aire libre. No hacía frío, de hecho hacía calor. ¿O era el alcohol? Bah… Daba igual.

A lo largo de la noche, a Sasuke se habían acercado muchas, muchísimas chicas, intentando coquetearle, incluso tirándole del brazo para sacarle a que bailase con ellas. Él se negó en rotundo y, cuando ya vieron que el chico no iba a salir de sus "Hmpf" y sus miradas de aburrimiento, se cansaron y lo dejaron en paz.

Empezó a sonar una canción con bastante ritmo y que se había hecho bastante conocida. El centro de la plaza se llenó de la gente que aún no se había animado a unirse a los demás en esos movimientos, un poco ebrios y eufóricos a la hora de bailar.

Sasuke estaba ensimismado, pensando en todo y en nada, cuando vio a Sakura en el centro de la pista, bailando cerca de Ino, Hinata y más chicas a su alrededor.

 _Baby, this is what you came for_

 _Lightning strikes every time she moves_

La música era envolvente, parecía que veía a la chica de pelo rosa a cámara lenta, moviéndose sonriendo mientras sostenía su copa de balón en la mano.

 _And everybody's watching her_

 _But she's looking at you, oh, oh_

 _You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh_

 _You, oh, oh…_

Las miradas de los dos, negro y verde, chocaron. Ella no dejaba de sonreír, le estaba mirando mientras se movía con el ritmo de la canción. Y a Sasuke seguía pareciéndole que todo iba más lento… Como cuando sus irises eran de color escarlata. No supo cómo, su cuerpo se movió solo y tampoco supo cómo justo la gente parecía apartarse adrede mientras bailaba para dejarle el camino libre hasta llegar a la joven Haruno. En una vuelta que dio ella, se encontró frente a frente con Sasuke. Se quedó quieta, mirándole directamente a los ojos. La gente a su alrededor no parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. Giraban y se movían en torno a ellos, con la copa en una mano y la otra en alto.

 _We go fast till we can't replay_

 _Who knows why it's gotta be this way_

 _We say nothing more than we need_

 _I say "your place" when we leave_

La gente coreaba la letra mientras que para las dos personas que se encontraban en el corazón de la multitud parecía que el tiempo había detenido sus agujas. Sasuke estaba a punto de rozar su nariz con la de Sakura, que estaba estática, cuando notó un empujón tan fuerte que casi lo tira al suelo de no ser porque chocó con las personas que estaban en su dirección.

\- No te acerques a ella, Uchiha – Rai había aparecido de la nada y, como un rayo, se interpuso entre Sasuke y Sakura, la cual parecía haber salido de su trance y ahora miraba horrorizada la escena por encima del hombro del ninja de Kumogakure. Sasuke recuperó el equilibrio y miraba a Rai como si fuera un insecto al que aplastar.

\- Já… ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir?... ¿Tú?

\- ¡Rai! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

\- Precisamente… - Rai no hizo caso a Sakura y se colocó en posición de ataque a la vez que Sasuke activaba su Sharingan. El ambiente no podía estar más cargado. La gente había dejado un círculo, apartándose, dejando a los dos shinobis más espacio. Miraban hipnotizados como los dos se enfrentaban.

\- ¡Rai, no, basta! – Sakura colocó una mano en el hombro del Hyuga para hacerle voltearse y retroceder.

\- Sabía que te estaba rondando, Sakura. Tengo algo pendiente con ese Uchiha, no te entrometas - a su vez, Naruto se puso en frente de Sasuke.

\- Apártate, dobe, voy a darle a ese tipejo lo que está buscando desde hace tiempo.

\- Sasuke, es el hijo del Raikage. Como la líes y entres al trapo vas a provocar un enfrentamiento con Kumogakure, ¿es lo que quieres, teme? ¿No te acuerdas de lo que pasó en la reunión de los Kages? ¡No seas estúpido! ¡Vámonos! – Sasuke forcejeaba con el rubio para que le dejara el camino despejado hacia su contrincante. Suigetsu se acercó por la espalda del chico para sostenerle por los brazos para obligarle a retroceder.

\- ¡Soltadme, imbéciles! ¡Voy a patearle el culo a ese estirado de mierda! ¡Tú no le quieres, Sakura! ¡¿A qué estáis jugando?! – a Sasuke ya le daba igual que todo el mundo estuviese mirando la escena. El alcohol estaba haciendo su efecto, desatando la furia contenida del muchacho.

\- Rai… Por favor, vámonos… - Pero él no se movía de su sitio, ni cedía ante la presión que ejercía la chica en su hombro. Evidentemente no estaba haciendo fuerza. Si Sakura presionara de verdad, le partiría el hombro.

Mientras Sasuke forcejeaba como un salvaje, Rai se giró bruscamente hacia la medic-nin.

\- ¿Le quieres? – Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás ante la agresividad del chico rubio.

\- Rai, yo… - comenzó a decir la chica. Con un gesto de frustración, el ninja del rayo se alejó furioso, renegando por lo bajo. Sakura lo llamó y lo siguió durante varios metros, pero él no paraba.

Sakura, cansada, se dio la vuelta, rindiéndose en su intento de frenar a Rai, apartando a la gente que estaba en su camino para marcharse ella también. No quería saber nada, nada de nadie. Creyó que Ino la llamaba, pero no hizo caso y siguió caminando. Estaba hasta las narices de Sasuke, de Rai, de Naruto, de todos.

* * *

Caminó largamente con pasos furiosos y los puños apretados por el borde del lago. Se sentó en el borde de la orilla para relajarse un poco. La luna brillaba llena en el cielo, blanca y plateada. Sakura se quedó mirándola mientras relajaba la mente. Se le vino a la cabeza que hacía cinco años esa misma luna había tenido dibujado un Sharingan enorme y se había vuelto roja como la sangre que corría por sus venas. " _Tsk… Maldito Sasuke… Y Rai apareciendo de la nada… Aaaaarrrgggg… Hombres_ ".

No sabía qué había pasado en la plaza, pero no escuchaba estallidos ni gritos. Supuso que Naruto y Suigetsu habían logrado llevarse a un enloquecido Sasuke fuera para que se calmara.

Se levantó y decidió seguir caminando un rato antes de llegar a su casa. La brisa caliente de la noche le relajaba. No sabía ni qué direcciones estaba tomando cuando por una de las calles por las que se metió, se dio de bruces con el barrio Uchiha. Suspiró. Genial.

Caminó por la avenida principal un rato cuando sintió un aura a su izquierda. Era tarde cuando se dio cuenta que estaba justo en frente de la casa de Sasuke y, mira qué casualidad, este estaba sentado en el último escalón del porche de la entrada, con un hombro apoyado en el poste que daba entrada al suelo de madera que lo constituía.

Sasuke estaba mirando al cielo, a la luna, igual que ella en el borde del lago.

Naruto, Suigetsu y Karin se habían ido hace un rato. Cuando no vio ni a Rai ni a Sakura en frente, se relajó y sus amigos se lo llevaron fuera para que terminara de quedarse tranquilo. La gente, tras unos cuantos murmullos, volvió a disfrutar de la fiesta, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Entonces, acompañado por los tres, Sasuke se quedó en el porche mientras dejaba que la noche destensara sus músculos. Cuando le vieron mejor, los Uzumaki y el Hozuki se marcharon para dejarle a solas.

Sasuke bajó la cabeza al notar una presencia en frente suya y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a la pelirrosada, quieta como una estatua en la entrada del muro exterior, mirándole. Los segundos parecían eternos cuando la chica dio un paso más para alejarse de allí, pero la voz grave de Sasuke no se lo permitió.

\- ¿Has venido para pegarme un puñetazo o algo así por intentar atacar a tu novio? – Sakura le miró con rabia.

\- No. De hecho no sé cómo he llegado hasta aquí. Me voy a mi casa.

\- Sakura – el tono de Sasuke fue firme y atravesó el cerebro de la chica, que volvió a girar la cabeza en su dirección –. Creo que me debes una disculpa… - Sakura abrió la boca, incrédula – Porque el comportamiento de tu novio – Esta última palabra la dijo como si estuviera escupiendo algo asqueroso – ha sido deplorable.

\- ¿Disculpa? – Sakura se metió dentro de la parcela exterior de la casa, caminando por el sendero de cemento gris claro que conducía a la entrada, acercándose a Sasuke con un gesto fiero.

\- Muy bien. Disculpas aceptadas – Sasuke tenía una sonrisa de medio lado burlona en la cara. A Sakura le dieron ganas de borrársela de un guantazo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan… Odioso… Mezquino… Arrogante… Egocéntrico…?

\- Creía que ibas a decir "irresistible" o algo así. No te apartaste cuando me acerqué a ti en la pista.

\- ¡No te soporto! ¡Sasuke! ¡Eres un idiota engreído que no está haciendo más que darme problemas! ¡Déjame en paz! – Sakura se había acercado mucho a Sasuke, gritándole prácticamente en la cara.

\- Es tu culpa… ¡Sal de mi cabeza! ¡Jodida molestia! – Sasuke, enfadado de nuevo, se levantó para rodear la casa por el jardín, para llegar a la parcela posterior de la casa, donde estaban plantadas las flores nuevas preciosas que colocó allí el chico, con los estanques pequeños a los lados, con algún pececillo nadando, y detrás de uno de los estanques, había una pequeña fuente que dejaba caer el agua por una superficie irregular, como bañándola, para acabar vertiéndose en el pequeño charco. Sakura le siguió, no iba a quedar así la cosa.

Cuando iba a volver a gritarle tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitiesen al moreno, que le daba la espalda, la voz se le quedó cortada en la garganta. La luna daba luz suficiente para poder ver la extensión de césped verde con flores de todos los colores alrededor. Sasuke estaba de espaldas a ella en ese pequeño paraíso tan tranquilo, tan lleno de paz. Ella paseó la mirada y se paró en la espalda de Sasuke. No sabía qué decirle, no sabía ni qué quería ni lo que estaba haciendo.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta para encararla. Ella ahora sólo tenía los ojos brillantes por la humedad, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza mientras apretaba los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

\- Escúchame bien, Sakura, porque esta es la última carta que me queda y la última vez que me vas a escuchar decirlo – Sasuke hizo una pausa. Sakura le miró sin cambiar el gesto. Al subir la cabeza, la luna se reflejaba en las pupilas de la chica – Te quiero –soltó de un tirón el moreno. Sakura abrió tanto los ojos que parecía un auténtico gato con los ojos gigantes –. Te quiero – repitió él –. Por todos los dioses, te quiero, Sakura. Y que me perdonen quienes sean que estén allí arriba por no poder evitar amarte y darme cuenta tan jodidamente tarde - Sasuke dijo estas últimas palabras mientras abrazaba a una petrificada Sakura con una delicadeza que daba escalofríos, como si ella fuera lo más valioso de este mundo, repitiéndole hasta el infinito que la amaba al oído, cada vez más bajito, en susurros, como queriendo meter esas dos palabras en la cabeza de la chica para que le quedara claro -. Te lo pido con todo mi ser, Sakura, si queda algo de todo el amor que sentías por mí… Quédate conmigo.

Sakura no hacía nada, no se movía, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Lo que el Uchiha estaba verbalizando, diciendo que la amaba mientras la abrazaba. El olor del hombre que la sostenía le inundó la fosas nasales, haciendo que ella pegara la frente en su hombro mientras aspiraba y cerraba los ojos. Sakura terminó de responder el abrazo, intentando calmar con la respiración los latidos enloquecidos de su corazón. Latidos que también podía notar que golpeaban fuerte en el pecho de Sasuke.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Prendieron llama como un volcán en plena erupción. Era ahora o nunca. Sasuke la sujetó con fuerza para que ella no pudiera moverse y esquivar el beso que le dio, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ella reaccionara. Él tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, concentrándose en hacerle llegar a Sakura lo que sentía en su interior.

Cuando Sakura enredó sus manos en su cabello como si no hubiese un mañana, correspondiendo al beso, el chico creía que se partía por la mitad del alivio. Sasuke seguía tan calado en sus huesos que no pudo evitar caer de nuevo en su oscuridad. " _A la mierda todo_ ". Cuando sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse, ya no había marcha atrás.

Esa noche, la parte posterior del porche de la residencia Uchiha iba a arder como el mismísimo infierno y ellos iban a abrasarse por completo.

* * *

 ** _Nota del Autor: ¡Eyo! Como dije, tengo los borradores de varios capítulos y se me hace más sencillo actualizar en tiempo. He leído cada review y me fascina ver las reacciones de cada lector, les agradezco en el corazón que me hagan saber lo que les inspira cada capítulo porque eso significa que les hace sentir algo, aunque sea tristeza, rabia... ¡Los adoro! Y por eso espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado._**

 ** _Como ven, estamos a las puertas de EL CAPÍTULO, el cual decidí dividir de este porque sería demasiado largo y, ¡no me maten amigos!, pero tenía que dejar también la intriga de la próxima escena._**

 ** _Cambiando de asunto, no les de mucha fatiga si soy hombre, mujer... Jajaja, soy hombre pero realmente me da igual cómo se dirijan a mí, y tampoco se preocupen de mi lugar de origen. Cuando escribo los capítulos se me hace más fácil plasmarlos en castellano clásico, pero al dirigirme a ustedes es cómo hablaría yo._**

 ** _¡Mil gracias a todos por el apoyo, reviews y mensajes! Me gustaría dirigirme a cada uno por separado, pero no puedo hacerlo siempre por tiempo, así que no sería justo, por lo que tomé la decisión desde el principio de dirigirme a todos por general, ¿vale? En cada nota hago algún comentario sobre algún review del episodio anterior para hacerles saber que me leo cada uno de los comentarios y tomo nota de ellos, no se piensen que paso sin más._**

 ** _Así pues, disfruten, háganme saber lo que opinan sobre lo que se avecina y si tienen alguna idea particular para barajarla, ¿sí? Siempre vienen bien todas las opiniones (recuerden: si no me lo dejan escrito, ¡no podré leerlo!). Los leo con ganas._**

 ** _¡Un fugaz saludo, amigos del bosque!_**

 ** _Shirokami Mori :3_**


	12. Fuegos artificiales

Texto: Letra normal

Diálogos: - Letra normal

Pensamientos: " _Letra cursiva_ "

Recuerdos: _Letra cursiva_

Rated M por strong language, escenas de violencia y contenido para adultos

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los personajes que no son de la serie son míos

Historia basada en Naruto Shippuden (Postguerra)

* * *

 **Capítulo 11. Fuegos artificiales**

El resto del mundo dejó de existir.

Sus yemas de los dedos querían traspasar tela, piel y músculo.

Sus lenguas libraban una batalla donde no había ni ganadores ni perdedores.

Con el primer gemido placentero nacido de la garganta de Sakura comenzaba a desatarse todas las cadenas de ese deseo contenido por tanto tiempo.

Ella, con las manos enterradas en el cabello de Sasuke, negro como el cielo que tenían encima, empezó a dar suaves tirones desde el cuero cabelludo. Esto hacía que él diera profundos gruñidos de satisfacción, lo que a su vez provocaba que la parte inferior del vientre de Sakura fuera pura lava. Cómo había deseado esto. Cómo había anhelado volver a besarla, a sentir su cuerpo queriéndose fundir con el suyo desde aquella vez en la cueva detrás de la cascada.

Las manos de Sasuke viajaban desde la cintura de ella, subiendo por la espalda desnuda debido a la vestimenta de la chica, hasta volver a bajar. Cada vez, las caricias y besos eran más atrevidos y, cuando Sasuke bajó ambas manos para apretar los glúteos de la mujer a la vez que mordía su labio inferior, Sakura se impulsó tanto hacia él que tuvo que doblar las rodillas y dejarse caer suavemente de culo sobre el césped con ella encima para quedar con las piernas a ambos lados de las caderas del moreno, todavía con las manos en el trasero de la muchacha que lo estaba devorando.

Había aprendido una cosa de Sakura en este tiempo: a la vez que podía transmitirle un amor infinito, suave, inocente, casi infantil, también podía arder viva en deseo por él y llegar a hacerle notar lo que él provocaba en su cuerpo. Fuego. Electricidad. Energía pura vibrando desde el centro de su ser. Y eso a Sasuke le encantaba. Por una vez en toda su vida, dejó de ser un vengador, un ninja, para pasar a ser el hombre que era. Hombre que ahora respondía de buena gana a los estímulos que le brindaba la mujer que tenía encima, dejándose querer, dejándose tocar, besar, morder.

Sasuke no había tenido mucho tiempo de pararse a pensar en sus necesidades más bajas en su tiempo de renegado, por muy placenteras que pudieran resultar. Y durante su viaje de redención los recuerdos de su molestia personal habían hecho que no se fijara en otra mujer con interés de establecer nada. Claro que había habido mujeres en algunas de sus noches. Y ninguna de ellas podía compararse con los estragos que la Flor de Konoha le estaba provocando en su sistema nervioso.

Ahora estaba dando rienda suelta a todo lo que tenía acumulado, sin poder controlarlo. Sasuke bajó la cara hacía el cuello de Sakura y la mordió, con fuerza. Tenía muchísimas ganas de hacer eso. Ella soltó un gemido de asombro que acabó derivando en uno de satisfacción. Esos gemidos eran sinfonías para sus oídos. Quería escucharla toda la noche, quería que gimiera y llegara a gritar su nombre sin parar.

Terminaron rodando por la parcela como dos amantes desesperados y llegó un momento en que no se sabía dónde estaba el brazo de ella y dónde la pierna de él. Quedaron cerca de uno de los estanques, se podía escuchar el suave sonido del agua de la fuente caer. Sakura estaba debajo de Sasuke, que la seguía besando sin parar. Respiraban fuerte por la nariz lo que podían para no cortar el beso ni quedarse sin aire. La luna estaba gloriosamente llena, siendo el único testigo de la pasión desatada que estaban llevando a cabo los dos tirados en el suelo e iluminaba la escena. La calidez de la noche de verano invitaba a deshacerse de la ropa que llevaban encima. Les estorbaba.

Seguían mordiéndose literalmente los labios cuando Sasuke se incorporó un poco sobre ella, deshaciendo el beso de torniquete. La chica cogió la camiseta de él por la espalda y literalmente se la arrancó, dejando el torso del hombre que tenía encima desnudo. Sasuke la miró a los ojos. Tenía sus dos preciosas orbes enteladas por el deseo y le incitaban a seguir tocándola. Por su parte, ella paseó sus manos, que quemaban como si estuviera tocando lenguas de fuego en una hoguera, sobre toda la piel descubierta de Sasuke. El pecho, fuerte y trabajado. Los hombros a los que seguía la espalda, ancha donde poder agarrarse. Los abdominales, que se notaban bajo la piel. Los oblicuos marcados, que llevaban hasta la zona donde el chico notaba que el pantalón le apretaba y bastante.

Terminó por subir de nuevo sus manos, acariciando su piel en el recorrido, hasta su cara. Por unos pocos segundos, el tiempo se detuvo mientras se miraban a los ojos. Tenía las palmas de sus manos sobre sus mejillas, acogiendo su faz. Sakura contempló una vez más el bellísimo rostro de su eterno amor. Los mechones de pelo negro azulado le caían a ambos lados de la cara, llegándole un poco más debajo de la barbilla. El flequillo se desviaba un poco hacia su ojo izquierdo, tapándoselo de vez en cuando. Acarició con deleite el ángulo de la mandíbula inferior con una mano y hundió la otra en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Ya no se le encrespaban los mechones en punta como antaño, sino que caían hacia abajo debido a haberse dejado crecer el pelo durante ese tiempo. Los labios de Sasuke no estaban cerrados del todo, intentando coger algo de aire en ese pequeño paréntesis, dejando ver los dientes incisivos rectos y blancos. Siguió alzando la mano para delinear la nariz del Uchiha, fina y recta. Él se dejaba hacer, entrecerrando un poco lo que ella creía que era lo más bello del moreno. Sus ojos. Las pestañas, largas y oscuras, que envidiaría cualquier mujer. Los iris, de ese color tan oscuro y atrayente, apenas se le notaba la pupila. Sakura suspiró profundamente, pues su corazón no paraba de correr bajo su pecho.

Sasuke terminó tirando de ella para incorporarla, volviendo a lamer sus labios durante el gesto, cogió la camiseta por el borde inferior y se la quitó por la cabeza de un rápido movimiento. Después, pasó los brazos hacia su espalda, dejando la barbilla apoyada en el pequeño hombro de Sakura mientras le desabrochaba el sujetador. Para su alivio, el cierre era por imán y no hizo falta más que separar las dos piezas para quitarlo. Sakura cogió la parte que iba al cuello para quitárselo por la cabeza, quedando ahora ella también desnuda de cintura para arriba. Sasuke se echó más hacia atrás, sentándose sobre sus talones. Tenía que contemplar esto.

Sakura, con los ojos refulgiendo, las mejillas sonrosadas al igual que su boca entreabierta. El pelo revuelto y la respiración agitada, que hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara deprisa. Se quedó conteniendo por un segundo el aliento. La chica a su vez le miró directo a los ojos. Los dos topacios oscuros del shinobi refulgían como dos brasas encendidas. La Haruno pensó por un instante en cómo era posible que unos ojos tan negros pudieran emitir tanta luz como en esos momentos. Luego pasó a observar la expresión de su compañero. Parecía una pantera negra a punto de cazar y una vibración desde la boca del estómago la sacudió.

Sasuke llevó ambas manos a los pechos de ella, tocándolos por completo. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose en los codos y arqueando la espalda. Así facilitaba la labor de su amante a la vez que dejaba el cuello al descubierto para ser atacado de nuevo.

\- Sasuke… - Su nombre salió de los labios de Sakura con un suspiro. Le encantaba. Quería más. Lo quería todo.

Bajó un poco más para atrapar un pezón rosado con la lengua, besándolo como había estado besando la boca de la chica hacía un momento. Sakura soltó más suspiros. Estaba volviéndose loca. Colocó una mano en la nuca de el moreno, dándole a entender que siguiera. Sasuke tenía la mano derecha acariciando el pezón que no estaba besando en ese momento, notando como estaba duro bajo su tacto. Sasuke creía que la cabeza le iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Su cerebro le estaba mandando corrientazos de placer por toda la espina dorsal, llegando hasta su sexo que pulsaba por ser liberado ya de su prisión de tela.

Se incorporó de nuevo, relamiéndose como si acabara de comerse lo más delicioso del universo. Mientras bajaba las manos al pantalón minúsculo de Sakura para desabrocharlo, ella posó ambas palmas poniendo los pulgares sobre las mejillas del chico y lo atrajo hacia sí, para volver a besarle. Sakura lamía sus labios como si estuviera sedienta. Sasuke terminó por romper el cierre del pantalón con el cinturón, haciendo que el botón saliera disparado. La cremallera del mismo también emitió un crujido de rotura. Sakura se quitó las zapatillas ayudándose con los pies, al igual que Sasuke.

El moreno tiró de la tela vaquera para quitarle los shorts a Sakura mientras ella levantaba las caderas. Llevaba un slip negro liso, sin costuras, que se amoldaba a la perfección a su cuerpo. Ahora, Sakura tironeó del botón del pantalón de Sasuke, desabrochándolo. Él le ayudó a deshacerse de la prenda. Todo estaba siendo vertiginoso.

Se quedaron en bragas y en bóxer, pero aún querían alargar un poco más el momento previo a lo que venía después. Ni se les pasaba por la cabeza parar. Cuando Sasuke volvió a echarse sobre ella y sintieron sus cuerpos esta vez sin ropa, piel con piel, dejaron escapar sonidos poco decorosos de sus tráqueas a la vez, aunque Sasuke no llegaba a dejar salir esos gemidos por completo.

\- Oh… Kami… Sasuke… - El chico creía que iba a terminar de enloquecer si Sakura seguía repitiendo su nombre de esa manera. Esa forma en la que soltaba su nombre en un suspiro que decía más que cualquier grito.

Deslizó sus manos por las fuertes piernas de la mujer, desde el talón hasta el glúteo. Era maravilloso. Sakura las enredó en la cintura de Sasuke, cruzando los pies e hizo presión para unir sus sexos en un roce primitivo que provocó que a Sasuke se le escapara el primer "Ah…" al aire libre de la noche, cerca de su oído. Sakura cerró los ojos con deleite. Ella también quería escucharle, quería verle en su momento más salvaje, quería seguir viendo como la mirada de Sasuke se iba haciendo cada vez más roja, más ardiente. Quería descontrolarlo por completo. Hacía que un oscuro y retorcido sentimiento de poder se revolviera en sus entrañas. El hombre al que había amado por años, aceptando todos los pecados que cargaba en esa espalda que ella ahora arañaba por la lujuria, esperándolo tantísimo tiempo… Loco de deseo por ella. Sí. Juró que no se cansaría nunca de esa escena.

Así como estaban, colocó la palma de su mano bajo su mentón, elevándolo un poco para tener completo acceso a la garganta masculina del ex renegado y le dio un largo lametón a toda su tráquea, dejando un casi invisible camino de saliva, para terminar desviándose al lóbulo derecho de su oreja, atrapándolo entre sus labios.

Él apretó los ojos. La chica bajó de nuevo a su cuello, posándose esta vez con suavidad en un beso, pudiendo notar sus potentes y rápidas pulsaciones bajo la fina piel.

Sasuke contrajo cada músculo encima de ella mientras no paraban de restregarse. A ambos les estaba costando mantener el aliento, el baile que habían iniciado sus caderas clamaba por llegar a la cumbre y pasar de ser dos cuerpos a ser uno solo, fundido en calor, humedad y carne.

Sasuke no podía más. Bajó una mano a la intimidad de Sakura, dibujando círculos por encima de la telilla de su ropa interior. Quería tocarla. Deseaba imprimir sus pliegues en sus huellas dactilares. Sintió cómo la tela de las bragas de la chica estaba húmeda. Y caliente. Mucho. Se coló en las bragas de la muchacha, posando su dedo corazón primeramente sobre su clítoris tras palparlo y seguir dibujando sensuales círculos sobre este para luego deslizarse hacia abajo y dejarse hundir en su interior. Ella volvió a arquear la espalda en puro deleite. Cuando a su dedo corazón le siguió el índice para acompañarlo en ese movimiento de ida y vuelta del sexo de la chica, ella le agarró la muñeca de dicha mano en un movimiento involuntario para sujetarse ante la sensación que le provocaba que la estuviera masturbando así.

Sakura soltó su muñeca. Quizá fuera el alcohol que había bebido antes, el calor del momento, el propio Sasuke, que la impulsaba a no tener vergüenza alguna con sus dedos dentro de ella, moviéndolos de una manera tortuosamente excitante, pero elevó un brazo para delinear con la mano la erección del último de los Uchiha, ahuecándola para terminar de colocar su miembro en su palma por encima del bóxer y comenzó a mover la muñeca hacia delante y hacia atrás. A Sasuke le dieron cosquillas por toda la espalda, tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gemir, en un gesto como de dolor contenido, parando de introducir y sacar sus dedos en ella.

Subió su mano para colarla por dentro de la ropa interior de Sasuke, acariciando los suaves rizos del pubis del chico para retomar lo que estaba haciendo sin prendas de por medio, Sakura pudo notar la dureza y calidez de su compañero. Las venas, hinchadas por la cantidad de sangre concentrada, pulsaban en su palma, ramificándose. Sasuke por su parte, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la clavícula de ella, ahora sí, jadeando muy fuerte y volviendo a retomar su tarea con sus dedos. Acarició con el pulgar la punta húmeda del glande mientras llevó la otra mano a la cara de él, obligándolo a abrir los ojos y mirarla.

\- Sasuke… Te deseo, tanto… Tanto... – ronroneó. Se mordió el labio inferior.

Algo hizo clic en el cerebro de Sasuke. Necesitaba follarse a Sakura. Y lo necesitaba YA. Su voz… Sus gestos… Sus ojos… Sentir con sus falanges la suavidad y calor de su interior. Lo estaba matando por dentro. Nunca, jamás pensó que la dulce e inocente Sakura pudiera ser tan jodidamente sexual, maldición.

Pararon de tocarse y, volviendo a incorporarse sobre sus talones, agarró los laterales del slip de la muchacha y comenzó a tirar hacia abajo. Detrás de su retina quedaría grabado para siempre el momento en que desnudó a la mujer que amaba por primera vez. Recordaría con detalle cómo sus manos se deslizaron sobre sus caderas, sus muslos, mientras la pequeña prenda le seguía el recorrido, dejando al descubierto la piel, el suave vello rosado de su monte de Venus. Besando intermitentemente el lateral interior de sus tibias, Sasuke terminó de quitarle las bragas. Él se bajó los bóxer de un tirón y sin preámbulos, quedando los dos como Dios los trajo al mundo, sobre la suave hierba del jardín de la casa del último de los Uchiha.

Sasuke miró a los ojos a su amante, con una pasión y fervor desmesurada. Así amaban y odiaban los Uchihas: hasta la locura. Volvieron a besarse, aunque estar vez el beso fue profundo, más calmado, dándose una pequeña tregua antes de la verdadera guerra. Sakura terminó por asentir levemente mientras entrelazaban sus manos al lado de la cabeza de la chica, dándole permiso para comenzar.

Sasuke colocó la cadera para que encajara y la mano que tenía libre estaba apoyada en un muslo de la chica. Contuvieron la respiración. Hizo presión, introduciéndose poco a poco en la cárcel tierna y cálida que conformaba el interior de Sakura donde Sasuke se quedaría para siempre con gusto. Sintió la humedad, facilitando que su miembro resbalase por sus pliegues. El calor. Era como un volcán, ardiendo, pero tan agradable que Sasuke no pudo evitar gemir de puro gusto.

Sakura sintió cómo su interior se abría con facilidad para recibir al amor de su vida. Por fin. Su boca se abrió en una "o" y, con los ojos cerrados, elevó las cejas, conformando un gesto de placer absoluto. No eran vírgenes inexpertos, cosa que, a pesar de no haber compartido su primera vez juntos, agradecían para poder disfrutar ahora su unión sin límites.

Cuando Sasuke terminó de enterrarse en ella hasta donde se lo permitía su anatomía, el chico la cogió de la cara, besándola largamente, esperando que ella se acostumbrase a la intromisión en su cuerpo. Sakura le apretaba y empapaba por toda su longitud.

Una vez terminaron de relamer ese momento de éxtasis, ella elevó las piernas de nuevo y presionó con los talones el trasero de Sasuke, invitándole a moverse. Había echado los brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho, que respiraba pesadamente en su cuello, apretándolo contra ella. Al embestirla suavemente la primera vez, Sakura suspiró de alivio y placer. Juró por los dioses.

El chico, al notar la gloriosa fricción contra las paredes internas de la medic-nin. que le proporcionaban la más placentera de las caricias sobre la zona más sensible de su cuerpo, no pudo evitar abrir la boca, relajando las facciones de su rostro al igual que lo había hecho Sakura hacía unos instantes.

Al continuar, Sasuke se dejaba guiar por las presiones de los talones de Sakura para llevar el ritmo que ella quisiera. Lento primero, más rápido después. Él comenzó a mover las caderas a un ritmo constante, fuerte. Estaban borrachos de las endorfinas liberadas en sus cabezas embotadas en puro gusto. Los gemidos y respiraciones inundaban el lugar. Se estaban entregando el uno al otro por completo.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Por Kami! ¡… Sasuke!

\- ¡Joder! ¡Sí! ¡Dilo… - bocanada de aire - Dilo otra vez! ¡Repite mi nombre!

\- Sasuke… ¡Ah!

\- **¡Más fuerte!** – otra embestida.

\- ¡Sasuke! – él notó cómo ella hundía las uñas en su espina dorsal.

\- **¡Más fuerte!**

\- ¡Ah! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sí! ¡Sasuke! – locura.

Sakura bajó las manos a los costados de él, agarrándose, mientras Sasuke tenía las manos apoyadas en la hierba, a ambos lados de la cabeza de Sakura y no paraba de mover las caderas en ese hipnótico vaivén. No podía dejar de mirarla. Cuántas noches soñando con ella. Cuántas veces imaginó esta escena en su cabeza. La luna arrancaba destellos plateados de la piel de la kunoichi, brillante por el sudor y la saliva. El pelo esparcido por todos lados, rosa, como su boca, sus pezones, su sexo. Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, no dejándole ver su verdor.

\- Mírame… ¡Ah! ¡Hmpf…! Sakura… Abre los ojos… - ella, tras un par de movimientos, obedeció, levantando apenas los párpados. Sasuke la miró directo a las pupilas. Esta mujer le estaba haciendo sentir lo que nunca jamás podía llegar a imaginar su cerebro. Dirigió una mano a la mejilla de ella, colocando el pulgar en su boca entreabierta, acariciando su labio inferior. Sakura jadeaba sin pudor. Le mordió el dedo y le dio un lametazo. " _Por todos los dioses…_ ". Notaba que iba a llegar a su límite. Una embestida más. Dos. Tres - ¡Ah!... ¡Pff…! ¡Sakura…! – Sasuke notaba que iba a correrse. Sakura también. Las paredes de su interior lo estaban presionando en un abrazo húmedo cada vez más fuerte – Me… No aguanto más… Me… _Me corro_ … - la abrazó fuertemente sobre la hierba con la última embestida.

En un último espasmo de su bajo vientre, Sakura notó que se iba. Algo explotó en la parte posterior de su cerebro cuando escuchó la voz ronca de Sasuke diciéndole que se iba como los fuegos artificiales que comenzaron a brillar en el cielo, tiñéndolo de colores, dejándole la mente en blanco, agarrando los glúteos de Sasuke con fuerza contra ella. El chico por su parte se derramaba en su interior con un gruñido animal, grave y potente, quedándose ambos quietos tras todo aquel frenesí, con los músculos contraídos por el orgasmo.

El interior de la chica daba las últimas contracciones placenteras mientras veía el cielo iluminarse con las luces de los fuegos que anunciaban el fin de la semana de bienvenida del verano. Al sonido del espectáculo pirotécnico le acompañaban las ajetreadas respiraciones de los ninjas, luchando por recuperar el aliento.

Sasuke se reincorporó, apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos para mirar a la mujer de su vida. Era lo más bello que había visto nunca. En los ojos de Sakura se reflejaban los fuegos artificiales que explotaban en el cielo y ella, tras exhalar profundamente varias veces, estaba sonriéndole con toda la boca, henchida de felicidad, con el pecho todavía agitado.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Una verdadera. Una que le llegaba a los ojos. Sakura pensó que si hacía que se derritiera con solo mirarla, sonriéndole así creería que se moriría allí mismo de éxtasis. Sasuke era el hombre más guapo que había visto jamás, y sonriendo ya traspasaba la barrera de la belleza. Sus ojos negros, sus hermosísimos ojos negros, rodeados de esas oscuras pestañas la miraban con intensidad, con amor.

Sakura solo pensaba en esos ojos, no le importaba nada más, nadie más. Quería mirar los ojos de Sasuke por y para siempre. Él acercó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla, aún sonriendo y sin salir de ella. Deposito un beso suave sobre sus labios.

\- Sakura… Gracias – le susurró. Ella comenzó a llorar y reír a la vez. No cabía en sí de todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Le abrazó echándole los brazos al cuello. Los años de sufrimiento y rechazo habían desaparecido para dar lugar a ellos dos, desnudos sobre la hierba del jardín, iluminados por los fuegos en el cielo que daban fin a aquella noche que recordarían por mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Notas del Autor: Bueeeeeeeeno amigos, aquí les dejo un full episode de lemmon: LA RECOMPENSA. Han estado esperando 11 capítulos de amor-odio, de acercamiento-alejamiento entre estos dos y... TADÁ, aquí está. Estoy muy nervioso por ver sus reacciones, gente, pues llevo mucho tiempo intentando perfeccionar este capítulo para ustedes, así que más que nunca me gustaría me dejaran sus opiniones de corazón.**_

 _ **Por supuesto, la historia continuará con un nudo y un desenlace más, pero este episodio es un punto de inflexión ya que por fin Sasuke y Sakura dejan a un lado todo y se unen (¡ALELUYA!). Antes de seguir, me gustaría aclarar una cosa importante de mi fic: como saben, Sasuke despertó su Rinnegan y su ojo izquierdo se volvió morado por completo debido a ese poder. Bien, sé que es así en la historia oficial, pero nunca me gustó que uno de los ojos de este personaje fuera permanentemente así. En mi historia Sasuke conserva los dos ojos negros, normales, y puede activar su Sharingan y el Rinnegan a voluntad. Ya que es mi historia... Es así, jé!**_

 _ **Bueno pues, además, viendo que el Estudio Pierrot, aun con su hermosa animación, corta muchos momentos Sasusaku y leí que va a cortar todavía más con el regreso de Sasuke a la aldea... En fin, me dio bajón, ¿saben? ¿Es que nunca veremos animado a Sasuke y Sakura juntos? Ya vimos el beso de Naruto y Hinata hace mucho, pero de ellos... NADA. Además, en el último capítulo de Boruto vemos que Sasuke sigue negándose a volver a Konoha y le dice a Naruto que le pida perdón por su parte... Madre mía... No me gusta nada cómo ha continuado esta pareja en la versión oficial, en serio. ¿Ustedes qué opinan sobre esto?**_

 _ **Déjenme sus reviews, los cuales leeré con muchas ganas, no lo duden, y espero tener pronto el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **¡Un saludo amiguitos del bosque, los leo!**_

 _ **Shirokami Mori :3**_


	13. El Templo Nakano

Texto: Letra normal

Diálogos: - Letra normal

Pensamientos: " _Letra cursiva_ "

Recuerdos: _Letra cursiva_

Rated M por strong language, escenas de violencia y contenido para adultos

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los personajes que no son de la serie son míos

Historia basada en Naruto Shippuden (Postguerra)

* * *

 **Capítulo 12. El Templo Nakano**

Solo podía escucharse las respiraciones galopantes en el ambiente del jardín posterior de la casa de los Uchiha junto con una mezcla de resquicios de sollozos y carcajadas femeninas.

El último " _boom_ " amortiguado resonó en el cielo con el resplandor dorado del cohete.

Sasuke seguía manteniendo la mano izquierda extendida sobre la suave hierba como soporte, de un color negruzco por la oscuridad nocturna, mientras que con el otro brazo rodeaba la cintura de Sakura para sostenerla. Todavía no se habían despegado. Sus barbillas descansaban sobre sus respectivos hombros.

Él seguía notando las voluptuosidades del pecho de su compañera contra el suyo propio, tan suaves. Sus piernas seguían aprisionándole las caderas. Unas finas hebras rosas comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas en la mejilla derecha. Paseó levemente la punta de la nariz por el hombro de la mujer hacia su cuello, aspirando su dulce aroma, como a crema hidratante, flores y frescura, hasta depositar un beso sobre la parte inferior de su mandíbula. Sintió cómo sus facciones se movían para formar una sonrisa.

Ella movió la cabeza para acariciar su mejilla contra la suya, casi percibiendo en su piel la sutil aspereza de los poros de su acompañante debido al invisible vello facial. Volvió a repetir el gesto una vez más cariñosamente antes de bajar un poco más, rozar su naricilla con la de él y terminar mirándose a los ojos, sosteniéndose todavía de su cuello.

\- Esto… ¿es real? – susurró contra su boca - ¿No estoy soñando? – recibió una sonrisa de medio lado y una ligera negación como respuesta. Suspiró largamente cerrando los ojos, en un sentimiento de alivio. La reverberación de la risa grave de Sasuke hizo vibrar su pecho.

Sakura soltó lentamente el enganche del cuello, dejándose caer sobre el mullido césped. El del Sharingan se sostuvo ahora sobre sus dos brazos y se retiró despacio del interior de la kunoichi. Los dos contrajeron el gesto.

Se levantaron, con toda su piel desnuda brillando contra la luz lunar. El moreno le tendió la mano a la chica en el proceso, sosteniéndola ya de pie. Se miraron largamente a los ojos.

\- Hmpf… - Sasuke se llevó la mano libre al cuello - ¿Quieres… Un baño? – ella ladeó la cabeza. Contemplando el espectáculo de hombre que tenía ante sus narices no se había percatado de que estaban llenos de trocitos de hierba y tierra. Terminó por asentir, soltando su mano de la de él y llevándoselas al pelo, mesándolo e intentando peinarlo un poco mientras un ligero rubor rosa le manchaba los cachetes.

Recogieron su ropa, o lo que quedaba de ella, y el calzado desperdigado por ahí y se metieron por la entrada del porche posterior, unas puertas correderas de cristal que daban a la habitación principal, dejando las zapatillas fuera. Sasuke echó la camiseta destrozada a la basura y Sakura directamente ni había encontrado la suya.

El joven shinobi de la Hoja se introdujo en el amplio cuarto de baño después de tenderle una toalla blanca y azul. Se estaba recogiendo el pelo en un moño deshecho con una goma que siempre llevaba en la muñeca mientras se miraba en el espejo circular que colgaba del pasillo cuando la cabeza morena de Sasuke se asomó por el marco de la puerta para avisarle que ya estaba todo listo.

Dejó la toalla colgada del toallero metálico de la pared a su derecha. Sasuke ya estaba metido dentro de la enorme bañera alta con bordes de madera tallada, justo encarándola. En un arrebato involuntario, fue a mover sus brazos para cubrirse ante la intensa mirada negra que la observaba con atención, pero se dio cuenta que era totalmente absurdo a esas alturas. Con más seguridad, dio los últimos pasos para meterse dentro del agua cálida y apoyar la espalda en la pared de cerámica blanca con un suspiro placentero. Los poderosos ojos ónices escrutaron cada uno de sus movimientos. Agradeció sentir cómo todo el sudor, lágrimas, saliva y tierra se escurrían de su piel con el agua, limpiándola.

Aspiró por la nariz, la cual se inundó de los vapores que emitía el agua debido al calor, llegándole fragancias mentoladas. Sasuke habría añadido sales o algún gel. Se dejó caer por la pared de la bañera, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos, sintiendo las piernas del hombre que tenía en frente contra las suyas. Sus agarrotados músculos se relajaron después de la locura ahí fuera. No podía bajar la sonrisa que se arremolinaba en las comisuras de sus labios.

El Uchiha ladeó la cabeza y no paraba de mirarla preocupado. Le sonrió tras abrir los ojos encontrándose esa imagen y asintió para tranquilizarle.

\- Estoy bien… – le informó con voz baja y hundió la cabeza dentro del agua. Había sido algo brusco en sus movimientos, o eso creía, por la intensidad que sintió todo su ser. Temía haber perdido el control y haberle hecho daño. Se quedó más tranquilo con su comentario. Sakura emergió con todo el pelo mojado, deshaciendo el pelo recogido.

Dejaron que el agua hiciera su trabajo y los transportara a un estado de relajación y paz sublimes. Ambos tenían los codos apoyados en los bordes, dejando las manos sueltas rozando la superficie del agua de la bañera. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos con una inspiración e espiración profunda desde la nariz.

Era la primera vez que la medic-nin lo veía tan relajado. Siempre que había estado a su alrededor, el chico transmitía una tensión constante, a la defensiva. Ahora, al verle tan en paz, Sakura sintió que todo el esfuerzo que habían hecho Naruto y ella por recuperarle había merecido la pena. Tras un largo rato observándole, terminó por acercarse a él cuando el agua estaba empezando a ponerse fría, reduciendo el espacio que los separaba, haciendo que el borde del agua formase líneas ondulantes contra la pared.

Resbaló sus piernas por las de Sasuke hasta quedar nuevamente a horcajadas sobre él y poniendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sasuke no se movió, estaba tan a gusto… Sakura comenzó a dar suaves besos en su cuello, saboreando la piel mojada, subiendo hasta delinear su mandíbula inferior con los labios hasta su barbilla, donde le dio un pequeño mordisco. Sasuke abrió lentamente los ojos y bajó la cabeza, poniendo las manos a ambos lados de la cintura de la chica.

Cuando la miró a los ojos, Sakura tenía un brillo travieso.

\- Sakura… - la voz de Sasuke, tan grave, conteniendo el hormigueo que le producía tenerla en la bañera, mojada y desnuda hizo que a ella se le contrajera en el bajo vientre - ¿En serio…? - Sakura acercó sus labios a su oído.

\- Si por mí fuera… - atrapó entre sus dientes el lóbulo de la oreja. Escalofríos. La joven mujer iba pasando la lengua por el lóbulo del chico, sin terminar la frase. Sasuke inclinó la cabeza hacia el lado contrario, cerrando los ojos, jadeando, disfrutando, a la vez que sentía calor… Mucho calor.

Sakura siguió con lo que estaba haciendo mientras comenzaba a balancearse suavemente hacia delante y hacia atrás, rozándose. Sasuke subió las palmas de sus manos desde los costados hasta la espalda y volvía a bajarlas. Se puso duro como el acero. " _Tsk… Maldita mujer…_ ". Lo encendía demasiado. Como si él fuera gasolina y ella fuera una cerilla prendida.

Dirigió su boca hacia el cuello de la chica tras retirarle el pelo mojado y comenzó a besarla en esa zona de forma lenta. Sonidos guturales salían de sus gargantas. Él movió su mano para sujetarla de la nuca mientras la obligaba a moverse hasta que fueron sus labios los que quedaron a la altura de su oído.

\- Sa-ku-ra… - Hizo lo mismo que ella hacía un instante. Ella se retorcía de gusto al sentir la lengua de él sobre esa zona tan erógena – Haces que pierda los papeles. Haces que quiera comerte entera… - Sasuke no era muy hablador, no. Pero ahora estaba soltando las palabras exactas para que Sakura sintiera no mariposas, sino huracanes en el estómago.

\- Pues hazlo… Sasuke… Hazlo.

Agarrando a la chica por la cintura rodeándola con un brazo y ayudándose del otro para impulsarse sobre el borde, Sasuke la cargó saliendo de la bañera mientras la besaba. El ninja del abanico agradeció una y mil veces interiormente el poder disponer de los dos brazos en esos momentos. Chorreando agua, se dirigieron a la habitación principal de la casa que Sasuke había decidido establecer como la suya propia.

Lejos de rayar tanto lo tradicional, en la pared que quedaba en frente al entrar se posaba una cama alta muy amplia con sábanas color granate en vez de un futón, con un cabecero de madera rojiza grande que emulaba los arcos torii. Encima del cabecero había dos abanicos grandes desplegados colgados. Tenían el mango de madera, el fondo blanco y en el centro el símbolo del clan Uchiha. A ambos lados de la cama había dos mesitas de noche de la misma madera que el cabecero, con adornos de flores, tallos y hojas en relieve, sobre las que descansaban dos lámparas pequeñas con la cabeza que cubría las bombillas hechas a base de juncos unidos formando una circunferencia. A la derecha de la cama quedaban puertas correderas enteras de cristal que daban al porche del patio trasero por donde habían entrado hacía un rato. Se podían ver las flores, los estanques y la fuente. A la izquierda, la pared entera la conformaban armarios orientales. Del techo colgaba una lámpara grande del mismo estilo que las de las mesillas.

Era magnífica, pero Sakura no había apreciado la belleza de la sala antes ni tampoco lo estaba haciendo ahora. Sasuke, aún con ella en sus brazos, clavó una rodilla en la cama y se dejó caer suavemente, quedando encima. Se movieron para que Sakura apoyara la cabeza en los almohadones granate de la cama, mientras su amante seguía besándola. El roce de la piel mojada era demasiado bueno. Una vez colocados en una posición cómoda, él se detuvo un momento en enroscar su lengua con la de su amante, disfrutando de la cálida sensación de besarla por completo a la vez que la acariciaba cada vez en una parte de su cuerpo. El pelo, la cara, el cuello, el pecho, los costados, las caderas, las piernas… El muchacho comenzó a bajar su cara para trazar un camino plagado de besos y de toques con su lengua allá donde la había estado tocando. Cuando llegó a su abdomen, siguió bajando por el hueso de su cadera derecha y por su muslo, rozando su boca con la cara interna del mismo. Estaba en el cielo. Él siguió por el lateral de la rodilla hasta llegar al empeine del pie. Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe cuando introdujo el dedo gordo de la chica en su boca. Su cerebro hormigueaba de gusto.

\- ¡Mmmmm!

Qué imagen tan erótica tenía para ella sola… Sasuke Uchiha, con gotitas desperdigadas por todo el torso marcado, el pelo húmedo y revuelto, de rodillas frente a ella en todo su esplendor, cogiéndole la pierna con las manos como si fuera de cristal, besándole cada centímetro de su existencia.

Hizo el camino contrario, lentamente, regresando al interior del muslo de Sakura. Pero ahora, no se desvió hacia arriba de nuevo, si no que se estaba acercando peligrosamente a su intimidad. " _Oh, Kami_ ".

\- Sasuke… Qu… ¿Qué haces? – se apoyó en sus codos. En su voz había un deje de pánico. La vergüenza que estaba sintiendo ahora borró la expresión de seductora que había tenido en la bañera. Nunca. Jamás. Nadie había hecho eso con ella. Ni siquiera Rai. Ella no le dejó pasar esa barrera, le daba demasiado pudor. El chico alzó los ojos encendidos como dos brasas.

\- Comerte entera – Sakura abrió los ojos por la respuesta y se le cortó la respiración –. Te lo he dicho antes… Y tú me has dado permiso… - susurró con una nota de anhelo.

\- P…Pero no me refería a…

\- Dime que pare – Sasuke estaba recostado sobre su estómago, con la mitad de las piernas casi colgando fuera de la cama, sujetando a Sakura de las caderas, que tenía las piernas flexionadas sobre sus hombros, dejando la cara de él entre sus muslos –. Dime que pare… - repitió, peligrosamente grave. Sasuke se inclinaba cada vez más hacia su sexo. Notaba la respiración de él sobre ella. Se le atascaron las palabras en la garganta y no le salía la voz.

Si antes Sakura se había sentido en el cielo ahora estaba en el mismísimo infierno.

\- No… - consiguió soltar con la voz ahogada y los pómulos del color de la grana – No pares… - Sasuke sonrió de medio lado para después lamerla de abajo a arriba lentamente. Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, soltó un largo gemido y colocó una mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Sasuke. Él comenzó a pasear su lengua por todos sus pliegues, disfrutando de su esencia y de lo que estaba provocando en su compañera. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en darle placer. El suave vello rosado le acariciaba su afilada nariz.

" _¡Oh! ¡Pero… P-por los dioses!"_. Sentía que se deshacía como si fuera caramelo derretido entre sus labios. Él pasaba de lamerla a besarla y a volver a lamerla de nuevo. Notaba su saliva caliente contra su sexo. Por si no tuviera suficiente, bajó una de sus manos, aferradas a sus caderas para sujetarla durante su práctica oral e introdujo un dedo en su carne sin parar de comérsela. No pudo evitar arquearse por completo mientras aferraba con fuerza las sábanas que cubrían la cama, como si quisiera evitar caerse a un enorme abismo. Hasta cerró los dedos de los pies. El ego del último Uchiha iba incrementándose a cada ruego de puro deleite que soltaba la chica.

Abrió los ojos un instante para contemplar la imagen de la pelirrosa desde esa perspectiva. Su sexo pulsó con vigor contra su abdomen. La joven ninja bajó una mano para enredarla en su cabellera oscura y le dio un tirón.

\- ¡N…No puedo… Más! ¡Ven aquí! – obedeciendo su orden, trepó por su cuerpo dejándola empapada y subió hasta su boca. Le brillaba la barbilla. Sakura le besó con tal ferocidad que sus dientes chocaban. Con un gesto firme, ella sujetó el pene más que erecto del chico, que pegó un brinco en el beso por la sorpresa, y lo dirigió hasta su entrada. Ella misma hizo presión para introducirle dentro de ella. Sasuke estaba pasmado, parecía un gatito obediente entre sus dedos. Gracias a la saliva del ninja y su propia humedad, se deslizó con una facilidad pasmosa. Ella arqueó la espalda pegándose más a él. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y apretó los dientes. Creía que se iba ahí mismo.

\- … Muévete, Sasuke… Muévete. YA – soltó en una exhalación contenida.

¿Cómo habían podido estar sin esto? ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta antes de la química explosiva que había entre ellos? Esas preguntas volaban por la cabeza de Sakura mientras Sasuke, agarrándose con una mano al cabecero y apoyando la otra sobre las sábanas, comenzaba a chocar sus caderas con las de Sakura, moviendo su cuerpo en frenesí. Ella pasaba sus manos por sus abdominales, por su pecho, su cuello. Se agarró a sus antebrazos para sujetarse, donde los músculos de sus tríceps se marcaban fuertemente. El cabecero comenzó a dar golpetazos contra la pared.

Alzó su pierna izquierda para colocarla sobre el hombro del brazo que Sasuke tenía estirado para agarrar el cabecero torii. El baile fue todavía más profundo. Ahora, no solo Sakura gritaba de placer, sino que Sasuke no paraba de soltar gemidos mientras se le escapaban improperios y clamaba por todos los dioses que existieran en el mundo. La Haruno cruzó las manos en su nuca y movía su pelvis siguiendo el rápido movimiento de su hombre, armonizando las ondulantes embestidas.

Él, moviendo el hombro, hizo que bajase la pierna y se soltó de la madera para echarse por completo sobre Sakura, llevando sus brazos hacia atrás, agarrándola del trasero para hacer más fuerza en el sentido contrario al de sus caderas en cada envite. Se les estaba yendo la vida por la boca y la nariz. Cuando alzó la cara para mirar a la chica a los ojos sin dejar de moverse, Sasuke tenía el Sharingan activado. Las aspas giraban furiosas mientras jadeaba. A Sakura esa imagen solo la excitó más. Con dos movimientos, ella llegó a la cúspide abriendo la boca en un gemido sordo que duró una eternidad. El moreno bombeó unas cuantas veces después para terminar de vaciarse en un ronco quejido.

Si la primera vez había sido mágica, esta había sido completamente salvaje. El Uchiha se hizo a un lado para dejar de aplastar a la chica, boqueando para normalizar su respiración. Sus ojos volvieron al negro. Sakura se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo el final del galopeo de los fuertes latidos de su propio corazón. A través de las puertas de cristal se podía ver cómo amanecía un nuevo día.

Se giró sobre su costado, pasando un brazo por la cintura de Sasuke, quien pasó el suyo propio por encima del de ella, abrazándola a su vez. Escondió el rostro debajo de la barbilla del muchacho, apoyando su mejilla en el bíceps que quedaba debajo suya contra las sábanas. Con el brazo que tenía encima de ella, Sasuke tiró de las sábanas para cubrirlos.

Le dio un beso en el pelo mientras terminaban de acomodarse. Estaban exhaustos.

\- Te quiero… - Sakura estaba quedándose frita, entre el cansancio, las emociones y el olor de Sasuke inundándola no podía evitarlo.

Volvió a besarla en la coronilla. " _Y yo, mi amor_ ". A Sasuke todavía iba a costarle ser tan comunicativo en sus sentimientos, aunque con Sakura no iba a ser tan difícil con el tiempo. La amaba con cada fibra de su ser. E iba a demostrárselo. Iba a recompensar cada lágrima que había derramado por él, que no eran precisamente pocas. Iba a recuperar todo lo perdido, y lo haría con hechos.

Con ese último pensamiento, Sasuke también se abandonó al sueño, sumiéndose en una dulce inconsciencia junto a la Flor de Konoha.

* * *

Lejos, muy lejos de aquella habitación, entre los recovecos de una montaña de roca porosa, un viejo ninja con la cara ajada por el tiempo y el rencor examinaba por décima vez el objeto que descansaba sobre la mesa de metal que tenía delante.

\- Mmmm… - a su lado, un hombre de baja estatura, enjuto y con el escaso pelo negro quebradizo, vestido con una larga bata blanca, esperaba con impaciencia el veredicto - ¿Estás seguro de que será eficaz? – la voz del viejo salía con dificultad de su garganta con un tono grave, como si le costara respirar en ciertas sílabas.

\- Al doscientos por cien – aseguró con decisión el científico. Sacó del bolsillo de su bata un guante grueso de color negro y cogió el kunai que estaban examinando por la empuñadura. El arma parecía un kunai normal y corriente, nada extraordinario, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. El hombrecillo con gafas lo giró en su muñeca, alzándolo ligeramente para que la luz de la bombilla pelada sobre sus cabezas reflejara la luz en su superficie -. Hemos realizado pruebas, ya sabe, al principio con animales y luego con humanos. Todos los resultados son satisfactorios.

Los filos del kunai destellaban en un color morado muy curioso, pudiéndose apreciar de esa manera que el material no era el acero corriente, sino algo más brillante y untuoso.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás en tener a todas las unidades armadas? – los ojillos de color fangoso del shinobi no se despegaban del kunai hasta que realizó la pregunta, girándose levemente hacia su acompañante. La larga toga sucia de color crudo con la que vestía onduló en su bajo con el movimiento. Tenía el la mano derecha oculta en el cruce del pecho de la prenda, haciendo que su brazo descansara doblado en 90 grados.

\- Aproximadamente… Un mes – concedió, dejando el kunai de nuevo en su lugar.

\- Dos semanas – rebatió con dureza el otro hombre.

\- Pero, señor… - las enclenques gafas se le resbalaron sobre el puente de la nariz con la expresión de preocupación.

\- He dicho dos semanas – se giró con decisión, encaminándose a la apenas visible puerta metálica empotrada en la pared de piedra, dejando al hombrecillo con esa estúpida mueca en su rostro.

Sin embargo, en la cara del viejo con una cicatriz en forma de aspa en el mentón se dibujaba una siniestra sonrisa que hacía más profundas las grietas de su piel y de su negra alma.

* * *

La mañana iba pasando mientras todo el mundo se estaba recuperando de la fiesta de la noche anterior. No había prisa, no había que trabajar. Las jóvenes parejas de la aldea habían acabado la celebración más o menos como lo hicieron Sasuke y Sakura.

Los rayos de sol ya llegaban a entrar a raudales por las puertas acristaladas de la habitación principal de la casa Uchiha. Sasuke se desveló por la luz. " _Mierda… Tenía que haber echado la esterilla…_ ". Con cuidado de no despertar a su acompañante durmiente, se levantó para dirigirse a un extremo de las puertas a modo de ventana y tirar de las correas que hacían que unas esterillas de color beige dispuestas en paneles verticales se desplegasen hacia un lado, una detrás de otra, para evitar que entrase la luz en la habitación cubriendo el cristal. Cuando terminó de tirar de la cuerda y se dio la vuelta, la doctora le miraba desde la cama, somnolienta.

\- ¿Qué hora… - bostezó – Es?

\- Duérmete otra vez. Apenas habremos dormido cinco horas – Sasuke volvió a meterse entre las sábanas. Olían a Sakura.

\- Pues ya no puedo dormirme si me despierto… - le dio un beso para después dejar su cabeza sobre su almohadón y echar un brazo por debajo de este, quedando de cara a Sasuke.

\- Algo que tenemos en común – concedió.

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio mientras sus manos se acariciaban.

\- Sakura… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – la pregunta llevaba rondándole por la cabeza y la duda lo estaba molestando.

\- Te refieres a Rai, ¿verdad? – Sasuke frunció el ceño, asintiendo – Es obvio, ¿no? No voy a aceptar casarme con él - Sasuke bajó la mirada. Se alegró tanto en su interior que se le colorearon un poco las mejillas y una sonrisa amenazaba con escaparse de las comisuras de sus labios. Ella juró que se lo comería a besos ahí mismo de lo adorable que resultaba - ¿Lo dudabas?

\- Hmpf… Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido… Me merecía que me ignorases y pasaras de mí. Pero verte con otro, Sakura, casi hace que destruyera Konoha pero esta vez de verdad – había un tinte de amenaza en su voz.

\- Me encanta cuando te pones celoso – dijo riéndose y acercándose a su cara.

\- Pues a mí no – a Sakura le daban ganas de pellizcarle los mofletes como a un niño pequeño cuando se ponía así de enfurruñado por los celos. Claro, así era gracioso. Ver cómo Naruto y Suigetsu casi no podían con él cuando intentaba lanzarse contra Rai con los ojos escarlata, no.

\- ¿Los Uchiha sois así de posesivos? No voy a quedarme encerrada sin poder salir ni hablar con la gente…

\- No voy a encerrarte en ningún sitio. Es solo si veo que algún gilipollas se te acerca demasiado. En esa ocasión me tendrían que encerrar a mí, como cuando antes de comenzar mi viaje de redención, y tirar la llave al mar – Sakura puso una expresión de preocupación. En su mente bailoteó el recuerdo de un Sasuke de 16 años, herido, sin brazo izquierdo y encadenado con los ojos vendados en una celda.

\- Ni se te ocurra…

\- No podrías disfrutar de esto, ¿eh? – el orgulloso shinobi elevó las cejas sonriendo mientras colocaba las manos por detrás de la nuca, sacando pecho.

\- Pff… Arrogante.

\- Y te encanta – se giró de nuevo para besarla. No quería que ese día acabase jamás.

\- Mmmm, volviendo a lo de… Rai – arrugó la nariz -. Sakura, ¿sabes lo que significa lo que vas a hacer?

\- ¿Rechazar al hijo del Raikage por ti? – la miró con atención. Ella torció el gesto por primera vez en un signo de preocupación - Todos sabemos lo que le hiciste a A en la reunión de los Kages – Sakura era muy consciente de todo lo que implicaba lo que había pasado –. Pero… Ya lo deberías saber. Aquí puedo tener a mis padres, a mis amigos, mi trabajo en el hospital… Pero sin ti, eso no vale de nada. Para bien o para mal, tú eres mi mundo… Si no estás, el resto no me importa – ahí estaba. La Sakura amorosa. La que le ofrecía todo a cambio de que sólo estuviera a su lado. La que era capaz de dejarlo todo por él. E iba a hacerlo -. Estaba intentando apartarte de mi vida desesperadamente porque en mi interior sabía que si seguía cerca de ti acabaría loca por tus huesos – esbozó una triste sonrisa -. Una y otra vez, el destino me empujaba a lanzarme a tus brazos, aunque me diera de bruces por tu rechazo – Entornó los ojos. Qué capullo había sido con ella -. No sé cuántos años llevo enamorada de ti, Sasuke… ¿Toda mi vida? ¿Eres consciente de lo que significas para mí? La única verdad es que – alzó la cabeza para clavar sus dos jades en él – te amo como nadie ha amado a alguien en la vida, te lo aseguro.

Le sostuvo la mirada. Se conmovió ante sus palabras y esa mirada verde. Sabía que lo que le había dicho no eran solo palabras. Lo sabía muy bien. Sasuke se incorporó de repente.

\- Vístete. Quiero enseñarte una cosa.

\- Eeeh… ¿No podemos quedarnos en la cama sin más? – hizo un mohín de fastidio.

\- No. Venga – resopló, resignándose.

Cuando Sakura se levantó y vieron que su ropa estaba algo perjudicada y que iba sin camiseta, Sasuke le tendió una yukata corta azul marino que sacó de los armarios de la habitación con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda. Se ataba con una cinta roja y le quedaba a modo de vestido, y unas sandalias con suela de madera para estar más cómoda. Era ropa confortable que tenía su familia cuando había invitados y se alojaban en su casa. Sakura se recogió el pelo en un moño deshecho alto, dejando los mechones del flequillo sueltos, como antes de meterse en la bañera.

Él se acomodó una camisa blanca de manga corta abierta, con el mismo símbolo detrás, unos pantalones negros sueltos, muy parecidos a los que usaba cuando era discípulo de Orochimaru, y sus sandalias samurái.

La condujo fuera de la casa, rodearon el muro exterior y llegaron a una explanada que estaba un poco alejada detrás de la edificación. Encima de una suave colina se erigía como la entrada de un templo, con un arco torii dorado parecido al cabecero de la cama del moreno. Sin embargo, no había un templo detrás, sino una losa de piedra gruesa tumbada con el símbolo del Sharingan en el centro. Sasuke murmuró algo y la piedra se retiró, dejando a la vista una entrada con una escalinata de mármol que bajaba por debajo del suelo.

El Templo Nakano.

Sakura dudó pero él la empujó por la espalda para que avanzara primero, bajando por los escalones blancos con trazas rojizas. Una vez dentro, llegaron a un túnel donde apenas se veía nada. Los rayos del sol ya no llegaban allí, pero Sasuke, que se había colocado al lado de la chica, puso los dedos en posición con el índice y el corazón estirados y susurró de nuevo. Las antorchas que antes no se veían se iluminaron por arte de magia. Ahora, Sakura pudo ver que las paredes del túnel estaban decoradas con escenas de shinobis. Unas representaban como rituales, reuniones… Batallas. También vio el símbolo del Sharingan de cuando en cuando mientras avanzaban por el túnel. A los lados de las paredes, se habrían huecos a modo de puertas ovaladas dejando espacio a salas donde había más paredes con escenas dibujadas enmarcadas con cenefas de runas, como una antigua lengua. Seguro que esos símbolos relataban la escena que tenían pintada encima.

Sakura comprendió que el lugar donde se encontraba era algo sagrado. Se podía respirar algo electrizante en la atmósfera. Le recordó al chacra de Sasuke. " _¿Dónde me lleva…?_ ". No se habían detenido en ninguna de las salas que iban dejando atrás. Cuando Sakura iba a preguntarle en voz alta, Sasuke se detuvo en una de las aberturas del túnel y le hizo un gesto para que entrara en primer lugar.

La sala era muy grande. En medio tenía una plataforma dorada circular, con el Sharingan dibujado en su superficie. Al fondo, se alzaba dos escaloncitos y sobre ellos, había una especie de… ¿Altar? Se acercaron más. Subieron los dos escalones custodiados por dos barandas rojas que separaban el resto de la sala de ese sitio en concreto. En ese momento, Sakura pudo ver con claridad dos elevaciones rectangulares de mármol pulido, una junto a la otra. Le llegaban un poco más arriba de la cintura. En cada una de las superficies se podía leer perfectamente dos nombres.

A Sakura se le había encogido la garganta, dándole unas ganas tremendas de llorar mientras leía las lápidas. " _Fugaku Uchiha y… Mikoto…_ ". Los padres de Sasuke, asesinados en la Masacre del Clan a manos de su propio hijo por el bien de la aldea. Él miraba con tristeza a Sakura, la chica no podía contener las lágrimas que bajaban rápido por su rostro. Se secó como pudo con el dorso de la mano e inclinó la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia las tumbas en un gesto de respeto.

\- Estoy seguro de que les hubieras gustado. Al menos a mi madre – Sakura se lanzó hacia los brazos de Sasuke, llorando sin consuelo. Agradecía en el alma el gesto que había tenido el chico de enseñarle dónde estaban enterrados sus padres, como queriendo presentárselos. A ella se le rompía el corazón de la pena. Sasuke le acariciaba la espalda para consolarla.

Cuando se calmó un poco, la cogió del rostro terminando de limpiarle las lágrimas. La agarró de la mano y la condujo fuera de la sala.

\- También pondremos una para Itachi. Algo… Simbólico – le dijo a la chica, ahora más serena.

Se metieron en una de las salas alejada del panteón de la familia principal de los Uchiha. Esa en concreto tenía una mesa en el centro, había pergaminos enrollados encima y en las estanterías que se distribuían por las paredes. También había una alfombra gruesa tirada a un lado de la mesa. Era grande de color granate desvaído y negro, con símbolos parecidos a los de las paredes bordados.

\- Mi familia se ha reunido durante mucho tiempo entre estas paredes… Itachi me dijo una vez que estos pergaminos contenían los secretos del Sharingan, jutsus prohibidos, ese tipo de cosas. Aunque el lenguaje está escrito en runas, solo unos pocos podían leerlos.

\- Y menos mal… ¿no? – Sasuke asintió. El poder del Clan Uchiha era demasiado poderoso. Todo el mundo lo sabía y eso les había causado siempre muchos problemas.

Apoyó la parte baja de la espalda en el borde de la mesa y tiró del brazo de Sakura para acercarla a él.

\- Aquí se han planeado misiones, batallas… Guerras – hablaba muy bajito, solo para ella – Pero estoy cansado de la guerra, Sakura… Estoy cansado de la sociedad de Konoha, de la presión que hacen por llevar el apellido Uchiha detrás de mi nombre… - apoyó la frente en el hombro de ella, abrazándola – Estoy cansado de la venganza, del odio. Ahora solo quiero… Solo quiero estar tranquilo… Contigo – ella le rodeó los hombros en el abrazo.

\- Vayámonos de la aldea – la idea se había formado en ese instante en la mente de la chica de pelo rosa mientras le acariciaba la nuca cubierta por mechones negros.

\- ¿Qué…? – se irguió encarándola con la sorpresa pintada en su expresión.

\- Vayámonos. Tú y yo. Hablaré con Kakashi y también con Tsunade. Estoy convencida de que todavía me queda mucho por aprender sobre la medicina de otras ciudades. Además, seguro que eso apacigua las tensiones entre Konoha y Kumogakure. Sería la excusa perfecta, mantenernos alejados de aquí por un tiempo. Ya apenas quedan un par de meses para que realices el examen para Jounin y, entonces, nos iremos lejos… Lejos de la gente que todavía te mira con recelo, lejos de los que no comprenden tu pasado. Quiero irme contigo. Quiero ver el mundo. Quiero que tú me enseñes el mundo.

Acunó el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos. La besó con ternura y ella se dejó besar. Cuando pasó la lengua en la línea que conformaban los labios de la mujer haciendo presión para dejarle introducirla en su boca, Sakura puso las manos en el pecho de él, apartándolo.

\- Oye… Estamos en un templo. El templo de tu familia, además – volvió a besarla -. Es un lugar sagrado – otro más -. Es pecado – le recriminó. Sin embargo, a la kunoichi se le estaba formando una sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta que soy un pecador sin remedio, mujer? – no la soltaba. Ella se resistió apenas al principio en una especie de juego, riéndose, pero luego se dejó llevar. Total, si a un Uchiha, el último en concreto, le parecía bien todo esto, ella no iba a ser la que pusiera el alto.

Acabaron tirados sobre la alfombra granate que había en el suelo. Era lo suficientemente mullida para recostarse sobre ella. Todo fue lento y pausado esa vez. No llevaban esa desesperación picándoles en las manos y en la boca. Se desnudaron con paciencia y suavidad el uno al otro. Cuando Sasuke estuvo encima de ella, se enterró en su cuerpo con delicadeza. Acarició muy suavemente el costado de la chica, subiendo la mano hasta su cara. La miró, enamorado perdido. Sakura sonreía, devolviéndole el gesto acariciando su mejilla y posando su otra mano sobre la que él tenía sobre la suya. Él giró la cara hacia su mano cerrando los ojos. Había amor en cada uno de sus gestos.

La luz dorada de las antorchas que iluminaban la sala le daban más intensidad al romanticismo.

Le dio un beso en la palma que estaba posada sobre su rostro. Sasuke se movió saliendo de ella, muy, muy lento. Los movimientos estaban ralentizados, pero eran intensos. Las manos de los dos iban despacio por su piel, pero presionaban mucho más fuerte, como queriendo traspasarla con la yema de los dedos.

Esto estaba siendo muy diferente a los instintos salvajes y sin control a los que habían caído la noche anterior y esa mañana. Esto… Estaba siendo... No había modo de describirlo.

Los besos eran pausados y profundos acompañando a los movimientos del acto. La joven ninja supo entonces que estaba siendo la mejor forma del Uchiha de demostrarle lo que sentía, elevando su corazón al igual que su alma cuando explotó de éxtasis.

Terminaron agotados encima de la alfombra. Sasuke cogía aire apoyando la frente en el pecho de ella, que también se agitaba. Le rodeó los hombros con los brazos y le empezó a acariciar el pelo. Dentro del templo dorado de los Uchiha, ella y él, hombre y mujer, habían proclamado su amor ante uno de los clanes más poderosos del País del Fuego.

Tumbados, Sasuke le lado y Sakura boca abajo, envueltos por la mitad de la alfombra que no quedaba debajo de ellos. Sakura reía.

\- No tienes vergüenza… - apoyó una mano en su barbilla, sosteniéndose la cara. Sasuke la cogió de la mano.

\- Lo que no tengo es límite de todo lo que… – se calló, bajando los párpados, avergonzado y con el ceño fruncido. Sakura sonrió ladinamente. Cómo le costaba al bobo expresar lo que le demostraba con palabras. Tan ducho en el arte ninja como nulo en las emociones.

\- Lo sé – concedió ella, comprensiva.

Tras remolonear un rato más en aquella cripta, cuando sus estómagos rugieron de hambre puesto que no habían comido nada desde la noche anterior, se vistieron de nuevo y se dirigieron a la salida del templo.

Cuando pusieron un pie en la suave hierba verde que crecía en el exterior, les llegó un grito desde la casa del chico, que se podía ver perfectamente a lo lejos bajando la colina.

\- ¡SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE!

\- ¿Naruto? – el mencionado enarcó una ceja. ¿Qué hacía el idiota del dobe chillándole a pleno pulmón y en su casa? Al segundo, vieron su cabellera rubia asomarse por el camino que ascendía a su posición desde la parte exterior del muro de la casa Uchiha. Corría desesperado.

-¡SASUKEEEEEEE! ¡CUIDADO!

\- ¿Pero qu-…!?

 _¡BAM!_

No vio venir el puñetazo rápido y certero que cayó como un rayo sobre su mejilla derecha. Escuchó a Sakura soltar un grito de sorpresa y su mirada se tiñó de rojo cuando impactó contra el suelo. No le hacía falta levantar la vista para saber quién cojones le había dado semejante ostia.

Se rió por lo bajo mientras se llevó el dorso de la mano a la boca para limpiarse el hilillo de sangre.

\- Mira quién se acerca como una rata ocultando su chacra para poder soñar con alcanzarme – soltó Sasuke, furioso pero a la vez extasiado.

Rai, el hijo del Raikage, le había dado el motivo perfecto para liarse a guantazos con él.


	14. Un final para un comienzo

Texto: Letra normal

Diálogos: - Letra normal

Pensamientos: " _Letra cursiva_ "

Recuerdos: _Letra cursiva_

Rated M por strong language, escenas de violencia y contenido para adultos

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los personajes que no son de la serie son míos

Historia basada en Naruto Shippuden (Postguerra)

* * *

 **Capítulo 13. Un final para un comienzo**

Escupió algo más de sangre que se le había acumulado en el carrillo derecho y se levantó para mirar con desprecio a Rai mientras se llevaba el dorso de la mano para pasárselo por los labios. El ninja de Kumogakure le encaraba con los puños apretados con una mueca de rabia contenida en su cara.

\- … ¡Rai! ¡Pero qué…! ¿¡Pero qué haces!? – Sakura había tenido que dar un salto hacia atrás para esquivar al propio Sasuke por el impacto del golpe. La medic-nin se quedó en shock al ver cómo Rai aparecía de los árboles que tenían justo al lado a la velocidad de la luz.

\- ¡Me lo debe, Sakura! – vociferó el ninja del País de la Nube, arisco. Cuando la miró, los ojos de Rai se tiñeron de dolor y una tristeza infinita. No pasó desapercibido para él que llevaba la yukata azul con el abanico blanco y rojo puesto encima. Apretó más los puños y desvió la mirada. La Haruno no supo qué contestarle. Abrió la boca varias veces sin encontrar una palabra adecuada.

La kunoichi de pelo rosa terminó por desviar la mirada también con una molesta sensación en la garganta que la oprimía. " _La culpa_ ", le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

\- Sí, se lo debo. No te metas, Sakura, vamos a terminar esto de una vez – sentenció el moreno.

Naruto llegó jadeando.

\- ¿Que no me meta, Sasuke…? – dijo entre dientes la chica, girando la cabeza para mirar a su interlocutor

\- ¡Oye! ¡Eh…! – el futuro Hokage se apoyó en sus rodillas mientras recuperaba el aliento. Se había cruzado con Rai por las calles de la aldea apenas 20 minutos antes. Rai se marchaba de Konoha, pero antes quería encontrar a su… Como se llamara el punto en el que se había quedado con Sakura, para terminar de zanjar todo. El iluso del Uzumaki decidió que podía ayudarle a encontrar a Sakura, pero cuando rastreando su chacra notaron que el de Sasuke estaba junto al de la chica, Rai enfureció sobremanera, saliendo disparado hacia el barrio Uchiha para encontrarse la desagradable imagen de la pareja saliendo del templo.

\- Fuera de aquí – el hijo de A se puso en posición de ataque -, los dos – completó, mirando también a Naruto.

\- Si crees que voy a dejar que toques a Sasuke… - el pelo de Naruto se estaba erizando, pero no terminó la frase.

\- Dobe – los ojos azules se giraron hacia su mejor amigo. Su tono era peligrosamente tranquilo -, déjalo. Es necesario – cuando notó que Sakura iba a replicar, alzó la mano -. Hay cosas que deben resolverse de la peor manera, creedme… Lo sé muy bien – dijo Sasuke, entornando la mirada para luego fruncir el ceño y encarar a su oponente.

Naruto suspiró. Sakura bajó la cabeza y los hombros. No iban a poder detenerles.

Sin decir una palabra más, ella se acercó al rubio para apartarse considerablemente de la explanada de hierba donde se encontraban. El del kyubi apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer, sin mirarla.

\- No vamos a dejar que se hagan nada grave – anunció para relajar a la tensa Sakura que estaba a su lado. Ella no dijo nada, solo juntó las manos por delante de su cara, mordiéndose el labio inferior. " _Todo esto es por mi culpa… Maldición_ ". El agarre de Naruto se hizo más fuerte.

Rai y Sasuke mantenían las distancias, se miraban directo a los ojos, evaluándose.

\- No has parado hasta conseguir lo que querías, eh, Uchiha – escupió Rai.

\- Hmpf, eres tú el que se metió en algo que estaba antes de ti – replicó el mencionado, tranquilo -, y lo sabías – sentenció, elevando un poco su postura y el mentón, dándole énfasis a la afirmación. Rai soltó una corta y seca carcajada.

\- Pues claro que lo sabía, bastardo – apretaron un poco más los puños -, pero aún así… - pausa – Eras tú el que no estaba. Yo sí.

\- Pero ahora he vuelto.

\- ¿Y qué pensabas? ¿Que te esperaría toda la vida? ¿Que se lanzaría a tus brazos a la primera de cambio? – Rai estaba a punto de saltar - ¡Yo la quiero, maldita sea! ¡Y tú no tienes derecho a venir y llevarte todo lo que se te antoje, malnacido!

\- Suficiente – Sasuke hizo un amago de izquierda a derecha para acercarse a su rival y dar el primer golpe, aprovechando el discurso e intentar adelantarse, ya que Rai estaba echando literalmente chispas.

Rai, preso de la furia, vio el rapidísimo movimiento de Sasuke y se agachó. No iba a dejárselo tan fácil. Él era el hijo del Raikage, le iba a costar a ese traidor de la Hoja, oh sí. Consiguió esquivar el primer puñetazo directo a su nariz por los pelos, echando su cuerpo hacia atrás. Aprovechando la ventaja que le daba estar por debajo, no lo dudó. Su puño impactó contra el pómulo izquierdo de Sasuke en un gancho muy circular, haciendo que el del Sharingan volara en la misma dirección que su brazo.

Creyó escuchar un grito de Sakura, apartada junto a Naruto, cerca de la parte trasera de la mansión Uchiha. Poco le importaba. Iba a desquitar su dolor con ese ex-renegado todo lo que pudiera. Y si podía partirle la bonita cara, mejor.

Sasuke se levantó a toda velocidad para volver a la carga, pero Rai estaba preparado. Realizó unos rápidos movimientos con las manos y la atmósfera se cargó de pura electricidad, lo que a la naturaleza del shinobi del Rayo le permitía ser raudo y directo, aunque a Sasuke también le favorecía ese hecho.

Una patada lateral derecha a la cabeza. Un codazo certero en la boca del estómago. Un puño impactando contra un antebrazo. Más tibia contra tibia y más chispas con cada golpe. No estaban usando ninjutsu, básicamente estaban pegándose, en el sentido más básico. Sakura observaba con la mirada perdida la deplorable escena junto al futuro Hokage de la villa. Su expresión se entristeció.

\- Naruto – le llamó, haciendo que él girase la cabeza en su dirección, apartando su atención de la pelea -, sé que no he hecho las cosas bien, pero…

\- Oye – la cortó -, no somos perfectos, Sakura. Y tú, por mucho que te empeñes, tampoco lo eres – ella enarcó una ceja, ahora sí, mirándolo también -. Sé que te sientes mal, y es razonable – la chica bajó la cabeza -, pero el teme y tú estabais conectados antes de todo esto. Antes de la guerra. Antes de todo… - Sakura volvió a mirarle, atenta a sus palabras – Vamos, ¿no te acuerdas cómo el imbécil te protegía siempre? ¿Cómo estaba pendiente de cada movimiento que hacías? Yo en el pasado estaba colado por ti – ella sonrió, recordando las tonterías que hacía su amigo por llamar su atención -, créeme, sé de lo que hablo y yo lo veía en Sasuke, así que lo único que se me ocurre que puedes hacer para arreglar las cosas es darle la explicación a Rai. Es un buen tipo.

\- Lo sé – suspiró.

Antes de esos instantes, mientras Naruto y Sakura mantenían su conversación, Rai y Sasuke habían chocado puño con puño, quedando prácticamente frente a frente, jadeando por el esfuerzo, llenos de golpes, cortes y contusiones. Rai sangraba levemente por la nariz, Sasuke lo hacía por le labio.

\- ¿Tan rápido te cansas? – le espetó el moreno al notar la agitada respiración de Rai, aunque él no estaba mejor.

\- No tanto como tú de la persona que bebe los vientos por ti para abandonarla como un pañuelo usado – " _Touché_ ". Sasuke torció el gesto, molesto. Seguían haciendo fuerza en direcciones contrarias con el puño, haciendo que tuvieran que equilibrarse haciendo fuerza con las piernas.

\- ¿Es que no tienes otro argumento, Rai? – soltó el del Sharingan.

\- Es EL argumento, idiota – contestó.

\- Lo único que te queda, entonces, porque ella ha escogido. Respeta su decisión – Rai afiló la mirada, furioso. Más chispazos comenzaron a salir en todas direcciones.

\- No – susurró -. No es lo único que me queda – el Uchiha alzó levemente la ceja -. Siempre me va a quedar que yo fui el primero – Sasuke seguía mirándole directamente a los ojos, manteniendo el puño contra el suyo. El rubio no lo pensó dos veces. Si había perdido a Sakura, al menos intentaría lanzar un último dardo al responsable del hecho. La rabia y el dolor hablaron por él-. Fui el primero en besarla, en ver cómo temblaba cuando la tocaba, en tenerla en MI cama, bastardo, y eso no me lo puedes qui-

BAM

Rai no pudo terminar la frase debido al vertiginoso movimiento de Sasuke, quitando el puño para inclinarse hacia un lado y poder soltar una potente patada con su pierna izquierda hacia el costado del shinobi de Kumogakure. Notó perfectamente el "crack" de la costilla rota antes de salir despedido. Y no contento con ello, el ex-renegado, con el Sharingan girando peligroso en sus pupilas, voló hacia un dolorido y tirado en el suelo Rai. Antes de cogerle de la pechera con la mano derecha, tronó por todas partes el característico sonido del Chidori. Rai abrió mucho los ojos, enfocando como pudo su mirada en esa bola azulada-blanquecina lanzando rayos desde la mano izquierda de su oponente.

El Uchiha mantenía el Chidori elevado por encima de su cabeza, con la clara intención de estrellarlo en el ninja del Rayo.

\- Es lo último que vas a decir en tu miserable vida, gusano – espetó Sasuke, visiblemente enardecido. El chico cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe de gracia que muy posiblemente fuera letal. No creyó que fuera a ser derrotado y mucho menos, así.

Sin embargo, justo antes de esperar el impacto, escuchó un rápido movimiento a su derecha.

\- ¡NO! ¡DETENTE, SASUKE! – y acto seguido, sintió el peso de Sakura encima suyo.

Naruto, que era el testigo más alejado, tenía delante una dramática escena.

Sasuke, con el Chidori resplandeciendo por encima de su altura. Sakura, tirada directamente sobre el pecho de Rai, a modo de protección y con una mano sobre el pecho de Sasuke intentando apartarle, y Rai tirado en el suelo.

\- ¡Sakura, quítate ahora mismo de en medio! – bramó el dueño de Kusanagi.

\- ¡NO! – replicó ella, mirándole directamente desde abajo, protegiendo a su anterior pareja.

\- Sakura… - Rai la llamó apenas audiblemente, le estaba empezando a doler el costado sobremanera.

-¡Basta! – gritó la medic-nin - ¡Basta ya! ¡Sasuke, suficiente! – los ojos de la chica refulgían en determinación.

Ella y el moreno mantuvieron unos segundos de batalla visual. Finalmente, él decidió desistir, ante la posición en la que se encontraba, calmándose relativamente al tener a Sakura delante. Respiró varias veces profundamente por la nariz y deshizo el Chidori. Se elevó un poco, mirando a la del pelo rosa y a su derrotado rival alternativamente.

\- Hmpf… - terminó por levantarse del todo.

Sakura soltó una bocanada de aire. Había estado conteniendo la respiración ante la pérdida de papeles de Sasuke. Se giró rápidamente hacia Rai.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, con un cálido tono en su voz.

-S-sí… - tras esfumarse el ardor de la pelea, ahora se sentía más estúpido que nunca – creo que me he roto una costilla – dijo, llevándose una mano al lateral del tronco con una mueca de dolor. Sakura, hábil y efectiva, llevó sus manos hacia donde le había dicho Rai para examinarle. Sasuke observaba todo con el ceño fruncido, mientras Naruto se acercaba por la suave colina hacia la explanada.

Ella comenzó a emitir su chacra curativo cuando identificó qué costilla se había partido en dos.

\- Sakura… - llamó Rai desde su posición, tirado sobre la hierba – Lo siento – ella se mordió el labio inferior, encogiendo los hombros. Se sentía terriblemente mal.

\- No, yo lo siento, Rai – se estaba conteniendo para no llorar -. No sé cómo pedirte disculpas por todo… - Sasuke se sintió muy fuera de lugar sobre esa conversación, por lo que con una indicación con la cabeza a su amigo rubio, fueron caminando silenciosamente hacia la casa, dejándoles a solas.

\- Sabía que esto podía pasar algún día – dijo el chico, con la expresión dolida, aunque intentaba sonreírle -, soy un masoquista, pero no pude evitarlo.

\- Tendría que haberte dicho desde el primer momento lo que de verdad significaba Sasuke para mí, pero… - le miró ahora a los ojos, quería ser lo más valiente posible, asumiendo sus errores – Ni yo misma lo sabía, no creí que… Después de tanto tiempo ocurriría esto. Lo siento, Rai… Tanto… - no pudo impedir que una gruesa lágrima escapara de su ojo, por lo que agachó la cabeza, haciendo que los mechones de su peculiar cabello le cubrieran la cara.

Rai fue a incorporarse al notar cómo el chacra de la chica iba sanándole. Se quedó sentado sobre la hierba mientras ella terminaba de insuflar suficiente chacra para sellar el hueso roto.

\- Ahora comprendo tu reacción cuando te pedí matrimonio – dijo, más para él mismo que para ella -, y hubiera sido un auténtico desastre si llegas a decirme que sí – la joven doctora le miraba, apenada -. Supongo que era lo que tenía que pasar, no sé… - el rubio se llevó la mano a los párpados, cansado.

La Haruno siguió borrando los signos de violencia de las extremidades del shinobi, aunque estuviera usando constantemente chacra. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.

\- Sé que ahora necesitarás tiempo… - Rai asintió levemente – No puedo desearte más que cosas buenas, Rai. No voy a pedirte que seamos amigos, no ahora, al menos. Pero, espero que más adelante las cosas entre nosotros… Entre Konoha y Kumogakure puedan seguir siendo… - no encontraba la palabra exacta – Cordiales.

El chico se rió.

-Sakura, mírame – la aludida elevó sus orbes esmeraldas cargados de remordimiento -. Ahora estoy herido, y no porque el im… gilip… El "gracioso" de Sasuke Uchiha me haya golpeado bastante fuerte. No voy a mentirte, tú me has hecho muchísimo más daño que él – ella intentó bajar de nuevo la mirada, pero él no la dejó, posando sus dedos bajo su mentón -. Sin embargo… - suspiró, derrotado – No puedo odiarte, Sakura. No puedo. No sé cuánto me llevará pero sé que seguiré y me recuperaré – ella ahora era un mar de lágrimas ante la respuesta del ninja. No lo merecía. Sakura quería que la gritara, que le dijera lo horrible que era, pero no. Así era Rai -. No vamos a formar un conflicto entre nuestras aldeas por esto – la mirada de Rai ahora se determinó más -. Es personal, y tranquila por los avances que hemos hecho juntos para con nuestras villas, seguirá siendo así. Solo que… No me verás en un tiempo. Hablaré con mi padre, puedo manejarlo.

Sakura no aguantó más, se lanzó, llorando a moco tendido al cuello de Rai. No sabía cómo agradecerle que, literalmente, la dejara hacer florecer su relación con Sasuke y no interponerse en el camino. Al contrario. Se apartaba caballerosamente.

Tras dejar que la joven se calmara y se limpiara las lágrimas, se despidió de ella cortésmente para desaparecer de Konoha. Sakura le vio marcharse hacia la calle principal y hasta que no perdió de vista su espalda, no se dirigió a la casa de Sasuke, donde él y Naruto la estarían esperando.

Cuando entró por la puerta e ingresó en la cocina, se dio cuenta de que su hiperactivo amigo no estaba. Solo estaba Sasuke, sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa comedor con un vaso de agua delante suya, aunque el chico estaba ligeramente girado, dándole la espalda, mirando por la enorme ventana de la sala. Al sentirla entrar, se giró.

No habló inmediatamente. La observó muy atentamente, notando los surcos de las lágrimas cruzarle el rostro y su aspecto compungido. Ella le miró brevemente y apartó la vista, sujetándose las manos por delante, retorciendo los dedos, no sabiendo dónde meterse. Sorbió por la nariz.

Al principio Sasuke estaba terriblemente cabreado. En su cabeza resonaban las desagradables palabras que le dijo Rai antes de que perdiera los nervios. No obstante, al ver a Sakura con la nariz y las mejillas rojas, sorbiendo por la nariz, con el pelo revuelto en ese moño deshilachado y tirándose de las mangas del kimono que llevaba con su símbolo, se le enterneció el corazón.

Quiso hacerse el duro y usar su ya característica frialdad para reprocharle que hubiera defendido a ese zopenco. Y sencillamente, no pudo. Lanzó un largo y profundo suspiro, sujetándose la barbilla con una mano, apoyando el codo en la mesa y cerrando los ojos. Con la otra mano, apartó la silla que tenía al lado y luego golpeó el asiento varias veces para indicarle a la llorosa Haruno que se sentara a su lado.

Manteniendo el gesto de vergüenza, Sakura se acercó para sentarse. Al elevar la cabeza para, finalmente, mirar a su eterno amor, vio las consecuencias de la pelea con Rai en él. Haciendo acopio por no llorar más, se centró en acomodarse en la silla para estar totalmente de cara a Sasuke y empezar a curarle sin mediar palabra. Él se dejó hacer. Siempre le había gustado la agradable y cálida sensación de su chacra médico. Terminó por apoyar completamente la mejilla en la palma de la joven mujer, la cual la tenía a esa altura, curándole un corte que le cruzaba el rostro y cerró los ojos, relajándose.

\- Naruto se fue hace cinco minutos – informó a su compañera, aunque esta no había abierto la boca todavía.

\- Ajá… - estaba muy concentrada en su tarea. O, al menos, quería concentrarse todo lo posible para no pensar en prácticamente nada. Sasuke alzó la mano y, mientras ella proseguía, llevó sus dedos a su cogote, cogiendo la goma del pelo que sujetaba la cabellera rosa en ese despeinado moño y lo soltó, recogiendo algunos mechones en el proceso, acariciándolo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – sus ojos negros se clavaban en su alma.

\- Imagino que todo lo bien que se puede ante esta situación – concedió.

\- Siento si antes has tenido que meterte en medio – vaciló antes de continuar, atrayendo la atención de la kunoichi -. Me… Me puse muy tenso y yo-

\- ¿Tenso? – cuestionó – Sasuke, casi le matas, ¿se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?

\- Se pasó de la raya – repuso, muy serio. La Haruno terminó de sanarle.

\- Y tú en cierto modo también.

\- Oh, te aseguro que no.

\- Sigo sin encontrarle motivo como para que la emprendas con el Chidori y el Sharingan – insistió.

\- Me dijo algo que tenía que hacerle tragar – terminó por soltar el muchacho. Ella alzó las cejas, curiosa. Antes de que hablara, Sasuke giró la cabeza, molesto por su propia metedura de pata. No quería hablar del tema.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Tsk – sabía que por mucho que negara, no iba a parar hasta que se lo dijera -, me restregó en la cara que él fue el primero para ti – hizo una breve pausa, examinando la expresión de la chica -. En todos los sentidos.

Las mejillas de la del pelo rosa se tiñeron levemente acompañándole un gesto de cierta incredulidad.

\- Bueno, a ver, yo… - se encontró incómoda, revolviéndose en el sitio. Él negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo sé y me enfurece… No puedo evitarlo, porque además me hace darme cuenta de que tiene razón – Sakura fijó sus ojos en él -. Fue mi culpa. Me fui, otra vez. Creía que todo al regresar iba a ser distinto pero – se acercó un poco a ella, inclinándose -, ahora que he vuelto a casa, no pienso cometer los mismos errores del pasado.

Sakura, al fin, alzó las comisuras de los labios un tanto al escuchar esas palabras.

\- Nos van a echar una buena bronca por todo esto, Sasuke – dijo ella, deslizando su dedo índice por la nariz de él, el cual iba acercándose cada vez más.

\- Me da igual – comenzó a inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado cuando la punta de su nariz chocó con la de ella.

\- Kakashi va a tener que conversar largo y tendido con el Raikage para calmar las aguas, por mucho que Rai intente apaciguarlo – el tono de su voz era cada vez más bajo, transformándose en un susurro.

\- Me da igual – repitió él, en el mismo tono de voz, entrecerrando los ojos cuando sus labios se rozaban.

\- Todo te da igual, ¿no? – elevó los brazos para apoyarlos en los anchos hombros, hundiendo los dedos entre las hebras negras de su nuca.

\- Mientras estés conmigo, sí – finalizó el Uchiha, terminando por morder el labio inferior femenino, arrancando un quejido de su garganta.

\- Irresponsable – recriminó la ninja cuando soltó su boca.

\- Tu culpa – contraatacó, molestia.

\- ¡Ja! – iba a replicarle cuando echó los brazos a su cintura, alzándola de la silla y apoyándola en el borde de la mesa rectangular. En el movimiento, el vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa se cayó, derramando el agua. Poco les importó.

En esa posición Sakura le rodeó la cintura con las piernas. Seguía con las manos enterradas en su pelo. Él se apoyó con las palmas en la superficie de madera pulida y lisa sin dejar de morder los labios de su amante.

La joven ninja se dejó llevar. Habían pasado momentos bastante estresantes hace apenas unos minutos y todavía el fuego que prendieron la noche anterior ardía sin compasión entre ellos. Ella soltaba una mezcla de suspiros y gemidos complacientes a medida que él pasaba a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja y bajaba por el cuello. La chica todavía llevaba la yukata, sin nada más debajo, lo que le daba la imagen del pronunciado escote de las solapas enmarcando justo el centro del pecho. Sasuke llevó una mano justo ahí, deslizando los dedos de abajo a arriba, llegando hasta su fina y blanca garganta.

A medida que iba ascendiendo la caricia, ella se inclinaba cada vez más hacia atrás, abandonando con las manos la cabellera oscura y hasta apoyar la espalda en la mesa, mojándosela por el vaso de agua antes derramado. Dejó los brazos lánguidos y doblados con las palmas de las manos mirando hacia él, cerca de su cabeza. Tenía la expresión de un animalillo a punto de ser cazado, con los ojos brillantes.

\- Sasuke… - soltó suavemente.

Él siguió viajando con sus manos por encima de la delicada tela, marcando su silueta, hasta terminar por colocarlas firmes a ambos lados de sus caderas. Los mechones negros le tapaban ligeramente la mirada encendida como ascuas. Tenía el ceño algo fruncido, concentrado en captar cada detalle de la bella visión que le brindaba Sakura. No se cansaba de tenerla así.

Finalmente, deshizo ágilmente el nudo de la prenda que descansaba cómodamente sobre su abdomen, abriendo las solapas, revelándole una vez más el cuerpo desnudo de su amor. Ahora, con la luz de la mañana entrando a raudales por la ventana, podía ver mucho mejor cada detalle. Ella se quedó hipnotizada con la forma en la que el chica le estaba consumiendo con esos ojos oscuros. Tras la pausa, con el aliento contenido, él se quitó la sencilla camiseta de algodón por la cabeza y finalizó por tirar de los pantalones hasta dejárselos por los tobillos junto con la ropa interior.

La cara de la medic-nin se coloreó de carmín, manchando sus mejillas y la nariz debido a la excitación.

Creía que iba a embestirla así, sin más, pero con un tirón gentil de sus brazos, la elevó, haciendo que se sentara erguida al borde de la mesa, pegándose por completo a ella, restregando sus centros deliciosa y tortuosamente. Apartó su pelo colocándolo detrás de la oreja y acercó sus labios a la erógena cavidad.

-Date la vuelta – el aliento caliente de Sasuke chocó contra su pabellón auditivo, haciendo que se le erizara la piel. Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron un poco ante la petición, quedándose al principio estática.

El orgulloso shinobi volvió a encararla. Ella, tras unos instantes, entrecerró un poco los ojos, afilando la mirada y devolviéndole una sonrisa ladeada cargada de sensualidad. Sasuke se estaba impacientando demasiado ante los lentos movimientos de su pareja, pero cuando tuvo a la Haruno de espaldas a él, apoyando solo las manos encima de la mesa, con el trasero elevado en su dirección, tuvo que tragar fuerte.

Ella giró la testa para mirarle desde su postura, con los ojos acuosos, inclinando los hombros enrojecidos. Las hebras de pelo rosa caían por su espalda y sus hombros. El Uchiha volvió a tragar. No había ni tan siquiera comenzado y su miembro ya estaba como una auténtica piedra. Llevó sus manos a la estrecha espalda, acariciándola, como había hecho anteriormente y las posó a ambos lados de los cachetes perfectamente redondos.

\- Sasuke, ah… - Sakura también sentía en su vientre y en la abundante humedad de su interior el ardor que esta situación le provocaba – Vamos, no te demores más… - él sonrió de medio lado, prepotente.

\- ¿Por qué, preciosa? – pegó por completo su pecho a su espalda, inclinándose sin soltar sus manos, volviendo a posar sus labios en la oreja de la mujer para susurrarle, provocando que ella cerrara los ojos, extasiada y soltara un ronroneo ante el cálido y suave roce de sus pieles. El erguido pene de Sasuke volvía a rozar su entrada sin piedad, incendiándola – Dime, ¿qué quieres que haga? – " _¡Oh! ¡Maldito narcisista!_ ", pensó ella, sabiendo que sus súplicas inflaban su ego, pero no podía resistirse.

\- Ah… Hazlo… - pausa. Un mordisco en su cuello. Un gemido más audible – Oh, cariño, métemela ya. YA – ella ahora hizo algo que desestabilizó su control. Bamboleó sus caderas, haciendo movimientos circulares para restregarse más con su sexo. Eso, unido a cómo había pronunciado el amoroso apelativo lo volvió loco.

Siseando audiblemente, Sasuke dobló las piernas para poder centrarse sobre los rosados y húmedos pliegues y poder entrar en ella lentamente. Apretó los dientes, apoyando su frente entre los omoplatos blancos de Sakura. Sus voces se entrelazaron en un gemido placentero cuando las marcadas crestas ilíacas del chico chocaron con sus redondeces. Al primer deslizamiento para volver a enterrarse en ella, Sasuke creía que estaba viendo el cielo.

Ella gemía, abriendo algo más las piernas, poniéndose de puntillas para elevarse más, facilitándole la tarea. Se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos. El del Sharingan agarró fuertemente sus caderas con ambas manos, estirándose, y no tuvo compasión. Comenzó a salir y hundirse en Sakura con ansias, apretando cada vez más su carne. La voz de la mujer salía sin control desde el fondo de su tráquea, llenando la cocina de sexuales sonidos. Juró por Kami, pidiendo más.

Él seguía apretando los dientes, arrugando la parte superior de la nariz, concentrándose en darle placer a su compañera sin hacer que la vertiginosa velocidad con la que se movía hiciera que él no pudiera contenerse. Sakura le apretaba muchísimo y desde esa postura sentía a la perfección cómo llegaba profundamente dentro de ella. Era una locura.

Las mejillas del chico estaban completamente rojas, su respiración desbocada e irregular, los músculos tensos. Cuando Sakura volvió a apoyarse sobre las palmas de sus manos, inclinándose hacia atrás del gusto, giró su rosada cabecita para mirarle. Se sentía desfallecer.

\- Oh, Sasuke – el mencionado volvió a doblarse sobre ella, esta vez acercando su boca para besarla. La posición no era la mejor para sus intenciones, pero sus lenguas sí llegaban cómodamente para entrelazarse. Ese gesto con la mujer de su vida estaba a punto de hacerle explotar. Paró un instante.

\- Sakura – resoplaba sin control -, no puedo más – literalmente, no podía.

\- Siéntate – ordenó autoritariamente la chica.

\- ¿Cóm-

\- Que te sientes, _cariño_ – repitió. Sasuke obedeció, saliendo de ella, quejándose. Se sentó en la silla más próxima, observando a esa hermosa criatura, la cual se volteó y se acercó a él.

Cuando Sasuke vio cómo ella se posaba sobre él, abriendo las piernas para rodearle con ellas, sujetándose en sus hombros con los brazos y clavándole de nuevo en su interior, no pudo evitar soltar un grave gemido. La kunoichi comenzó a moverse sobre él, resbalándose en su longitud. El ninja la agarró de las caderas, ayudándola en el movimiento.

\- Saca tu lengua otra vez, como antes – pidió ella. Por su cabeza se le cruzó que era bastante obsceno, pero ese pensamiento se fue de un plumazo cuando juntó su lengua por fuera de su boca con la de ella, simulando que se besaban pero sin llegar a unir sus labios.

Sintió cómo se ponía cada vez más duro dentro del ardiente abrazo que le brindaba Sakura sobre su miembro. Se estaba dejando llevar por completo. Le estaba fascinando hacerlo así con ella, salvaje, obsceno, sucio.

\- Sakura, no voy a aguantar más – confesó en una rápida bocanada de aire. Ella solamente respondió lamiéndole la mejilla, cual animal. La presión que ejercía sobre su sexo le indicaba que ella tampoco iba a aguantar más.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó con ella encima, la apoyó de nuevo sobre la mesa y, entre los gritos de placer, terminó por dar las últimas y frenéticas embestidas hasta explotar al sentir cómo sus paredes vaginales se contraían una y otra vez en un intenso orgasmo.

Se desplomó sobre ella, luchando por respirar. Eso había sido muy salvaje. Cuando pasó un tiempo razonable para que sus corazones se calmasen, habló.

\- No pienso volver a irme nunca más, molestia. No me perdería esto ni un solo día por nada del mundo – la risa de ella reverberó en su pecho.

Ajenos al resto del mundo entre las cuatro paredes de la bonita cocina de la casa, no se dieron cuenta que una figura oscura espiaba desde un hueco minúsculo de la esquina del ventanal. Algunos mechones rubios como la paja se escapaban del uniforme ANBU Raíz. Los ojos áureos se estrecharon y, tan pronto como había conseguido alcanzar la mansión de los Uchiha, se esfumó, abandonando más rápido de lo que la vista normal permitía apreciar la villa de la Hoja con una información vital.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor: Y sí, por mucho que parezca increíble, amigos míos: VOLVÍ. Pedir disculpas a estas alturas, después de tanto tiempo con ausencia de inspiración no tiene caso, ¿no? Lo único que me sale explicarles es que tras el último capítulo me quedé absolutamente en blanco. No sabía cómo continuar la historia, ni modo... ¡Hasta ahora! Quisiera agradecer a todos los que siguen por aquí y no hace mucho preguntaran por la continuación (después de tanto... Wow, mil gracias) y solo espero que este capítulo se de su agrado para poder reenganchar este fic si les gustó.**_

 _ **De nuevo muchísimas gracias por esperar, ya tengo el camino encauzado para poder continuar, así que no teman volver a quedarse con este capítulo y otro año más en blanco (por eso también esperé hasta ahora para publicar). Me gustaría mucho que me dejaran en los reviews qué les pareció esta continuación y si verdaderamente quieren que continúe o ya no tenga gancho... NO SÉ, por eso me gustaría saber de ustedes, les leo con atención.**_

 _ **Sin más, ¡un saludo, amigos del bosque!**_

 _ **Shirokami (resucitado) Mori :3**_


End file.
